Star Fox High Reel Days
by Zythxx
Summary: Final installment into the high school series. As the group's senior year comes and goes does Fox's life reach it's final point. A heart's trials, crazy adventures, old friendships pushed to the limits and the return of biter rivals, just what awaits Fox?
1. One Year Ago Today

_Opening Notes_

_Sequel to __**Star Fox Highlight Days**__ and the __**final installment**__ of the trilogy._

_Enjoy the first chapter!_

_Zythxx _

_X_

Although today seemed like any ordinary day with the brilliant rays of Solar and the cool, gentle breeze of Corneria, it wasn't. Today held a special occasion for not just one, but at least two beings across the city. It was something celebrated just once every year, but it was especially meaningful to the duo as they shared the event together. For Fox McCloud, a vulpine teenager of now eighteen years was sharing this special day with his one year old daughter Jamie McCloud. Today was not only his day but the kit's as well on this day that is their shared birthday.

He had all the preparations made and all the delicates set. Nothing was going to ruin this day for the both of them, as father and daughter shared this delightful day with one another. He had sent out all the invitations, even to those he didn't think would come…Even after all this time, things from before had not quite recovered. As he sang good morning to the slumbering kit he carried her slowly down the stairs as Solar's light shinned through all the windows nested above his head and the rays shining down the hall as it was still early and no lights had been turned on in the home.

All those months ago and still not much had improved if anything had improved. Yet even with little improvements, there was still much change.

Krystal had indeed gotten her wish, gotten what she wanted and moved away from Corneria and back to her home planet…It hit Fox hard in such a way, to think he caused so much trauma to the young girl she felt as though she couldn't show her face around the halls of Shooting Star High without some kind of emotional feeling boiling up to the surface. She was running away from those feelings, those problems, just like he had done before his departure from the planet after what happened with Jessie nearly two years ago. But it's what she wanted and she didn't care much for him anymore, as he really didn't for her either…Or so he wanted to believe. What was his place to try and keep her from leaving? Fox just figured it would be quite the while before he saw her again, perhaps he never would.

Speaking of the school its idea for uniformed dress code quickly deteriorated and had now died all together. It just seemed to inconvenient for the school district that was known for it's multiple championship trophies and awards for numerous sports for both boys and girls. Youth Slayers Court had done quite well that season, taking 1st place in the overall league and 3rd for district champions. School life had been normal throughout the rest of the junior year for Fox and his friends, well as normal as it could possibly be. Despite the trauma of it all, he still had quite the few highlights on the year.

Jamie had grown so much in this past year, she had grown and flourished beautifully to her father and grandparents it was outstanding. She was already starting to take her first steps, last month she had walked a couple of clumsy steps to the vulpine daddy but didn't get too far. But over the course of these last few weeks she had gotten better and better at it. One year ago today Jamie was Fox's birthday gift given to him by the Makers, he only wished he had the same kind of gift for her. Like bringing mommy back to her…

Though there were still many more happy moments of his life after things had gone down south. Fara recovered quite quickly and knowing Krystal's issue with Fox, helped out with the vulpine and his little girl in the absence of the blue vixen. Of course she could never be a substitute for Krystal, she tried her very best to try and be there for Fox and for the baby girl. He had noticed it just as she did, Fara felt as though she belonged here, with him and Jamie…but they kept those feelings in check of course.

Speaking of untold feelings, the biggest highlight it seemed of all was her. Luna McKee, friend at heart, together with Fox in soul. Over the past couple of months and throughout the summer vacation she had been there for him and even for Jamie. Though she wasn't used to it, she quickly caught on. But Fox hadn't quite made it official, he felt as though there wasn't much point. They were together, everyone knew it, they knew it, so what point was there to try and push things as it would be just another awkward and pushed situation as if before. Luna did say she needed time to try and get used to the feeling, and so he gave it to her.

They still did couple activities though, however. Seen walking together, holding hands, cuddling up against one another just as any other couple would. In this past summer that was nearing its end they spent so much time together and as a trio as well with Jamie. Strolling through the park, visiting each other at work, long romantic walks along the beach shores, it was as if nothing had happened in Fox's life. But it would always be back there in his mind. His life for the first time in years was at a high point once again.

But he shook those thoughts off as the girl of his life stirred awake in his arms. He held her close and kissed the top of her forehead as he came to the kitchen.

"My little girl, you're so big now, you've grown so much over this past year." She let out a happy laugh as he rocked her in his arms, a dreamy estate across his face. "Jamie."

X

A little time had passed since they woke up; grandma and grandpa were still sleeping as Fox cooked himself a little breakfast as Jamie was now in a little nap. As he cooked breakfast he made sure they had everything for today. A joined birthday in the warm, sunny grove of the city park. Luna would be over very soon he imagined and so he tried to prepare things before she got here. It's when Fox stood up did he realize just how tired he was, although Jamie had gotten much better with her cries she still kept him sleep deprived, just the way it should be.

He walked toward the front door dressed in nothing but shorts and sleeveless white tee as he stepped into Solar's bright rays of light. Taking in the cold, clean air strongly through his nostrils stretching his limbs and back. As he loosened up he noticed the strange looking package lying up against his home. He took the package within his grasp noticing its look and feeling. It wasn't of standard cardboard or its color. The package was small, felt smooth yet comforting with its luscious hazel color.

"Hazel? Is this something for Jamie?" Fox wondered out loud as he referred to his daughter's eye color. He took it inside, said kit still napping as he carefully opened it up. Within the package was another smaller box of the same design and feeling. As Fox opened it up something within a plastic bag fell into his hand. He looked through the plastic as he saw the most peculiar image, himself. It was a picture of him at least embedded and knitted into some kind of fabric. As he opened the plastic bag used for wrapping gifts he took it into his paws and slightly spread out the picture. It was a bib.

A picture of himself and Jamie sat together with…Krystal. Knitted together in the most precious and careful of ways was a picture of the three sitting happily together. Confused and emotions brought up Fox searched the box for more to this strange gift. As he emptied the box a small note and picture fell into his hand and table. Fox picked up the picture and compared it to the one on the bib. He remembered this picture; it was taken just shortly before the huge incident with Krystal and him. Vixy had taken it to remember by, a happy family of the three, it just didn't last…

Fox opened up the note folded many times over as he scanned the contents. He recognized this hand writing, it was from the blue vixen herself. As it read in the nicest of penmanship:

_Dear Fox,_

_I knew that Jamie's birthday was coming up and I hadn't forgotten her. I knitted the bib myself and it took me many months to finish it and get it to you in time for the day. What do you think? _

_With much Love from mommy, Krystal_

Fox had to admit that he was a bit taken back from the letter. He really didn't expect anything from Krystal, she must have had to go through a lot of preparation and work to not only work and finish up the gift, but to get it here in time. He wondered just how she felt about all of this and what happened, he tried to examine her feelings from the letter and if he had to make a guess: She was still mad at him. The letter didn't refer to him at all; in fact it avoided him entirely as Krystal's only concern was Jamie. But he couldn't blame her, he was only happy that she hadn't forgotten the baby girl. Fox compared the bib to the picture. It was rather impressive work; the picture on the bib could have been an exact copy of the picture only scribed in cloth. It was a sweet gift; he would make sure that Jamie would wear it today.

But as he set the gift aside a knock came to his door, even after all this time she still didn't feel comfortable with just entering his home. As the vulpine walked over he put on a nice smile, to see just who he wanted to see before him.

There she stood, Luna McKee the wolf as her smile held the same sincerity of his own. As she stepped forward the two embraced and kissed while Luna wrapped her arms around his strong neck, plastic bag hanging from her hand.

"Happy Birthday Fox."

X

The grand park of Corneria City welcomed the young baby girl with its majestic winds and calming grass as everything was being placed while Vixy tended to the kit. Luna set the table as James fired of the barbeque and Fox frosted the cake and got the high chair for the little girl as Fox made sure for Jamie to wear the bib Krystal had made her. As they neared in completion of all the preparations did the party goers come one at a time. First Fara as she wished the birthday girl a special day, then came Falco and Katt as they each brought along their own younger siblings not much older then Jamie herself.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Fara planted a sweet kiss onto the kits forehead as she sat in her booster seat while Jamie squirmed with glee. "One for the baby." She turned toward Fox and stepped in front of him, planting a nice on onto his forehead as well. "And one for you." The two smiled at one another as Fara sat on his opposite side where Luna was sitting, closest to the baby. As the group chatted for a good while to see if anyone else would arrive and for James to fry up some food for the guests.

"Hey are we late?" Fox turned to see Fay, Bill and Miyu walking side by side, gifts in hand as he smiled to meet them.

"Not at all."

"Great happy birthday again." Miyu walked up to him as they shared a small embrace, over the summer Fox couldn't stand for her to be mad at him again. And Miyu's own parents were not about to let this guilt hang over their heads after all Fox had done for them and Miyu. One day they brought the two teens together and literally locked them alone together in a room until they would discuss what had happened. It took a little while until the two teens started to talk but once a small word picked up it quickly flourished into a full detailed discussion. Fox explained everything as clearly and carefully as he could; trying to make Miyu see reason of what she had thought was going on.

Fortunately this time she wasn't so blind to the truth, her rational side had taken over from when she hadn't taken her medicine, now looking back on the whole ideal she felt ashamed from it all and asked Fox for his forgiveness. Not like he could ever turn her down, but with his forgiveness did Miyu keep other aspects with Fox's love and care…her own love for him. But now she was more mature, she knew her place, and the she-wolf Luna who held the place she wanted. She couldn't argue about it, if Fox was happy with her…then she would respect the relationship.

As everyone gathered around Fox took his place by his daughter's side, as James lit the eighteen candles surrounded the big 1. Fox got Jamie's attention as the whole crowd sang the birthday tune with such glee Fox couldn't help but to smile wide and his daughter giggling happily with all the cheerful faces. As the two blew together as best as they could did all candles in fact go out and the crowd clapped with such an upraised feeling. Fox took the baby girl into his arms as they cut the cake together. One year ago today was she delivered to him from the Makers, one year ago today did his life change forever, and one year ago today had that day changed him in ways he never could have foreseen. And now he had found a high mark on his life again, everything was good.

_But troubling times lie ahead of Fox's life as it may shift again. For these are the days that he will remember forever of his final senior year of high school. These are the High Reel Days. _

_Author's Notes_

_First chapter of the final installment into the high school series. Looks like I'll be busy writing again very soon :D_

_Until Next Time! _


	2. All About Us Seniors

No matter what grade you were in at Shooting Star High the welcoming coronation was always the same, only it was different for Fox and his friends. Because now they were seniors, their final year before leaving these halls forever for when they would venture for themselves off in the real world. For them this is the final time they would ever be in the gym this early morning for a student coronation, as all the seniors waited down on the gym floor while all underclassmen took their place in the bleachers around and the staff above from the balcony.

As Fox joined his group of friends did they see faces new and old, it was just memorizing. The faces Fox saw here today were the great beings he had come to know and befriend growing up; it was hard to take in that next year they wouldn't be sharing the same halls together.

"Hey guys!" A shout came from a way no one knew as the entire group looked around them. Fox a couple walking toward them hand-in-hand. His eyes lit up and his smile widened as he couldn't believe who was before him now.

"Slippy!" The group moved as a whole as Slippy and Amanda came up to the group that came to them. The men met with one another as all gave the short frog a friendly pat while the ladies toward Amanda and embraced her as Luna stepped back not knowing the two amphibians.

"It's been too long Slippy."

"Yea it has Fox, we finally came back we couldn't miss senior year at Shooting Star High for anything."

"Well I'm glad you came." A hand touching his own brought Fox's attention back to her as he looked into Luna's insecure eyes, and grasped her hand into his own. "I'm sorry, this is Luna." Fox brought her forward as the three met contact and exchanged welcoming nods.

"Hey there."

"Hey Luna, me and Amanda use to come here just last year and we've been gone for a while but we came back for senior year."

"It'll be fun." She smiled to the vulpine as he gave one back to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Slippy noticed right away Krystal wasn't apart of the group here today, Fox did tell him something of that kind of sort that she was gone. But he hadn't explained it just yet, sometime soon he will.

With meeting friends new and old done the seniors were require to line up in alphabetical order as Principal Warren were to address the students once again this year and for the final time for the seniors. It was something as a professional must always do, and every year the emotional women always tried not to cry, but with this particular batch of students it was hard indeed. So many good and friendly faces that had been active in the school and their community, it will be sad to see them go but beautiful to see them flourish in the real world.

"Good morning Shooting Star once again. We welcome you back for hopefully another fun and exciting school year!" The professional pink rabbit dressed in a scarlet silk coat and skirt let the students' cheers die down before she continued. The first day of school always seemed so enthusiastic here at Shooting Star, a quality many schools didn't have.

"Once again we will address and honor the memorable seniors as they pass through these doors one last time before we see them off at the end of the year. At the calling of their name each senior will receive a certificate of honor and acknowledgment for their years here at Shooting Star."

The students put on their best behavior as the students were called one by one. Each of them went with the next in line stepping up to the plate, awaiting their name. Music played in reprehensive to the senior class; because when you're a senior it's all about you. The first name that actually struck out to Fox was:

"Panther Caroso." The charming jungle cat received a rather large amount of applause from the younger classmen as he stepped forward. Fox kept his posture to the first person him recognizing wasn't really on friendly terms, though not bad as well. He was just a friend of Wolf…It's not he had wronged him.

_They say  
>You, me, we, us<em>

People familiar and foreign to Fox went up as their names were called, until a dead spot came into play.

"Krystal Cerin." The vixen's name was called yet no being in place; her name hadn't quite been removed from the graduating class of this years seniors due to her moving. Principal Warren just went right down the road until finally…

"Bill Grey." The canine stepped forward as he received a loud applause from the younger classes. As he received his certificate he shook the principals hand, and moved on to the bull dog superintendent doctor Joseph Hunter.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)  
>There's a thing that they can't touch<br>'Cause ya know (ah ah)_

With Bill's name called it seemed to fly from there. But the next one seemed to totally shatter Fox's being.

"Jessie Grey." The name being called caught everyone off in surprise; just what the hell was she doing back here? Even the school board couldn't look the other way with what she did to Krystal…Could they? He hadn't even noticed her in the crowd. Fox kept his thoughts to himself and his sights forward totally ignoring the vixen walking up to receive her acknowledgement, but was different now. If nothing else her fur was actually…grey and went with her last name. Bill only swore under his breath as he would have to stand by her until the rest of the seniors were called and broke for photos and cookies.

One by one they went but it sure seemed to move faster then that. "Falco Lombardi." The impressive avian stepped up prancing around the gym looking one way and then another, getting a couple laughs and cheers from the crowd before he received his acknowledgement.

"Miyu Lynx." The girl stepped forward as she smiled toward the crowd and waved. Miyu was quite well liked when it came to the younger classes, more so then most of the group of friends besides Fox. She gave a nice handshake to Mrs. Warren as she handed her the document of her acknowledgement to Shooting Star, saying goodbye to Miyu seemed so hard.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us  
>all about us<em>

He stepped up with heart beating fast and fear slightly daunting on his figure. He could only wait for his name to be called, and the thunderous cheer following after he was sure of.

"Fox McCloud." As the young man stepped forward a thunderous roar shook the very foundation of the building. He was the favorite of all three classes and adored by many in all. Friends and acquaintances alike cheered loudly as he passed on by.

"I love you Fox!" Many people laughed to the high pitch voice of some younger girl breaking away from the thundering roar. He merely stepped up to receive his certificate as he shook Doctor Joseph's hand, and took his place by Miyu's side. But just behind him did she come:

"Luna McKee." The she-wolf walked forward as she received quite the loud applause as well. She wasn't sure if it was because people actually knew her, or just knew of her as Fox's woman. But either way she would take it, as she took the document and smiled to Fox. They held hands while they awaited the other seniors to receive their accommodations. Jessie noticed the two, smiling at one another as she remembered that gleam in their eyes. She didn't need the gossip of the school to know what was going on between the two, but for now she kept her peace…for now.

"Katt Monroe." The pink feline never really liked being in the mass attention, though she did like being the center of attention not in the view of hundreds. She quickly received her certificate and took her place among the students.

The names that struck out against Fox became fewer and fewer as the more students were addressed. Most of his friends were in the back as being called first but he was in the center near Miyu and Luna. Until finally another name struck out against him, and yet another name he didn't expect.

"Wolf O'Donnell." His blood began to boil as he couldn't believe Wolf had been able to return as well. Though he doubt his family put together the same kind of money Jessie and her father could. Perhaps they just didn't see Wolf's crime so harsh as Fox and his family did. How could they both be here once again? Things could only go downhill with those two, it would be better to stay away from them. But either way he wasn't happy to see the lupine's return as he received his document and took his place a few rows ahead of the vulpine. Unlike Fox though however, Jessie studied the enticing lupine, as thoughts ran through her mind like rapid.

_'Cause ya know  
>It's all about us (It's all about us)<br>It's all about love (It's all about us)  
>In you I can trust (It's all about us)<br>It's all about us_

"Fara Phoenix" The fennec's place among the seniors was brief as well, not one for being in the public eye did she quickly receive her papers and exchanged hand shakes. Fara took her things and stood amongst her fellow classmates, thankfully a full row ahead of Wolf.

"Leon Powalski." The lizard came forward as he received quite the praise as well, Fox didn't know whether Leon was involved in any kind of sport activities or if he was just popular. But the lizard merely took it and headed on his way, unfortunately for Fara he was only two beings away from where she was standing.

Luna leaned into Fox as she tried to goat his attention, it worked as he slightly leaned over on her side.

"Are you alright?" She whispered quietly as not wanting to disturb the name announcements.

"Raven Slade." The white furred vulpine and still champion of Shooting Star High's Youth Slayer's Court came forward to receive his papers.

"Some of those names I just wasn't expecting. They're trouble you should stay away from them."

"I'm pretty sure I know who you're talking about, that grey vixen behind us was giving me the death stare as I walked over. Don't need to tell me twice babe."

_It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)_

_There's a thing that they can't touch  
>'Cause ya know (ah ah)<br>It's all about us (all about us)_

"Fay Spaniel." The canine stepped forward receiving positive applause as she smiled to herself. Unlike most of the others Fay rather liked being in the public eye and the larger the pupil the better. She graciously accepted her given sheets and took her place among the students; they were all but becoming thin with names now.

"Just please do keep your distance away from them. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt because of me."

"Please Fox, you don't credit me enough. I can handle myself." She playfully bit him on the ear as she winked at him.

"I'm sure you can, but they have it out for me and like to target my friends." Fox warned her.

"Then they'll be messing with the wrong girl, trust me." Luna's voice held no fear, only ambition.

"Slippy Toad." The name was called out as the stubby frog walked on over. It felt strange honestly, walking toward the school to receive acknowledgement documents that he had been away for more then a year. But he came back nonetheless; they recognized this as Shooting Star pride.

Many names went by as nearly all the students had been addressed. A long pause broke out between any of the friends. Now the only names that struck Fox were the ones he was somewhat familiar with. Alyssa the calico, Darcy the golden coyote, Jessie's friends Tasha and Narine. Until finally:

"Amanda Zarate." The pink frog half jogged half walked as a thunderous applause boomed in the gym being the final senior of this years graduating class.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
>It's all about<br>All about us (all about us)_

The music finally died down as the group stood together and the applause continued. With all the handshakes of the couple hundred students of this years graduating class did Principal Warren address the students as a whole.

"It is with a heavy heart that we see this students go as they further mature and expand their knowledge outside our doors. But not after one last year with them! Give it up for this year's senior class!" The thunderous applause became explosions of happiness and joy. After the other classes had been excused for their first classes the senior students were welcome to stay for pictures and treats in the cafeteria before heading toward their first classes.

The large group of friends got a whole picture together, scrunching them all together as tight as they could possibly be. After one so all the women sat below the men as they stood up tall, hands behind backs for another striking picture. As they headed toward the cafeteria all the groups of friends went their separate ways. Fox's group, Wolf's Group and Jessie's group all headed toward the same place in different directions. He couldn't just keep them out of his thoughts, the young vulpine never would have expected them to be coming back to school. This year would definitely be one to remember, whether for good or bad.

X

"Does time seem to fly for anyone else or is it just me?" Falco asked the question as he broke the chocolate chip cookie into too, and dumped one half into his strawberry juice. The crunchy half soon became soggy but enriched with the flavor of strawberry, just how he liked it.

"Tell me about it. Just seems way to fast." Fox agreed taking a bite of his cookie. With all the friends at one table that normally sat only about six to eight at max and was seating ten. But they made room as Luna sat on Fox's lap the same with Fay on Bill's. They had about half an hour of kill time before they needed to head to their first class, most of them weightlifting in the morning for that extra awakening for the rest of the day. No for now they just wanted to relax, and enjoy this coronation morning, it would be the last one they ever have.

"I just can't believe we're already so close to graduating. I can remember coming here my first day as a sophomore." Fara admitted as she drank from her cup, it seemed all too fast indeed, but that was life for you. Where what seems fast only goes so slow, and those that remain slow speed up with little thought.

"Hey we gotta make sure this last year we go out with a bang!" Bill raised his glass in the air, invigorating them all as excitement ran through their blood.

"Hell yea!" Falco second that as he raised his glass in the air.

"It's all about us senior's baby!" Fox raised his glass, as eventually they all joined in on the fun and butt them all together, spilling much juice on the table but forming a pact binded by cookie crumbs, spilled juice and the friendship of close friends wanting to enjoy their final year of high school.

"Yea!" They all yelled together and broke apart in happy laughter. Luna leaned onto the vulpine's chest as she smiled with him, she felt so intoned with Fox's friends despite not knowing them for so long. She'd be sure to enjoy every adventure they all shared together with these friends and with Fox. They all would.

_Author's Notes_

_Song Used: All About Us – By T.A.T.U_

_I tried to make sure I included all major and minor characters with that coronation, because you may never know who will show up and appear with what's to come in the story ;) Please do tell me if I missed anyone or might have missed anyone._

_Thanks again! _


	3. Promises Shows Character

After juice and cookies all the seniors broke off and headed for their own individual classes, all excused from tardy's of course. As Fara, Miyu and Fay all walked side by side just in the same general direction as all of them would break off eventually. Here they were about to begin another year, their final year of mandatory schooling. And it would come and go faster then they would ever imagine.

"Hey Fay what's that on your finger?" Miyu pointed out to the ring that specifically took its place on the canine's left middle finger. The finger usually left reserved for wedding bands. "That better no be what I think it is."

"No of course not." Fay laughed causing the other two to giggle in reassurance. After regaining their posture the poodle could do nothing but smile as she explained. "It's a promise ring from Bill."

"A promise ring?" Fara's curiosity couldn't help but want to know more, "What is it exactly?"

"Well it's keeping a promise to someone but in stronger means." The two didn't quite understand as they paused near the lockers reserved for the senior class. Fay tried to sum it up for the two as she entered her combo and put her things away. "Let me try and clear it up." Fay thought as though the talk was important so she didn't start until her bag was over her shoulders again, and had the undivided attention of Miyu and Fara.

"Bill and I love each other; we've been together for over two years, ever since sophomore year and we've talked about getting married one day." Each of her words carried such passion, such emotion. The same kind of emphasis and feeling she held for Bill, she was just making sure Fara and Miyu were aware of that.

"Right." Fara followed along easily.

"But we both know that were still way to young to get married and things like that. Even after we graduate I told him I don't want to be married until I'm at least half way through college."

"Okay." Miyu made sure to keep up.

"So last Christmas he got me this." Fay presented her hand to let the two girls get a closer look on it, the ring was smaller then your average wedding band for the bride, but still held the same kind of meaning. "He told me that through this ring, he promised me that one day we would get married." Fay's words; although making herself blush melted the other two girls' hearts. It was so sweet and romantic…not at all something you would expect from teenagers in high school. Bill and Fay were truly your definition of high school sweethearts.

"That's so sweet." Fara admitted openly in a voice quiet from feeling. It sounded almost like a dream come true for some school girls, to find who you are meant to be with at such a young age. But for Fay it was no dream, it was reality.

"It really is." Miyu usually wasn't one for romantic things, but even she couldn't deny the love Bill and Fay shared for one another. It was enlightening in a way; Fay's explanation behind the promise ring raised their spirits and made their first day back that much better.

X

"You don't really seem like the weightlifting type Luna." Fox pointed out as the two headed down for their first class of the day, and with no surprise to the she-wolf it was obviously weights class with Fox. Truth be told she only took it because she didn't know what else to take, thanks to recent budget cuts in the school's network system many classes and even teachers had to be cut, thus creating larger body count in learning environment and students taking classes they normally wouldn't.

"You're more or less right." She admitted as they walked up the stairs heading toward the separate building of the school's newer gym. The older gym was actually attached to the main building and was used for the lower classmen's sporting event games, the newer gym for the upper classmen's as well as the football locker room right next to the turf field.

"It's not like I've never lifted weights before, almost everyone does now these days. I just haven't since freshman year. So I'm probably a lot weaker then I use to be." As they entered the new gym from where they had senior pictures just this morning there wasn't much point in actually dressing down today. More like just getting their locks for the lockers from Coach Hedrick and relax for the first day. At least for Luna that is, Fox being an athlete had his own personal locker within the football locker room. As they came toward the weight room did they see the younger classmen going at it as the Great Dane coach, teacher and mentor was taking attendance.

He looked up with a sincere smile to see the two students walking up toward him. "Good morning Fox, Luna."

"Hey coach." The two stepped up and leaned over the front counter as Hedrick kept on going down the list. "No point dressing down today right?"

"No not really, only about fifteen minutes left of class. Most of the students already knew what to do so I just let them at it, not so many first lifters in this class surprisingly."

"Well that's good to hear." Fox smiled as he addressed Luna's issue. "Luna needs a lock if you would coach."

"Well certainly." Hedrick put down the pen and reached underneath of his work station, pulling out a small metal cage just filled with locks and the combo's to them. After grabbing one, making sure it was good and secure he placed it into her palm. "There you go miss. Why don't you go and make sure it works now before class gets out so you don't have to do it later."

"Thanks coach." Luna departed on her own heading for the girl's locker room on the right-hand side of the weight room. She hadn't had much with her knowing that today was going to be an easy day, just classroom introduction's and papers needing parent signatures. She breathed easy as she walked into the newly remodeled women's locker room. A few other girls were in there, all seniors who had gotten in late just like she had.

_Oh god… _Luna didn't meet eye contact with any of them as she minded her own business, looking for an empty locker that was particularly far away from the rest. She did her best to avoid her, the same vixen Jessie who gave her the death stare just this morning. She sat in the way corner chatting with whoever the hell she had friends with, a jungle cat and another white furred vixen.

"Hey look." Tasha pointed out to the girl who just entered the locker room. "Isn't that-"

"Yea that's Luna, Fox's new girlfriend." Narine confirmed as Jessie merely looked over, at least she wasn't blue and completely stood out. Luna finally found a locker in the upper right hand corner of the top row for her; it was empty and kept clean but most importantly far away from Jessie and the others. Not like it made that big of a difference considering they all had to share the same locker room. Luna merely threw in her duffle bag and closed the door, not wanting to deal with it now but mainly just wanted to get out of here. After testing out her new lock and ripping off the combination to memorize later, she was just about to head out the door until something stopped her.

"Hi." She turned around to see that same grey vixen from earlier calling out to her, "I'm Jessie, you're new here right?" She sounded so sweet and innocent; just who did she think she was fooling? Luna didn't buy it at all, not that it wasn't convincing, but Jessie probably wasn't the smartest girl ever. You'd figure if a girl is dating your ex, they're going to here at least a little bit about you. Because girls love to fight over guys, and guys fighting over girls, it never gets old.

"Hey; yea kind of I came here near the end of last year."

"That's cool, what's your name?" She asked politely still trying to keep on the charade, Tasha and Narine only watched from the back as the two girls merely chatted with one another.

"Luna, maybe you heard my name being called this morning."

"Oh I think I did." She smiled kindly wrapping her arms over her stomach, "right behind Fox I think."

"Yea." The she-wolf knew there was something up. Jessie wasn't talking to her because she merely wanted to, she wanted to try and get something out of her. Luna let out a shallow breath as she undid her tight hair band that kept it all bundled up. Without even trying her hair flowed down perfectly, she had quite the long hair that went down all the way even past her knee caps a bit. You'd think with that amount of hair it would get annoying after a while, she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Wow." Jessie merely stated as she took a step back, "Your hair's really long I love it."

"Thanks, I just don't like cutting it." Luna straightened in a little bit as she looked back to Jessie.

"What are you exactly? Are you a vixen?"

"Arctic wolf." She said plainly as Luna began walking away, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Jessie gave a friendly wave and nice smile as Luna went out of sight. The moment she did however the vixen's expression drastically changed to one of anger and irritation. "Can you believe that girl?"

"Honestly, her and Fox? Please…" Tasha agreed as Jessie turned to face them.

"They won't last the first six weeks!"

"Fox deserves someone better then her, much better. She's not even that pretty."

"Flat out disgusting." Jessie sounded as though just what she was making out, disgusted. "Did you see how long her hair is? Who could ever put up with it when it's that long?"

"What are you going to do Jessie?" Narine questioned as the mentioned vixen thought about it. Just what could she do? She was barely lucky enough to even come back to the school in the first place, anymore incidents such as the one last year and she would never be allowed re-entry. For now…there was just nothing she could do.

"I can't do anything about it right now." She retook her seat, leaning back as she crossed her legs unleashing her sinister smile, "But I'll find a way to break them up, this I promise you."

X

The day had nearly met its end, as easy as any first day of school could be. Fox and Slippy walked together throughout the halls as the release bell for the day had rung and the halls were filled with beings all rushing either home, practice, or various after school activities. They chatted briefly about their past experiences in each other's absence, what's new, what's not, and plans for the future.

"That sounds incredible Slippy, working with your dad on the latest tech for Corneria and all of Lylat, sounds like a hell of a career."

"Yea it does, what about you Fox? Thought about what you want to be after high school?" The toad's curiosity struck Fox strangely; he never really had given it much thought.

"Not at all honestly. I've been busy as you can imagine, it just hasn't struck me."

"Well it's alright; you still got plenty of time to figure it out."

"Not that much time though. I should have a deep thinking about it sometime real soon."

"Well that's good to hear." He gave a friendly smiled that reassured Fox's weary; "We need to hangout sometime soon Fox. It's just been way to long."

"Yea I hear ya dude, real soon promise." With a slap on the hands and 'pounding' the fists they broke away. Slippy had some after school science club to attend and Fox had a baby girl waiting for him.

_Promise… _That word struck Fox in such a weird way as he didn't know why. Promises…were always hard to keep, but you should never make a promise if you know you can't keep it. Hanging out with Slippy sometime soon didn't sound so hard. But other promises he failed to keep in the past…Never hurting Krystal, the spike with Fara…It takes its toll on a person after so many times.

But Fox shook it off, what's done is done and there isn't changing it. It was his final year here in the halls of Shooting Star High, and he would make sure nothing would get him down. It was a promise to himself, but it still ate at his mind…

_Promises were important; they show one's true character. Don't make a promise if you know you can't keep it…_

_Author's Notes_

_Sorry this is so late. I've been busy and I'm almost about to graduate._

_Feel like this chapter sucks, and the 2__nd__ chapter REALLY sucked…Heh we'll see what's up, it's still early in the story ;)_


	4. The Good Life

It had been far to long since this vulpine had reconnected with his friends. Fox McCloud was now enticed to rekindle the same kind of bond he shared with all his close mates not so long ago. Things suddenly got hectic and he just…lost track of time and place. He could never meet a deadline now or a plan with his friends, life threw everything at him it had to offer and more. But today was his day to return to those old glamour days before shit hit the fan, today was the day for reconnection.

"Do we have everything?" He asked while looking back to Luna who was packing for the day while she stepped back and tallied everything out loud.

"Gas money, lunch, water…am I missing anything?"

"Thick clothing?" Fox looked down to her exposed legs, not the best choice for such a rough sport such as the old day's sport of paintball. Luna lifted the black duffle bag up to eye level with the vulpine.

"In here, today should be awesome."

"Yea." He nodded. "It sure was nice of your dad to let us use the hovercraft for today."

"Oh he realizes there are a lot of us. And it's much faster to travel to the stadium out in the country by air then by driving." Luna paused to look at the clock as she took a seat and sipped at her water, "When does everyone else plan on showing up?"

"Anytime now." No sooner had the words leave his mouth the rest of the gang had arrived, with that same, unforgettable pink extended van. Katt usually volunteered to drive the group as a whole, since she owned the largest vehicle among the teens and they normally required such massive space. The whole gang stepped out as the order that came out was the bird, the feline, the canines, a vixen, a lynx, and two amphibians.

"Yo." Falco called out as he stretched his limbs, "So how are we all getting to the stadium? We following you?"

"No we're taking the hovercraft there."

"Hovercraft?" Miyu was a little besieged, sure they all heard of hovercrafts, but none of them had been in one excluding Fox, and that was only when his father was on military duty. Hovercrafts were normally for the wealthy.

"Yea my dad is letting us use it for the day." Luna turned her back toward the group as she picked up her things and beckoned them to follow, "Well come on! The stadium won't be open all day."

With no further explanation did everything hustle for their own personal belongings they had brought along. All excited to see how this day would turn out. In single-file order did the group move through the house and up the stairs to the roofing. Luna led them past the second floor and up to the attic as she waited for everyone to come in before closing the door. Once total darkness had emerged did two overlaying flood lights come on, and in the center was the most fascinating air device any had scene. The craft was designed as a shuttle cruiser but sleeker and with a chrome finish. Luna grabbed the starter unit and pressed the button on the side letting the latch go down as the ship was now open to enter.

"Impressive." Bill threw his bag over his shoulder and stepped up the ramp with Fay right behind him. One by one did they go while Fox and Luna went around the side; of course she would be flying.

"Wow." Was all Fox could state, "Where did ya dad pick up this little beauty?"

"He was once the CEO of a large aerial parts manufacturer. This was part of the perks."

"We better take good care of it then."

She smiled softly to him. "Definitely." Luna looked back to the multiple rows of dual seats until all the way to the back. Fara and Miyu sat all the way in the back and from then up were couples. Slippy and Amanda directly in front of them with Bill and Fay in the middle and Falco and Katt in the upper tier directly behind Fox and Luna. With everyone strapped up Luna entered in the commands to turn the pad the bird was sitting on directly ninety degrees to the right, pointing eastward now.

"Everyone ready?" Once she heard enough positive replies did she press the command for the landing pad to expand as the side of her home up to gives the bird plenty of room to take off. Fox looked up to the clear skies of today and the bright rays of Solar. Luna flipped the switches and the engines roared to life and the bird slowly rose off the pad. Once she had gained enough altitude from her home she had complete control of the shuttle.

"Hold onto something." She punched it as the shuttle roared and gained staggering velocity, enough so the teens were pushed into their leather seats. Fox was impressed, hell they all were. After a minute Luna flipped some switches and slowed down, operating on auto-flight until landing.

"Damn." Bill said quietly as his eyes still hadn't adjusted back to normal. "Next time we need to be somewhere in a hurry let's just get her to fly us."

"This isn't for joy rides." Luna called back as she heard that, "We're lucky my dad is even letting us use it, he only let us because there's so many of us and not enough room."

"Yea I know…just saying it's rather impressive."

"Well thanks." She smiled back to him as she leaned back into her seat, "Smooth flying till we get there." Luna had forgot to press in the coordinates of the stadium, just to make sure they wouldn't get lost here in the skies or incase sky men would pull them over. It did look rather inconspicuous to see a bunch of teens in a fancy aircraft. Once she had done so she the wolf girl showed a slight frown…Estimated time of arrival: 1 hour and 42 minutes.

"When we get there…"

X

The ride to the old stadium took a bit longer then expected. Falco and Katt had decided to take short naps while Bill and Fay was site seeing outside the windows. Fox and Luna were lucky to have a small screen up front to watch whatever they could, though it didn't interest Luna as she took a short nap. Slippy and Amanda had brought some kind of gadget along with them to tinker with to kill the time. Though the two ladies in the way back didn't really bring much, a music player here or a book, though neither kept much interest. All they really had was one another.

"Hey let me ask you something." Miyu asked the fennec was about to zone out for a nap.

"Huh?"

"What's your thoughts on Luna?" The interesting question snapped back her attention as Fara thought about it for a moment. The said she wolf was way up in the front though the two still whispered behind concealing paws. If there was one thing girls loved to do, no matter the girl, it was gossip about other girls.

"What do you mean?"

"You know do you like her really? I mean she doesn't really console for me as Krystal's replacement."

"She's _not_ Krystal's _replacement._" Fara made sure to add emphasis to the word though may have said it a little too loud. After a moment she continued onward with her point, "She's just her own self, an original in our group just like you or me."

"You're still not answering my question; do you _like_ her though?"

"Yea I guess so…" Fara shrugged her shoulders, "What's not to like? She's nice enough."

"Well to me she seems like one of those girls Jessie would hang out with."

The statement hit Fara a bit strange. Jessie and Luna? It didn't sound like the perfect match that's for sure.

"How so?"

"Just…" Miyu had a problem finding the words at first, or just wasn't sure how to put it. "Her life _always_ has to be at a high-point. Like always doing something or something extravagant has to happen everyday. And she goes out of her way to try and get it there."

Fara pondered the concept for a moment but the more she thought about it…the more it made sense to her in the mind. Over the course of the summer while their gang of friends were together doing something not as exciting, Fox and Luna were out to the beach or riding quads or sand railing, all of them Luna's ideas.

"And that's just how Jessie is, something always has to be going on and her life; always needs to be at some high-point."

"Yea okay…" Fara agreed as she lay back in her comfy seat, "I can see your point. Though there's nothing we're gonna do about it so why even think about it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Miyu." The vixen looked toward the lynx with a serious expression, she had been in this scenario once, and she didn't want any part of it again. "Luna is Fox's girlfriend, so it's not like you're gonna be able to stop her. And why would you? They're just having fun together and it's not like it's causing any harm to anybody right?"

"Are you sure about that?" Miyu's voice held a slight hint of fear, but also the edge of thinking ahead.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Fara, it's like Fox being with Jessie all over again. Luna is getting him away from the rest of us and just with her. That's exactly what Jessie was doing, it could happen again."

"Have you taken your medicine today?" Miyu gave an annoyed expression as she spit out her tongue. It may have not been very funny to her but to Fara it was a few giggles. After a moment Miyu showed a sly smile.

"Maybe."

"Well all jokes aside, I think it's just a coincidence. And besides, she's letting us do things with them; like she's taking us all paintball right? Instead of just the two of them going off on their own. Also Fox is smarter then that now to, you know spot out any potential danger."

"Are you sure?" The lynx's voice sounded dull as this conversation dragged on. "It is Fox we're talking about."

"Oh yea…Fox." Fara definitely agreed on that strongpoint. Of all the guys she knew Fox was surely up there when it came to those most dense. Took him forever to figure out the most simple of things.

"Well whatever…" Miyu looked out the window to the thousands of feet they were above ground level. Just more memories to add to her list of when she was a kid, "Just wondering…"

X

With the crew finally reaching their destination did all hop off the shuttle with rejuvenated spirits and energized bodies. Today was going to be a blast and tonight even grater fun. But for now was the main attraction, the court of paintball Colossal Stadium.

"Bout time I was about ready to jump out and fly there myself." Falco announced among the group as he let out a heavy yawn.

"Sounds like you could still use a nap." The group laughed as a whole as they approached the stadium. It was vast and large, like a coliseum of the ancient times. It was built with that same kind of design with just newer age technology but was abandoned due to financial issues and state regulations. Eventually the old coliseum was bought out by private entrepreneurs and now used as a court for outdoorsmen and players alike. The vast stadium and wild life around made it a great environment for such fun. Exactly why the group of friends were here now.

As they paid their necessary fees and signed the wavers that stated the paintball company was not responsible for any and all injuries were the teens ready to check out their gear. After suiting up in as much heavy clothing as each person could wear or bear wearing did they strap on all necessary protection. A shot at point blank range could really do some damage however obsolete this technology is. The only thing new added to the sport was disposable reloading clips and laser precision.

"See what I mean." Miyu whispered to the vixen as they were near the end of the line with Luna and Fox at the front. She pointed straight to the she-wolf. "This sport hurts like a football tackle and she's wearing a skin tight sport top. Like what does she have to prove?"

"Maybe she's just uncomfortable with a body armor suit?" Fara and Miyu expected themselves from head-to-toe. The helmet was a bit of a necessary but knee pads, elbow pads and body armor really wasn't. "I mean it is a bit hot out."

Miyu gave her a glared look as Fara shook it off, she herself didn't know why she was constantly coming to Luna's aid. Was it mere coincidence she was approving of all of Luna's choices, or was she really defending her from Miyu's judgment? Either way it didn't matter at this point. It was just time to put on the hurt.

"Why are we doing paintball anyway? It's such an old sport I think we should have gone Extreme Laser tagging instead." Falco mentioned as they all step through the gate out into no man's land.

"Because." Bill raised his gun to waist height as she shot a single fire into Falco's side. The avian exploded with pain as he dropped his gun and held his pulsing side, even with body armor on it still hurt. "Paintball actually hurts."

"Oh I'll give you something to feel hurt over!" Falco in rage kicked up the gun and was ready to fire pointblank just like how Bill did before the official came over.

"Hey there!" He stopped them before Falco could get the shot off; he would make sure to be hunting for that canine on the field. "Save it for when you actually play, all of you follow me." After leading them away from the main gate did the tall Shephard address them all as a whole.

"Now here at Colossal Stadium we want you to have fun of course but your safety is more of a factor on our minds." His eyes landed on Luna as he noticed she was the only girl, hell let alone the only person in the whole group without a vest on. "I suggest you put on a vest honey."

"Thanks but I've done this before, I can handle the pain." Luna defended her choice.

"Suit yourself. Now as I was saying safety is a factor here. If you get shot you are out, don't be trying to wipe the paint off. If you get behind your enemy at a pointblank range you are to use your pistol and pistol _only_. They're weak enough to hurt but also not cause any serious injuries at a point blank shot. You have to say 'surrender or die' to your opponent and from there on out its pretty clear. There's reload stations all across the valley and you can stay in the outdoor area in some of our designed battlefields or go in the Coliseum yourself. A ref will be on the fields at all times. Have fun out there."

Once the informative Shephard it was time to decide teams.

"You guys wanna try guys against girls or just split evenly?" Fox asked among them as the decision was clear for the first round.

"Let's split evenly, one of the girls will have to go on the boys' team."

"I'll go." Miyu volunteered as she walked by Fox's side.

"I also think it should be fair that the guys take off their vests." Katt suggested as the others quickly followed, despite the guys' arguments. Removal of the vest would only make it hurt that much more and the bruises probably tripling in size.

"No way."

"Forget it."

"Sure."

"What!" Bill and Falco looked toward Fox as he unbuttoned his vest and threw it to the ground.

"It'll be fun." He looked back to Luna as she sent an approving nod and cocked her weapon.

"Yea it can't hurt that much." The group was surprised when Miyu threw off her vest as well. They thought it was a taunt for the other girls to throw off their jacket, though it didn't work. Truth be told, she was only doing it to show she was just as tough as Luna.

"Oh fine…"

"This is gonna hurt…" The two not as masculine males threw off their vests and reached for their guns on the ground.

"You don't have to remove your vest Slippy, no offense."

"None taken." He only cocked his gun and an expression of excitement flew across his face, "Now are we gonna talk all day or play!"

"Let's get it on!" The two teams split up evenly across the bumpy and grassy terrain. A couple of homemade bases were spread across the court with plenty of cover in all shapes and sizes. A center piece was placed in the way back of both bases as all the members of each opposing team had to keep their paw touching until the official started the game.

"Are the teams ready?"

"Yea!" Both sides roared with enlightened smiles and frisky trigger feelings.

"Ready…3…2…1…Begin!" The official announced as both teams were off, firing dozens of rounds per second while running to the nearest cover available to each individual. Paint splattered all across the base artificial bunkers Miyu was hiding behind as her eyes widened and heart sped up, she wasn't quite regretting taking off her vest, though that might change. She peeked out of the corner only to be nearly met with dozens of pellets from both sides. She could see Luna had her pinned at one point but so did Fay.

"Left side! Left side!" Someone yelled out but with all the bullets flying and guns going off it was hard to hear who said what and to whom. Slippy looked to his left and noticed Fara running for another bunker as he sprayed nearly an entire clip straight for her. The vixen was just fast enough to dive for a bunker and dozens of bullets skid across the ground where she was half a second ago.

"Cover me." Luna went around the back as Katt was left by her lonesome. She looked to her left a second to late to see a large grey canine's gun pointed straight for her. With the work of quick fingers pellets were shot impacting her curved body leaving their mark.

"Oh god dammit!" She swore aloud as Bill had nailed her a good one, the first person eliminated from this game.

"Katt's out!"

"God those things hurt." She slightly limped off the playing field, gun up in the air letting everyone know she had been eliminated from the game.

"Reloading." Fox hid behind his cover reaching for another clip as Slippy stuck his head out a second to long. As he fired one of the girls returned fire with so many pellets to the head Slippy was propelled back and staring up at the clouds.

"Headshot." Fara showed an approved smile as the sore frog picked himself up and headed for losers circle with Katt.

"Falco 10 o'clock!" The avian looked in said direction and saw his target, but as he pulled the trigger so did she as he and Amanda took out one another.

"I'm done." She walked on over toward the circle defeated but avenged at the same time. Avenging herself.

"Same here."

"Bill whose left? Just Fara, Fay and Luna right?"

"I think so man." The canine replied to his comrade Fox's question as something clicked in Miyu's mind.

"Where'd Luna go?" She asked aloud as she picked herself up from the bunker, though before she could get far she felt something in her backside.

"Surrender or die." That all too familiar voice had somehow sneaked behind her as Miyu raised her gun in the air. Now was the time to act, and not surrender.

"I will never surrender!" Miyu quickly turned and drew her own pistol only to be shot in the chest. Even for a pistol the pellet hit against her chest as she fell to the ground in pain. Luna figured the girl was alright and took cover behind some trees as the lynx slowly picked herself up and walked off the field holding her chest.

"I got her!" Fox yelled as he watched Fay walk off the field, now it only left Fara and Luna while his team consisted of himself and Bill.

"Move up Miyu!" He looked back to call to the girl only to see the backfield empty.

"I got it!" The boys charged spraying the guns like mad as Fara had to duck and cover while the bunker suffered probably hundreds of pellets. She waited for the perfect moment to strike, that distinctive sound when they would be vulnerable…

And it came: The magazines in their guns clicked empty as the vixen sprang to her feet running and shooting. Just as Fara made her move Luna came from behind and fired. The two boys were flanked and unprepared as they both suffered multiple hits and ran away yelling their lunges out from the amount of conflicted pain.

Luna ran towards the vixen as they both held up their guns and cheered on one another.

"Good job!"

"We got 'em." While the victors joined everyone else did they look over the damage. Everybody besides the two untouchable ladies had at least a single bruise on them starting to form already. Even Slippy on his forehead.

"That was rough." Falco held his side, Miyu looked the most damaged as her chest looked like it was even bleeding.

"Yea I think we're all okay though." She calmed everyone else's nerves as she stood back up loading her gun.

"You better be, because we're just getting started."

X

As the day went on the group of friends played all over the place in all kinds of different games. The maze like terrain with free-for-all. Double fortress in boys against girls. And to top it all off: Limited ammunition snipers with free-for-all rule settings. The guns looked and felt like real snipers, and weighted the same to as the girls weren't as mobile as the boys in this event. With only twenty rounds in total, ten rounds per clip and with a firing rate of a shot every half second you had to be precise here in this game. The good news is if you shot somebody with the sniper you would know you hit them, no one was tough enough to cover up the pain from a sniper pellet.

Even with limited rounds people shot off their pellets like madmen. The game was over as soon as it began as people were literally dropping off like flies. The stadium was vast and large with multiple rows of seating. If someone was shot you would know if you got them or not.

Blood pumped through his veins which made Fox's mind and body totally in sync. He was fast and nimble with fast reflexes and extreme precision. Perhaps he should try out for track later in the school year; it would be interesting to see how he would do. As Fox army crawled around some bleachers of seats to try and avoid detection did he look below to scour for who was left. A board floated in the middle of the stadium to show who hadn't experienced the biggest painful shots of the day. So far only the amphibian couple had been eliminated; he had to stay sharp.

Miyu made her way on the outskirts of the stadium, trying to find some kind of high ground to make a nice snipers roost. It was the final event of the day, it was her last chance to try and get back at Luna.

"Stuck up bitch." Miyu whispered to herself as she avoided detection. She came to an old later leaning up against the roofing of the stadium, it was probably off limits but how could she have known any better? Miyu climbed up the rigidly old ladder quickly as gunshots were fired, whether at her or someone else she had to be quick and avoid being a sitting duck.

"This will be perfect." She crouch walked around the stadium roofing as it was a large open space with dozens of boxes laying around, probably equipment or so for when the stadium was in business. Miyu made her way toward the railing and took the sniper within her grasp, now it was only spotting out her prey.

But her prey was quick at work, near the announcers room near the top was Luna spotting out her prey and dropping them like flies.

"I gotcha." The words left her mouth as Luna shot and downed Bill straight into the chest. Even from halfway across the stadium could she hear his yelp of pain as she grinned.

"Here I am!" Fox rose up from the bleachers as he shot Katt straight in the back as the feline dropped her gun and yelled out rubbing her arched back.

"This game hates me." Katt said as she sorely walked out of the stadium, throughout the entire day she had only nailed someone once but been hit probably a dozen times.

Miyu finally spotted out Luna as she was in an even higher elevated spot. With those two gone and Falco's sudden elimination did it only leave a few others left. She took up the rifle and had the she-wolf in her sights. Such easy prey…

"Payback time…" The lynx's finger finally pressed enough pressure to release the pellet as she got instant results. Luna was nailed straight into the chest as she fell backward crawling out of the line of sight with her forearm.

"Oh damn…" She didn't know who shot her but had to give props to the person. A mixture of paint and faint blood colored her dark blue sports top as she slowly picked herself up and walked out of the stadium.

With a grin of satisfaction and vengeance her's Miyu threw her rifle over, no need to be up here anymore. As she headed for the ladder suddenly a strong gust of wind blew directly in her face. A nearby hovercraft had just left the stadium with mach 4 speed. The winds were so strong it knocked Miyu completely off and over the railing as she fell downwards.

Fox was still scurrying around the bleachers when he heard her scream and saw her heading for the ground floor.

"Oh my God Miyu!" He threw down his gun and ran as fast as he could to catch her, though in doing so he left himself completely exposed to the rest of the players left in the game. Those who hadn't heard Miyu's scream. Fara saw the vulpine running for the wall and raised her gun.

"Bam." She fired straight into the vulpine's chest as he fell to a knee but kept on running. It wasn't until after he got back up did she notice what was going on.

He got there with not even a fraction of a second to spare. As soon as he was directly under her were Miyu's fall broken and a cloud of dust kicked up. At first she didn't know what had happened, she knew she wasn't dead but didn't know what had happened, where did Fox go?

She heard a groggy moan from under her as it wasn't the heroic rescue as you see in the movies, but she was safe now thanks to Fox.

"Oh gosh Fox are you alright? I'm so sorry!" She immediately got off from on top of him and helped him stand. The rest of the friends gathered around as Fara's heart was lighter now. If she hadn't shot at him he would have had enough time to reach, good thing Fox was tougher then most guys.

"Yea I'm fine, how about you?" Miyu inspected herself as she was totally fine. Fox's right pec was starting too swollen where Fara had shot him. When Fox looked at her with that grim expression did she nervously smile and backed away.

"Let's just keep this between us. No one needs to know you almost died today."

"Tell me about it." As they all picked up their things and headed out of the stadium was it all over. Well almost over…

X

"Are you sure it's alright?" Luna looked to Fox's bare chest with the icepack medically taped around his chest. He was leaned back in his chair as far inclined as it would go, trying to snooze off the pain.

"It's fine. At least I'm not like Katt with my whole lower back iced."

"Hey! I swear my gun wasn't even working half the time!" She yelled in rebuttal but not so loud as everyone was trying to get some much needed sleep. A long day of paintball and a few hours on an ocean beach front with warm blankets and toasted smores made everyone tired.

"But you had like six different guns you're saying all of them weren't working properly?" Bill asked halfway through a yawn.

"I'm telling you that game hates me."

Everyone was either passed out or ready to pass out. Luna switched off the lights so those who were more tired then the rest could get about an hours nap before they got back home. Miyu was the only one wide awake; that near death experience made her realize she needed to be more careful and think things through before doing such acts. Though when you are constantly taking so many different kinds of medicines for different things; it was hard to stay alert and aware let alone stay focused.

What was really on her mind now was Fox; the vulpine all the way in the front with a bare chest probably sleeping now. How many times had he saved her? And how many more times would he do so in this lifetime? It's as if it was…destiny she wanted to say. That Fox was some kind of guardian angel who was sent here to keep her safe. Though how many times has he ruined her as well? Her position with Fox was strange, and their relationship even stranger. They were friends…more then friends…but less at the same time. It was something to watch for, she knew there were boundaries with Luna and she wasn't about to try and cross them of fear of the consequences…yet.

Fox was quite aware as well, truth be told he may have looked like he was sleeping but merely relaxing. Saving Miyu from that fall he felt as though he had pulled a muscle or so, he would have to tend to it sometime tonight before going to bed. He wasn't so comfortable around how friendly Miyu was getting, as time went on she was getting more and more daring. Random hugs here and there as well as trying to one up Luna, or trying to match what she tried to do; like today with taking off her vest as how Luna did. Whether the she-wolf cared or not she merely shrugged at every challenge Miyu offered her, because normally she came out on top.

The shuttle ride was finally over and everyone was more then ready to go home. Fox and everyone else wished Luna goodnight as she retired for the evening at nearly 2 in the morning. Katt dug out her keys preparing to take everyone home until.

"I'll take Miyu home for you Katt."

"You sure?"

"Yea I think it would look better if I dropped her off incase her parents are mad."

"Alright then if you say so, good night guys."

"Good night." The group split up as Fara and Miyu went with the vulpine and the rest went with Katt. As the two vehicles went their separate ways on the darkened and emptied streets of Corneria did they all un whine a bit more.

"Why did you really want to take me home?"

"Just to make sure you're alright, you know from today."

"Oh I'm fine." She reassured her point by rubbing his shoulder, "But thanks for the concern."

"Yea." The atmosphere was a bit awkward after that, and Fara was already trying to pass out as it was. The rest of the drive home was quiet as Fox pulled over next to the curb of the lynx's house.

"Fox…" Miyu started slowly playing with her fingers. "I don't know how to say this exactly but I wanted to thank you."

"It's no big deal Miyu."

"No it is a big deal Fox. You're just…always there for me." Even in the darkness did the beautiful girl's rays of happiness shine down on her genuine smile. It touched Fox in a way, like the way he was always there for her touched her as well. His smile could never match her own right now.

"And I'll always be here for you Miyu. Even after we graduate and years down the road; if you ever need me I'll be here."

"Yea…same here, friends for life." After a small hug was she about ready to say good night, until… "Friend kiss." She quickly said quietly before planting her warm lips onto his cheek as she closed the door and headed up the stairs vanishing behind her front door a moment later.

Fox rolled his eyes, not at from Miyu's forwardness, but at the 'friend kiss' as people called it at school. It was the newest and probably stupidest fad that's ever happened in the history of stupid high school fads that everyone thought was cool and a month later hated. But for Miyu it was an excuse to plant her lips onto Fox. He didn't even have to ask the vixen in the backseat to jump upfront, as he zoned out she was already here.

"Sneaky."

"I've been told." The two shared a small laugh as Fox drove down the road; Miyu watched them go as she let out a happy sigh of relief. His smile hadn't left her thoughts and the warmth of her cheeks her lips as she savored the feeling.

"Oh Fox…You're always here for me."

"You know I would be careful around Miyu if I were you Fox."

"Why do you say that?"

"Between you and me…I don't think she likes Luna that much."

"Oh I _already_ knew that." Fara didn't even need to tell him about the little conversation they had back on the shuttle earlier. "It's not because she doesn't actually like her though, it's from jealousy."

"Yea I can imagine…What does Luna think about it?" Fara wondered as Fox thought about it for a moment, staying focused on the road through his drowsy eyes. It didn't really hurt to tell Fara.

"Well she more or less doesn't care. I mean it's pretty obvious Miyu…you know wants me."

"Oh yea." Fara sheepishly looked away out the window as she tapped her thigh. "Does she know about that you guys have…You know?"

"No thank God." Fox reassured her. "Frankly it's none of her business. But what it all comes down is that Luna knows I'm not gonna do anything with Miyu, and I'm not gonna break up with Luna because of how Miyu feels."

"So…what you guys are just ignoring it or so?"

"More or less yea, but what it boils down to is me and Luna trusts each other, and we know Miyu is not going to be able to break us up."

"I think that's the smart thing, I really do."

"Thanks." They smiled back at one another as sure as soon enough they were nearly home.

"You know I'd say we're living the good life."

"The good life huh?" Fox wasn't so sure, after everything that's happened to him… "What makes you say that?"

"Just life is so full of excitement and fun. School is easy and we're always together. It's just perfect."

"Yea the good life…Just wait in less then a years time we'll graduate and have to be adults…Not like I'm not already one already."

"Yea I know…just enjoy senior year while it lasts because time flies."

"It surely does." With a turn onto Benm Street and parked into 176's address, it was time for this fennec to retire for the night.

"Thanks for the ride Fox, see you tomorrow."

"No problem see you." As Fara headed into the home Fox was headed home himself. The thought of what the vixen said though lingered in his mind. He had to admit himself, for everything that's happened; he did have it pretty good. After everything that's happened.

"Finally." He smiled to himself. "The good life."

_Author's Notes_

_Yea I know…a REALLY long chapter._

_Okay the first couple chapters were a bit boring, a little more excitement in this one! _


	5. Trouble Like Routine

"I don't think your friends really like me Fox, especially Miyu." The two teens were together for the day; though it was just some rest and relaxation at Fox's home. He had been falling behind in his parental duties lately as well as some school work. The illness that spread throughout all high schools known as Senioritis definitely did exist, and was highly contagious as it had spread to this vulpine. Luna felt as though resting would be nice; especially after paintball just the other day, she hadn't seen the baby for quite sometime and missed that darling smile the kit had received from her daddy.

"What makes you think that?" He turned to face her as Luna only showed him that annoyed face and quirked a brow. "Okay yea I know Luna, but it's not all of them it's really just Miyu and you already know why she may not like you."

"Yea I know Fox." The said she-wolf was busy occupying the babies attention from daddy as he was busy cleaning up a recent spill. "But I still don't like the idea of someone…disliking me. Especially since Miyu is you know _literally_ crazy for you."

Fox only let out a small sigh as he got up from his knees and turned to face the she-wolf with a solemn look, "Yea I know Luna just…What am I supposed to do about it? I can't stay away from my friends, especially Miyu."

"I know Fox." Luna merely leaned back into the couch as this conversation dragged on, "I'm just saying. Just feels a little bit better to express feelings ya know?"

"Yea definitely." The tired vulpine planted himself straight onto the couch and laid back. He had done so much school work and chores to keep him busy while Luna has been helping with the baby. Fox finally took Jamie off of Luna's hands as he leaned back and rocked her.

"You make such a good dad Fox." He smiled warmly toward Luna as that came quite out of nowhere. It was nice to see how his life wasn't always peaches and fuzz, but could still retain some joy.

"Well thank you."

"Do you want anymore kids? I mean later of course." Fox thought about it for a moment. Truth be told he had always wanted just what any person could want: A successful career and meaningful work, a loving wife and a happy family full of kids. But with one child already with him…plans could change.

"Well honestly I wanted to have at least two, maybe three kids but now I'm just not sure anymore…"

"That's totally understandable." Luna laid her hand onto his shoulder and rubbed it lovingly as he smiled toward her, keeping Jamie close.

"How about you?"

"I love kids honestly…" She smiled softly as Luna cuddled up against his side as Fox brought her close; wrapping his arm around her. "I always wanted to have a big army of kids."

"I hope not too soon." The two shared a laugh as even Jamie stirred a response, like she knew they were talking about her.

"No of course not; I want to be married first and enjoy a year or so before settling down to have a family."

"Well plans do change." The daddy made his point by planting his lips onto the baby girl's forehead. "I never would have thought to have a daughter so soon. But she's a wonderful present from up above."

"The futures always in motion." As the two got close did their lips meet. Luna could never say it now, but time with Fox always seemed so loving and peaceful. Whether it was meant to be or not. They hadn't been dating long but he felt so…right. Though any girl who's been with him could say that, but could any of them prove it? Luna would never say it now but in time…she could see herself with Fox; years down the road. An army of kids all their own.

_We'll see…_

X

"You cannot do that Andross! You do not have the clearance nor the position to do such a thing!" James screamed at the top of his lunges at the brilliant but impatient ape Dr. Andross. He was trying to do his work as he had been all these years to benefit and protect for Corneria, but people like James McCloud were ignorant to the ideals he envisioned for the future.

"This miracle substance may be just what we need to cure the illnesses that kill without mercy. We could end the torment of countless lives James! I just need some subjects to try it on."

"A chemical weapon is hardly what I consider a _miracle_ cure for the ill! You can't just unleash that on an entire civilization of species! There are families, children down there are you gonna murder kids!"

"Some sacrifices must be made to see the light James! Dammit man you don't understand!"

"I understand clearly that this isn't the answer. Your request has been denied and I'll personally make sure you don't try again. You're about to cross the line Andross, you better get your mind set straight." The angered vulpine stormed out of the doctors lab, slamming the door as many vials with different chemicals clashed and scattered across the floor spilling everywhere. But that was of little concern to Andross now, right now his main focus was that despicable James McCloud.

"How dare he interfere with my work!" Andross knocked some of his own substances around and now the attendants would have to clean those up as well. The smell was tolerable but the strange bubbling was something else. Andross sat down and rubbed his temples, time and time again James had denied clearance to all of his ingenious ideas to make Corneria a better place. He didn't know if it was from their different view points or if James McCloud simply didn't like him.

"Nonetheless you have interfered with my work for the last night James McCloud." Andross had to find a way, a way to get rid of him and be out of his hair forever. As he slammed his fists onto the table everything came crashing down. Stacks of paperwork went everywhere and utensils fell with some breaking on impact with the floor. As the single lit above was starting to short circuit did Andross scatter the papers away from the center of his desk, looking down to see a family portrait of the McCloud family. It was newly retaken adding the newest addition of the family to the portrait.

"Yes." Andross cackled to himself, unfolding as a madmen as he intensified his look and an evil grin crawled up his face. He grabbed a red marker pen from his drawer and circled the three others of the portrait. The beautiful Vixy Reinard McCloud, their son Fox James McCloud and their granddaughter Jamie Fox McCloud. Such a happy family, it's a shame they were all about to experience an 'unfortunate' accident.

"And I know just how to do it."

_Author's Notes_

_Is anyone still reading this? Just wondering…_


	6. One Step Ahead

"Fox honey are you almost done? I have to leave soon." Vixy called out to the young man as she was rushing and hustling around. Today was a special day; the day all the mothers of the friends got together for a big bake sale downtown where the money was donated to the local community homes and homes to veterans of war.

"Yea just about finished." The young man emerged from the halls, baby kit in one arm and a broom head for the other. Just as he did so it seemed as Jamie could use a nap from the small yawn she let out. "I'll be back in just a second mom."

"Please hurry dear." As Fox quickly but gently laid Jamie in the crib did he head back up to the kitchen. There in the center were probably half a dozen pans of baked goods. Ranging from fudge brownies to cookies with nuts of all kinds and even peanut butter strudels.

"I hope Jeanette and Diane baked as much as you did mom."

"Oh we all do our fair share Fox. I bake all the smaller treats and they make the bigger things like cake."

"Yea but cake doesn't smell this good." He flooded his nostrils with the sweet, delicious scent of home baked goodies as Fox's mouth began to salivate. Though they were not his own as he reached for a treat and found his mothers hand hitting against his own with a rather harsh snap.

"No." She said with authority. "Those aren't for you Fox they're for the customers."

"I know." He let his head down, no treats for the poor son.

"But these _are _for you." Vixy turned and grabbed a spare pan from behind her as she laid it onto the kitchen countertops. "Peanut butter and marshmallows, gooey and with hazel nuts just how you like them."

"Thanks mom." He smiled as he reached for his mother's baked goods of love as a just reward for all his help. While she had been baking all morning and all afternoon he had been keeping the house tidy and spotless on this average, quiet Saturday morning. But though this rather quiet morning was about to be a hasty one in just an hour.

"Oh dear I gotta go hon. Help me carry some of these out would you?"

"Sure." They each grabbed half of the stack of pans and carried them out toward the front. James' own car wasn't running at the moment and so he took Vixy's without even telling her. So the mother of a father had to rise up the old garage doors and dig out James' older model vehicle. It hadn't been driven in quite sometime but she had to improvise at this crucial mark. If the bake sale started without her Jeanette and Diane would be swamped without any special goodies.

"Dammit James, why of all days did you have to take my car today?"

"Is that everything mom?" Fox talked to her back as Fara looked over the junker with a disapproving shake of her head. James needed to either get rid of the damn thing or just…something with it. It was taking up to much space in the garage.

"Yea I think so."

"Alright well have fun mom; hope you guys sell a lot."

"Thanks honey I'll see you later." As Fox turned and waved her off did Vixy head toward the drivers seat, digging through her purse for the old keys. After a moments searching it figures she didn't have them on her when she was in such a rush to beat traffic. She took a deep breath and tried to relax, it was such a quiet, tranquil day. The sun was shining and there was a nice, cool breeze. Only in a couple of months would it turn cold and wet again.

"Mom." She turned to see Fox holding two things; one she knew she had forgotten and one she didn't. "I don't think you can go selling without these." Vixy walked on toward her son as she took the apron in one hand and the keys in the other.

"Thanks honey."

"So how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Oh a few hours at least, but we do a pretty good business there every year. I'm sure we'll be done soon."

"Well try and bring a few things home would you please? I doubt those treats will last me the whole time you're gone." The two shared a small laugh as Vixy digged through her purse again.

"Right well I can probably bring some-"A sudden explosion erupted from behind the two foxes as they were ejected several feet away from their front porch into the neighbors lawn. Fox's mind and vision was going in and out, everything spun as and went in and out of focus. There was a horrible ringing in his ears as he tried to sit up. As he did so his eyes burst wide to see his father's old car completely devoured in flames. He breathed heavy as he didn't know what had just happened, or where it came from. His attention was diverted to his mother on the cool, grass lawn.

"Mom!" She didn't stir, she didn't even move even when shaken. The worst began to pour in Fox's mind as he pressed his head against her chest. He heard it, it was faint but there, the smallest heart beat. She was alive, just unconscious. Fox didn't know what to do, his mother was safe but the car was still in aflame and sparks had flown and risen up into the home that now began to catch fire.

"Jamie!" Fox sprinted into the home as smoke began to pour through and headed for Jamie's room as fast as he could. The kit was crying immensely as he took her small body into his arms and tried to cover up her lunges from the pouring smoke as he struggled to breathe himself. He emerged from the front door through a black cloud of smoke and ran for the grassy field for his still unconscious mother. With one arm Fox managed to get his mother over his shoulder while still carrying Jamie and got them to a safer distance as the house started to blaze up into flames. Sirens could be heard in the distance as the local fire department showed up to battle the flames before they could completely devour the home. Fox took his mother over toward the paramedics and for safety precautions looked over the crying kit as well.

A curious fennec stepped out of her home and looked from the front porch as the sound of sirens picked up. Only when she truly emerged from the porch did she see the rising black smoke high in the air, and not to far away. So close it seemed to be like…

"Oh my God Fox!" She sprinted for the home barefoot hoping, praying he was alright. When she reached the scene could she see it all, a car in flames, a house engulfed in fire and officials doing their best to battle against them. A crowd started to build up around the McCloud home as police officials backed them away. Through all the chaos could see the vulpine, holding his head as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Fox." She ducked around the tape and the officers as she rushed for him.

"Hey you can't come through here!" The officer chased her down but as she reached the vulpine's side did he wave her off.

"Oh my God Fox are you alright? What happened?" He was to broken, to demoralize to speak. He only looked back as the medics looked over Vixy and Jamie. Fara didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say. All she could do was try and comfort him, be there for him. As she pulled him into her embrace he quickly wrapped her as well, he needed somebody, anybody at this point as he cried onto her chest.

"Son." He looked back behind and smiled as the medic presented him his baby kit. Crying but alright it seemed. "She's alright, no harm done."

"And my mom?"

"Unconscious but stabilized. She's been knocked into a mental shock; she should wake up in a matter of a few hours." Fox only gave him an approving nod as he went back to his kit and Fara. Past through her and through the tears did he look at his house now completely devoured in flames. The heat was so intense he could feel it from here across the street. He just watched it burn, and watched just how lucky he was to stall Vixy from leaving. Just how lucky he was to being alive.

X

"What happened?"

"Premature detonation of the bomb. It must have sparked from the heat and the dust builds up in the car."

"I see." Andross could see everything from a bird's eye view camera around the household. The home completely ablaze and the car nothing more but a burning piles of metal. But the targets safe and sound in law enforcer's hands completely unharmed. "No matter, nothing but a minor set back."

"What now?"

"Now…Now we wait. Enforcers are going to keep the McCloud's under surveillance 24/7. We'll have another time, and next time, we won't miss our target."

X

"Where is he! I'll kill him! I'll kill him myself!"

"James just please calm down!" Peppy battled his closest friend between getting in between him and Dr. Andross' designated work room.

"Calm! My whole family was nearly killed and I know he's behind it!" Finally Peppy had enough; after pinning the vulpine's wrists together did he push him against the wall.

"You have no proof and no evidence that Andross is behind the bombing attack. You can't just go in there like a mad man!"

"He tried to kill my wife! My son and granddaughter! I'll tear his head off with my own hands!"

"Look James; I'm just saying if you go in there now and start accusations with nothing to back you up then you'll lose your position and enforcement. Don't give him what he wants by relinquishing your title! We'll keep your family under enforcement protection all times of the day." Finally the vulpine calmed down; James knew his old friend was right. To start something now could only mean trouble.

"Why are you defending him?" James demanded to know.

"I am _not _defending him! I am just saving you from a horrible move. I'm just saying it might be Andross and it might not be; we've made many enemies in the past James. It could be Exzellant again for all we know." James had nothing left to say, although the anger and hate boiled up in him; he couldn't use it…yet. He would have to wait, but waiting was a dangerous game as he could strike again. James' whole body shook with massive rage as his fists were wrapped so tight they were turning a dark shade purple.

"Your house was badly damaged but they can get it repaired in a matter of time. We'll have people working on your home twenty-four hours a day until it's finished. Until then you can stay with me if you want. Vivian would love the company and I'm sure Vixy needs somebody now."

"You're right." He finally turned to face his friend, "But what about Fox? There isn't that much room in your house."

"Well he could improvise in the garage or we'll find him somewhere close." James only raised his brow with that plan. "Of course he'll be under protection at all times as well."

"Fine then." James turned his back on the hare and Andross' door. "But I know it's him." He turned and pointed a finger toward Peppy, "He won't be able to escape me forever." Peppy only turned slight toward the undisturbed doorframe and glared. Before finally walking off to catch up with James.

Andross was watching everything from another hidden camera.

"Oh don't worry James. By the time you can reach me I'll be long gone, it's too bad I can't say the same for your boy." Andross chuckled as he leaned in his chair.

"_Oh wait; I can. By the time you reach him, he'll be gone." _

_Author's Notes_

_This chapter feels rushed for some reason =/_

_Oh well enjoy! _


	7. Adjustment

The rain pelted down with no sign of any end on the windows of the quiet yet occupied home, as James stared across the street to another window, same height with the same rain pelting down from above. It had been a week from the attack, the attempt that nearly took his whole family away from him. Ever since then they had been under strict protection and rules and restraints. No one saw them and they saw nobody, not without several men with guns around them at all times at least.

"I don't like the idea of Fox living on his own." James turned toward his closest friend as he sat down breakfast on the table.

"James please there's no need to worry." Peppy sat down raising his fresh cup of Joe to his lips, "He's just across the street and he has the highest of all protection available for him at all times of the day. He'll be fine."

The rest of the family joined the two men as Vivian and Vixy holding the kit sat down for morning breakfast. The senior father knew that Peppy was right, but he just couldn't help it due to a father's love. He stared out the window back across the street as Peppy rested his hand upon James' shoulder.

"He's got the best to keep the highest and up most security, look." Peppy guided James' sights with his fingers to the fire escape to the building next to the apartments Fox was staying at. James never saw it at first, but a man was positioned there. A moment later a blue flash of light appeared through the rain, and suddenly vanished.

"And there." James continued to follow the finger as this time it pointed to the building opposite of the fire escape on top of the roofing. At first you couldn't tell if anything was there due to the heavy rain, but just if on cue to Peppy's pointer finger a figure rose up from his prone position and crouched, weapon in hand. Just like before a faint blue light appeared through the rain, and suddenly vanished.

As though looked through the window another blue light came to their attention, but it was much larger and brighter then the rest, and looked as though on the inside of the window.

"He's in the greatest of hands." They turned to see a wolf entering the home, dressed in uniform and holding combat helm with a standard issue riffle across his back. He was taller then your average being, wolf in species, and golden brown in the eyes. He had a dull-light brown for fur but plenty in upper body strength. The wolf took a few steps forward from the two men and saluted.

"Lieutenant Ryan Kreesh sir, I can assure you your soon is in good hands Captain McCloud."

"I have the lieutenant's men on watch on Fox at all times James; Kreesh is one of the best in the Special Forces unit." James looked up; a bit shocked when he heard one of the Special Forces units is safeguarding his son.

"It's not as…eventful as most of the Special Forces missions but just as important. We make sure all packages are safe and secure no matter where they go or who's around them, whether it's cargo, weapons or beings themselves."

"Well that's good to know, as a father that's very good to know."

"You have nothing to worry about sir; we'll keep your boy safe."

X

Across the street the morning may have been quiet but it wasn't as slow paced. Fox had no idea how long he would be here so until then this was his new living space. He had very few things, only what wasn't completely destroyed from the fire such as a few pairs of clothes and a few appliances, as well as the few new things James had bought him that were vital for Fox living on his own. Of course he would go across the street to see his baby girl and spend time with his parents and friends, but only when he was called upon. He couldn't got anywhere on freewill, no one saw him and he didn't see anybody.

The young man was waiting on his morning toast as he unpacked a few of the smaller boxes, all those that weren't something essential such as a bed or bathroom supplies or small appliances stayed in the box until he had some free time. His worn clothes were in a small pike in the corner of the small living room apart of the small kitchen, he would have to do laundry downstairs in the apartment Laundromat sometime today or so. His toast popped right on queue as Fox caught the sliced grain in mid air and took a nice, big bite, thinking of what he could do next.

"Living on your own sucks." Fox admitted out loud. Not only was it lonely, but there was a lot more chores then you would first expect. Life as a teenager seems easy and boring until you've lost the luxury most teens have up until they graduate, a some eighteen years. No one was going to wake him up for online classes, do his laundry, tell him to shower, or fix him nice home cooked meals. Adjusting wasn't easy, so quick his life had completely flop sided, never mind the fact someone was making attempts on his and his families' lives. Even with the protection of body guards…it was a scary thought. How many kids have constant body guards around them 24/7?

After his morning toast Fox looked at all the boxes he had yet unpacked. James got him a couple of other things to give the place a more personal look to Fox's personality instead of the dull gray paint that coated his walls. For now this small apartment was Fox's home, might as well mark it with what marks you.

X 

"But dad-"

"No 'Buts' Fara!" Allen argued with his only daughter, how could she not spot the huge danger? "I'm sorry; I know you just want to be with Fox with his life taking this immediate left turn but it's much too dangerous. Someone is after him and his family, you can't be around that!"

"I know but I just feel so bad for him." The fennec tried to explain but she was arguing in favor of a losing battle.

"Everyone does Fara; of course he has protection with his father being in the military. But that's beside the point! Until this issue is blown over and the attempted killer is behind bars; I forbid you to go _anywhere _near Fox at all." This discussion was over as Fara's father excused himself without another word, vanishing in the shadows of the darkened hallway.

"That's not fair." Fara kept on battling as her tone sounded angered as she acted like a little brat who didn't get her way, a brat who just couldn't see the danger that Allen couldn't bare to see her in.

"Life isn't fair Fara." Allen simply gave back, "Ask your mother, or better yet ask Fox himself."

She wanted to just kick something, like a really annoying puppy or so as Fara let her anger out and wanted to pull her own fur out. She let a little of her steam go as she kicked high, her feet only making a scuffling noise against the white carpeting beneath her feet. Allen forbidden her from seeing Fox and although she hated to admit it, it was probably for the best. Fox needed his friends right now but Fara knew he would never want to see someone he cared about getting hurt. And if that was the price everyone had to pay in the meantime…then so be it.

X

Three swift knocks came to the vulpine's door as he was still unpacking, "Come in." He merely called back as his back faced the door. As he heard the figure step inside he turned to see Miyu in his doorstep, a little taken back to see her here.

"Miyu what are you doing here?"

"What am I not doing here? I wanted to come see you the moment I heard what happened but my parents wouldn't allow it." The lynx made herself comfortable removing her sweater and she noticed just how cold it was in the small apartment, there wasn't a heating system only an air conditioner and with it raining that wasn't really needed. How Fox could tolerate it just in his sweats and a tank top was beyond her. As she was looking around the boxes she saw Fox coming up to her in the corner of her eye, as he took her hand in his own.

"Miyu I really do appreciate you coming to see me, but you shouldn't have." She looked hurt as he said those words, a small frown forming. "What I mean is it's just too dangerous now, I would feel terrible if you got hurt because of me. I can't even see Luna cause of all this and frankly I wouldn't want to. I don't want anyone else hurt because of me, whether physically or emotionally."

"Fox believe it or not I can take care of myself. I just simply wanted to see how you were doing." Miyu explained herself, determined to hold her ground against Fox's worry.

He only heaved a heavy sigh, "I know you did. But it's not safe; I'll see you when it's all over you can count on that."

"That's to long Fox." She state boldly against the vulpine's initial thoughts, "I wanna be there for you, you've always been there for me. This time it's my turn."

"I'll always be there for you Miyu, but this time you just can't be." She only looked down as her sadness took over. Fox hated that look on her face, the look of worry and sorrow. He had seen it several times in several different cases, many of which he had caused himself…

"Hey." Fox said quietly, in a loving tone as he raised her head to meet his own. "It'll all be over soon enough and everything will be back to normal. Just have some patience."

"Alright." They let go of their grip as Fox walked away toward the radio his father left him, incase he needed something whether emergency or just a call.

"Soldiers I need an escort prepared for Miss Lynx as she'll be heading home in just a moment."

"Yes sir." Fox got the answer he knew he would get as he turned back around to face the lynx, still sad but small smile on her face.

"Just promise you'll be alright."

"Of course." They both smiled as they shared an embrace, "You know I always keep my promises."

"Oh I know, I of _all_ people would know." Miyu winked as the sly fox as she planted a sweet one onto his cheeks. "Stay safe."

"You too." Miyu quietly headed out the door, feeling as though a piece of her was left behind to stay with the vulpine. It was hard dealing with what she felt, the feeling of not being wanted, not able to help when she knew he needed it. The feeling of uselessness and bitter taste. But it was something we all had to deal with.

With that little meeting and talk out of the way and cleared up Fox took another bite of his morning toast it had gotten cold and stale, but still toast was toast.

"Oh well, I guess I should have finished it when it was still warm."

_We don't choose the cards we're dealt, we only play and build our hands with what we got. _


	8. Return of a Friend

The rain seemed never ending as Fox ran around the four corner blocks his apartment was on for about the fifth time of his cardio workout yet, for it being still the summer months it looked as though the fall showers came a bit early this year. It wasn't brewing up a storm but it was more then a light drizzle, the vulpine's clothing wasn't soaked but the top layers of his clothing were damp. The clothing was naturally resilient to water, for those special case missions army branches would assign, a gift from James a few years back. It was one of the only pieces of clothing that didn't completely burn up in the fire.

He knew he shouldn't have been out, that any one of these pedestrians he was running around could walk up to him and pull out a gun or suddenly open fire from across the street, but with the protection of body guards on every roof top and around any corner he couldn't pass up having the slight freedom then just the boundaries of his small place. He didn't really have a goal of how many times he was gonna go around the block, just until his hour of cardio was up. The clothing trapped in just enough body heat so his limbs wouldn't feel cold but let out the amount needed so he wouldn't overheat. As Fox came across the street light yet again and waited to cross his PSC went off, tapping the piece in his ear to take the call.

"Fox here."

"Hey babe," Luna's sweet voice filled his ear, a small smile formed around his face. "How are you holding up?" Fox didn't respond right away, he quickly took the device and pressed it for live view. A small projector screen popped up right in front of his right eye as Luna could now see the smile Fox had that was growing larger.

"I'm doing good, better then usual really." He continued the conversation as he kept on his jog, looking from the street to her every other second. Luna could see his figure only from his upper chest to his head but it was enough. She could see he was hard at work, trying to keep busy, really trying to keep positive and his mind off of more…unpleasant thoughts.

"I hope they catch whoever is behind all of this soon."

"You're not the only one." He looked at her for a few moments longer, she seemed happy, but he could see through the fake smile she put on for her act. "They will, the army has got the best people to look for who's calling the shots against my family, and I've got the best people to protect me and my family until then."

"That's good to know. I'm not going to say anything so close to 'I love you', but you know that I care about you and I'm worried right?"

"Of course, I'm worried for you to Luna. I mean I know a few soldiers are protecting my friends…But you never know. I'm sorry I'm putting you through this."

"You can't help it; it's not your fault." She comforted him as the rain picked up a little bit more, and the sweat started to bead on faster. "No one asked for this."

"Don't worry; it'll all be over soon enough." He smiled wider getting her to do so as well. Luna was safe indoors, warm and dry as she was just doing some work and wanted to see how the vulpine was doing.

"I miss you." She said in the sweetest, most caring tone he's ever heard from her. Fox knew Luna to be fun and friendly but also tough and mind-set quiet when need be, actually most of the time now that they talked and was around one another on a regular basis. This was the first time he's seen the more feminine side of her.

"I miss you too babe, I hope this is all over soon. I can't wait to see you again."

"You're seeing me right now!" Luna let out loudly in a joking tone, "Jerk!" She got a few laughs from the vulpine through his relatively light breathing as he played along.

"Okay, okay then let me rephrase that; I can't wait to see you _in person _again. I can't wait to hug you again, kiss you, and hold your hand again."

"Hmmmm maybe we can do something about that." Luna laughed lightly as she waited till Fox was looking at her again, blowing a kiss to him through the screen. "I gotta go babe, hope to see you soon."

He blew one back to her before she left, "We will, just be patient. Bye babe."

"Stay safe." She sounded concerned as he smiled up to her, lighting her worry.

"Of course, you too." The call ended and the projected screen dispersed. It was only after the call did he realize just how hungry he was now, after all that running and not eating a proper meal all day he needed something to refuel before going back to doing nothing for the rest of his day. Fox decided to branch out a block further down the street then normal as he remembered the most delightful coffee shop just around the corner. The rain picked up and it started to pelt down hard as Fox walked up to the street light, dozens of other beings around him with umbrellas and large coats walking from one destination to another.

Fox looked up to the horizon above him, even when it rained Corneria had one of the most beautiful and open skies ever. Solar shined brightly as the clouds were pierced with magnificent light and lightened due to its rays. A small rainbow started to form as Fox's face lit up.

_Wow such a beautiful sight. _

_It really is. _The sudden words scared Fox as he looked around, though it was as if no one around him had said that. His eyes widened when he realized that the sentence was inside his mind, he hadn't been talking out loud! That could only mean…

_Hello Fox. _It's as if he knew where the voice had been coming from, Fox looked over toward his left to see a single girl among the crowd of many beings, looking directly at him. Time seemed to slow down for the two as they looked toward one another. The young man and the beautiful girl smiling. She was the only pink umbrella in the crowd as Fox switched directions and walked toward her crossing the street. Her smile widened as he got closer, and their emerald orbs stared into one another's. A light brown vulpine, half soaked stood before a blue vixen warm and dry underneath her pink umbrella. Fox McCloud stood before Krystal Cerin in this sudden reunion.

"Krystal." He finally spoke her name, "It's been…"

"It's been a long time Fox." She sounded sincere, happy, probably happy that her telepathy came back. They slowly etched closer toward one another, Fox was expecting some kind of hug when they got real close but all he found was a swift hand across his face. That one was pretty loud as the two got a few looks from the passing pedestrians. His smile had faded as he rubbed the red spot as her smile turned into one of sass.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"No you really shouldn't." She turned her back on him, her voice dull as she shook off the umbrella with the rain lightening up. He stared at the ground letting go of his stilled breath, picking at the dirt with his feet. This was quite the awkward situation, just what could he do? What could he say? He was an idiot to believe she was going to forgive him in open arms. It was just the first time he's even seen her in such the long while…

His thoughts were interrupted when the vixen suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around him, a little more tight then usual. He was caught between a dense and dull moment of thinking as he looked down to her playful smile.

"You always did have a strange way of doing things."

"Yep and that's not about to change." He laughed lightly as Fox wrapped his arms around the petite vixen, it was nice knowing she didn't hate him, and their friendship was just as it sounded like, a friendship at all.

"Krystal I'm-"

"Don't be apologizing yet Fox." She interrupted him as the touching scene broke apart, and she raised a brow with the most annoyed of looks, "I haven't completely forgiven you yet you know."

"Oh." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe if you…Oh I don't know." She turned and looked toward the direction of the coffee shop across the street and around the corner. "Bought me lunch at the little store you were heading to a moment ago, we could talk and see how it goes from there." His smile came back and bigger then ever as she did as well. "That wasn't a joke you know."

"Of course not." Fox gave back as Krystal wrapped both her arms around his one, "I'd be delighted to treat you."

"You best." The two headed for the store as Fox opened the door like a gentlemen and let the lady go in first. Fox and Krystal talked for what seemed hours as each shared their past experiences and differences after they…broke apart from one another and after Krystal moved. Their lives were very different from one another. It seemed as though Krystal's life completely flip-sided after she moved. Going back to the Cerinia was a big change, having to follow more customs and lifestyles of her people. It was quite different from the Lylatians way of living. She missed how easy life seemed to be then the usual school and chores.

Fox's life wasn't so easy as well. After Krystal had left the web of friendship still wasn't repaired right away. It took quite the long while before anyone was speaking to one another again and everyone kept budding in two problems and issues that weren't even their own. Wolf, Jessie, friends of Jessie, Raven, and many others constantly came to try and be apart of the ordeal that they had no idea what was going on.

"Though something really interesting happened to be with Ash." Fox said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Ash…Jessie's dad?"

"Yea."

"What did he do?"

"Well he came and visited once in the summer to see Jamie. It was about a month from our combined birthdays and he said he would be gone that month for a business trip. As an early gift to Jamie he bought her a complete set of clothing, toys, everything a baby could need or want. And for me he gave me a ten thousand credential check!"

Krystal's eyes widened and her mouth slack-jawed, "Really?"

"Yea he said it was to try and make up for the fact he never saw Jamie, and he said he always had a liking to me ever since he met me. I guess it's for help when I go to college since most of my money goes to Jamie as it is."

"Speaking of her why aren't you with her?"

"Oh my mom's watching her for now." Fox's mind jolted back to their combined birthdays, and the bib Krystal made for Jamie. Out of all the things that were destroyed in the father, the gift somehow miraculously survived. "Oh and I got your gift in the mail…Thank you it was really nice."

"You're welcome." Krystal smiled wide, "I worked on it for multiple hours a day everyday for the past couple of weeks! It wasn't an easy thing to do but I hope she liked it."

"Oh it'll definitely be something she'll be wearing for quite the longtime, you can count on that." He took another sip of his drink and looked the beautiful girl straight in the eyes, "You know I'm kind of surprised Krystal. That you're accepting me so easily back into your life, after everything I've done…"

"Well…" Krystal started slowly, her voice toned down. "It wasn't easy to Fox, I felt horrible for quite the long time, but I imagine you did as well. And with Miyu being mentally ill and all that…" She looked him straight in the eyes as her words sounded so sincere, so forgiving. "I just couldn't stay mad at you. You have a special way of touching people's hearts."

Fox slightly blushed as he looked down, his smile small but truly there. After a minute he looked back up to her eyes, a dreamy state on his face. "I'm just glad you're here again, the group just wasn't the same without you."

"I am too."

"How are you even here again? I would think your parents would hate me by now, after everything I've put you through."

"They do, no offense Fox my folks aren't the happiest people when it comes to you. But they do see the invaluable opportunity I can't pass up by going through the Cornerian education system. So I'm staying with my take-in family, the family that took my families place as the representatives here for Cerinia."

"So it's just you here? None of your siblings or anything?"

"Yea it's just me."

"How long do you think you'll be staying?"

"Well for school the whole year, I can't go back now; it's not even an option. No matter how much I could hate this place." She smiled again as she took a drink, "But after school…I'm not sure if I'll stay. I may end up going back home."

"I'll miss you if you do." His voice was quiet as the two smiled again.

"I'll miss you too Fox. That's why you have to keep in touch!"

The two had spent quite sometime before they finally left the small coffee shop; it was starting to get dark as they walked back toward Fox's apartment. The street lights were starting to turn on one by one as they walked down the street.

"So have you seen anyone else since you've been back?"

"No actually I've only been back for two days so far. I just happen to spot you across the street in the big crowd."

"Really?"

"Well it's not that hard really." They stopped in place as Krystal went diagonally across his face, lightly touching the marks left by Miyu's claws with her fingertips. "Not when you have that to mark you."

"I can imagine." He looked away, his voice sounding frail.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was a sensitive topic."

"Oh no, no." He put up his hands defensively. "It's alright."

"Do you get a lot of attention cause of that?"

"Not really, most people just think it's cool."

"Cool huh?" Krystal thought. "Well I suppose you don't see many people with scars as it is, especially one so out there really. It's the mark of a hero."

"I guess." He let out as he smiled again. They finally stood outside of Fox's apartment as Krystal was a bit confused.

"You live here now?"

"Yea I live on my own, Jamie and my folks live in the house right across the street."

"Why do you live here now?" Krystal's question hit the vulpine weird. Until he realized he hadn't even told Krystal yet of what happened, of all the things they talked about today. He somehow missed mentioning the fact that someone was after his family. Krystal could see that she struck something sensitive, something he didn't wish to discuss. She didn't have to read his mind to know that.

He turned to face her with a worried face. "Look Krystal I don't know how but I totally missed telling you what's been happening lately."

"What's going on?"

Fox took in a small breath to calm his nerves as he told her everything, "Someone's after me and my family, out to kill us." Krystal covered her mouth as she took a step back. "That's the reason why I'm living here now. They've already tried to kill us once by planting a bomb in my dad's car. Look Krystal I'm sorry but I can't see or even talk to you until it's all over."

"I understand completely." She walked up to him as Krystal laid her head down on his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay." She looked up to his faked, genuine smile. "Nothing to worry about. I'm not even supposed to go outside a certain perimeter."

"Well…what about the coffee shop?" Krystal mentioned as Fox looked in that direction. "We still have a lot of catching up to do, is that in your perimeter?"

"I guess…" Fox's mind drifted out but swiftly came back as he looked toward her. "But Krystal that's not the point; I can't see anybody at all; not even Luna." Krystal took a step back as she gave him that pitied look. Fox also stepped back and covered his face with a single paw looking down on the ground, he hadn't told her of him and Luna either.

"Krystal I-"

"Fox please you don't have to explain yourself to me." He thought at first she was sad, maybe it was but hid it behind her happy tone. Krystal was always a strange one to Fox, hard to read, harder to understand. But had a big, loving heart just as anybody else.

"I'm not mad or anything. I wasn't expecting anything from you. We'll just have another subject to talk about when I can see you again. Don't you have people to watch and safeguard you?"

"Yea actually they've been watching me this whole time. I've never met them face-to-face yet but I guess I'm not supposed to." The current conversation reminded Fox to signal in the soldiers about Krystal. "Soldiers I'll need you to escort Miss Cerin back to her home in just a moment."

"Yes sir right after you depart inside." Fox looked toward the vixen again as she nodded approvingly.

"Thanks for the assistance."

"You can never know Krystal; we spent a lot of the day together. I just want to make sure you're safe, I want that for all my friends."

"I'll stay safe, just for you Fox." As she walked off into the night did she call out to him. "Do you think one more lunch date at the coffee shop would hurt?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Fox called out to the girl as she didn't seem so pleased.

"Alright then, well see you when I see you Fox! Stay safe." She walked down the street with the lights over hanging her small figure as Fox waved her off. He watched her go all the way until she disappeared behind the corner as he was left standing outside alone in the dark. Well not completely alone considering the fact that soldiers surrounded him at all times.

"This sucks, this really sucks." Fox admitted out loud. He wished the army would do its job faster in catching the attempted killer behind the attack so he could continue to live life normally. For now he would just have to wait and play it safe, away from all his friends. But it wasn't all bad. Just the sheer thought of Krystal coming back to Corneria, not hating Fox's guts and actually happy to be back was more then enough for Fox at the moment. They had some major catching up to do; it would just have to be set off until they caught the attacker.

But it didn't matter. All that mattered to this vulpine now was that Krystal had come back. She came back to rejoin the group and be by his side once again as his friend. She cared for him; they had a friendship that could last through just about anything, even after what happened between them all that time ago. He just wondered what would happen when Krystal met with Miyu again. Miyu didn't like Luna as it is, how would she feel that her first competitor has returned?

He still found it hard to believe she had forgiven him so easily. But that's how girls were…in a way. All guys are the same; they fight and five minutes later they're the greatest of friends again. When girls fight…well it's either they're best friends again in five minutes or never again at all. It was different depending on the girl…

But Fox shook those thoughts, when the time would come they would all deal with it and get by. For now all that mattered was Krystal was back, and she was in a way; home.

Krystal Cerin, the alien girl from a planet hardly anyone has ever heard of; had come back to Corneria. Krystal Cerin is here to stay.


	9. A Heroic Leap

_Author's Notes_

_This story is now rated 'M' for Mature, you have been warned. _

X

A few days had passed since Fox had last seen the newly appeared blue vixen friend. While Fox was still under protection the rest of his friends continued on with their lives, his family as well. Fox got to see the kit only a few short times before having to return home alone in his apartment with nothing to do except watch the plasma screen or a few household chores for the second time. The first was to actually be performing the chores while the second was just for 'fun.'

The vulpine's life, however a necessity had quite dulled down to the point where keeping his eyes open became a struggle through the sheer amount of boredom that was always on his mind. Most of his time had been spent inside doing various workouts of just lazing around, though he had to be honest with himself; living on his own was different then he had first imagined. It was in a way sort of fun, though he would probably enjoy it a bit more if he wasn't forced to move in here and on his own. The hardest part was the fact he couldn't be around Jamie all that much anymore, the first thing he would do once it was all over is go on a nice long walk with his baby girl and enjoy the sunshine while it lasted.

That's when Fox took a look out of the window, "Well if the sunshine ever comes back." He said out loud to himself. It was starting to peek into the fall months but was usually still warm and sunny by this time of the year. Not this year it seemed as though it was cold and slightly drizzling for it being only October.

He wasn't supposed to go anywhere, or see anybody; under the strictest rules of the army was he to remain isolated from anybody else. But a boy had to have his freedoms, not because it was his 'right' to have them, but it was a apart of who he was, and no matter how hard you tried getting Fox McCloud to sit down for an extended period of time almost never seemed to happen. Sitting down is what got Fox to notice just how cold it was in his apartment, with the rain still coming down in it's waves of gentle rain sprinkling to it's stormy showers did the cold invade his home ever so often. There wasn't enough leg space to move about to try and keep warm and it wasn't even close to bed time yet. Fox sat up from the ground as he threw on his jogging clothes, in the process of doing so however his hand held radio went off.

"Sir I must inform you that you do not have authorized clearance to leave the apartment grounds at this time." Fox didn't respond right away, he only looked outside to the picture beyond the window. The skies of Corneria were painted a luscious, golden orange but with clouds hanging over in the horizon. Rain fell down gently and the air held the scent of gentle showers.

"I don't suppose a quick coffee to raise my spirits would be much harm would it?" It took several moments as seconds felt like agonizing minutes. Finally after a long silence he got his answer.

"Make it quick." Fox was already out the door once his answer had been given and booked it across the street for the shop. By the time he crossed the street and ran into warm store filled with the scent of fresh coffee grounds and caramel did Fox already feel better about the whole situation. A nice, warm cup of Joe along with maybe a hoagie is just what he needed to raise his spirits. The line was a bit longer then usual this evening, people were probably after their two for one deal on Wednesdays. Fox knew exactly what he wanted, and couldn't wait to take down a quarter of his warm cup once he finally got his meal for the evening before heading back.

What he didn't know was that lieutenant Kreesh was already in the shop, dressed in a large, gray drench coat straight across the vulpine teenager ever so vigilant among the large crowd of patrients. Fox had no idea that he was being watched for his own good. As Fox was eating away at his dinner did another patrient sit at his same table as he could see from the corner of his eye. He looked and turned to see a familiar face, it was a nice surprise but also a fearful one as well.

"Krystal."

"Hello Fox." The blue vixen greeted him as she took a seat with her own cup of coffee and sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" He looked all around to see if there was any strange activity now that Krystal had joined him. Unless you could classify the cute Dalmatian service girl spilling a whole pot of black coffee out of the ordinary, everything seemed to be fine.

"I'm having dinner of course, I didn't know I needed your permission to come and eat as well Fox." She didn't sound so happy as Krystal put down her drink with a bit more force to show exactly what she meant.

"I'm sorry this just seems a little to much to be a total coincidence."

"Well ever since you showed me this little shop I've been coming here pretty often. The food is great and it's at a really good deal." She paused as Krystal wiped her face with her napkin and looked toward the vulpine with his mouth full. "And honestly I kind of hoped that I would maybe run into you."

Fox couldn't help but to smile toward the comment as he swallowed his blush and his food. "Really?"

"Yea." She admitted quietly, hardly above a whisper and trying to not speak with her mouth full. "I was hoping the army would have been done by now. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I don't know when they'll be done. Just when the jobs done it's done I guess."

"Of course."

"Afterwards I promise."

"You promise huh?" Krystal gave him that unsure look as Fox laughed nervously. Fox always kept his promises, though it wasn't the same kind of promise that he made to Miyu. She would never let him live it down, and for good reason. Luckily for Fox their awkward turned conversation was interrupted.

"Sir I must remind you that you are not authorized to be out of the perimeter at this time. Finish up your business and head back to the apartment."

"Right soldier, thank you and an escort for Miss Cerin as well if you could."

"Yes sir." Fox picked up his things as Krystal finished up only moments before him. He didn't have to say anything for Krystal to take the radio as a queue to leave. The two threw away their trash and headed for the door. Lieutenant Kreesh picked himself around, walking toward the west side of the shop pretending to look around the decorative design as the two teens left the premises and went out the doors. He was just making sure there was no sudden movement with McCloud's leave. After a few moments everything was in order as Kreesh breathed easy.

Fox and Krystal stopped right in front of the front doors as they had to part ways for the time being. Hopefully the military would stop the attempted killers in their tracks soon and the vulpine's life wouldn't be so down to the ground.

"It was nice seeing you again Krystal, though it's probably going to be the last one until this business is done."

"I know, I know Fox." Krystal sighed a heavy sigh as she placed her hands on her hips, "You don't have to keep repeating yourself." She got a laugh out of the vulpine as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea I hear ya. But a friendly reminder never hurt any-"The two didn't take another step forward as suddenly they were propelled forward and onto the street as the coffee shop suddenly bursted from the inside and went up in flames. Kreesh turned to see an immense inferno dispersing from the inside as it engulfed all of the patrients inside the small shop. His screams were devoured as the blast roared loudly and the whole shop went up in smoke. Fox suddenly covered the petite vixen's body as it wasn't just one blast, multiple blasts went off.

All the beings inside the shop were either dead from the blast or were being burned alive to a slow, agonizingly horrible death. All those around the shop were blasted and propelled away form the sheer shock force of the blast such as Fox and Krystal as well with a few other patrients. After the first initial blasts ended he slowly picked himself up off of the vixen and looked to see the small shop completely engulfed in flames.

It was then Fox realized another attack was made, this one off just a moment to late to kill him right there and then. Again his life was spared, at least for the time being. Krystal recovered slowly as they both had a horrible ringing in their ears. Her eyes went wide when she saw the shop totally obliterated and smoldering remnants littered the streets and sidewalks. The smoke raised high and the sound of sirens off in the distance came closer with every passing second. It was then Fox spotted something coming forth from the flaming ruins of the shop. Several men, about a dozen in total came out of the ruins completely unharmed. They stood tall, apes dressed in black from head-to-toe with glowing red goggles covering their eyes, submachine guns strapped around their chests.

Fox suddenly got the urge to run as he picked himself and Krystal up, sprinting down the darkened streets as fast as they could. The light rain was starting to become a violent storm drops of water pelted down on the fire and everywhere around them.

"Krystal run!" He held onto her hand as tight as he could while keeping his footing on the wet pavement. "This way!"

"What's with the girl? Andross never said anything about a vixen."

"It doesn't matter, we were told to kill the boy. She's seen to much kill her as well." The leader of the group stood a few inches taller then the rest with soul piercing scarlet goggles differing from the rest of their standard red. He pointed toward about half his squad mates giving out orders. "You men execute any still living beings and cut them off! The rest of you with me after them!" Six men dashed off for the two foxes, all armed with machine guns and rifles as the others walked around the streets, quickly finishing off any beings that weren't killed in the initial blast.

Fox and Krystal kept running, they had to as gunfire could be heard not too far behind them. Unlike Fox however though Krystal wouldn't be able to keep this up forever, her physical shape was no one close to Fox's as he was practically dragging her. Her muscles screamed to stop and it felt as though her heart was ready to burst from pumping to hard and fast but to stop meant to be shot dead. They ran down the streets cutting through corners and home yards as Fox reached for his radio.

"Soldiers I need assistance ASAP! Armed men are giving chase and we won't be able to outrun them forever!" Fox talked into the radio but received no response. "Soldiers respond! Do you hear me! I'm under attack and need assistance now!" Still nothing came from the other end. What Fox didn't know was all the soldiers placed on rooftops and dressed as nearby civilians were all assassinated just before the bomb went off. Just as the two teens were turning the corner the apes opened fire on them. Krystal screamed as the bullets flew right by their bodies. This was bad; Fox was running out of options and wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. He quickly reached for his PSC and dialed 911, clenching his hand tighter around Krystal's.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My name is Fox McCloud! I'm being perused by armed ape soldiers dressed in black with red glowing goggles! We're running down 54th street crossing Destiny Avenue! We can't keep running much longer they're opening fire on us!"

"I'm sending all nearby officers in the area keep moving." The operator responded as the PSC was shot out of Fox's grasp and blew up right by his face. He looked back for just a moment to see the pursuers just a few blocks behind. As they about halfway down the street at a T intersection the other soldiers emerged in front of the two foxes pulling up their weapons. With nowhere to run Fox suddenly cut down the north street heading for a division of newly built homes as the soldiers had to cease fire.

Fox was well aware of Krystal's extremely heavy breathing as if she could pass out any moment. The rain kept falling down like a brewing storm as they tried to loose them in this neighborhood of newly finished and partial finished homes. Fox headed for the nearest home that wasn't completely done as the two hid in the downstairs bathroom as the roof wasn't finished and the sound of the storm would hopefully conceal their heavy breaths. As Fox tried to keep his ears open Krystal was crying her eyes out between breaths of air. Fox took her into his chest in not only an attempt to calm her but quiet her down as well. They kept completely silent for several moments, not making the slightest of sounds or smallest of movements.

Just as Fox thought the coast was clear the door suddenly creaked open. His eyes went wide as they stayed completely still and silent as one of the soldiers slowly walked inside. Krystal's mouth was tucked inward of Fox's chest but she could see everything as the soldier walked around the other side first. Fox's hand felt over a metal bar that was for a towel rack that hadn't been installed yet as he took it in his grasp but kept still for now. As the soldier walked toward their way but with his back turned looking in the shower did Fox immediately step up and smack him right across the head with the bar. With the ape knocked out cold Fox took the weapon in his right hand and Krystal's hand in his left.

"Come on let's go!" They dashed it out of the house jumping down to the 'would be' backyard. A soldier caught glimpse of two figures in the storm as he opened fire, a couple more apes quickly adapting and fired upon them as well. Fox and Krystal jumped over a concrete outlier for a fence just before the shots came, impacting the concrete as dust chips kicked up.

"After them!" The soldiers gave chase as the two foxes cut through multiple yards until finally coming to a main road again, sirens off in the distance and lights of an officers car just coming around the corner. But the two teens couldn't stop and head that way or they would be shot dead before they could reach them and so they were forced to head down a mushy, grassy hill before a rather large drop. As the soldiers came onto the street were the officers no more then a few hundred feet away from them as they opened fire on the vehicles, stopping the vehicles from their ordered line and a few going off into people's yards while others came behind.

"Forget them don't lose McCloud and the girl!" More then half the apes stayed behind to deal with the cops as only three apes kept pursuit of Fox and Krystal as they ran down the muddy hill. Fox turned to see three behind him as he clumsily fired the weapon he had stolen, not deliberately aiming for them but only to scare them off. They kept running with only emptiness on their left side and the grassy hill on their right with the homes past the hillside, they had little options of where to go. Suddenly a loud honking noise went off as Fox turned to see an oncoming train on his left hand side heading directly this way. As he looked back forward he could see far off in the distance a few men standing on top of the grassy hill, more ape men out to kill him. Fox looked back to the train and to them again, it was extremely risky but they didn't have any other options. If they stayed on this path they would be shot dead here and now.

As the train neared it was their only hope. "Jump!" Fox yelled as he pulled Krystal for a hard left, dropping the gun as they harshly landed on the top of the train rolling several times each, just barely avoiding the men's rifle fire as they quickly rode past them.

"Krystal are you okay!" Fox quickly crawled on all fours toward the vixen who was lying face down on the metal top of the cart as she slowly picked herself up and looked to the drenched vulpine just as she was.

"Yea I'm alright." They had made it and were now safe from harm as they rode the train but carefully made sure to stay up top. The vast empty space on their left quickly filled with more grassy hills as they neared the outskirts of the city. The train station was in view a few miles away as a smile lit both their faces, that is until Krystal looked upwards.

"Look!" Fox followed her finger to see more men standing on top of a building half completed still in construction. They stood a hundred feet high across the train tracks as they quickly came closer to the men. Fox was out of ideas as it didn't look good. He looked over the train cart to the wet, grassy hills and looked back to the men coming deadly close. It was crazy to even think of attempting, but it was their only option.

"We have to do it! Do you think you can jump on your own?" Krystal's eyes went wide with the words that came out of his mouth, was he insane?

"J-Jump! She jittered out as Fox could saw the men raising their rifles and opening fire. The bullets impacted all around them as Fox quickly took Krystal into his arms and clenched his eyes as he leaped from the still moving train. A single bullet hit Fox right in his right shoulder blade as he let out a horrible wail of pain before they impacted the ground. The two foxes kept rolling and rolling all the way down the muddied hill where the bottom through them apart. Krystal landed face first in muddy grass as Fox landed on his stomach in a large puddle, his entire body arched out across as if in a crescent shape.

Krystal picked herself up slowly, a horrible throbbing in her head and her entire body sore and chafed from rolling on the cart and then down the hill. Her clothing was completely covered in mud and rain dripped down like a river side down the bangs of her hair as she picked herself up. She took a few clumsy steps toward Fox, overlooking his overall state of being. He wasn't passed out but was hardly moving. Her eyes went wide with the blood staining his clothing near his shoulder as thunder struck. He was in no condition to move. Krystal dragged him from his armpits toward a nearby bridge near the crossing of a riverbed. The blue vixen gently laid him against the stone outline of the arched bridge as she took off her jacket and set it over his torso. Even though completely drenched it still held some warmth as Krystal overlooked the bullet wound. It seemed as though his shoulder was slammed several times as the fur was rubbed off around and bruising could be seen. Krystal ripped off the bottom of her shirt and used it as wraps to try and keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding though the effort was futile; it was the best she could do. Krystal sat by his side trying to catch her breath. She looked out toward the scenery before her: The train station no more then two miles away as they took refuge under this bridge from the soldiers and this horrendous storm. Sirens could be heard off in the distance but to leave here would risk being killed if they were spotted by the ape men.

Plus Fox was in no condition to travel. She looked upon his face as his eyes were closed and he shivered violently letting out small cries of pain here and there. His body temperature was dropping rapidly as she placed her head to his chest. His heart was still pumping though it was getting slower and slower and losing more blood with each passing minute. If he didn't receive help soon he could very well die in the critical state he was in now.

"Hold on Fox." Krystal whispered between her small sobs of sadness to see Fox in such horrible condition. "You saved me, I'll make sure to save you." Krystal set her hand onto his cheek as it was icy cold to the touch; his body heat had dropped below normal temperature and was fading fast. Krystal didn't know what to do, didn't know what she even could do. All she could do was hope and pray that everything would be alright.

"I'm here for you." The blue vixen whispered as she planted her lips onto his own to try and share her body heat even further and keep him sustained. She deepened the kiss as much as she could without having to stop for air in efforts to keep him from completely passing out. If he passed out he could enter the state of a coma and may never awaken. Krystal had to keep Fox with her as much as she could, lightly patting his face and kissing him every few moments as well as laying her head onto his chest.

But sadly her efforts were in vain as Krystal was forcibly pulled off of Fox as she screamed by the yanking of her hair.

"You should have chosen your friends better." The ape leader threw her to the ground as he looked toward McCloud pulling his pistol from his hip. "The boy dies first; then I'll deal with you."

"No!" Krystal fought off the soldier using any means necessary as she kick him straight in his weak point as he bent over in immense pain. She bit his right wrist that held the weapon and sent a swift knee straight into his gut but he wouldn't go down. Finally the soldier had enough as he backhanded Krystal to the ground and stomped in her head into the mud with his boot.

"You wanna die so bad? Fine I'll kill you first." He pointed the gun straight for Krystal's head. As he pulled the trigger he was suddenly shove into the brick arch wall of the bridge as the bullet shot straight into the dirt inches away from her head as Fox disarmed the man first, smashing his already injured wrist against the wall before pounding away at the tall ape. As he swung outward Fox got behind him and swiftly turned him around, smashing in his skull against the brick wall as the ape turned and fell over face first. Fox took the butt of the rifle and jabbed it straight into the back of the neck of the downed soldier, making sure to keep him on the ground.

"Fox!" Krystal got up as Fox lost his footing and tripped forward, the rifle sliding forward as well. Krystal attempted to get him up off the ground but she looked up to the sound of sirens coming into view. Within moments several police cars pulled over and many officers sprinted toward the two teens and the downed soldier. About three covered the soldier, cuffing him and getting him off the ground as two more looked over each of the teens.

"Get an ambulance the vulpine's wounded." The Border collie officer called to his bloodhound partner as he ran for the radio. He turned his attention toward Fox as he was able to get him onto his backside as Fox was hardly breathing. Several minutes passed as the ambulance came and paramedics sprinted toward Fox. They immediately strapped him in and carried him off into the ambulance, making sure to keep his breathing and temperature stabilized as another paramedic checked over Krystal. The two were rushed to the hospital with a police escort as a few officers stayed on scene with the attempted ape killer.

After searching his figure did they stumble upon a folded up file in his water proof pack.

"Well what do we have here?" The bloodhound asked a loud as he scanned through the files. His eyes went wide when an all too familiar name came up for the order of the assassination of the whole McCloud family. "Dr. Andross."

X

"We must hurry, the hired guns failed and were brought in; they carried contracts from me for the murders of the McCloud family!" The ape doctor packed only the essentials as he needed to flee the planet as quickly as he possibly could. With the capture of the hired soldiers it would only be a matter of time until the forces came for him as well. Two other ape assistants helped take whatever the doctor needed as they were nearly ready to leave this planet once and for all. Until the lights suddenly went out, Andross started to panic as sweat started to bead down his neck.

"You know; I knew it was you all along." That all too familiar voice filled the room as he turned to see James McCloud in the front door, right hand on the light switch with a metal club in the left. The two assistants reached for their concealed weapons but James ultimately beat them to the punch; reaching for his own pistol and shot them both dead in a single fire for both. As James walked toward the frightened doctor he smashed everything along the way, destroyed all lab equipment and threw all stacks of paper into dismay as he bared his fangs.

"I knew you were after my family all this time, but because of fucking protocol you were immune to me. Well now they got proof; contracts from you of hiring Venomian outcasts to kill my family. My son nearly died tonight but they got to him in time. I'm glad I got to you first, before the cops show up."

His words dripped with the anticipation of bloodshed as Andross was backed into a corner. But before James even got to him he fired a single shot in both of the doctor's knee caps. Andross fell to the ground as he let out a loud roar of pain and blood spilled onto the floor. As the ape looked up James swiftly smacked Andross across the face with the blunt, metal pole. After several swift kicks in the gut the berserk vulpine hit Andross time and time again with the pole wherever he wasn't defending himself. He rolled the doctor onto his backside as he stared up to the ceiling as well as to James. James jabbed Andross straight in the face with the pole as he slammed it straight down onto his forehead. After the metal pole he planted his boot straight into the ape's face several times over and over again.

Within minutes Andross was a bloody wreck and the pole was dented in several places; blood dripping from the top. The lights came on as James turned to see two officers entering the lab with their guns drawn.

"I knew you would beat us here." One of the officers said as they neared James' side.

"Oh God." The golden retriever looked away for a second to try and take in the bloody scene. There wasn't much left of Andross that wasn't either bruised or bloody before they arrived. The same disgusted officer looked away again as he reached for his radio.

"Get paramedics up here to treat the doctor before he dies of blood loss."

"Roger sending some up now." As that was cleared up the two officers looked back to James' handy work and pulled out their cuffs.

"You're under arrest for attempted murder and murder of innocent civilians. I'd read you your rights but at this point you don't have any."

"I don't even think he heard you." James said as anger could easily be defined at this point. The golden retriever only looked to the vulpine and smirked.

"You made sure of that didn't you?"

_Author's Notes_

_I know these last couple chapters were a bit confusing, but just bare with me it'll all be explained next chapter!_

_Hope this one is good! _


	10. Aftermath

Fox awoke slowly; everything coming into view as his eyes was sensitive to the bright lights above and that horrible ringing in his ears hadn't gone away. Before he could even get his eyes open to see all that's around he could hear a voice.

"Fox?" He heard a women's sweet voice. "Fox honey can you hear me?" The vulpine didn't reply right away, he tried to sit up but did so to quickly as multiple jolts of pain surged through his torso and upper body and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Fox!" That voice came again as his eyes were finally adjusting to the light. A blurry image of a vixen came into focus as he finally could interpret her.

"Mom?"

"Oh thank God!" Vixy stood from her seat as tears started rolling down the sides of her face. She ran toward the door as she yelled down the hallway. "Doctor he's awake!" Within moments a canine in a white coat came up to Fox's bedside to see how his overall condition was. Through painful grogs and a very stiff body Vixy was able to get Fox into a sitting up position. After a few moments of looking over the monitor's and his body itself he stood back and smiled.

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. McCloud; you're on the way to a full recovery." It took Fox a moment to focus in and rally a response, his mind was still hazy and he breathed a bit harder then normal.

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past few days; you were in critical state when you arrived that night."

"How critical?" As the doctor explained things people started to pour into the room to Fox's notice. Ranging from friends to parents of the friends and James himself.

"You were shot in your right shoulder and had a massive blood loss. In that short amount of time you had loss about half of your blood. Your body's root temperature had dropped and the cold dug into your wound. Give it thirty minutes more and you would have been dead. Luckily your friend was there when she was; she applied pressure onto your wound and kept your body temperature sustainable just long enough for the paramedics to arrive. If she hadn't been there you would have died much quicker."

"Where is she?" Fox asked as he noticed she wasn't in the room.

"She's asleep in the next room over, her injuries were much more minimal then your own but she's quite well banged up as well." The canine doctor walked over toward an x-ray scanner projecting pictures of Fox's upper body. As the doctor explained things James walked by Fox's right side across from Vixy holding the baby kit. He gently handed Jamie to her daddy as he still gave the doctor his full attention. Luna made her way up to his left side as she took his left hand into her own, lacing their fingers.

"Miraculously nothing is broken; you just have some deep bruising and will feel woozy for a while until your blood flow continues as normal in the next few days. You'll be a bit sore for a couple of weeks so very minimal to zero physical exercise at all are advised." The doctor took another pause as he jotted some notes down on his clipboard, "I'll be sure to prescribe you some painkillers so you can have a little more movement."

"Thank you doctor." Fox talked nicely as he gave him a respectful nod.

"My pleasure." The doctor took his leave as Fox slightly adjusted his seating so he could lean up against the metal bed frame, a couple of moans leaking from his shut mouth as he did so.

"Take it easy Fox." Miyu walked up to his side as he struggled, her voice overtaken with concern and worry.

"I'm alright." Fox breathed easy as he brought Jamie close and looked down at her. The baby kit smiled as he brought her close; shaking her rattle with glee as she was held by daddy again after so long.

X

Hours after Fox had awoken he was finally alone, it took sometime before everyone could say what they wanted and Vixy took the baby away for a nap while daddy needed some rest himself. But Fox lay in his hospital bed wide awake, tortured with one known feeling that wouldn't go away because of him; guilt. Guilt that innocence died because of him. Guilt that he had to see people suffer because of who he is. And guilt that Krystal; who had returned and forgiven Fox for what he had done in the past was nearly killed due to being with him at the time, and ultimately being his friend. He just couldn't get over all the facts, all the notions that it was dangerous to be around him; life threatening indeed. In an attempt to shake these black feelings Fox turned on the plasma screen; auto set to a news show cast as a white feline reporter explained the news.

"An assassination attempt turned into a daring chase as well as a heroic leap to save an innocent vixen as ape attackers; who was later discovered to be hired Venomian soldiers attacked and pursued two young teenagers a few nights ago. A vulpine and a vixen escaped a bomb attack just moments before it was detonated, killing dozens instantly and leaving more to die in the streets. Including one Lieutenant Ryan Kreesh as he was put on a mission to protect the vulpine teen and was engulfed in the initial blast. The total amount of casualties are still unknown but have now been confirmed as over one hundred beings were killed."

"As the soldiers gave chase to the two teens they dialed 911 and gave directions to their whereabouts as the chase went on, dodging bullet fire and escaped them for moments by hiding in a newly worked on upper class home. As the chase continued the two teens had no choice but to run from the responding officers in the area; as the soldiers opened fire killing four and wounding six more. With the help that was called eliminated the two teens had no choice but to jump onto an in motion passenger train to escape the attackers, but even that wasn't enough as a few miles more up North they were shot at again. It came down to the wire as the two teens had no choice but to leap _off _as the train was still moving. Where they were later recovered by paramedics as the vulpine and vixen was severely wounded from their completed escape. It was later learned that the soldiers were hired by Corneria's infamous Dr. Andross to kill the targeted male teen. Until he was later stopped by a vulpine who is to remain anonymous. No more is given on the doctor other then that he is behind bars and is to be on trial for his crimes. The two teens are to remain anonymous but it's a shocking story of heroism still in the making."

Fox turned off the plasma screen as he had now felt even worse; over a hundred innocent beings were killed because he wouldn't stay put. It was a lot to dwell on the mind as he felt horrible on the inside and it was showing on the out.

"Fox what's wrong?" He looked toward the door to see his father entering the room, looking concerned. Fox was as pale as he's ever seen as he held the grimmest of looks.

"Dad." The teenager started slowly, "People died because of me."

"That's not true Fox."

"It is true; if I would have just kept still in my apartment none of those people would have been killed. Why didn't I just listen?" Fox held his in his slightly bandaged hands as he tried to keep himself together and not break down crying. It was a horrible feeling, he was disgusted with himself. Beings lost their lives because of him, because of his presence there at the coffee shop. Because he simply wouldn't listen.

"Fox." James took a seat by his bedside as he set a palm on his shoulder. "Listen to me, Andross killed all those people not you. If you would have stayed you would have been killed in the end and still innocent people would have died. He probably would have blown up the entire apartment complex and maybe even Peppy's house as well. By leaving you may have in fact saved lives."

It was hard to Fox to believe that, he didn't want to believe that. Because either way people died because of him. Though it wasn't his fault, it was one of those things that just couldn't be helped. He started to take in what James said more and more, just to try and feel better about it.

"You're a hero." James said with a smile as he stood up. "You saved Krystal; it was probably that much harder protecting her as well during the whole thing. You should feel proud Fox."

"She saved me though." Fox interlined, or so that's what he believed to what happened. Near the end his mind went hazy; he couldn't even remember how she kept him warm for about an hour until medics came to him.

"Well the important thing is that you're both alright." James leaned over forward as he looked to hi son placing his palm on Fox's shoulder again. "And Andross is behind bars."

"He'll be standing trial in a day or so." James stood up to see Peppy walking into the room, standing by his closest friend. "It just hasn't been decided if they're going to give him life in prison or the death penalty. Either way he won't be hurting anyone ever again."

Peppy looked toward the bandaged teen as he smiled. "This whole incident is to remain _hush-hush_ as much as possible. Your families name and your own as well won't be given to the news media. We figured you had enough on your mind already, and don't need anymore extra attention with school and the like."

"Thank you Peppy. I really appreciate that, the last thing I need is this to get attention from."

"No problem my boy." A single question now lingered in Fox's mind.

"So what happens now?"

"Well the house still isn't repaired yet, so we'll have to keep our living conditions as they are now. But now that Andross won't be a factor anymore you can take Jamie with you again if you'd like. I'd imagine you would want to rest up first though." James explained everything to his boy but was surprised by the fiery determination defined through his eyes.

"Of course I'll take care of her again." Fox showed no fear, only determination in his words.

"Alright then. I'll get everything moved to your apartment before you'll be able to be released in a few days. We want to try and make your burden as light as possible."

"Falco and Bill asked to stay in your apartment earlier actually. Peppy mentioned as he raised his pointer finger. "They said they'd like to try and help as much as possible until you're back on your own feet."

"I'd love some help." Fox said with a smile as he looked toward the two adults.

"Miyu wanted to stay with you as well, even Fara wanted to help take care of Jamie. I would have let them but I think four would already be too many in your small apartment as it is. Besides two girls alone with three guys? Seems like an awkward atmosphere."

Fox wasn't leaning toward either side of the debate between the two girls. Though the company and help would be nice he didn't want to be in that awkward situation as well.

"Falco and Bill definitely but I'll hold off on Miyu and Fara for now. Let's wait till we get to that step first."

"Of course, we'll leave you alone now Fox. You need some rest." The two adults excused themselves as Fox digested everything in with a great big sigh of relief. Though it would be a while he couldn't wait to be taking care of his baby girl again. And was finally glad this episode was over. Finally things would go back to the way they were before.

"The hero at rest." He looked up to see a blue vixen leaning against his room's door frame all bandaged up just like he was. "Though your mind is hardly at all." As Krystal walked toward the sitting vulpine he avoided eye contact. Those feelings of guild and remorse came up again as he saw the damage. Krystal herself was bandaged in various areas of her body, more then half bruised as a deep purple could be seen underneath her fur mainly on her forearms. Fox only bowed his head and stayed as quiet as a mouse.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She took a seat by his bedside to try and get him to look at her. "It wasn't your fault. If anything it was my own."

"You saved me." They finally met eye contact as he looked back down. "If you hadn't been there, I would have died that night."

"You saved me." She gave back as Fox looked up to her again, a small smile across her slightly bruised face. "I would have been killed if you hadn't taken me with you on the escape. If we would have parted ways back at the coffee shop I would have been shot before I turned the corner. You saved me Fox; I only returned the favor."

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even been around the shop when the bomb went off."

"Hey don't think about it." Krystal had Fox look her in the eyes as he knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get him to stop thinking about it because he knew he was right. "The important thing is that we're alive and alright." She rubbed his cheek the same way she did that night under the bridge in the storm. Her warmth gave Fox's mind a flash back to that evening. The whole time spent at the bridge was nothing but a blur until now. Images of what she did; _how _she kept him alive and with her played through his mind as he blushed.

"I never got to thank my hero properly." Krystal cupped his face with both hands as she gently lifted Fox's head to meet her gaze. For just a moment they stared into each others glossy, emerald orbs until Krystal closed the gap, and met his lips with her own. Their shared moment wasn't rushed or quick, it was a blissful kiss between the two that held comfort and meaning for them both. In a way it was something the two teens needed, to raise their spirits after this passed epidemic. The kisses Krystal gave him back at the bridge was essential to his survival, this one was more meaningful then words or a hug. She wanted to show Fox how much she really cared about him.

Krystal slowly pulled away leaving her lips chilled from disconnecting the warmth of her vulpine savior. She smiled as she still held his face.

"Thank you for saving me Fox. Thank you for everything." Krystal excused herself as she walked to her room on the other side of the hallway. Fox wasn't left in a daze but she did leave something with him. This moment brought the two of them closer together, maybe even closer then when the two were dating. They saved each other in this life-threatening episode and pulled through together. Neither of them would have made it out alive if it wasn't for the other. It was good to have Krystal back.

"I'd thought you'd be sleeping." He looked up to see Luna standing in his doorway, "I wanted to check up on you."

"It's hard to sleep." As Luna stepped toward the bed she took a seat by his side. Fox took her hand into his own as they laced fingers again. "I'm just glad it's over."

"I'm glad you're alright." The two shared a brief hug as Fox held onto his lady, rubbing her back for reassurance as he smiled.

"I'm just sorry I had to put you through all the worry."

"It's nothing anymore. You're okay and the guy who did this is going to rot. Everything's fine now."

"Yea everything is going back to the way it was." Fox acted as if in a dream with his past sentence. To be an average teen once again felt like heaven. Well to act as a normal teen at least, whether Fox could classify himself as a normal teen couldn't be more obvious. But still it was paradise after this episode. He just had to make sure to take it easy for a while, good thing he'd have some help.

Fox pulled the she-wolf for a sudden kiss as it came as a surprise, but a very pleasant surprise indeed. Their kiss was passionate as it was deepened, Fox wrapping around her small waist while Luna circled around his strong shoulders. He brought her close to his heart as he was reminded once again just how precious this life is. As Fox pulled away Luna took in a breath of fresh air as he smirked.

"That felt good." Luna let out a small, playful laugh to his words as she breathed easy.

"If anyone deserves to be feeling good around here it would be you."

"Hopefully." The vulpine joked as he lay back down on the bed, Luna hovering over him as he looked up to the ceiling.

"So what happens now?" Fox thought about it for a moment. A lot would change but a lot would stay the same. He smiled once again at the thoughts of relief as this whole episode of someone out to get him was over and done with. Finally back to the life of a teenager making his way into adulthood. Finally back to the life of Fox McCloud without fear.

"What happens now? Now it's time to be…" Fox paused for a moment as he thought of the word he was looking for. It came to him a moment later as he smiled. The best word to describe his life getting back on track the way he was use to.

"Normal again."

_Author's Notes_

_These last few chapters may have been a bit confusing so I'll explain it plain and simple._

_Bottom line: The Lylat Wars has been avoided! _

_Andross was detained and dealt with before he could build up any REAL support to start an uprising against the Lylat System. That's right: No Vixy dying in car bomb, no James dying at Venom as they tried to escape. And no Star Fox led by Fox McCloud. _

_Fox's life is going to return to 'normal' as normal gets for him. It's back to the teenage drama from here on out!_

…_Or is it? o.O_

_This little episode of Andross pretty much just brought Fox closer to all the supporting characters, especially Krystal for obvious reasons ;) As well as bringing her back and getting her 'involved' in the story since she just returned back in Chapter 8._

_But trust me when I say it only gets BETTER from here! I got a lot more planned for you guys! _

_P.S. Sorry if these last chapters were dirty when it came to grammar issues and all…They were all written around 2-3 AM! _


	11. Beautiful Soul

"Where do you want it?" Bill asked as he carried a rather bulky, large packing box as he talked to Fox. The vulpine daddy stood up tall holding his baby girl in his arms as he looked for a good spot.

"What is that box again? Is it bedroom items?"

"Yea it is."

"The bed won't be set up for a while so just in the closet if you would."

"Can do." Bill set the large box down in the closest floor space just as Fox asked. "It was really cool of your dad to get you a larger apartment for all of us until you're better."

"Tell me about it, I have probably like four times as much room at the very least." Fox said smiling as he lifted Jamie up again, letting out a rough groan as he did so. Fox's body would be sore for several weeks and if his friends were to stay and help they would need more room then what was originally provided. James figured the kids needed more space. Besides when it came time to Fox living on his own again more space never hurt. Fox tried to help out as much as he could but when it came to keeping Jamie with him and being sore there wasn't all that much he could do. In truth he wasn't even supposed to be holding the baby girl due to his shoulder but bared through it just for her.

"Sorry guys. I appreciate all the help and all."

"No problem man." Falco said as he set down another box in the room that would eventually be the main bedroom.

"Don't you guys have more important things to do though? Like schoolwork or something?"

"No didn't you hear? Due to this whole Andross thing all the school systems have been shut down for a while. They're upgrading all security functions and installing other new things to make sure it's safe."

"Really?" Fox was a bit surprised that something like this could influence the school system. Even though it was a different situation then you would find in a public learning environment.

"Yup so really you brought like a little mini vacation!"

"And I am totally down for that." The canine and the avian slapped hands for a high five while Fox just shrugged it off. At least it gave him time to recuperate and time for this whole episode to blow ever before heading back to school so nobody would even get a suspicion of what he was involved in.

"Well here's most of the kitchen things." Miyu walked through the main door as Fara was right behind her. The two girls walked passed the men and into the kitchen. They would start unpacking later only the essentials for now. The good news was that Fox had a much larger, roomier apartment for him and his friends for the time being. The bad news? They would have to repack everything that had only been unpacked for about a week and carry it up two more floors then the previous apartment on the third floor.

"Thanks again for letting us stay with you Fox." Fara walked up to the vulpine but mainly the baby girl as she played with her small paws.

"Sure no problem. Thanks for helping out."

"Of course." The vixen smiled up toward Fox as she and Miyu walked back out of the room. "We'll be back in just a minute, gonna get the rest of the things from the kitchen."

"Alright then." Fox called out to the two departing girls. As he turned around he was spooked while the other two boys gave him a strange look. "What?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let those two stay with us? I mean you know…guys and girls living together for a while?" Falco questioned as he didn't like the idea of two girls, especially good friends all living together with the three males. Because when girls are around that means various _boy _jokes and such are off limits.

"Sure I guess what's wrong with that?"

"Well why couldn't it have been Katt and Fay or something? It at least would make more sense." Bill suggested as Fox rolled his eyes, did they really need to have this conversation?

"Look Miyu and Fara asked and besides I don't think Fay and Katt would want to be in here all the time helping to look after the baby. Let's not talk about this behind their backs they're just trying to help."

"I'm not saying they're not." The canine shot back. "I'm just simply wondering."

"Well then get your heads out of the clouds." Fox joked as Bill only sighed and went back for another box load. Falco followed right behind him. Fox walked toward the office stuffy of the apartment that was going to be turned into Jamie's baby room for the time being to try and assemble the cradle back together. He sat the baby down near her corner of toys as she crawled and explored her new surroundings. As he worked diligently so did the other four teens, bringing in box after box and setting them in their various rooms. Fara and Miyu unpacked and put together whatever appliances they could and stocked the fridge with what Fox had as Bill and Falco handled the living room materials.

The ladies would share the master bedroom and unpacked blankets and pillows while the guys shared the living room. Even with the couch taking up quite a bit of space there was more then enough for Bill and Falco as Fox would sleep in the office study with Jamie incase she woke up in the middle of the night. They helped Fox assemble his own bed to support his body while he was till stiff. After a few hours of ceaseless work was Fox's new apartment nearly set up. All the essentials were out and what he didn't need now would be left in the boxes in their various rooms of placement.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate all the help you are."

"No problem Fox." Falco patted him gently on his opposite shoulder as they all took an easy seat. Fara poured drinks for everybody as they each took one simultaneously.

"I had nothing better to do anyway." Bill relaxed and loosened up as he downed half of his drink in an instant.

"Do you ever have anything better to do?" Fox's joke was exactly what it was; a joke though with emphasis on his question. It seemed as though his friends had absolutely nothing else going on in their lives…As if he had to lead them through everything of whatever they did on a daily basis. It sounded harsh but the more he thought about it the more it was true. Though James did say his family were born leaders…Just not on this level of scale.

"Not really."

"To bad it can't be like old times again." Fara and Miyu took a seat on the opposite side of the couch set Fox had as the vulpine let out a strong yawn of exhaustion.

"Hey maybe it can be!" An idea hit the avian for once in his life.

"How so?"

"Well Krystal is back now why don't we all have a great big movie night like we use to?"

"That's actually a really good idea!" Fara seemed to light up instantly.

"Yea it's a gift." Falco said trying to show off as Bill laughed to himself, everyone questioning his motives.

"Dude you get one good idea out of a thousand bad ones and you call that a gift?"

"Hey you jackass I can have good ideas every now and then to you know!"

"Sure sure."

"I don't know do you guys really want to?" Miyu didn't seem as enthusiastic as the rest. "I mean we're all older now it would seem kind of boring. Besides Fox is all sore and has a baby kit is that good for them both?"

"Well the whole point is not really watching movies it's just to hang out together like we use to." Miyu nodded to the avian's explanation. It would be nice for everyone to be together again.

"Is there that much room?" Fox questioned. "I mean I know I got a major upgrade when it came to space but not so much for that many people."

"All the girls share a room, all the guys the living room and you and Jamie get her room to yourselves. That's what…twelve people? Including Jamie."

"I guess." Fox thought over it himself out loud. "Four guys, seven girls and one baby kit."

"I think it would be awesome. Watch movies, play games, just hang out like we all use to."

"Yea that sounds like a blast." Fox admitted as he slowly sat back up straight. "Sure why not? Give everyone a call and let's get everything ready."

"Awesome!"

X

The calls were given and the apartment was set. Set with the living room set up of plasma screen, a dozen movies to watch and a game station to play incase it went that way. The dining room was set full of all kinds of snacks and drinks for everybody and the rooms everyone would be sleeping in was set up for comfortable rest after this episode of large fun.

Everyone came not by one at a time, but one large wave of guys and girls carrying their own items of clothing and various sleeping items. Before everyone arrived Fox and friends split the couches apart from another for more leg room for everybody.

"This is crazy. Way too many people for this size of a place." Luna let out between small laughs; she wasn't in a bad mood at all but of one of the best. Although it was kind of stupid to be doing this it was a lot of fun as well.

"That's what makes it fun!" Slippy announced as he jumped up and down, full of energy and excitement.

As the night went on the teens moved from the living room to the balcony and from there to the kitchen table all numerous times of the night. After each movie they needed some fresh air or something to snack on and often went back to the couch. It was early in the morning as they all sat down ready to put another movie in.

"I'm about movied out for the night, if I watch another I might just pass out." Luna admitted as she let out a strong yawn, it would obvious she wasn't to far away from passing out of this kept up.

"I know what everyone needs." Bill crawled forward to the game station as everyone wondered. They weren't going to watch four people play as the other seven watched were they? He rerouted some of the cords to the plasma screen and set a special game disc in and grabbed the mike from his bag back.

"Oh God don't tell me." Fay already knew what he was planning as she covered her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh yea." Bill looked back as he swung the mike's cord in his grasp. "There's nothing to wake everybody up then a good old karaoke singing. Who's first?"

"I'll go first." Krystal volunteered as she crawled up to the front and took the mike from Bill, standing up as he sat down.

"You and me Krystal." Fara stood up right beside her as the crowd of teens cheered the two brave girls on while they chose their song. Fox made sure to turn up the walkie talkie incase Jamie woke up from the group being to loud.

"This one." Krystal chose the song as the two cleared their throats. The two vixens couldn't help but to smile out of nervousness and joy as the lyrics lit up on the screen.

_New names and numbers that I don't know  
>Address to places like Abbey Road<br>Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
>We're young enough to say <em>

The two couldn't help but to keep smiling as the song went on, it was a moment they wouldn't ever forget when the years pass down of their youthful days.

_When you're happy like a fool  
>Let it take you over<br>When everything is out  
>You gotta take it in <em>

The crowd behind cheered the two girls on as they were doing a great job on not only entertaining everyone else but sticking to the real rhythm of the song. Fara and Krystal took in a deep breath as these next few sets of lines were a lot to sing.

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
>This has gotta be the good life<br>This could really be a good life, good life_

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
>Like this city is on fire tonight<br>This could really be a good life  
>A good, good life <em>

"You go girls!"

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
>A good good life Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh<em>

_A good, good life_

"Hell yea!" Everyone cheered the two girls on as they turned with the brightest of eyes and the largest of smiles. Fara and Krystal got closer as they wrapped arms around each other's shoulders and received the nice praise for a moment longer in their night clothing.

"Who's next?" Bill asked enthusiastically as he took the mike from the two girls.

"Let's get a guy duet now." Fay suggested as the guys were heavily outnumbered. Bill lowered his head as he looked over his options. Though no one immediately stood up, Katt, Miyu and Fay all forced up the lone avian as he stepped forward.

"Oh dammit fine then." He stood next to Bill as the canine scanned over the songs. It was Falco after all…

"Alright got it." The song already started to play as the two prepped up. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good." Once Falco was familiar wit the song it calmed his nerves as he even started to enjoy this. It was one of his favorites.

_Hey  
>I own the light and I don't need no help<br>Gotta be the feeling that scar face player  
>Stuntin' go wild cant handle this plan<br>Life of the club arrogant like yeah!_

The song rolled so fast that they couldn't sing at the same time as the two alternated singing. That is until the chorus where it slowed down a bit.

_Hey  
>Still feelin myself im like outta control<br>Cant stop now more shots lets go  
>Ten more rounds can I get a Kato<br>Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
>Came to party to I came no more<br>Celebrate cause that's all I know  
>Tip the groupies taken off their clothes<br>Grand finale' like super bowl  
>Go hard run the show<br>That's right wild out got money to blow  
>More light more ice when I walk in the door<br>No hype I do it big all over the globe_

By this time the two guys were practically breathing hard but still had a ways to go.

_Yeah!  
>I said it<br>Go tell it  
>Confetti<br>Who ready?  
>Im ready!<br>You ready!  
>Let's get it!<em>

As the song came to its chorus it couldn't have arrived a moment to soon for them both. They both took in a deep breath and set arms over another's shoulders as they tried to get through the rest.

_You know I know how  
>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<br>The club can't even handle me right now  
>Watchin you watchin me we go all out<br>The club can't even handle me right now _

_Yeahhh_

A huge roar of applause and cheer erupted for Bill and Falco as they turned around slouching over trying to catch their breath, though you could still make out the smile on each of their faces.

"Okay we're not doing another fast song like that."

"No way." Bill agreed as Falco sat down. "Let's get a couple up here now." Fay didn't step up on accounting Bill just got done and Falco wasn't moving to Katt's response. Slippy and Amanda were about to volunteer themselves as Fox and Luna weren't making any gestures but finally the other girls forced the she-wolf up.

"Really guys?" She put her hands on her hips, "I almost got away with it."

"Almost." Fox said as he slowly got up and took the mike from Bill. The show was about to start as Fox went through the songs. It was a couple singing together so he tried to pick something a little more romantic like and less about partying.

"Oh this will be good." Fox said out loud as he chose the song without Luna knowing.

"What will?" She asked a slight blush across her face but he didn't answer, the song would do it for him.

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

Luna felt as though she was put on the spot as she covered up her blush. It was the sweetest, cutest and somewhat corniest thing she's ever heard from any guy. The girls thought it was cute as they all looked and smiled at one another also enjoying the soul. Now why couldn't the other guys be more like this they all thought?

_You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

_I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me<em>

Fox put on his natural singing voice as he made Luna's heart melt from the inside out. After his part was done she took the mike from his grasp and tried to look at the screen more then him, not because she needed to know the words; but because that big smile he put on was just making it harder for her however much she was enjoying it.

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
>You might need time to think it over<br>But im just fine moving forward  
>I'll ease your mind<br>If you give me the chance  
>I will never make you cry come on lets try<em>

Luna took a deep breath as she looked Fox dead straight in the eyes from the few feet apart that separated them. Her voice just as meaningful as his own. _  
><em>  
><em>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

The two went toward one another and hugged right on the spot, followed by a short but blissful kiss as Luna couldn't make her blush got away. She kept her head down and tucked away behind Fox's shoulder as she was just too embarrassed to show everyone her face.

"Great job." Everyone clapped, it wasn't the spectacular performance by either of the two other groups but it was the cutest one by far.

"That's sweet." Fay added as she stood up, stretching as she let go of a giant yawn at the same time. "Well I've about had enough for tonight."

"Yea same here." Falco stood and stretched as well. One by one everyone stood and walked to their respective rooms until the girls were gone behind the door to their own room and the guys toward the kitchen for a quick drink. Fox and Luna were left alone for a short moment as he held her in his strong arms.

"Good night babe."

"Night." After another short kiss Luna followed the rest of the girls as Fox joined the guys real quickly. "Tonight was fun guys let's get some sleep and we'll all go out for breakfast in the morning."

"We hear ya, night Fox."

"Night everyone." He waved off as he headed for the kit's room. "Good night ladies." He called out to their partially shut door.

"Night Fox." He heard Krystal calling back to him as he went behind the kit's doors for the night.

X

It took some time before everyone could pass out and finally get some rest, well for most of them at least. Fox fell asleep in an instant on account of his body being so stiff still but the other guys took a little longer. Though as one feel asleep the others soon followed on the floor.

Unfortunately for the ladies it wasn't as simple. They were all use to the peace and quiet of their own rooms the mighty roar of snoring from just outside their door from the living room penetrated their gentle slumber and woke all of them up in an unpleasant frenzy.

"What is it with guys and snoring?" Katt sat the pillow over her head to try and block out the sound though to no avail.

"Eh they just come that way." Krystal added as she tried to get comfortable. The girls were set up kind of like a giant circle all each having someone else on each side as they all stared up at the ceiling.

"Well let's at least try and get some sleep." Amanda added on as she hid underneath the blankets to try and escape the horrid sound of stuffed up nostrils.

"Is anyone really that tired?"

"Not really." Fara answered the lynx's question as she sat up. "I guess the caffeine hasn't worn off just yet."

"Well what is there to do?" Fay asked with her eyes closed seeing if she could maybe pass out.

"We could all just talk I guess."

"Sure." Miyu sat up as all the other girls followed her lead, sitting cress-crossed on top of her sleeping area. "What do you guys wanna talk about?"

"Anything I guess. School, tonight and how fun it was, the guys, take your pick." Fay said as she slightly yawned but tried to stay focus.

"Sure let's talk about the guys I guess."

"Falco's changed a lot since I last saw him." Krystal admitted with a smile. "He's a lot calmer and mature really, not thinking he's king of the world or so."

"Oh yea." Katt agreed with a nod. "It's gotten a lot better."

"Was Fox different to you Krystal?" Fara asked as the blue vixen thought about it for a brief moment staring up at the white ceiling walls.

"Not that much really. Maybe a bit taller but other then that he's still the same lovable vulpine I remembered him by. You know after what…happened." Krystal and Miyu looked toward one another with a weird look. It was strange, nothing had been brought up of what took place in the past up till tonight, and Krystal herself wasn't exactly sure how to think of it as. She couldn't stay mad, she even admitted it herself; but it wasn't something she was just going to forget so easily also. Though Miyu wasn't about to apologize for what went on behind the vixen's back. She was sick after all, in a way…

"Wait what happened?" Luna felt left out of the loop as she looked toward the two girls with an awry look. She couldn't completely place her finger on it, but something happened between Fox and these two girls. Something bad at the time. She knew it went back to when Fox's group of friends was all broken up and not talking to one another, but she was never told exactly what had happened; what sparked it all.

"It was…bad." Was all Krystal said. "Really bad Luna, but it's behind us now. Best to just forget about it."

"Yea." Miyu agreed as she nodded to the vixen. It was one of the last things Luna needed to know. "Everything's alright now from what happened."

"But what did happen? No one ever told me at the time."

"It's not something you go telling the whole world you know?"

"Was it really that bad?" Luna asked in curiosity as she got closer and closer to getting a good guess of what occurred. Through all the knowledge and hands on experience she's received in this department…She didn't like the answer her mind started to form.

"It was." The blue vixen nodded, "It was really an episode that broke us all apart. But now we just wanna forget about it. Sorry but that's all I can say."

"Yea it's not really important anyway." Miyu tried to back Krystal up on this one. Though they weren't the closest of friends they did respect Fox and Luna together as their current relationship for now. They didn't want to break it up or loosen faith over something that happened in the past.

"Well okay if you say so." Luna just left it at that, she didn't want to hear it from them. She wanted to hear it from Fox himself when she had the chance. "Speaking of Fox why did you guys want to live with him for a while anyway?"

"Me?" Miyu pointed towards herself. "Well he's been helping me for a while now I just felt like I owed him the same due, also since we've been friends since kids."

"I wanted to just try and help out with Jamie." Fara admitted as she switched positions lying on her stomach with her legs crossed in the air.

"Besides when you put a bunch of guys together for an extended period of time they always manage to do something stupid. You should try to keep them in check; especially with Jamie around." Katt joined the conversation slanting back as she yawned and covered her mouth.

"Oh of course." As the conversation went on Luna stayed more and more quiet, thinking deeply between all the information she heard and the way these three other girls had been acting whenever the conversation switched to Fox. Fara, Krystal and Miyu all had something nice to say about him, and Luna although wasn't the jealous type; didn't like it. Some things just didn't add up in her mind, and she knew very little of this Krystal vixen. Krystal left just right around when Luna was getting comfortable in the group and was getting acquainted with everybody else. She would need some answers to better try and understand everyone else, and what the background situation was starting to become.

Over time the girls finally got tired enough to try and go back to sleep and the lights went out again. It didn't take long for each girl to fall into a peaceful slumber signified by the light breathing each of them gave off. Though most were sleeping, Miyu was awake as she thought. The lynx looked over toward her left as Fara was trying to sleep; as she gently shook her whispering her name.

"Fara." It took the vixen a moment to respond but she eventually did so.

"What?" the fennec asked her voice nothing but a whisper as well.

"Get Krystal up for a second." Fara did as Miyu asked as she slightly shook the blue vixen awake. Krystal turned toward the fennec laying on her left side as Miyu her right, the both on each of Fara's sides as she was in the middle.

"What is it?"

"Did any of you guys feel weird about Fox's song earlier tonight?" Miyu asked the two vixens as they looked toward one another, neither respond right away.

"Not really why?" Fara asked trying to keep her voice down not wanting to wake the other girls.

"Well just the lyrics kind of…made me feel bad really, like rejected kind of bad."

"How?" Krystal asked quietly.

"Like…how it said he didn't want another pretty face or just anyone to hold. Or how he didn't want his love to go to waste…It sounds like we weren't good enough for him to me really."

The other two girls thought about it for a moment, the more they thought about it the more sense Miyu made them see. They all dated Fox; they all cared and loved him in their own special way that was different from anyone else. Was Luna really that different then they were? Were they to different or not good enough for his satisfaction?

"I don't think so." Fara finally broke away from those dumb, hurtful thoughts. "Fox was just trying to be cute with the song; he didn't mean anything by it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Yea I'm sure Fara is right, he was just trying to get Luna to be embarrassed." Krystal looked over toward the said she-wolf as her light breathing gave off she hadn't waken up. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"I guess." The conversation ended as the three girls went back to sleep. Though what they didn't know was that Luna wasn't sleeping, she was listening in the whole time on their conversation. It hurt her in a way that they couldn't trust her, or didn't her around because of her relationship with Fox. Were they jealous in a way? They had to be, why else would they care so much about something that meant nothing?

It hurt her in a way as they thought she wasn't special to Fox in some way, that Luna was no different then the other three girls he had been with. She tried to just forget about it, her experience with these kinds of things in the past normally made her forget all about it and get some much needed sleep. But this time she just couldn't shake the thought of Fox and what the other girls were talking about. It was going to be quite a while before she would be able to sleep.

X

Fox stepped outside toward the balcony on this cool, clear Corneria night as the stars shined brightly above. He needed some air to relax and loosen up as he took a seat on the patio outside. It was a beautiful, calming night.

"You're still up?" He was surprised when he turned to see Luna stepping out onto the balcony as well as he smiled.

"Yea just couldn't sleep, it's still hard for me honestly. To try and let go."

"It must be." She took a seat next to him as he turned toward her. "I hope you feel better soon. You did what you could."

"Thanks Luna, I try to keep telling myself that but it's still hard to forget. What are you still doing up?" He asked as she looked away, not sad or angry but just a strange, deep thinking look.

"Can you tell me a few things Fox?" She asked as he thought it was a strange thing to suddenly ask.

"Of course what's up?"

"About those other girls." She scooted closer toward him.

"You mean Fara, Krystal and Miyu?"

"Yea them. They showed some strange looks to one another, Miyu and Krystal I mean about something a while ago. This goes back to when we first met, and you were telling me you cheated on your girlfriend. Is that same girl Krystal?" 

"Yea she is actually."

"Well…I mean I know you cheated on her but you never told me exactly what happened, and they wouldn't tell me either." As Luna put her sentence together did everything become so clear, no wonder they didn't want to talk about it. "Did you-"

"Yea...I-I did." Fox looked away in shame as it caught Luna a bit off guard. "But like I tried to explain earlier. Miyu is my best friend and has been all my life and she wanted to kill herself at the time. She made me promise Luna, I had to keep it. I couldn't have broken it, it would have devastated her."

"Fox." She started off slow, taking his hand in her own. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I completely understand and I've…well sadly I've been around this situation enough to feel comfortable about it."

"Oh…" The vulpine let out quietly. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories."

"No not really. Just some stupid ones."

"I'm sorry babe." As he looked toward her Luna looked away. Fox planted a sweet one right onto her cheek as she turned toward him with a small smile.

"It's okay I have you now." She got him to smile small like as she looked down toward the table. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure thing."

"The song you chose for us to sing." She was quiet, hardly audible over the traffic sounds from down below. "Did you mean it? You know…I'm not just anybody to you am I? I'm not just another pretty face?"

"Luna." He brought her close as she practically sat on his lap; he brought her close to his heart. "You're very special to me. I care so much about you."

"I know you do." She rested her head on his shoulder as Luna wrapped her arms around his broad neck. "But all those other girls…You never told them the same thing?"

"They're all special to me in a different way. They're all good friends." He pulled her away as she stared into his emerald eyes from above; he wanted to make sure the message was clear. "But you're special to me in a whole other way. You have a beautiful soul that's hard not to fall for."

She couldn't help but to giggle a little as she rested in his arms.

"Your souls very bright." Luna admitted. "Everyone loves you; everyone wants to be around you. It's magical; you got this strong hold, this strong pull on everyone toward you."

"You do too." Luna looked at him weird as she didn't quite get what he meant. Fox took her hand and laid it gently above his heart. "You got this strong pull on me toward you."

"Well there's one thing I know for certain." She closed the gap between them for a brief but loving kiss as she talked sincere to him. "My love for you will never go to waste Fox."

Luna was sure now, maybe she wouldn't like everything the other girls would say but she didn't care either way anymore. Experience and feelings brought her toward Fox and Luna wasn't about to lose that over simple, hurtful words. Fox said it himself, she had a beautiful soul that was hard not to fall for, and so did he. Her love for him would go on until the soul's chain was broken. She wasn't just another pretty face to him, he loved her in every way he could. She knew that now.

"Neither will mine Luna." He kissed her again as he stared into her cerulean orbs that shined brighter than any star he's ever seen.

"Neither will mine."

_Author's Notes_

_Yea back to the cute stuff ;) Just wait it gets better!  
><span>_

_Songs used:_

_Good Life: By One Republic_

_Club Can't Handle Me: By Flo Rida Ft. David Guetta_

_Beautiful Soul: By Jesse McCartney_


	12. Showdown in Paradise

The skies held a brilliant glow, Solar shinned down on the group as its rays were bright in the sky of impurities; not a single cloud hanged over Fox as he stared out on the open ocean. Though Fox wasn't alone, about a third of his school was with him on this cruise as the senior class headed toward a tropical island for all advanced science subjects. For six days the students would be on their tropical seaside school trip, relaxing but also studying of course. It felt like they were going away for a full blown, free trip to a fancy resort as the island had one of the nicest, fanciest resorts listed in Corneria's search engines.

It had been a month since the Andross episode happened; Fox was back to full health and was on his own again with Jamie. Though sadly he couldn't bring a baby to an island playpen and had to spend even less time with her then he would like. Vixy had promised to make sure they could video chat often during the cruise while he was gone. Though for now it was time to be a normal teenager again.

"Oh man this is gonna be awesome." Fox turned toward his friends as although not everybody was here with him at the moment. Falco was just saying how much fun the trip as a whole would be, even if they did have to study. The excited avian pulled out a pamphlet on exactly what the island was available for as his eyes held a certain, extravagant shine. "There's rock climbing, down hill mountain bike riding, beach play, and all kinds of other things to do!"

"Really?" Bill and Fara crowded over Falco as each saw something that caught their eye.

"Dude there's a full blown out arcade and games room!"

"Oh wow an indoor heated pool and spa!" Each of their faces lit up as they couldn't wait to get on the island. Though they would have to go through the boring rules and regulations and all that crap first; it would be well worth the wait.

"Sounds like a lot of fun, it's too bad we have to study and do science projects and all that." Of course Fay had to be the bummer of the group.

"Oh lighten up. It's gonna be great." Katt sounded more enthusiastic as Fox just yawned and popped his neck. Krystal looked toward the deck of the ship as ideas and thoughts ran through her mind. Fara looked her way; the front of the ship seemed very familiar from somewhere.

"Oh don't tell me Krystal." Fara only shook her head.

"Yea it would be cool! Someone pose with me."

"Pose?"

"Yea Fox how about you?" Krystal grabbed his hand though due to the fact she couldn't pull him off the railing the vulpine didn't seem so enthused.

"I don't think we're allowed Krystal. We'll probably get in trouble."

"Oh you party pooper."

"Me and Fay will do it." Bill suddenly grasped her hand as they jetted off for the front that was off limits for a reason.

"Don't even try it Grey." No sooner had the canine touched the ropes were he caught dead in his tracks. "No playing Titanic understand?" The Great Dane coach Hedrick yelled out furiously making sure the two teens got the message clear.

"Hey coach." Fox stood up straight in respect for his teacher and mentor.

"Hey there Fox I hope you're doing well." He came up close to the young man as he patted his shoulder, whispering in his ear. "I know about the whole Dr. Andross ordeal and just had to ask your father. Good job Fox you're a great young man." With that the coach walked away, yelling to a few other students who were buzzing off the rules of the cruise. As the group of friends got together near the front of the deck to play around with Bill did a few other girls stand a couple yards away.

"This will be fun huh Jessie?" The white furred vixen Tasha asked as Jessie, Narine and herself looked at the big group of beings.

"The blue bitch is back." Narine the jungle panther sounded disgusted at the mere thought of Krystal and her freaky alien fur color.

"Yea it'll be lots of fun."

"Are you going to try anything with Fox during these six days and five nights?" Tasha asked her grey furred friend as a hint of evil endeavors spread through her words.

"No most likely not."

"No?" Narine sounded confused, or really surprised.

"No probably not. It's not worth getting kicked off of this cruise."

"It isn't? It's not like you don't go to an island resort on a monthly basis or anything.

"I'm not sure." Jessie though it over for a minute, looking at the dashing vulpine and the fact he was surrounded by multiple girls, including Luna herself.

"You did say you were going to break them up." Tasha added as she was referring back to the talk the three girls and Luna had back in the locker room, when school first started a while back ago.

"I did didn't I? I don't know we'll see." Jessie began to walk away and the other two girls followed toward the rear of the ship. She thought of ways to do it, though were they worth getting kicked off the cruise and probably leading up to getting kicked out of school?

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when you get on the island Luna?" Amanda asked the artic wolf as she put on a sly smile and put her hands behind her head.

"Well the first thing I'm going to do right _now _is let down my hair." Luna reached for her tight hair band as it came undone with ease. Her long air fell down perfectly as everyone got a first hand look at just how long it was, stunning everybody for a moment as her hair reached past and down her knee caps.

"I love it when she does that honestly." Fox laughed as he was the only one who wasn't stunned in their shoes. Luna walked up to him as he talked to her cutely, "It's a stunning gesture." He was rewarded with a quick kiss on the cheek as they locked hands.

"Hey look!" Someone on the front deck yelled as everyone's attention was diverted toward the front. The large island came into view and got enlarged with each passing second. Everyone talked aloud as to how amazing it looked; full of luscious green and vibrant blue surrounding its sandy shores as the resort stood tall in the very center of the island.

After they landed and everyone got their luggage and school bags were all the seniors brought into the main lobby. Where Coach Hedrick stood tall on top of the fountain's outer ring and got everyone's attention.

"Listen up everybody and we'll cut for free time. Boys and girls are not allowed in the same room at _any _time. Now we're not going to make any kind of silly rule where you can't be on the same floor, but if we catch anybody doing anything that isn't allowed; you'll be on a boat straight back to the school where you can explain to your parents just what you were doing. You can talk in either the lobby or the dining room, or anywhere else of the island's various activities while school lessons aren't in session. That's all."

Everyone cut away to find their rooms and their schedules for the whole week. The first day however would be just for free time until the senior dinner later that evening. Luckily for the guys rooms were in pairs of four and so the guys all shared one room. Though the girls weren't so lucky where three were cut off from the other four.

"Let's see." Krystal thought aloud as she read her rooming arrangements. "Looks like it's me, Fara, Katt and Luna."

"So that leaves Amanda, Miyu and Fay with someone else." Fara stated the obvious as the other three girls weren't really complaining. Miyu and Fay were together to talk with Amanda so it wasn't necessarily bad.

"Sounds like fun." The pink frog picked up their spirits as she rushed for the room, the other two girls following after her.

"Later guys we'll see you at the beach or so." Fay waved them off as they broke apart. The guys along with the rest of the girls split apart to their separate rooms. Boys were on the first floor and girls on the second. Fox slid the card through its slot as they light flashed green granting access, and the first thing out of their mouths was:

"Oh damn!"

"Score!"

"Nice!" Each of the guys went off in a different direction; it was the nicest room any of them had been in. A large plasma screen, four queen size beds and a gigantic bath room where all four of them could easily fit into. It had a balcony just outside as Fox stepped onto it, he had the perfect view of the beach front as the waves flowed back and forth in a transfix kind of way.

"Hey Fox." He heard the calling of his name from up above as he looked to see Fara leaning over the balcony on the second floor. "We're right above you that's cool! We all want to go to the beach meet us there in half an hour."

"Okay sure." Fox went back into the room to tell the other guys of the girls' plan when Falco was already digging into his extremely pleasing bed.

"What's up Fox?"

"All the girls want to meet us at the beach in half an hour. Get on your bathing suits guys and let's get moving." Fox answered the canine's question as he threw off his shirt and onto the bed he claimed through his bag sitting on it. "Let's have some fun before we gotta hit the books studying for the test we're supposed to have."

"I wonder if there's a way to get out of it." Bill said with a nervous laugh as he thought taking a test on such a tropical paradise was the last thing he wanted to do. Him and the whole senior class probably.

X

The white sandy shore was packed full of seniors, not the entire senior class went on account of grades or just didn't want to go but most signed up for science classes even if they didn't like them for this specific reason. As Fox and friends walked through the crowded beach head it looked as though there wasn't that many guys around, just a bunch of girls tanning. For every two girls there was a single guy it seemed.

"This is a good spot." Fox and Falco planted the parasols into the ground to create instant shade for the whole group and laid down the tanning towels where everyone relaxed and enjoyed the tropical sunshine. Though it didn't last for some of its patrients.

"I wanna go swimming." Fara stood up and threw off her over shirt, revealing a cute pink two piece as she headed for the water. "Come on guys!" She waved off the group as she dove into the water head first.

"Let's go!" Amanda and Slippy were next followed by Miyu and Fay. It took some convincing but Katt finally headed in with Falco and Bill.

"Are you two coming?" Krystal asked as she stood up and took off her over shirt. Fox looked toward Luna but she looked away staring and playing with the sand as she kept quiet.

"Maybe in a bit." Fox answered for her smiling toward the blue vixen as she smiled back.

"Suit yourself." Krystal left the other two alone as she went to go play with the rest of the group.

"It's something wrong Luna?" Her vulpine boyfriend asked as she just let go of her breath.

"I don't look good in a bathing suit, that's why I always wear a one piece."

"Oh come on Luna." Fox wanted to say she didn't know how to swim but she kind of has to if she saves people from the water. Fox stood up as he threw off his shirt into the sand, holding out his hand toward the artic wolf. "Let's go."

"If we have to." She stood up, throwing off her top to reveal a cerulean blue bikini mix. As she tossed her shirt onto the blankets could she hear the sharp whistle that wolves were known for. She turned with a face full of blush at Fox's wide smile.

"Very nice."

"Oh stop it." The flattery was appreciated but not needed; of course Fox would think she looks good being her boyfriend. That was the problem with most girls; they just can't take a compliment.

"No you really do. You're much prettier then you give credit for babe."

"Wolves aren't what you call attractive Fox, but thanks for that." She kissed him gently as the two walked toward the water, getting a lot of attention as Luna noticed. As they passed by the big crowd of students could Luna pick up a lot of giggling and small laughter. She rolled her eyes to the fact of everyone loving Fox for being shirtless, the endless fan girl like behavior got really old, really fast. It was good Fox hated it just as much as she did.

"Tag you're it." Fox quickly backed up and pushed Luna into the water as she landed face first into the watery sand much to his surprise. He thought she would catch herself from falling but she unfortunately…didn't. Everyone saw that as she quickly picked herself up, half wet and a little sand on her face as she gave him the devil's look.

"Sorry."

"You should be." She quickly grabbed his arm and swung him hard, as he stumbled back and fell into deeper water, being caught by the strong waves as they pushed him forward. As he sat in the water and sand entirely soaked Luna stood over him victorious.

"Because I'm not."

"Oh you're not huh?" Fox kicked up a whole wave of his own straight into her face. "Neither am I!"

"Get back here!" The two were off in a chase laughing as Fox moved as fast as he could with the waist high waves while Luna pursued after him. But Fox didn't make it far when suddenly a figure popped form underneath.

"I got him!" Falco yelled as he kept Fox in the full nelson, keeping him pinned and helpless. Luna rushed after him as fast as she could while Falco held him in place. Just as she made contact the avian let go and stepped to the side while the two fell back being engulfed by a wave. Everyone laughed with a good jolly of fun as the girls found a large, smooth rock sticking out about ten feet above the waves they used as a sitting platform. Fay was at the top of the rock as Bill sneaked up on her.

"Look out below!" He pushed the poodle straight from the top as she screamed all the way down. A splash got the two vixens soaked as sea water splashed in their faces. Fay immediately broke the surface as she caught up some water.

"Bill you jerk!" She yelled up to him.

"Sorry love." Was all he could say through his laughs and innocent playful spirit.

"Look out below." Katt pushed Bill from the top now but instead of landing feet first he totally ate the water with a large and probably painful body splash. As he broke the surface he held his chest as he walked away for a moment.

"What you get jerk." Fay splashed into his face as she was still recovering as well.

"Let's get someone to dive off of here, the waters deep enough."

"You first?" Falco suggested as he climbed up to the top with her.

"Oh no; lets see you fly oh brave one."

"Screw that; it aint happening." He wasn't afraid to admit that he was afraid of diving. The water was deep enough but he didn't feel like eating the water like Bill just did.

"I'll go." Fox climbed to the top as the two made room for the brave vulpine. He looked down as everyone cleared from where he would be landing. He stood on top of the rocks making sure to keep his balance as he breathed easily. Without a second thought Fox leaped from the rock, spinning multiple times while his body was in a rotating motion falling the whole way down; breaking the water without a splash kicking up.

"Oh damn!" Falco looked down to the vulpine breaking the waters surface as he looked to Katt. "Think you can top that?"

"No way I don't think anyone else is going." What Fox didn't realize is most of the students on the beach was watching as he broke the surface. Including Jessie and her friends as the three were down to their bathing suits as well.

"What do you think Jessie?" Tasha asked the pack leader as she just watched the group retreat back from the water to dry off.

"Let's play." The three girls walked toward Fox's group as they all talked and dried off. Fox noticed the girls coming toward him out of the corner of his eye as he could already tell it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Fancy dive Fox." She talked cute to him as the vulpine wasn't even remotely interested. He finished up drying off as she noticed the scar on his right shoulder and threw the towel over that side to break her glance.

"Thanks. See ya later."

"I don't suppose you guys would want a friendly game?"

"And why should we?" A cat fight was about to break out as Fara stepped up to the grey vixen and the two met in a stand off. She of all the girls first hated Jessie more then anything; she was the first girl with Fox, and the first girl to be ruined by her.

"Because that's what sports are for. You play so why not? Scared?"

"Never from a hostage girl like you."

"Fine then big girl." Jessie threw the ball hard into Fara's chest. "Pick two others and let's start." Fara looked back, with only three it could be a hard game due to the large court size for usually four to six.

"Any volunteers?" She didn't even have to ask.

"Let's do it." Krystal was the first one up. It was debated now between Miyu and Luna. The wolf really had no quarrel with Jessie unlike Miyu however. All those years of rivalry and the fact that Fox rejected her for Jessie made her blood boil.

"I'll play if you don't want to Miyu." Luna first said but after taking a closer look at the lynx it was clear her eyes held a certain burning desire to make that bitch pay.

"No I'll play." She stepped up as the three girls set their hands in the middle, a team bonding before it was on. "Let's make that bitch be sorry."

"Now you're talking." Fara and her team looked toward Jessie and her team as the two took their places on the court. The remaining group of friends stepped back as they watched from afar, though before Jessie served the ball she stood up straight.

"Why don't you play Luna?" The question came to her from afar.

"Why should I?"

"You are Fox's girlfriend, I think it's appropriate."

"This has nothing to do with that Jessie. Just play the game or don't it's that simple." Fox intervened as anger pierced through his tone. Though Luna wasn't about to be left insulted.

"No I'll play, get someone else for your team and let's get it over with."

"Bold but stupid." Jessie and Tasha quickly found another girl, a trashy white haired feline named Brittany that most people disliked. It was a wonder why Jessie and she weren't friends.

"First to five." As the courts were now full Jessie threw the ball high into the air, jumping up herself and kicking it hard.

It was hard for the girls to keep up, all that extra weight she gained through pregnancy and being lazy hasn't really effected her athletic skills as Fara barely saved the ball eating the sand but quickly getting up. The ball traveled around the court until Luna hit it high, with Krystal spiking the ball hard.

Tasha was able to recover it but by the time it got back into the air most of its momentum was drained. When Narine hit over the line Miyu instantly countered kicking it down hard straight into the sand where nobody could save it.

"Score one for the good girls." Fara said as Jessie was thrown back the ball. As she smacked the ball back Krystal saved it and hit it hard in return. While Brittany hit it high Jessie moved in and spun around, hitting the ball with her forearm just high enough over the net. Luna dived but to no such luck as she was off by about an inch.

"Score one for the hot girls." That remark annoyed Fara's team as she only glared and served the ball. She made sure to smack it extra hard just for Jessie a Tasha wasn't able to get it up on a solid path. The team scores went back and forth multiple times until it was all tied up. It was Fara's turn to serve as they only had this one opportunity to win, they couldn't lose to the team of tramps and liars.

"Here you go Jessie." Fara smacked the ball as hard as she could but making sure it would stay in boundaries. Tasha saved the ball as Brittany hit it back up. Jessie moved in as more then just anger drove her kick on the ball, the drive to completely crush the other girls as the ball reached a high velocity. Miyu could barely get a good angle on the ball as she fell back countering it into the air and landed in the sand. Fara and Krystal picked up the save prepping it for Luna as she jumped. Though instead of the hard hit Jessie's team was expecting she hit it as softly as she could. Narine at the sand as she barely saved the ball and Brittany hit it back onto the opposite court.

But it was a mistake, the ball was an easy save as Luna knocked it way into the air. Fara jumped onto Krystal's back as she launched high, smacking the ball hard as if it flew just like a bullet. Though it wasn't planned the ball ended up hitting Jessie straight in the face as she stumbled back into the sand.

"We won!" They all cheered as they huddled together.

"Uhhhh shouldn't we be concerned?" Luna asked as though really no one was. They all walked toward the fallen vixen as she wasn't standing up just yet, Tasha helping her get to her feet as the whole world span in circles.

"Headshot." Falco laughed out loud though was really the only one laughing.

"Dude that's not funny she could really be hurt." Bill sounded concern as the avian wiped a tear away.

"It's Jessie though."

"Good point." The two shared a high five as Jessie was just starting to get up.

"You alright Jess?" Tasha acted as a balancer as the grey vixen got up holding her head.

"Yea I got a migraine going on."

"Sorry Jessie, that wasn't my intention." Fara couldn't believe she was actually apologizing to this bit bitch of a girl but she did feel a little bad at least for her, maybe just a tad bit.

To her surprise she got a different reply then she was expecting. "It's okay good game." The other girls walked off leaving Fara and her friends in a daze; did she really just say that?

"Good job." They turned toward the rest of the group as Fox congratulated them.

"Yea way to put Jessie in her place."

"It wasn't so hard." Fara smiled along with the rest of her friends. It was a sweet, sweet victory after everything Jessie had done to them before.

Once Jessie and her friends were out of earshot Tasha went loose on the vixen. "What was that all about Jessie? If that was me hit in the head I would be kicking that fennec's ass!"

"I got a migraine going on right now." Jessie said as she held her head, but even with this small troublesome ache she looked toward her friend and formed a smile of malice. "I lied. I'll make that bitch pay, I'll make all of them pay."

"That's what I like to hear." The four girls all laughed as they walked away, it was only a matter of time before all four girls were devoured by pain, sorrow, humiliation, or all three.

X

As the day whined down the boys all flopped onto their beds for the evening. They all first brushed their teeth and soon were on the turn's table for the shower. As they did so Fox controlled the remote while the news was on, apparently something big was happening or had just happened.

"After the recent episode of Dr. Andross who was sentenced to life in prison until waiting for the death penalty to be in place. It seems like the remnants of his work hasn't quite faulted. We have word that former Lieutenant Ryan Kreesh, who was believed to be dead had in fact lived through the deadly attack. But is now a fugitive of justice as he has burned down a hospital facility, broke into a military weapons armory and stolen a cruiser from the landing strip of the Cornerian army base. Though his whereabouts or his line of travel is unknown, it's not unknown if this poses as a threat to the citizens of Lylat."

Fox turned it off there, it was a bit of a shocker to see how not only one of the soldiers lived through the attack on his life; but also was now…someone else. It must be hard; he was probably scarred and was horrendously slandered to be able to keep living. But he quickly shook off those thoughts. It wasn't something he wanted to dwell on the mind now that he just got over it.

"Go for it Fox." Bill let the vulpine go in front of him as Fox threw off his shirt and placed the towel over his shoulder. "That was a cool first day."

"Well don't get to comfortable Bill. From here on out we'll actually have to do work."

"Oh please don't remind me." Bill went into sleep mode as he yawned and looked over his bedside; the first thing that caught his glimpse was the science book he had to bring for the school part of this trip. It's too bad it couldn't be all trip and no school, as Bill flipped the book on its front to avoid seeing the word 'Science' where the word 'Work' popped into his mind as he flopped onto the bed and passed out in moments.

X

"Good game tonight girls." Krystal said to the whole as she just steppe out of the shower, covering herself up in the bathroom while the other girls brushed their teeth.

"It was fun."

"It was even more fun to put Jessie down like that. After everything she's done to us." Miyu spat out the paste and wiped her mouth as she stretched ready for bed.

"Oh definitely." Luna felt a bit out of place as she wiped her mouth and kept her hair tidy but still let down. She had no problem with Jessie besides maybe her attitude, it sounded as though Jessie did something bad to each of the girls in the past. Luna just didn't know how badly.

"I take it something bad happened between all of you guys and Jessie." Luna asked the group as a whole as she got all of their attention. Though she didn't know exactly what she had brought on now.

"Well let's see." Krystal looked up to the ceiling and put a finger over her lips, pretending to think of something. "Oh here's one: She nearly killed me by smacking me in the head with a text book and threw me over the second floor balcony."

Luna's jaw dropped as her eyes hit big. "Really?"

"Yup it's all true." Fara answered for her as she was next. "Back when I was dating Fox in sophomore year she was the biggest bitch to me. Always trying to start a fight even got into one actually. She tripped me in the hallways and verbally assaulted me back when I was still real new here."

"Oh God."

"Yea really." Luna turned toward Miyu as it sounded like she was next to not have anything nice to say. "Fox practically dumped me for her, and we've been fighting for years. Just trust us Luna Jessie is one of those girls that's just better off ignoring once you've seen the real her. She's a horrible person and just a no good, stuck up bitch." Coming from the lynx that had the strongest barrage of unkind things to say Luna could just trust what they were getting at. Even though she hadn't seen anything real to what they were saying just how Jessie acted toward her today was enough.

"Alright I guess I'll just be careful when around her." Luna said as she lay down onto her bed, ready to call it for the night.

"Don't even be around her." Fara told the artic wolf as she covered herself up. "It always gets someone into trouble."

"Definitely." Krystal agreed as she shut her eyes. "She's rotten to the core. She's up to something as usual."

_Author's Notes_

_I'm trying to keep my chapter update rhythm going because once it stops I know updates will come long and few in between =/_

_What will happen on this tropical paradise? I'll give you a hint._

_Sadness, Humiliation, Pain, and two hearts getting closer together into something more. _

_Thanks for reading! _


	13. Payback

"This assignment blows." Bill said frustrated as he threw his pencil onto the table and leaned back into his chair. The guys were in the cafeteria studying for the test in just a couple of days and it was worth about one quarter of their final grade. "Why did I take a science course this year when it isn't required?"

"Because this course includes an awesome mini vacation?" Slippy answered his question as he was getting the stuff down no problem. Fox and Falco weren't the greatest when it came to science but they sure weren't struggling like Bill. The canine just rubbed his temples as he sat forward, elbows planted onto the table as he closed his book in frustration.

"Maybe I can get out of it somehow."

"No way man just study and you'll get it eventually."

"Dude I hate science." The canine just planted his head onto the table as he wanted to just throw the whole table over. As they were studying a large group of ladies passed by them, towels wrapped around their bodies.

"Hey guys." Fara called out to the men as Bill picked himself up. "We're gonna go to the pool and check out the spa if you guys want to come."

"Nah we gotta study for the test." Fox tried to protest but Bill closed and picked up the book before he could even look back down at the content.

"We're there see you in ten." It was obvious Bill was more enthused to goof around then he was studying for a test they would all have in just four days and three nights. Before anyone could reject his idea they were all up and headed for the elevator to rush on their bathing suits.

"Bill we can't really be goofing off all the time."

"Yea I'm with Fox for once on this one man." Falco agreed as Bill practically ran out of the elevator once the doors opened up.

"Oh come on guys we check out the pool for an hour or four and go right back to studying after dinner. What's so bad about that?"

"We still have the nature hike tomorrow to at around two. Hope you're ready for that."

"Dude it's more hiking then studying don't worry." Bill swiped the car from Fox as he ran in to change. As they all went in one by one did they slip on their bathing suits, grab their towels and was out the door before five minutes had passed.

"Let's hit the pool!"

X

The girls arrived at the pool as the place was a little on the empty side. A few beings around as the girls found a table and pool chairs to lay their towels around.

"I wanna check out the sauna anyone else?" Miyu asked as she quickly jumped into the water and back out; just to make her fur wet to be comfortable in the heated place.

"Maybe later." Even Fay didn't want to go, they had just gotten here they had all day to check it out.

"Alright no problem." Miyu got out as she wrapped herself around with the towel and walked toward the room, even its handle felt a little warm. As the lynx stepped into the sauna a big cloud of steam flew out and in she stepped through the cloud. The room was just like any other sauna, heated with a single light over the center of the room. As she laid into a corner all by herself did she close her eyes to relax.

"Hey there Miyu." Her eyes snapped open as she sat up to that voice. Miyu only glared as she stood up to see Jessie and her friends in the opposite corner of the sauna.

"God not now I don't need any of your crap."

"Hey I don't mean any disrespect; I'm just here to enjoy the sauna like you are." Jessie let out a strong yawn as she clasped her hands together behind her back and leaned backwards.

"I'll enjoy it once you're gone."

"Oh running back to Fox huh 'cause you can't be a big girl and just deal with me?" The vixen baited Miyu as she turned back with an angered face. She wasn't about to let Jessie bad talk her or her life long friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing really." Jessie looked away as if looking at her nails. "Just that you can't handle anything on your own. So you have to get Fox to bail you out all the time."

"That's not true! He's just my best friend that I love to death." Miyu was starting to not only be extremely angered. But hurt as well, as she was fighting back tears at this point.

"To death huh? Was he worth nearly killing yourself over?" Miyu's eyes went wide with what the vixen said.

"How do you know that?"

"It's pretty obvious, most of the school knows. You think it wasn't so easy to figure out when Fox came back the next day with those claw marks after everyone saw you running out of the school? You're very bright."

"You evil harlot!" Was all Miyu could come up to say as she wiped the tears away.

"Did it feel good Miyu?"

"Did what feel good?" The lynx asked though should have collected her losses and went when she could have.

"When Fox left you for me? Tell me 'because I'm curious. Did it feel nice to be _playing _with yourself knowing I was getting some from Fox? You did too but the difference was I didn't have to make him _promise _to bang me, I'm not that desperate." Miyu wanted to crumble at the verbal assault she was suffering from. Though at the word of being desperate, Miyu had heard enough.

"You bitch!" Miyu ran with anger and sadness as the crystal tears gleamed in the light as she pulled Jessie's top to meet her hateful stare. The fabric from the vixen's bikini was starting to make sounds of breaking apart as the lynx bared her fangs.

"I'll tear your filthy, whore tongue out!"

"Just try it. You do any harm to me and you'll be sent back on a ship to the city." Jessie smirked evilly as the lynx wouldn't let go, Tasha and Narine wanted to pull her off of Jessie though the vixen kept them away for now. She wanted to see just how far Miyu would go.

As much as Miyu wanted to rip out the vixen's mouth…She knew she was right. Miyu let go of the stretched fabric and took a few steps back. Trying to recover from her tears as she wiped them away with her towel.

"I knew you didn't have it in you. Now why don't you run back to Fox you little skank, let him take care of you since you can't take care of yourself." Miyu quickly ran out of the sauna and out of the pool area for everyone to see as she covered her face, in nothing but her bathing suit as she just kept running.

Fay and all the other girls saw the poor lynx run out as they all immediately jumped out of the pool and gave chase. "Miyu wait!" As each of the girls got their towels first to cover up themselves up was Miyu already heading back to her room.

Just as this was happening where the guys walking into the main hall heading for the pool to meet up with the ladies.

"I'm telling you Bill just hit the books and you'll ace the test no problem."

"It's not as easy as you say Falco. For one you have to study, two I hate science, and three you have to study!" Bill counted down the reasons as to why he should just fake sick when the test would be happening. Fox was about to come up with something to say until a sudden, sobbing voice broke his attention.

"Fox!" He looked forward to see the lynx running straight for him. Miyu threw herself practically into his arms and onto his chest as she cried loudly on his neck. "Oh Fox." She could hardly say before breaking down into a total full out cry.

"Miyu what's wrong? What happened?" He stood there holding the poor girl as he unfolded the towel to cover up her still dripping figure.

"Jessie…she…she…" Miyu couldn't talk now but Fox heard all he needed to hear. The rest of the girls finally caught up with the lynx to find all the guys around her as Fox tried to comfort her with this pain she was feeling.

"Here I'll take her back to the room." Fay helped handle the frail lynx as they went back with Amanda behind them. "You can stay here Bill I got this."

The canine only nodded as they walked away. Everyone was in a big daze until Fox cleared it up, not looking to happy himself.

"I don't know what happened but I know Jessie is the cause of it all."

"Of course she is." Krystal batted her head back and forth as she looked toward the rest of the girls.

"Do you guys wanna call swimming done for the day?"

"No let's just try to enjoy it while we can."

"You sure that's smart? Jessie is probably there still." As the group walked back as a whole did Krystal merely shrug off Katt's statement.

"Who cares about her just ignore it." Everyone went with Krystal's advice as they gathered around their same spot from before. Fox could see Jessie and her friends laying on a few patio chairs as he looked to them. Jessie merely waved with a smile as Fox glared and broke the contact.

"Now what Jessie?" Tasha asked as she held her tropical drink and took a few good sips.

"Let's see. Narine head for the diving board. You'll know what to do." The jungle panther was confused at first but as she saw the artic wolf heading that way did she know instantly.

"Oh I do." While Luna headed for the diving board did Narine know what to do about this…minor intrusion. While Luna was distracted by another school girl did she keep walking forward. Narine snuck up right by her side as her head was turned toward the opposite direction behind a crowd of people as she tripped she-wolf. Luna fell forward right next to the diving board but landed on a few other students as her face smacked against the waters surface. As she quickly recovered did she hold her face as another feline choked up a few swallows of chlorine filled pool water.

"Hey watch it!"

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Luna climbed up the ladder as everyone in the pool was laughing at her. As she went to sit back down did Fox cover her up with the towel. Narine walked back victoriously toward the two vixens's as they slapped palms.

"Very nice."

"I know." Jessie turned back toward Tasha as her payback was nearly done. Miyu had been hit with sorrow as Luna with pain. Now all that was left was…

"Did you switch them out?"

"Oh yea." Tasha chuckled a few times as she took another sip of her drink. "Did you know water-soluble thread is safe to use in a sewing machine?"

"No I didn't. That's nice to know. So when should it work?"

"It should work right…about…" Tasha said stalling for time to when their evil plan would unfold. A few seconds after she was talking did two full blown screams of terror burst from the pool. "Now."

"How about we sit back and enjoy the show?" The three girls watched with pleasure as the two girls freaking out in the pool.

"Oh my God!" The blue vixen screamed.

"Someone help!" Krystal and Fara were in quite the pinch as parts to their swimming suits dissolved in the water and now were floating around in the pool in pieces. It quickly got everyone's attention around the pool as a huge buster of laughter committed around the two vixens. Katt quickly threw both of them their towels to wrap up as the two vixens high-tailed it out of there, collecting their bikini pieces along the way.

The three girls sitting in the chairs across from the group of friends was laughing the hardest.

"That was great."

"That was priceless." Jessie wiped away a tear from laughing so hard.

"You got them new bikinis right?"

"Yea its back in their room, it's too bad though they picked the ones that Tasha _modified._" They watched the two vixens squirmed as they sat back down dripping wet.

"Think they'll ever show their faces in the pool as long as we're here?"

"I doubt it."

"Then payback has been delivered." Jessie lay back down onto her patio chair, closing her eyes as revenge never felt so good. This would be the days that marked her high school career. A lynx's tears, a wolf's pain, and two vixen's humiliation.

"Hey." Jessie sat up to see the pink feline standing straight in front of her, what she didn't see though was the fist she was driving. Katt smacked Jessie a strong one right across her face as she actually fell out of her chair.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything to you." Jessie wasn't much for words but played cool for now as her nose started to bleed.

"You messing with my friends make it my business you hussy."

"You want your face broken? Sure then." Jessie and Katt were at it as the two were ready to rip each other's hair out. There was no way Katt was afraid of this vixen, who could be? Though it was over before it began as Falco got in the middle of the two girls and pushed the vixen to the ground. Just as she was getting up however was this scrap cut in and cut done.

"What's going on here?" The students turned to see Coach Hedrick on the scene, staring at the two girls around the avian as he walked toward Miss Grey to inspect her face. For once though Jessie and her friends weren't howling to the teachers, none of them wanted to face the consequences of this dilemma.

"It was an accident coach." Katt said fast trying to save the situation from punishment. "Falco ran into Jessie while he was running around the pool to the diving board. He was just about to apologize to her."

"Ah yea coach." He turned toward the vixen as she held her still bleeding nose. "Sorry Jessie I didn't mean anything by it, I'm really sorry!"

"Oh really huh?" Coach Hedrick looked toward the three girls as none of them were saying anything. Jessie, however knowing that it was better to take the dive then the fall of getting kicked off the island first, before Tasha and Narine followed her act of verdict. Hedrick was no idiot, despite being in good shape for his age he wasn't much of the muscle head everyone thought he was. But with no further proof and the fact that no signs warning against running on a slippery floor was hanging up, there wasn't much he could do.

"Alright then." Hedrick walked toward the injured vixen. "Come with me then Miss Grey and we'll get you to the clinic to check up on your nose." The crowd broke apart as all the students went back to their own business, none really in the mood to swim anymore as most gathered their towels and other materials exiting the pool. Hedrick called out toward the two wrapped vixens as he escorted Jessie out.

"Ladies please put some clothes on." He brought them both back to reality as Fara and Krystal ran back up to their room, leaving Katt and Luna behind as they gave chase. Fox was done for the day as he put back on his shirt and was ready to hit the books again.

"Guess its back to studying guys."

"This sucks! I was in the pool for maybe five minutes and this had to happen!" Bill complained as it wasn't much of a break from studying.

"It didn't just 'happen' Bill it was definitely all planned out." Falco explained as they were the last people to leave the pool.

"Well hey Katt got her good. It's what Jessie deserves."

"So what happened to their swim suits exactly?"

"They fell apart in the water." Slippy explained as they walked out. "Soluble means it can be dissolved in water. Water-soluble thread is…Well yea what just happened."

"Man that's harsh. How the hell did they even get Fara and Krystal's bathing suits?"

"I couldn't tell ya." Fox said as they headed toward the room. "It's freaky what Jessie is capable of, trust me on that." The vulpine watched as Jessie was escorted in by Hedrick to the clinic. Jessie looked back at him as he immediately broke the eye contact shaking his head. He couldn't' see it but Jessie was smiling impishly to herself. It cost her a little blood but seeing the four girls squirm and scream was well worth it.

"Well she got what she wanted I guess." Bill stated as they entered the room. "Until Katt knocked her block off at least."

"Yea payback's a bitch. Always has been, always will be."

"Like karma." Slippy said as the four didn't bother to shower or undress for now. No now it was time to hit the books and study. Bill moaned with slight annoyance as he sat back down to open the text book he hoped to neglect.

"Karma huh? It's probably what I get for pushing Fay off." The canine nearly sighed and opened the book to study for the test they all had to pass.


	14. Alone Down the Mountain

"Is Jessie just going to be able to get away with all that?" Bill asked the large group of friends eating breakfast before the nature hike later today. "I mean damn what she did is just really, _really_ bad. How could they let her get away with all of this?"

"I guess so." Krystal only batted her head as she picked at her scrambled eggs. "No one wants to get kicked out though this place is great and it's a really fun trip besides her."

"Yea but what she did to all of you guys, how come we can't just tell the teachers?"

"Because then Bill that would prove that we've all been breaking the rules, including Jessie and we would all just get kicked out."

"I still don't understand though, why us?"

"Well considering Katt knocked her block off and Falco lied I think that qualifies for breaking the rules." Fara answered as Bill thought about it.

"That's so stupid. She started it all."

"Just ignore her, the worst of it has passed I'm sure." Luna said while finishing her milk, though the other girls weren't as forgiving.

"Easy for you to say, the whole senior class didn't see your chest!" Fara threw her eatery items in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That was so scary! I thought a bunch of guys were going to see me totally naked." Just the mere thought of the scene that thankfully didn't occur made her shiver.

"Wait it wasn't just your top?"

"No our bottom parts also just came apart." A shiver ran up the blue vixen's spine as she and Fara shared the same thoughts to the same reactions. That was the one thing they didn't need to remember their senior year from.

"I hate to admit it but…" Falco stopped right dead in his tracks as all the girls were glaring him at this part.

"Don't. Even. Say. It." Krystal made sure to keep him from saying it, to even think about what he wanted to say. He just went back to his ham and eggs as he kept quiet for the duration of breakfast. Thankfully for the large group Jessie has left them alone ever since those incidents. There wasn't all that much time left on the trip, just a few days before they would be leaving and have to take the test. Then if Jessie ever did anything it would be back on school campus, and nobody would be afraid to throw a punch out.

"What's left on the trip exactly?" Fox asked as no one answered right away, all of them thinking. Just what was left for the trip?

"I think it's mainly just the nature hike. Once that's over and done with another class lecture and then our test."

"Damn guess we're almost done here."

"Let's make sure to have a good time while we're still here…Well a better time at least."

"Definitely." As Fox finished up his milk he excused himself to his room. "We have to change into our gym clothes for the hike so better hurry up. We gotta leave in about an hour." As Fox left the rest of the group alone did they leave one by one or in small groups, until it was down to Fara and Krystal left at the table.

"The hike should be a lot of fun right?"

"Yea I think there's a beautiful waterfall at the top of the hillside and it's also where they do the mountain biking course." Krystal answered as she was just waiting on the fennec to finish her meal.

"How come we haven't done that yet?" Krystal would have simply said it but let the fennec figure it out for herself. "Oh yea."

"The mega bitch is why."

"Well she can't ruin today. Let's get started." As the two girls cleaned up their mess did they head back to their own room, laughing and ready to enjoy the beautiful, warm tropical day.

X

As all the students stood together in a giant clump were they waiting for groups to be assigned by Hedrick and the tortoise biology teacher Ralston. The groups could only be in sizes of four so there would be no one giant group, and unfortunately for Bill everyone had to take their own notes for studying.

"Settle down kids." Mr. Ralston got everyone's attention as he came to the center, passing out papers to all the various group leaders that were pre-assigned. "There's plenty of routes to take so don't worry if more then one group takes the same route. You need to find a special plant substance of life and one example of insect life around the trails."

As Hedrick was passing out papers did he hand one to the young McCloud while explaining more to the students. "We started a bit later then we'd hope so you won't have that much time. It's around four now so be done with the trail hike by eight and meet back at the resort for dinner." With those final statements did everyone break away having to find their teammates and getting started right away. The sooner they were done the more free time they had to spend.

"Krystal, Fara." Fox called to the two vixens with a smile. "We're all grouped together."

"Awesome!"

"Who else Fox?" The vulpine read the last name though sadly Luna wasn't apart of his group. In fact it was probably one of the worst people they could have gotten to pair up with but it was none other then…

"Panther Caroso." Krystal's mouth dropped to the ground at hearing the name.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Oh no it's true we're all partners on this project." Speaking of the certain jungle cat he swinged an arm around Fox's shoulders. "It should be a lot of fun; I hear there's a good view."

"Right." Krystal placed her hands over her hips and gave it to him straight. "I'll tell you right now. Don't touch me, keep your hands to yourself and focus on your work. Or you'll have to explain to Hedrick how your hand was shoved up your ass."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Panther backed off putting his hands up defensively. "Why so hostile? Alright alright I understand. Let's just get this over with."

"I wanna check out the waterfall so let's head up that trail." Fox led the way with Panther by his side as the two ladies followed. It was a bit longer and steeper of a trail but it would be well worth the good hike.

"Wow check it out!" Fara pointed toward the cliff view of the resort miles away. "It looks so small from up here."

"It's really cool huh?" Fox asked as he looked to the vixen with a smirk.

"Yea it's really beautiful." They continued to walk as it just got to Panther. After ten minutes of debating to ask or not he just had to at this point.

"Do you guys hate me and Leon for what Wolf did to your lynx friend?" The question hid all three of the foxes in a strange way. They hated Wolf that much was clear. But did they really have the right or the idea to judge Panther or Leon for the friends they choose to hang out with?

"We don't hate you Panther by any means." Fox explained as they continued up the path. "But it's not like you can't blame us for being a little hostile when it comes to you hanging out with Wolf."

"I can honestly tell you guys I had no idea Wolf was gonna do what he did. For as long as I've known the guy he was pretty cool with it all. I mean I knew he could be a dick when he wanted to be but I never thought he would go that far."

Krystal could tell by reading the jungle cat's mind that he was telling the truth, she didn't need the tone of his voice or his walking style to tell apart truths from the lies. But it didn't justify as to why Panther was friends with Wolf either.

"How do you even know Wolf?" Fox asked as they continued walking up the hill.

"I've known Wolf for a few years now, since about eighth grade but I lived in a different part of the city and didn't see him that often. He was a nice guy until he fell in with the bad crowd but that's what friends are for right?" Panther stuck to his word as they continued up the trail, taking a small break once the path reached a leveled surface again.

"I should also mention that Wolf was drunk the night of the dance. I don't know the whole story but he was feeling extremely bad that night but didn't want to blow off Miyu at the last minute. Something to do with his mom disowning him or something. I honestly feel bad for the guy."

When Panther talked about Wolf's past childhood everyone took it a bit differently. They all felt sorry for him, almost did at least. It was just strange to hear more of an already past story. Though Fox wished he did hear this part when it was going on at the time. It could have prevented a lot of other…actions and promises from happening.

"I feel bad for the guy I admit." Fox was the first to talk. "But that doesn't give him the justification to be trying to dice me up."

"I know I hear you Fox. Like I said he was drunk and I guess he saw you as a threat to being with Miyu. He never wanted to hurt her."

"Well he did Panther, and because of that a lot of other bad things happened." As they continued on the jungle cat wasn't sure if he should continue talking on. But he figured Fox should know so it wouldn't be a surprise later.

"Just so you know Fox, Wolf wanted to actually apologize to you." The vulpine stopped dead in his tracks as he quirked a brow.

"Apologize? For what nearly killing me."

"Well…Yea." Panther rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Forgive me Panther but I'll never talk or be around Wolf again, let alone accept his apology. He hurt my best friend and nearly killed me. You don't really expect for me to accept his apology and we just let it all pass on do you?"

"Not really but he does want to try and apologize Fox. He's trying to turn his life around and he sees this as another block he's needs to overcome."

"Not to cut in but some things just don't add up." Fara walked up to the two as she looked at Panther. "If Wolf never intended to hurt Miyu then why did he act so smug about it?"

"That's just his personality. Haven't you ever known somebody who just thought they were better then anyone else?"

"Definitely." Fara stated. "I can think of someone right now." The fennec said as she thought of the mega bitch Jessie again. What she wouldn't give to just…

"Well that's just how Wolf is but he's getting better at it."

"Look I don't want to hear anymore about this Panther, I haven't even see Wolf at all during this trip let alone hardly at school. I just want to get this done and rest up a bit before dinner." Fox made sure to make his point clear as Panther backed off again.

"Okay sorry Fox. I was just trying to make sure you guys didn't hate me for something Wolf did."

"We know." They all walked passed and left Panther alone for the moment as he caught up. As they weren't so far from the waterfall they decided to take a small break and think of the next plan.

"Let's split up so we can get our samples faster." Fox suggested as everyone seemed to agree.

"Sounds good, Krystal and I will head this way and try to find our plant sample." Panther suggested as he pointed toward a side path that led into the trees and bushes on the mountain side. Though Krystal wasn't so happy about being alone with Panther, she wasn't arguing either.

"Okay me and Fara will head up toward the waterfall then and try to find some insects or so."

"Right do you wanna meet back here or just back at the resort?"

"Whatever works. Let's meet here first but if one of us is gone longer then thirty minutes just head back."

"Sure okay then." Panther looked toward the vixen as he batted his head toward their intended path. "Let's go."

"Just remember what I said Panther." Krystal flicked her tail as she went first and the jungle cat followed. After they were out of earshot did Fara start to laugh.

"I swear I know Krystal isn't too fond of the guy but damn she's really making it clear isn't she?"

"Tell me about it." Fox joined in on the laughing as they went up the trail. It didn't take long to reach the mouth of the waterfall as a dark cave was placed behind the falls.

"Should we go inside?"

"I think so we might find something cool." Fara answered the vulpine's question as they each drew their flashlights. The cave was deep but straight forward as there wasn't any twists or turns to try and follow. As they reached the end of the cave did a glimmer of light catch their eyes.

"Wait what was that?" Fara pointed her flash light in the direction of the glow but found nothing.

"Wait turn off your flashlight." The vulpine suggested as he turned his off first as Fara followed. They stood there in the dark for a moment until a glow started to appear. As the seconds passed it got brighter and brighter until more light shinned then their flashlights.

"Oh wow!" Fox seemed excited as he ran up toward the wall. The insects stuck toward the wall glowed when in the dark.

"This will get us an 'A' for sure." The two worked fast as they collected bugs for samples and took notes. They made sure to grab a single picture of the bugs glowing before turning their flashlights back on. Within minutes the two foxes reached the mouth of the cave as a big smile formed across the fennecs face.

"That was awesome I bet we scored a way greater find then Panther and Krystal."

"Probably, let's head back and wait on them we haven't been gone very long."

"Right." The two started down the path back toward the spot they all split off from. They made sure to be extra careful going down a steep path then heading up.

"Let's go I am so done with this hike-"Fara walked forward but stepped on a weak corner of the path. The stone gave way as the fennec started to fall down the cliff side right in front of the vulpine's eyes.

"Watch out!" Fox reached out for her hand but missed it by a hair as Fara screamed while she headed down the side of the path. As he watched her go down the rocky cliff Fox jumped after her with no fear to assist the fennec.

"Fara!" He yelled her name as Fox went after the girl falling down the mountain path.

_Author's Note_

_Damn three chapters in a 24 hour period! A new record for me xD_

_Enjoy! _


	15. Up Toward the Light

The pair of foxes had fallen a long way, all the down from the marked path when it gave way of Fara's step. The fennec's world was dizzy at first but within a moment everything stopped shaking.

"Oh man that hurt." Fara rubbed the bottom portion of her back vigorously to try and rub off the pain.

"You alright Fara?" A muffled voice came from around but the fennec didn't know where. The vixen looked down to see Fox directly underneath of her as she was using his chest as some kind of seat.

Fara flipped out as she instantly stood up. "Oh gosh sorry!" As the vulpine stood up he shook himself free of the dust and tree leaves. "But how did I get on top of you?"

"I have no idea." Fox said laughing nervously as he looked up the mountainside. His look dramatically changed for the seriousness of their predicament. "Oh man, we've fallen a long ways down."

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." The two walked around a few feet of the mountain side to try and spot up a path. "Is there any way to get back up there?"

"It looks like there's a pathway; let's see if we can get back up." Fox went first as he started to climb. He looked back to the fennec. "Follow me."

"Right." As Fara gripped the edges of the stone to follow the vulpine a sharp pain jolted in her right ankle. Immediately after pressure had been put on it felt as though something was carving into her hide, Fara tried to fight the pain as a small tear escaped her eye.

"It looks like there are two roads we can follow. One is gonna be a long way but the path isn't as steep. Or we can take the steeper road that'll get us out of here sooner." Fox didn't realize something was wrong until Fara sat back down against the rocks.

He looked back out of curiosity when he realized she wasn't following him. "Fara is something wrong?"

"I'm fine." She said quietly, holding her hurt ankle. "You just go on ahead I'll catch up with you."

"What do you mean go on ahead? Are you okay? I'll help you."

"No it's okay Fox. I don't need your help." Fara looked back at him fearfully, she dragged him into this mess she didn't want Fox dragging her out of it as well.

"It's your foot isn't it?" He asked as Fox climbed back down to Fara's level. As he got closer she held her foot and shifted away.

"No it's not I'm okay really." Fox took a look while Fara tried to hide her injury. "I just twisted it a little on the way down." She broke the eye contact and hid her face. "It's no big deal just go ahead."

_Oh man she's stubborn. _Fox tried to hide his worry with a fake smile as he neared her.

_What am I suppose to do now? This is bad. _Fara thought as she held her foot staring at nothing in particular. As she was lost in denial Fox squatted right in front of her, taking off his bag as his back faced her.

"Get on."

"Huh?"

"You don't wanna make it any worse then it is."

"No I can't." She looked away, looking for any excuse to avoid being carried out of here. "I'm too heavy for you to carry all the way up."

"Don't worry about me I can handle it." Fox tried to encourage her but Fara still refused. The vulpine then looked up toward the darkened sky as storm clouds started to settle in. "The sky is getting dark and I can hear thunder so we better hurry."

That was her greatest of all fears; thunder, the idea of being struck while climbing up the mountains only made the girl shiver. Fara finally complied as she knew the seriousness of the situation.

"Listen once its better I'll jump right off."

"No problem."

"Are you sure I'm heavy!"

"Whatever you say you're not 405 pounds I know that much." Fox tried to joke referring to the amount of weight he could squat, though the fennec didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. As Fara stood up slowly did she take Fox's bag for her to hold as he climbed them both out of this jam. She gently slipped a leg in each of his arms and clutched around his waist. For support Fara wrapped her arms around his neck and chest.

"Watch out now." Fox stood up from his squatted position with their combined body weight with little problems. As he climbed up the path the challenge had begun. A race against time with the thunder as their opponent.

X

"Krystal something must be wrong Fox and Fara should have been back by now." Panther said as Krystal already knew. They came back to the resort an hour and a half ago and the two foxes still hadn't shown up. With the storm coming in it could only get worse from here.

"We have to go find them." The two raced for the doors only to be stopped by Hedrick.

"Where do you two think you're going with the storm coming our way?"

"Coach Fox and Fara are still out there somewhere. We have to find them before the storm erupts." The jungle cat tried to explain but Hedrick wouldn't budge.

"We're already aware of the situation and getting officials to search for the two. Sorry kids but you'll have to stay here while the search is underway." Krystal's spirit had been shot down as the Great Dane teacher excused himself. She only looked out toward the mountain as the sky darkened.

"I hope they're alright."

X

Fox went up the steeper of two roads to save time and beat the storm before it would pour down raining. If it started to rain while they climbed up it would make it that much more difficult and dangerous going up a slippery hillside. He hadn't stopped ever since he started climbing upwards. It may have been difficult to support the fennec's weight as well as his own but he had to make sure to pick his footing and hand grips carefully. These rocks were usually unstable. One mistake could be your last.

"I'm sorry Fox." Fara finally broke the silence. "The path's pretty steep isn't it?"

"Not to bad." He defied against her worry, carrying her up the steep cliff side with his paws locked underneath her bottom. "But we need to get your foot checked out." As Fox got to his feet again he tucked the vixen's legs in by her thighs. He took a small pause as he noticed the clouds coming closer. Fara looked up to the sky to see nothing but fluffy, dark grey as the sky was starting to turn black. "Looks like a storm is coming, I gotta move a little faster." The truth is though however Fox was lying, only to keep Fara positive in this black situation. It had only been a few minutes since their climb began and his right shoulder, the shoulder that had been shot was already starting to bother him with pains and aches. But he had to toughen it out; he had to get the fennec to safety. That's probably why Fara was so worried, because she knew he was putting on an act for her. It was believable to the average person, but her relationship with Fox wasn't so average. It hasn't been anywhere near average at all.

A strike of thunder roared amongst the heavens as Fox went around the side to another patch of climbing up. He tucked the vixen's legs in again to reapply her fading grip around his waist. Fox began to breathe heavy at this point as he climbed up nearly a ninety degree hillside.

_He's covered in sweat. _The fennec's thoughts were so loud in her mind she almost thought Fox heard her for a second. She held on tightly as he kept on climbing, seeking comfort in his strong back. As Fox stepped upwards the rocks gave in and the two started to slide down as they both screamed. After falling about ten feet down Fox found grip on a stone that fit in the palm of his hand. Fox breathed hard as sweat dripped from his brow in this stayed position.

"Are you alright Fara?" He asked between breaths.

"Yea I-I'm fine." She tried to smile as she kept her eyes closed a moment longer.

"We'll be there soon hang on." Fox continued the climb as Fara was lost in thought. How could he go this long and still be able to support them both? Wasn't he absolutely exhausted at this point? Fara knew the vulpine had dedication but it seemed as though he wasn't going to let anything slow them down or keep them from reaching the top. As Fox reached a breaking point did he just lay there from his waist upward with the fennec on top, getting some much needed air.

Through the intensive labor did he keep positive. "How's your foot doing? Is it okay?"

"Yea it feels okay." Fara let out as she opened her eyes again to the vulpine smiling back at her. She loved seeing that smile, the look of a caring, selfless soul.

"Well we're almost there hang tight." Fox continued the intensive climb as the fennec held on to her hero. As she did so Fara laid her head onto his back and closed her eyes. Thinking hard and deep of everything Fox has done for her, and everything they've been through.

_Fox, you've done so much for me, so much for everybody you're around. I thought you would be tired of carrying my dead weight by now but I can see you're someone who will always be there for me. Sometimes you can lose it and sometimes you can show your anger, but your intentions are always pure, and you always try so hard. You're the bravest person I know and the most loving guy I've ever met. _

_You're timid, but just trying to get a laugh out of everyone. You're one of those guys who once you meet their life has changed forever. You were my first friend here on Corneria, and kept me as your friend after all these years. You came to me when you were in trouble, just like you are for me now. The more I'm with you, the more I realize what's happening to me. We had something once; these feelings aren't new to me. _

_You came to my defense against Jessie, against the creep who forced himself on me. We've been through so much together, I'll always cherish the moments we've had. You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for…_

_The truth is though, I realized that I can't hide these feelings any longer. The truth is, I realized that I…_

"We're here Fara." Fox's hushed voice from exhaustion broke the fennec's rhythm of thought. As they reached the top back onto the level of the pathways were Fox's legs wobbling greatly. "I'll let you down now, watch your foot." No sooner had Fara hit the soft grass did Fox completely collapse and fall onto his backside. The vulpine took huge breaths of air for several moments to try and recover from such a difficult task. After a moments rest did he turned toward the fennec with a smile, knowing now they were safe.

"How's your foot Fara?" He looked at her strangely as she didn't answer. "Fara?"

"I'm okay, thank you Fox." He didn't know why exactly she sounded so sad. What had happened to make her feel so depressed? Was it because they had no choice but for Fox to carry her out? If only he knew…

"Its fine Fox, I'm okay really." Thunder struck as soon as the words left her mouth as it didn't strike so far from their seated position. Fara immediately screamed as she reached for the vulpine still lying on the ground, clutching around his body as her whole figure was shaking to the bone with fear. After a moment of staying that way did she realize what she was doing; though kept that way a little longer for the reassuring warmth of his body.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Fox picked himself up, Fara quickly retreating as he did so.

"Yea." She whispered quietly as the two sat there. Rain started to pour as Fox felt small droplets falling down on his head. Wanting to avoid getting caught in the storm Fox picked up the vixen again without a word and the two continued down the path. The rain started to come down hard as a violent shower appeared out of nowhere. Within moments the two were completely soaked as Fox continued to carry the vixen. She started to shiver as he tried to hurry, though the kindness of her heart was keeping her warm. As he laid the girl against a tree did he quickly take off his physical exercise shirt provided from the school. As he let it try and get as dry as it would for a second Fox dug into his bag, passed the flashlights and their science sample as he pulled out a thick, black school hoodie.

"Here put it on." He handed it to the fennec as she was a little surprised, she thought he was going to wear it.

"It's yours though why don't you wear it?"

"I'm more concerned about you Fara, we don't want you getting sick before you've even seen the doctor." Fara kept quiet as she held onto the coat. She didn't argue with his logic as Fara took off her pack and slid it over her soaked shirt. The hoodie was warm and was bathed in the vulpine's scent, a scent she had come to enjoy over the years. It also helped with the fact of covering up, as her breasts were forming out of the damp shirt, but she knew Fox to not be that kind of guy. He just wanted to keep her safe and secure.

"Let's keep going." Fox picked up the girl again as she slid on the hood of the actual jacket and off they went. Within moments the two were completely soaked again as they got caught in the violent storm and thunder struck behind them with a blinding flash. Fara started to become terrified as she buried her head into Fox's strong shoulders. He couldn't help but to smile, as he tried calming the girl down.

"Relax Fara. You have better chances of winning the lottery then getting struck by lightning."

"Please Fox don't even talk about it."

"Oh sorry." The joke wasn't as comforting to the vixen as Fox kept quiet. Water dripped off his forehead and chin as Fara noticed while she was staying somewhat warm and dry. The hoodie was thick with multiple layers as the water couldn't reach through to her actual hide. She came up with the idea of the two able to share the hood. As Fara got as close to the vulpine as she could and covered the top of Fox's head with the large headwear.

He only looked up in confusion as the rain stopped pelting him.

"We can both share it." The fennec whispered quietly. Her weak voice was due to exhaustion and nervousness.

"Thanks." They continue down the path as they finally were down the mountain and onto a paved road again. They walked for what seemed hours as Fox made sure to go at a slow enough pace so he wouldn't tire out and would be able to keep the girl steady. It took longer going down the mountain to avoid the side but make sure the roads weren't slick from the rain. As the two neared the resort was most of the lights out, the students already in bed as it was pitch black outside. Fox gently let the girl down right outside the front doors as she used him for a support to walk.

As the sensors on the doors went off Hedrick and Ralston looked that way to see the two missing teens entering the building. The two sprang up and ran their way as they overlooked their overall condition.

"Are you two alright?" Hedrick asked as he got a good look on the two, but noticed as the girl was leaning against Fox.

"We're okay coach but Fara twisted up her ankle pretty good."

"Let's get her to the clinic." Hedrick led the way as Fox helped Fara walk down the halls. It was quiet, most of the lights were off and hardly anybody around. The nurse saw her instantly as Fox didn't sit there long as she was nearly done bandaging up the fennec.

"It's not so bad you just sprained it pretty good. The pain will go away just make sure to go easy on it."

"Thank you mam." Fara politely gave back to the dark vixen nurse as she smiled. Fox was right there with her as he helped her walk out of the halls. Fox tried to wrap the vixen's arm around his shoulders but she yanked away.

"Its fine Fox I got it from here." Fara tried to maneuver around but didn't get so far, if the vulpine hadn't caught her she would have just ate the ground, not so appetizing after such a long day.

"Don't push yourself Fara. Let me help." The second time she didn't fight back. Fox slang the girls arm around his neck and shoulders for support as they walked toward the cafeteria. The chef was gracious enough to make the two teens something appetizing to eat at such a late time. Their clothes began to dry out as they ate, neither of them talking to the awkwardness feeling hanging over their heads.

"You make me proud Fox." Hedrick came up from behind as the vulpine looked back with a smile, patting the young man's shoulder.

"It was nothing sir."

"I think Miss Phoenix better have an escort to her room just for safekeeping." Hedrick walked off leaving the two teens alone again. After the meal did they head for Fara's room, Hedrick let Fox escort the weary girl on just this one exception. Fox let her stand up straight as luckily she had one of the two keycards to the room. As Fara went to slide the card forward though she suddenly gave out and fell forward, Fox catching her again before hitting the ground.

"You're tired let me help." He talked to her nicely, she couldn't believe it. She had been carried around all not able to do anything herself, and she was the tired one? What about Fox's struggle to get them out of their dangerous dilemma, and then carrying her around everywhere even after they got back? It was like he didn't think anything of it; he was just there for a dear friend. Fox slid the card for her as it opened up where he cracked it open. Instead of walking Fara into the room however he merely picked her up bridal style and quietly entered the darkened room.

The other girls were all asleep, it was much to late to be staying up waiting on their friend. As Fox came to her bedside did he gently lay the girl down on top, her clothes mostly dry now.

"Here thank you again for this." Fara sat up to take off the sweater Fox had lent her but he stopped her hand.

"You keep it." He had the girl lay back down as she covered her with the blankets. "It'll keep you warm." Fara didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say really. All she could do was smile back at him.

"Come closer." Fox did as she asked and came face-to-face with her as he knelt down to her height.

"What is it?" She said nothing, nothing at first. The fennec leaned toward his face as she kissed him lovingly on his cheeks. As she pulled back did her eyelids feel heavy and the covers so warm and cozy. But she was sure it was the sweater Fox gave to her that held his scent that was keeping her warm, that along with his friendly love for her.

"Thank you." She whispered so the others wouldn't hear her and wake up. Fox didn't say anything in return. The vulpine bent down to kiss her goodnight as he smiled.

"Anytime. Good night." Fox left the key to the room at her bedside as he closed the door and it was all black. Fara didn't want him to go, she wanted him to stay with her through the night and keep her warm. But that's what the jacket was for she supposed.

As the fennec closed her eyes did she fall into a blissful sleep. After such a long, hard, answering day did she need her rest. She wasn't the only one.

_The storm had calmed but another could have been just around the corner. _


	16. Heart to Heart

As Solar cracked through the blinds of the girls' room did it shine in Krystal's eyes first, then off too Luna and Katt. As the other two merely shifted their positions away from the light did Krystal start to stir awake. There was no morning tardy time while they were on the island, class merely started at the same time everyday so the sooner you were up the more free time you had before classes would begin. Whether you were tired or not though for class was your own fault, there wasn't any excuse while they were on the resort. Krystal sat up on her legs as she let out a loud yawn and stretched, running across the insides of her mouth together as she looked toward the fennec's bed. That's when it hit her as Fara wasn't here when they went to bed but was suddenly here now; the fennec's position was faced away from Solar as she wasn't hit by the rays of light.

"Fara!" Krystal jumped out of her bed as the other two half-awake girls rose up to the calling of the fennecs name, they had just remembered as well. As the three girls crowded the fennec did she stir awake, though wasn't in any mood to talk.

"Fara?" Krystal questioned the girl's motives as she pulled the sheets away from her body. She was still dressed in her physical exercise clothing as well as a thick black sweatshirt as Fara grumbled.

"Do you guys mind?" She pulled the blankets back from Krystal as she tried to regain lost sleep. She hadn't been asleep for more then a few hours until this rude awakening.

"Fara what happened to you and Fox yesterday?" Krystal pulled back the fennec's sheets as she was now curled up still trying to sleep. The fennec didn't face them, she wasn't able to try and sleep now that the topic had been brought up.

"I slipped down the path." She started quietly. "I hurt my ankle and Fox had to carry me all the way up and to the resort." Krystal hadn't really even noticed her hurt foot; she was just shocked that the fennec was here at all. As Krystal examined her ankle did Fara finally sit up, leaning against the bed frame.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine it doesn't really hurt anymore." Luna found it all quite amazing. How Fox helped Fara out in this incident. She first looked at the injury Krystal was still looking at, until her eyes trailed to the dark sweater still incasing Fara's upper body.

"That's Fox's sweater isn't it?"

"Yea he gave it to me for the night to stay warm. We got caught in a storm and he didn't want me getting sick before I even saw the nurse." Fara pulled the sweater over her head, as she had never changed out of her exercise clothes and held the vulpine scented sweater in her grasp. "I should go give it back to him now."

"Probably." After seeing the fennec present and alright Luna walked toward her portion of the room for something to wear that day.

"Can you walk?" Katt asked the fennec as the feline began walking away, heading toward her bed to find her towel.

"Yea probably." Fara lifted her head to see the feline walking toward the bathroom. "Hey do you think I can shower first? I probably smell horrible 'cause Fox didn't bring me in until real late, you guys were already sleeping."

"Wait Fox came in?" Krystal was a bit confused as the fennec probably should have clarified better.

"Yea, It doesn't hurt now but last night it was hurting bad and I couldn't really walk. Fox had to help me get around and brought me in late last night."

"He just simply walked into our room?"

"Well he had permission from Hedrick and I obviously needed his help." Fara defended the vulpine's position as she stood up, reaching for her towel. The pain was still present, though very light and she could just bear through it as she walked toward the bathroom. As the doors shut behind her the other three girls all looked toward one another each a little bewildered, it must have been one hell of a science fieldtrip.

"Well I'm just glad she's alright." Krystal headed to her own bed to figure out what to wear that day.

"Yea me too." Luna looked back toward her own wardrobe for the trip, but it seemed as though her eyes trailed back toward the sweater left on Fara's bed as she let out a small sigh.

X

Back in the boys' room it was starting the same way, only about an hour and a half later as they were all lazy sleepers. Bill was the first one up as the rays of light hit his eyes, at first he covered his face with the blankets but it was hotter under there then it was outside. Bill finally started to get up as he sat up and rubbed his face, letting out a large yawn.

That's when he looked over toward the slumbering vulpine, his eyes bolting wide. "Fox!" He immediately high-tailed it out of his bed as he ran over toward the vulpine's side.

"Wait what's going on?" Falco got up slowly, holding the blankets to cover his bear chest.

"Fox is back?" Slippy rose up as he jumped out of bed. As the canine shook McCloud did he start to stir awake.

"Fox what happened to you and Fara yesterday?" He received no answer for the first few moments as he was just starting to awake. Fox's eyes opened slowly as he threw the blankets off immediately. "Fox?" The named vulpine turned toward his friend still lying in his bed. As Fox was beginning to speak instead of words did a series of violent coughing phases come out instead.

"Hey man you alright? You don't look so good?" 

"I don't feel so great. Ohhhhh my body feels like it's on fire." It was easy to tell the vulpine was still extremely exhausted and under the weather. His face was blank and pale as he was sweating in just shorts and a sleeveless shirt. As Bill placed a hand to his forehead could he tell he was burning up.

"Slippy don't you carry a thermometer and some cold medicine with you wherever you go?"

"Yea it's all in my bag, Fox not feeling so great?"

"No man he's burning up. Let's get something for him."

"Water please." Fox was about to cough up a lung as Slippy went to get his cold items as Falco went out to the hallway where ice cold water was always available. Slippy slipped the thermometer into the vulpine's mouth. After a few moments Falco brought the cool drink as Slippy took the thermometer back out.

"Oh damn 100.3" Slippy's tone didn't sound too good as he looked toward the indicated number. "You were caught in the storm right?" Fox nodded as he took the water from Falco. "It obviously did a number on you."

"Yea probably. It was really hard to fall asleep last night I was freezing my ass off." Fox admitted as he downed the glass in three gulps and lay back down. "Now I'm sweating so bad."

"Yea that happens man. You better just sleep in today."

"What are we doing today?" Fox asked through a rough cough. Today was their last day before they left the same evening and took the test in the morning. He may not have been in the position to be able to just sleep in, he still needed to put some major study time in.

"Not sure you stay here and rest and we'll tell Ralston why you're not here. They'll be telling us what we're gonna do for the last day." Falco suggested as everyone started to get ready. All Fox could do was bring the blankets up to his calves as he covered his bad cough.

His voice was frail and nosily "Sounds good then."

X

As the students all gathered around the lobby where they always came together to get their assignment did they wait for the two teachers. Most students were chatting as just how hard the test would be, for it to be worth one quarter of your final grade there definitely wasn't a capability to be failing. As the two teachers gathered around did everyone start to calm down and stay quiet.

"Alright kids." Hedrick started as he looked over the large crowd. "Now we know we gathered you guys all here about an hour and a half early then usual. But that's because it's to tell you that: There is nothing planned for today." Everyone just looked around in confusion to what Hedrick was trying to explain. Once they all quieted down did he show and tell.

"Today's the last day on the island and we'll all be leaving this evening. So you have free time today until an hour before we leave at around ten o'clock. You can spend it however you like, study if you want or if you think you have all the information and studies down then you can do whatever you wish for the last day. Just know that there won't be any retakes, whatever you get for your score is it. Have a good day everybody and be ready to leave, all packed up and ready to go by nine o'clock this evening."

Many kids cheered and roared in excitement as they all broke off in several directions. Many wanted to go to the beach again while some the pool, and maybe really just needed to study but was just happy the day wouldn't be spent in some kind of lab experiment. As everyone got together did they all share that same happy face.

"This is awesome we can do whatever we want for the last day!" Bill was obviously the happiest of them all, studying was the last thing he wanted to do and now he wouldn't have to. He just better hope he gets lucky on the test.

"Yea." Falco and Slippy looked at each other as they forgot one thing though, well really one person. "Damn it's too bad for Fox though."

"Wait why Fox?" Krystal asked in curiosity.

"He got sick from the storm last night, woke up sweating and with a really bad fever." The green toad explained as everyone thought it was a shame. Here everyone was going to spend their last day doing something fun while Fox got to stay up in the room all by his lonesome.

"Well at least he can study. I might just go do that actually the island was cool and all but I don't wanna fail a class my last year." Fay was starting to break away as she looked to Bill with a serious expression. "You're coming with me to study."

His mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "You can't be serious…" He only hanged his head low as she took his hand.

"Sorry babe, I'm not." The two walked away as Fay dragged Bill away from all the fun and excitement.

"Well Katt and I are headed to the beach."

"Yea guys see you all later." Katt and Falco broke away as they were heading to get in their own rooms.

"Wait we'll go with you!" Slippy and Amanda ran after the two as a party of four would be hitting the beach today. As the group grew smaller it was really down to the four girls left.

"I don't really know what I'm gonna do. I may just go study with Bill and Fay. I don't know all my material as well as I should." Miyu scratched the backside of her head as she was still pondering over what to do.

"I think I'll go relax at the poolside, maybe the sauna. I wish I could go see Fox though." Luna admitted as she wondered how the vulpine was doing all by his lonesome. Fara felt bad in a way, he probably got sick because he was in a tank top and shorts while out in the hellacious storm, Fara did feel a bit weird this morning but probably because the lack of sleep and not from illness.

"Well I guess I'll go hang out with Falco and the rest to the beach. I'll see you all later." Krystal broke off to go catch up with the avian as the girls were now down to three.

"Yea I better go study see ya guys." Miyu broke off next leaving Fara alone with Luna. The two only looked at each other confused as Luna walked away.

"I'll see you at dinner Fara. Have fun."

"Yea you too." Fara waved the artic wolf goodbye as she walked off to spend the day by herself she supposed. Fara pondered on what she could do. She probably had her material down the best besides Amanda but she really wasn't in much of a beach mood today. The pool would have been nice but if Luna was going to just lie around the whole time and not actually get in then that wouldn't be any fun. As Fara was just about to walk away did she see the avian coming toward her direction.

"What's up Falco?"

"I actually forgot to tell Hedrick about Fox, being sick and all. Just slipped my mind when he said we all had free time." As he was walking toward the Great Dane teacher did the fennec stop him.

"You go ahead and get ready and I'll tell Hedrick."

"You sure?"

"Yea I got Fox sick anyway I guess it only makes sense that I tell him."

"Okay well if you say so." He started to jog off as he waved her off. "See ya."

"Later." Fara started looking for the Great Dane teacher as he slipped away from her suddenly. When she found Hedrick she tapped the teachers back as he smiled at her.

"Hey coach, I was wondering really if I could maybe spend the day with Fox." As she asked the question did the teacher seem confused. "He got sick from being in the storm 'because he gave his jacket to me. So you know I feel kind of bad coach, I feel like I should be taking care of him or something."

"Ah okay that makes more sense." The teacher thought it over for a moment. Boys and girls weren't supposed to be in the same room for obvious reasons. But the two were together in the storm and Fox's illness would explain why he didn't see him this morning, Hedrick just figured he was sleeping in or so.

"Alright then, but just you honey no one else is allowed to go into Fox's room. Just for today."

"Alright thanks coach I appreciate it." The fennec smiled as she walked off. Today was the last day and if Fox had to spend it in the room she would make sure it wouldn't be by himself.

X

A little time had passed since Hedrick announced that today could be spent however the student liked. Fox was a bit disappointed to learn that now when he was sick, and that of all the thing she could have been doing he was staying inside by himself. None of his friends wanted to stay and keep him coming as though he couldn't blame them. Fox's fever hadn't changed as he was stills sweating like a pig. He took a shower a little after waking up but really to relax and try to feel better and not necessarily clean. As Fox was lying on his bed awake, trying to relax and take it easy did a knock come to his door.

It took Fox a moment to stand up straight, when he stood up he did it a bit to fast as he began to see spots and the room started to spin. "You guys forget something?" He called out to whoever was knocking on his door until he opened it, revealing a smiling fennec holding what seemed to be breakfast. "Fara."

"Morning sleepyhead, I brought you some breakfast." The vulpine looked down on the plate prepared especially for him. Pancakes stacked half a dozen high with lots of bacon and sausage to fill up the plate. The best part to the most important meal of the day, as Fara apparently knew all his favorites and delights…

"Oh thank you." Fox took it in his grasp but found it strange that Fara was trying to make her way into the room. "Uh Fara you can't be in my room remember?"

"I talked to Hedrick, he said it was alright."

"You did? Why?" The two headed toward the balcony as Fara felt as thought it would be good for Fox to get some fresh air. The tropical breeze was somewhat good and somewhat bad to the vulpine. He felt refreshed and not overheated from the constant sweating but he started to shiver on the inside, perhaps just a little to cold.

"Well I kind of got you sick Fox. I'm sorry."

"Fara you didn't get me sick I just happened to get sick you know?" He tried to get the fennec see reason, it's not like she intended to make the vulpine ill. It just fell together.

"Yea well if you didn't give me this." The fennec referred to the sweater she pulled out. "Then you wouldn't be sick."

"Yea but its okay I'd rather be sick then you with your hurt foot." That's when it hit the vulpine. "How is your foot? It must be good."

"It is good thanks." She smiled as she looked down to her bandaged ankle. "It hurts but only just a little."

"That sounds good. I appreciate you wanting to stay and help me Fara but you don't have to waste your last day up here with me."

"I'm not _wasting _my day first of all Fox." Fara smiled as she leaned back into her chair. "I just want to make sure you're alright. And in all honesty I didn't have anything better to do anyway. I'm pretty much good on studies for the test."

"Well lucky you." The two shared a laugh as Fox took a break from eating and downed half of his bottle of water in one sitting. As the icy, cold relief flowed down his esophagus and spread through his veins did he try and relax as best as he could. The sign of his shivering brought Fara's attention to the coat he lent her the previous night.

"Here take this." Fara passed the coat onto Fox but to her surprise he pushed it back into her chest.

"No I gave it to you remember?" He smiled as he tried to rub himself some warmth. Though Fara on the other hand didn't like all this 'self sacrifice' when she didn't need it.

"Stop being so stubborn, you need it you dummy." Fara actually stood up and began to force the damn thing around his body. He struggled at first but due to his weakened state he wasn't much of a match against the fennec's determination. After a moments struggle the sweater was back onto the body it rightfully belonged to.

"Well thanks Fara." Fox stood up as he threw the sweater off and walked away. The fennec was about to verbally bash the vulpine in with just how selfish he was acting at being unselfish…or something like that. Though before she could Fox pulled out another sweater exactly like the one he gave to the fennec, the only difference is in the naval blue color.

"Oh." Now the fennec felt embarrassed as she stepped back out onto the balcony. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Fox joined her as Fara threw the black sweater over her head. "I did say you can keep it. Incase you don't have any sweaters that thick already."

"Not really." Fara grabbed the laces near the top of the hood as she twirled them around. "Though I'm starting to think of getting one."

"I like them." Fox plainly said. "They're comfortable and really cozy. Best thing for the winter season."

"Or getting caught in a storm." The two shared a joyous laugh as Fox had just finished up his breakfast.

"Right." Fox leaned back into his chair letting out a mighty yawn of exhaustion, smacking his lips as he patted his stomach graciously. "That was great thanks a lot Fara."

"No problem." She put the tray to the side to clear up space on the table. "Well now what?"

"Well I don't know about you but I should really study." Fox suggested as the fennec merely shrugged her shoulders. "I can't be affording to flunk the test and I haven't really studied all that much."

"No time I can imagine. Not with everything that's been going on."

"Yea that's definitely true." Fox sighed sadly as he pulled out the book and started to look about the information for the test.

"I can help you if you want." She felt a grin forming as he looked up to her with sparkling eyes, the cold didn't seem to have much affect anymore on him.

"I'd like that." Hours seemed to pass as the two sat on the balcony even still, just studying and preparing and trying to memorize as much info as they could. During a twenty minute break Fara went to the liberty of acquiring her own book while Fox got a few snacks and drinks. The vulpine brought out a little battery powered radio as the two could listen to whatever was playing as they studied. Though studying was good, it wasn't much as the two foxes talked more then they actually spent looking at the book.

Luna started to head back to her room, leaving the pool area as she dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her waist. From the center of the walk path did she see the two foxes on the balcony, talking, laughing, their eyes bright and smiles wide. She looked at the two for a few moments, as the artic wolf looked away. Though her resistance didn't last long as she looked right back to the two foxes still talking amongst the balcony. She stood there on the heated cement in deep thought as the slight wind blew her hair toward the west and Solar shinned brightly from above. Luna proceeded toward the beach area where most of the group was as the water would probably help with clearing her mind.

"Are you serious?" Fox asked in curiosity as he couldn't believe the vixen's story.

"One hundred percent, Coach Tolzmann wanted me star varsity point guard and Jessie actually tried out thinking she could try and take my place without ever even setting foot on a court."

"That's so messed up." Fox placed a palm over his face as he shook his head back and fourth. "Sometimes I wonder what is going on in that mind of hers."

"Me too, like where does she get all of these accusations and driving feelings to do the things she does. I mean I felt bad enough for Miyu as it is she didn't need a reminder of what happened."

"Yea." Fox looked down to the ground, as the skin that had been scorned from the slash marks felt as if a small burning pulse was happening.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to get sensitive."

"No its okay, I'm just glad that she's alright now."

"Yea." Fara looked down to her book; they hadn't turned a page in about half an hour now. "You know we should probably get back to studying."

"Nah." Fox stated, not even taking a fraction of a second to reconsider as he shut his book closed and pushed it aside. "I'll just take my chances; I'd rather talk to you."

"Awwww well aren't you a sweetheart." The vixen kidded as she did the same with her book.

"Don't take it too personally." Fox laughed as he met eye contact with the vixen. "I'm sure anyone would rather talk to a girl then stare at a book."

"I would hope so, except maybe Slippy."

"Well he has a girl and they focus on books first, each other second."

"Somehow I'm not surprised." The two foxes got another good laugh as the air was filled with their joyous laughter, just another of many that day.

"Yea well it's always nice when you can really relate to your special person ya know?"

"Uhhhh yea I would know Fox." The atmosphere became a bit awkward as Fara believed that last one was a pretty stupid question. They had been together…how could she not?

"Oh right." He tried to salvage the situation but it just became too weird to try and just continue onwards. He searched for a topic, any topic to escape this cloud of timid fear over his head.

"Fara." The vixen looked to him to the call of her name, a name that sounded so sweet in his ears.

"How come you haven't had another boyfriend since me? You know…The thing with me and Krystal wasn't all that long ago; and Miyu…Well I shouldn't have to explain why she hasn't. But you know what happened between us…that was years ago."

The question hit the fennec in a…very awkward way as it wasn't helping the current atmosphere. Frankly it wasn't any of Fox's business but it was again at the same time…it was always about him.

"Well…" Fara tried to open up but felt shy to the subject as she rubbed her arm out of habit. "I'm not sure really. People have asked but I just, I don't know I just never said yes."

"How come?" He seemed real interested in the topic, though not for what the average person would believe. "You deserve to have someone special with you all the time. I always feel kind of…strange whenever I'm around you, Krystal and Miyu all the time. Then Luna comes in and…well gets rid of that fear."

"Oh." The fennec's head drooped as so did her ears.

"Wait Fara I didn't mean it like that." He felt bad for unintentionally hurting her feelings in a way. The other three girls weren't any less important to the vulpine as Luna, but he just…Couldn't please them all at the same time…

"It's okay Fox." She tried to smile as she picked up her head. "I guess I just didn't want another boyfriend after us. I really didn't want to go through the whole drama phase again."

"What phase?"

"Well when we broke up. Looking back at it now…We we're probably acting _way_ to dramatic for what happened don't you think?"

"Well…" Fox looked away, playing with the front flap of the large text book as he thought it over. "Maybe a little. Yea I probably do."

"Exactly. I just wish it didn't turn out that way." Without the fennec even meaning to she had accomplished in confusing the vulpine again. She never wanted the relationship to end? As it was obvious to that much, but if she didn't want it to end then…

"I mean! You know if it had to end I wish it could have ended on better terms." Fara tried to explain what she meant but all guys takes things as something meaningful first, and everything else second. This dense vulpine wasn't any exception.

"Right." Fox scratched the back of his head as he tried to keep his mind focused on other things.

"Anyway I should probably leave, I haven't quite finished packing and we gotta leave in about two hours."

"Yea I hear ya." The two stood up as Fox stretched his arms and back. "I still need to pack some more myself." The two walked toward the door as one would stay, and other would go.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Fox."

"See ya again Fara, thanks for staying with me." The nice comment caused Fara to create a very large, happy smile.

"No problem, see you soon."

X

Solar was beginning to set as multiple students were heading to the boat to pack up their things to avoid a rush. The whole body of students and teachers had to leave within the hour as everyone rushed to get things done. Fara was heading toward the room to get the last of her things while also dropping off her keycard for the room. As she crossed the sandy shores among the walk path was she suddenly stopped.

"Fara." She turned toward the call of her name to see the artic wolf sitting alone on top of a large rock, looking out towards the open water as the waves washed up against the sand. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." The fennec walked towards Luna with an open smile as she took a seat by her side on the rock. "What's up?"

"Fara." The tone of her voice made the fennec feel afraid, as if this conversation wasn't going to be your average one. "I want you to be completely honest with me alright? Don't feel afraid to tell me anything that you might be…aware of."

"Okay." The vixen sat up straight as she looked to Luna and her piercing cerulean gaze was enough to intimidate almost anybody to do what she wants. Fara breathed easy as her look wasn't really one of anger or annoyance, but really of deep thoughts.

"Do you still…you know like Fox in that way of light?" Fara's structure of balance and seated position started to crumble under the weight of the question. She was taken aback as her cheeks heated and she moved a few inches away from Luna.

"Well…" She tried to start but really couldn't think of what she wanted to say. Should she just come clean and flat out say that she did? The situation was more dire then that, Luna had her own feelings for the young man as well…She just didn't want to cause anymore trouble.

Fara looked straight into the wolf's eyes without a second thought, her face emotionless. "No."

Luna's own face had slightly transformed, she didn't buy it one bit. "Really? You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything."

"No I don't." She dropped her breath and retained some fresh air; her tone had no sense of care at all. "He's a nice guy and he's been there for me as a friend. He was my first boyfriend but I don't see him in that kind of way anymore." She studied Luna's reaction; the artic wolf dropped the act of keeping happy, staring out into the open ocean with a solemn look.

"You don't believe me?"

"Honestly I don't." Unlike Fara, Luna didn't care about telling the truth. "I think you do like him, and I don't mind or care if you do."

"Well what makes you think that exactly?"

"Just Fox…" She started as she looked down to the sand. "He has this twinkle in his eye whenever he talks to you, or either the other two girls." Luna looked up to the fennec as sweat started to bead on the back of her neck. "He doesn't have that same look when he talks to me."

"Luna It's not that way at all."

"Really?" She wanted to believe the fennec's words but it was just hard to do so, there were way too many supporting details for Luna to really trust her.

"Definitely, you are Fox's girlfriend it's not like…you know any of us would even think about taking him away from you."

"It's just…I really just can't believe you."

"How come?"

"Well first of all there's the fact that Miyu and Fox had been friends for the longest of times now." The two met contact again, this time Luna's words were fueled by her true emotions on the subject. "And with the whole Fox 'saving' her ordeal and the fact that he was…you know all this already about Krystal and her."

"Yea." Fara nodded. "But Fox and Miyu's actual relationship only lasted like two days."

"Okay I'll give you that much." Now the conversation had turned into a full on debate. "Now there's Krystal: I mean Jamie even called her 'mommy' and with what happened recently with the death threats to Fox's family."

Fara couldn't think of anything to counteract the wolf's ramping thoughts. The order with Miyu was very clear and it was obvious of Krystal's ordeal to Fox. Now it was…

"And there's also you." Fara locked gaze with Luna as she went on. "You know you were Fox's first girlfriend. And with what was happening it sounded like you were the only person to ever actually always be there for him. And then what happened here on the island."

"But-"

"It just seems like I'm outmatched." Luna let her head down as she sadly sighed. "I know none of those things were intentional, well except maybe Miyu's ordeal. But it just seems like he doesn't care about me as much for you three."

"Hey listen to me Luna." Fara actually forced the wolf to meet contact, firmly gripping her shoulders as they looked to one another.

Fara tried to be persuasive, but also bringing Luna's feelings at peace with all of this. "No matter what's happened between the three of us and Fox. You are still his girlfriend, it's not like any of us would try to break that apart. We all respect your two's relationship. Maybe they do still like him, maybe they don't…But what they want and what's actually possible is two different things."

"I know." For the first time this conversation the wolf actually smiled. "I really do appreciate what you're saying Fara." Luna graciously hugged the vixen as she returned the gesture, patting her back making everything okay. "I'll try and stay positive."

"You do that. Just remember what I said."

"I will thanks again." Luna honestly felt much better about the whole situation in general now. Although she still had her doubts, she could only hope that everything would turn around in her mind. They were together, and the three other girls may have held feelings, maybe they didn't. All she knew was that nothing was going to compromise the two.

"I gotta go. You take care of yourself Luna."

"You too." The fennec left Luna alone again as she really needed to hurry and finish packing. Fara felt better in a way, but also worse as well. In truth Fara had certain feelings for the vulpine, but she wasn't about to even think of crossing the boundaries line. Miyu however wasn't the same, and Krystal didn't care much for it either it seemed. Fara only hoped whatever happened wouldn't be on this talk or on her hands. Sometimes it's just better to tell a lie…So the truth can't hurt.

Luna however faked her smile and her attitude. She was still lost in deep thought after the fennec had left. Fara did say that they wouldn't try to take Fox away from her…though it's not like they needed to do so anyway.

"Whatever happens happens I guess." Luna thought out loud as she picked herself up and headed for the ship, all her things already on board. She was ready to take on life and the test, no matter how hard either may be.

X

"No way? I got an 84%!" Bill practically yelled at the top of his lunges in pure excitement, it looked as though he wouldn't fail a class this year. "I didn't even study that hard."

"80 here." Falco more or less was pleased with his grade. Sure he wished it was a bit higher but considering he didn't study so hard as well he was happy with it. "I just don't understand how you could have gotten better then me."

"I don't know man but I'm just happy with it."

"100 here." Slippy yawned as he threw his paper to the table. "Not like that's a surprise."

"Probably not since its pretty much all you did on the island."

"Hey Amanda and I went to the beach and stuff too!"

"Yea like once…"

"Whatever grade is more important then having fun."

"Whatever you say man. What did you get Fox?" Bill asked as the vulpine was studying over his paper, making sure to mentally mark the ones he had missed.

"97%"

"Damn nice!"

"For the amount of studying I did I sure as hell would say It is." As the boat headed for the city was everyone gathering their things and heading for the front of the boat for when they would dock. It was pretty crazy as everyone felt the kind of exhaustion, the trip had been a little more straining then they had expected. Though they never would have thought the occurrence of the events would take place either. As all the friends gathered up near the top of the line were there others in the back.

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't do anything else Jessie." Tasha the white vixen was talking to her friend as she; Jessie and Narine were awaiting the city landing.

"I really couldn't do anything. I didn't see Fox or any of them again after the pool prank."

"Well that's true, just kind of surprised nothing really happened."

"Yea oh well another time." Jessie turned toward the front but midway something caught her eye, or more like someone. She looked toward the opposite side of the humongous group of students to see three standing out. But the one who really stood out was the leader of the three, his violet eyes and with a white and blue fur color. He stood tall, taller amongst the group. Her eyes were locked onto his figure as he turned to see her looking at him.

"Jessie?" She was in a kind of trance as Tasha quickly figured out. She followed the vixen's gaze to find the person they were locked on, as she smiled to her friend. "That's Wolf O'Donnell."

"Wolf?" 

"He's the guy that nearly killed Fox last year at Snowball." Tasha and Jessie waved to the young man as he waved back, the same sly smirk he tried with Miyu that decorated his face. "He's hot isn't he?"

"Oh he is." Jessie started walking toward their group taking her things along. "I'll see you two later."

"Oh boy." Narine laughed as she looked toward her friend. "This might be interesting."

"Hey there."

"Hi." Wolf gave back to the vixen as he looked her over from head-to-toe. He smiled widely as he analyzed her every curve and attraction to her figure. "What's your name?"

"Jessie." She giggled "What's yours?" She asked in the sexiest, seductive tone she could muster.

She knew it was working. "Wolf."


	17. Double the Trouble

It didn't take long for Fox to bounce back from being ill, and directly after that was it back to his everyday duties as a teenage dad. Even though going to school wasn't always what he wanted it had to be done to make sure he would graduate on time by the end of the year, just a few months away from now. With everything that had been going on was he starting to let his school work loosen from his grasp both physically, emotionally and mentally. It was starting to get colder as the winter months rolled in but snow hadn't came just yet, and there were still a few nice hot sunny days left before that would happen.

So far after the trip things had been quiet, but Fox over the years has learned that the quiet came as a warning, a first defense meaning before something big would unfold. Kind of like a calm before a battle or a storm. A warning that something, was about to happen.

"Fox?" The vixen teacher Mrs. Laister called his name, snapping him out of his trance. He was at the center of attention but he totally blocked out the question in general.

"Huh?" She only let loose her held breath to the dull look on his face.

"Never mind." She looked toward the brown vixen to his right and a few seats up two rows away. "Janie can you tell me?" Fox lost interest at the call of the vixen's name as he went back to his slight daydream. He knew something was going to happen soon, just what could it be?

"You alright Fox?" The vulpine turned toward his avian friend directly to the left, hardly in earshot of the vulpine himself. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Not really man, just I think something bad is going to happen real soon."

"What kind of bad?"

"I'm not sure…" He looked away making sure Mrs. Laister still couldn't hear them. "But I think it'll have something to do with me and Luna."

"Well that isn't really new dude; things always happen with you two."

"I guess but still…"

"Fox and Falco." The two shuttered at the calling of their names, knowing they had been caught. "If you two are done why don't you step out of my classroom for the rest of the day."

"Yes ma'm." Fox stood up as he headed for the door, Falco right behind him. As the two stepped outside and closed the door the fresh air felt good, Fox needed to relax and get a cool drink or so.

"Everything is gonna be cool dude, what could possibly happen that hasn't happened to you already?"

"I don't know really but I guess it'll happen when it happens." Mrs. Laister didn't really have anything to say to the two young men as the dismissal bell rang and the students dismissed for the day. The two merely grabbed their things and departed ways from there as he headed for his car and start his weekend off with a nice walk with Jamie. As he was in the parking lot was somebody already waiting for him actually, as violet eyes followed his trail did the being stand straight and take in a deep breath.

"Fox wait." That voice, that all too familiar voice called his name from the back. As Fox turned suddenly putting up a defensive position did he see Wolf instantly give ground. "Whoa there."

"What do you want Wolf?"

"Jeez Fox, I mean I know I did some bad things but…"

"_Bad _doesn't cut it." Fox formed fists as he snared. "I won't ask again, what do you want?"

"Fox I just want to…well…" Wolf rubbed the back of his head for the awkward position he was in. He thought for some reason Fox would be a bit more forgiving then this. "Apologize for what I did."

"Panther said something about that back on the island, what makes you think I'll even consider your apology for nearly taking my head off?"

"Well when you put it that way." The lupine was lost with words as he broke the eye contact; Fox's glare was enough to send chills down nearly anyone's spine. "Look I know I did some horrible things to you and your friends, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I'm just asking you to hear me out."

At first Fox was hesitant, still keeping his fists up as he was just waiting for Wolf to throw the first punch. Though it never came, as Fox stood up straight arms crossed over his chest.

"Make it fast unlike most teens I have things to do after school and I got work."

"Okay." Wolf took a shallow breath before making contact with the vulpine again. "Look I know what I did was wrong but believe me when I say I never intended for any of that stuff to happen. I really liked Miyu and honestly still do…kind of. But I'm sure with what Panther told you…I wasn't myself that night."

"You sure didn't seem any different then you were acting before Snowball last year."

"I can hide my drinks well, it's sad to say I've gotten use to it." Fox wasn't buying the cheesy peace offering; Wolf was trying to get Fox to feel sorry, guilty for the lupine. But it wasn't working.

"Even though there's nothing I can ever say that will make you believe me, I just hope that…" Wolf cut off his words as he had a small mind freeze of just what to say. Nothing in his mind sounded so convincing. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, but to ask you to understand."

"Understand?" Fox mocked the lupine as he stood up to him, even though he was shorter Wolf backed away from his daunting figure. "Well let me make you understand something Wolf. Because of what happened back at Snowball, it ruined my relationship, my friendship with everybody, and totally gave the reputation of some kind of man whore. And you think I'll just let all of that slide?"

"Not slide exactly but, more lenient on the subject at least and a little more appreciative that I'm apologizing. Be honest man when you first saw me did I ever look like someone who would apologize for anything?"

"No not really." Fox stepped back giving them normal breathing room again, Wolf had him on a roll he had to keep the pace moving.

"Exactly, I've been trying to get my life straight and clean and so far I've had really good progress. I quit everything I was doing; I get along much better with my mom. And believe it or not I found a really nice girl to be with. I know Miyu probably hates me, but I'm gonna try and apologize to her too. With all the things I've heard about going on…I hope she can be a bit more forgiving also."

"Good luck with that." Fox said in a downing tone, if he could hardly get Miyu to forgive him what kind of chance did Wolf have? "Really good luck with that."

"Babe." A female's voice came from a far as the two looked toward the direction. Fox's eyes locked on the vixen's figure as she walked towards them both. At first he thought she was coming towards him, but found it to be quite the surprise when she locked grip with the lupine.

"Well Fox this is the girl I was talking about." Was Wolf serious? He said he had found a nice girl not a complete psycho; then again maybe the two completed each other. "Jessie Grey." She smiled to the vulpine but he could see through her lies and cloud of deceit. Fox turned away from the two as he walked toward his car, done with this conversation as to how it turned out.

"Whatever." Fox jumped straight into his car without another thought passing by, Jessie was trouble by herself but if she was with Wolf the trouble could have only doubled from there. The two watched with clueless expressions as he drove down the road leaving them in the dust.

"What was that all about?" Wolf asked Jessie as he found it strange why Fox would suddenly leave with her arrival. Though he was completely unaware of Fox and Jessie's history with one another, he wasn't around at the time of when it was all going down.

"I honestly don't know." She lied through her teeth as she hid the truth from the lupine. Truth be told amazingly that though she liked Wolf, she wasn't about to spare to play with im like she did with Fox. Wolf was usually the leader like Fox but little did he know that soon he would be the one taking orders. Wolf wanted to get his life straight, and so far had a lot of success. But his success could only be halted with Jessie by his side now.

_Author's Notes_

…_UH-OH!_


	18. The Breakup

Weeks passed in time with nothing major occurring throughout the days. Fox himself found it strange, the vulpine used to such a busy and exciting life was now being hit day in and day out with absolutely nothing. He thought it was strange in a way, Fox was so used to something always going on now that with activity suddenly disappearing that the days seemed all but to quiet. He wasn't complaining though, it was just the quality time he had been missing with Jamie. He looked outside of his apartment to snowflakes falling down from the sky, the summer months had come and gone but it looked like winter came early with it only being the middle of November.

"It's strange huh Jamie?" The dad asked aloud as thee said kit crawled to him with a happy smile.

"Daddy." The kit said as the sound of her voice thrilled Fox even more as he picked her up. She was putting more and more words together but was still just beginning, and would only say something every now and then. Talking wasn't continuous but in time it would be. The quiet times gave this vulpine time to really spend some time with his daughter. Fox and Jamie would walk around town themselves, up the streets, down the park, practically anywhere on foot or on bike. It was a great exercise ordeal to be on a bike but pulling a baby at the same time, he had seen many other species do so though they were much older; full fledged adults just trying to keep their shape and figure as they aged.

Jamie seemed to be a natural in the ways of a baby. Being hardly over a year old by a few months was she already nearing putting words and phrases together, with age and practice she would be talking before Fox's amazement. She started on walking but still was taking a few clumsy steps and falling back down to crawling. Fox cleared the area of his living room and laid down an extra soft and fuzzy small carpet, setting the kit's favorite toy on the opposite side as he set Jamie down on her two feet, holding her tiny paw as he bent over at the other side of the pink matting.

"Okay Jamie let's give walking another try honey." He tip-toed the tinniest of steps as Jamie tried walking toward the small plushy doll with the smallest of steps. But like all the other tries before the baby girl took only about four steps before falling over and crawling the rest of the way.

"It's okay honey." Fox took the girl up once she reached what she wanted. Walking seemed to be a lot harder with only Fox around, this activity usually required to people, a mother and father of course. Fox wasn't in any rush for his baby girl to grow up, with her growing up it only meant himself getting older. A knock came to the vulpine's door as he wondered who it could be. Fox peaked out through the look whole to see a blue smile on the other side. He opened the door happily to see Krystal standing there.

"Krystal."

"Hello Fox." Her face lit up once she saw the baby girl she hadn't seen in so long. Jamie flailed around instantly getting the vixen's attention as she reached out for the vixen. "Jamie honey you're so big now." Fox carefully let Krystal hold the baby girl as the kit remembered this face all to well.

"Mommy." The baby girl said with no trouble at all as Krystal almost wanted to cry, after all the time that had passed Jamie hadn't forgotten about her.

"Ohhhh." Krystal said quietly as she kissed the baby's forehead and bounced her around a bit. "I missed you too honey." Krystal walked inside as she looked around for nothing in particular, finally facing the kit's daddy. "She's grown so much since I last saw her."

"Yea now that I think about it Jamie was already in bed when everyone came over for movies. And right after that we went to the island trip, you haven't really seen her since you left."

"No I haven't." Krystal looked back to the kit that was still infatuated with her thought to believed mother. "I wish I had sooner." She sounded sad as she kept the baby close to her heart.

"Well want to help me with something Krystal? With you here now I have no doubt Jamie wouldn't be able to do it."

"Do what exactly?" Fox came toward the two as he took Jamie from her grasp, a certain gleam in his eyes. "Want to see her take her first steps?"

"I would love to."

"Alright then go stand over there." Fox pointed to the spot where the toy had previously been posted as he went back to their original spot. Fox turned the baby girl around in his arms as he had the kit look to him. "Alright Jamie, walk to mommy okay?"

Fox got down in the squatting position as he placed his paws on the kit's sides and stood her up straight. Krystal bent forward, her arms extended as if reaching out for the baby girl.

"Walk to mommy Jamie." Fox let the girl go as the said kit's hands were opening and closing with every step she took. Fox wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself, Jamie was walking towards Krystal, slowly but surely as she hadn't even stumped over once.

"Keep going Jamie."

"You can do it Jamie, walk to mommy now." Jamie probably without even being aware picked up the pace a little as she extended her arms out for the blue vixen. Krystal's smile grew wider and wider until the little kit found her way into the vixen's arms as she swept the baby girl off her feat.

"Oh man she did it." Fox walked over toward the two girls as Krystal hugged the precious child gently but lovingly. As Krystal looked over toward the vulpine did she throw herself into his arms.

"Thank you for letting me be apart of this."

"Hey you made it happen." He smiled back as the two were equally happy. "I'm glad I caught it on camera also." Fox looked back to the small black device as its flashing red light meant it was still recording. "It's Jamie's first full fledged steps and I got it on tape."

"That's so great." She looked toward the baby girl as she was laughing with a playful remark. "You're a natural Jamie." Krystal gave back the young girl at the queue sign of a yawn, after such an accomplishment it was no wonder the kit was tired. Fox yawned a little himself as Solar has already been down for a few hours due to the winter season rolling in.

"Sounds like nap time for Jamie."

"I guess so." Krystal coed but before Fox could take the kit away did she wish the baby girl goodnight with a kiss. "Good night honey, you make your daddy proud." Fox blushed a little at the vixen's kind words, though the real applause was for Jamie. Walking like a pro at barely a year old and already talking were the sings of a genius in the progression of growing up. As Fox turned off the lights and closed the door did he find Krystal sitting in the living room waiting on him.

"Thanks again for letting me be apart of that Fox." She said kindly as he sat down. "You don't have any idea how…I can't even explain to tell you how happy I feel right now."

"I should be thanking you. I tried to get Jamie to walk by myself but it never worked out. When you came around though it's like she's been walking since the day she was born."

"Really?" Her heart fluttered with butterflies as the vulpine nodded to her question.

"You're good at what you do when it comes to being a mom."

"It's strange but I suppose you're right." The vixen sunk into the couch as she twisted her bangs around her finger. "What happened exactly after I left? With Jamie I mean."

"After you left?" Fox thought about the progression Jamie made after the blue vixen had ceased being around. "Well what happened after you left is Luna tried to step in at taking care of Jamie though she wasn't really used to it, and really couldn't do much. Fara tried and got the hang of it after a while but then the whole Andross episode came and well she just hasn't been around since then."

"I'm sorry but I'm glad no one took my place as Jamie's mommy."

"Oh Krystal." That hit Fox in a kind of sore spot though he kept his smile. "I thought I had more credibility to you then that. No one could ever take your place."

"Really?" It came to her as a surprise as the vixen thought if anything Luna would have stepped in for Jamie's nanny, though Fox batted his head as he smiled.

"No of course not, no one could have made Jamie walk like you just did. Even I couldn't get her to keep steady on our walks."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Though Krystal I have a question for you, but it's not about Jamie."

"Okay what is it?" The vixen asked as she sat up straight, her forearm over the top of the couch looking at the tall vulpine.

"How did you and Miyu get on such friendly terms again? I mean I would think with what happened…you guys wouldn't really speak to each other again."

"Yea that's what I thought at first too." Krystal took in breath of cool, crisp air as she gave it to him straight. "She actually apologized to me really."

"She did? When?"

"Yea she did right before the island trip but after the sleep over here. She simply said that she was sorry for the fight and that she knew what she asked of you was wrong and shouldn't have done it."

"And you accepted her apology just like that?" Fox found it to be a bit strange, Miyu apologizing was one thing considering it was her's and Fox's shared guilt, and Krystal was the real victim here. But for Krystal to accept what happened as if it was nothing, it was more then just a shocker.

"Well…" She looked away, trying to put her thoughts into words. "I didn't really want to but figured I might as well. I mean I don't want to keep our friendship and my friendship with everyone else from expanding because of what happened. Now do I believe it was wrong? Yes I definitely do. Could I hold that against you and Miyu forever? No I couldn't."

"Miyu was sick and she didn't take her medicine, and the fact that you two have been friends since the beginning. Well I just couldn't find it in my heart to keep mad forever."

"You're a much better person then I am Krystal." Fox admitted as he let go of his breath, well it was a relief that Krystal and Miyu were on good terms again. He thought about the situation with Wolf, and on how he was keeping a grudge against him and probably always would. Though maybe if Krystal could forgive the lynx's and his own actions so easily….Maybe he could forgive the lupine's as well. That is if he wasn't with Jessie…

"You're a good person Fox don't think you aren't."

"Well I could probably be a much better person, and a much better friend." He looked to her as his eyes told how sorry he was. "Especially to you, I shouldn't have caved in to what Miyu wanted. I'm ashamed of what happened."

"Fox come on now." She pushed him to the side playfully as she laughed easy. "You gave me something greater." Fox was only taken aback as he raised a brow. "You let me be apart of your family, and let me be Jamie's mother in role. That's something that I'll never forget, nor could I ever repay back." She wrapped her arms around the vulpine's broad shoulders as she snuggled against him. Fox chuckled a few good times before she finally gave away.

"You deserve it."

"Well I would say you deserve my forgiveness."

"I hope I do."

"I _know _you do." Krystal had the young man look to her as she smiled again. "You try so hard to please everybody Fox, but you have to make sure your own self is comfortable too you know."

"I know."

"Then stop worrying so much."

"It's hard to not worry about everybody else." Fox smirked to her as she looked from below. "It's in my blood my dad says."

"Well your blood needs to relax." Krystal planted her palm over the vulpine's face as she shoved him aside. "And so do I, thanks for letting me stay Fox. You get some rest you definitely need it."

"See you tomorrow then." Krystal excused herself as she walked toward the door, waving behind. She wouldn't forget this night, no matter what happened in the future.

X

"Falco you need to just relax man." Bill tried to calm the said avian down as he was pushing things aside and tearing things down everywhere. The small group of students was in the way back of Shooting Star's library where hardly anyone ever trailed. Falco was going insane as he wanted to rip the very foundation of the walls around him.

"Shut up!"

"Dude come on it's not that big of a deal."

"Yea please Falco just breathe and calm down." Fay tried to reach out to the angered man with a feminine touch and concern, but frankly it was the last thing the avian wanted. As he ran out of things to throw to the ground from the shelves of the library books did he finally start to calm himself, slumping down the south wall as he covered his face.

"I know." He sounded so sad. "It's just hard to believe."

"I can imagine it would be. But give it time man it'll pass and everything will be alright." Bill kneeled down to the avian's height as he patted his troubled friend for comfort. Fox, Fara, Krystal and Miyu all came around the side, looking for information for their social studies project as they saw the three behind the shelves alone.

"Hey what's going on?" Fay pulled the vulpine toward the side as she didn't want to say it too loudly for Falco to hear. As she covered up his ears did she whisper softly. "Falco and Katt-"

"We broke up." Falco interrupted the poodle's sentence as she was surprised. "I'm an avian we have the sharpest of hearing and sight." He seemed upset as to why Fay would try and hide the truth.

"What?" Fox asked as he was lost.

"Katt and I broke up." Falco repeated himself. "We aren't together anymore."

"Seriously?" He sounded so shocked, as all of them were. The time Falco and Katt had been together, years spent together through thick and thin, all to just go up in vapor trails…

"Yea. Seriously." Falco hid his face between his legs as he let out his stilled breath.

"Oh man I'm so sorry to hear that." It was certainly news, his bad feeling had come true more or less, though he was only sorry it was for his friend.

"It's okay." Falco became calm as he slumped his head under his hand. "I want to be a pilot and she wants to go to beauty school. The long distance relationship just wouldn't work."

"So you ended it?" Fox asked as naïve as he was, though Falco only looked to him crudely.

"No she broke up with me." Falco's voice was tough, he was taking it hard emotionally but he wasn't about to show it through tears and sadness. He would handle it as a man. "She didn't want to deal with the long distance crap, and since I wouldn't budge on going with her she dumped me."

"Oh I'm sorry dude, I didn't know." Fox took a step back now feeling guilty. He always thought if the avian's relationship would go sour with Katt, it would be because of something she did and he would dump her. Though Katt wasn't the most feminine girl around and was probably the least feminine in their group of friends.

"It's okay it's not that what makes me mad."

"It's not?" Bill asked as Falco stood back up.

"No it's not. What just ticks me off is the fact that she seems totally unaffected by all of this. It's like the two nearly three years we spent together meant nothing to her. Like something she'll just shrug off in a day or so."

"I'm sure she isn't thinking like that Falco." Fay tried to reassure the avian's remark from the years of being around Katt. She wasn't the most feminine but she still was a girl, and felt what most girls do when it came to relationships. She still had feelings for this ordeal; it was just making Falco see them.

"Well I don't know but apparently I'm taking it a lot harder then she is." Falco took another breath in as he really just needed to calm down. He tried to think of the plusses at this point. For one now he was single and was free to mingle with other ladies without hearing a lecture about it later. The negative to all of this? Well everything else besides that.

"It'll heal man just give it some time and don't think about it."

"Yea I know." Falco kicked around the carpet as he crossed his arms. "Now I know how you feel Fox."

"How I feel?" The vulpine asked as the remark struck him in an odd way, and not a good one at that. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know after a break up, the crap you have to put up with and everything being so dramatic. It's just something I want to get over with."

"No offense Falco but my break ups and yours is totally different."

"How exactly?" The debate started to get heated up as Falco looked to the vulpine with agitated eyes.

"Well for one my break ups haven't been because they just wanted to end it. Someone always butted in and then it stopped. I gave everything I had to them and more."

"And you think I didn't? I-I really cared about Katt but she didn't see it the same way." Falco even after all the time he and the feline had spent together couldn't say his true feelings for her. Love was hard when you are young, he didn't want to take something too far without totally being in control and aware of how he felt.

"I'm not saying you didn't Falco but you just can't compare you and me. All of my relationships have been wrecked through somebody else, yours is just something that happens all the time. You can't say the two are alike by any means."

"Oh and that's supposed to excuse the fact that you were cheating on Krystal?"

"Hey that has nothing to do with this!" Falco and Fox got face-to-face as both weren't about to back down from the other. This wouldn't be the first time the vulpine had fought with his friends, but he would make sure to stand his ground and make sure they knew fact from fiction.

"Falco!" Krystal spoke her peace as she glared at the bird. "That shouldn't be brought into this conversation, it's all behind us."

"Maybe I don't love Katt even after everything we've been through together. But how could you even say that you loved any of the girls you've been with after you turned your back on them?"

"You have no idea of the kind of position I was in at the time! I was protecting a friend I didn't want what happened to go down like that it just ended up like that!"

"Whatever that doesn't excuse what you did or your role in all of it. The fact is you betrayed all of us and broke us all up for a second time because of your own selfish gains! You're just a man whore like the whole school says! You care nothing for anyone else's feelings! I mean who do you think you are?"

"I am _not _a man whore! I never wanted any of this to happen! You have no idea what I've been through! My life has been hell!" The two were raising their voices loud as Falco shoved the vulpine aside. Fox was about to take his crap and shoved him back ten fold harder as the avian practically propelled into the book shelf behind him. Falco fought back as he pushed the vulpine harder then what he was given and dished it back. Fox flew into the large book shelf as it gave weight to the amount of force and the whole thing came crumbling down. The vulpine was buried in dozens of heavy text books as the entire shelf flopped back sitting on its back end.

"What happened here?" Sly Cypher's, the raccoon school counselor was the nearest adult in the facility at the time as he saw the young vulpine starting to emerge from the book pile. "Are you alright Fox?" He helped the young man up as everyone started to stare.

"Yea sir I'm okay."

"What happened Fox?" Sly asked the young man as he popped his neck; somehow he landed on it wrong and had the worst crook ever. Falco started to sweat as he thought the vulpine was going to rat him out and possibly just end up with another argument with the vulpine as before. Though surprisingly it didn't go that way.

"It was an accident sir." Everyone was surprised, but just kept quiet as Fox explained the so called 'dilemma' to the counselor.

"An accident?"

"Yea I was trying to reach for a book on the top shelf and Falco gave me a boost up, but somehow lost his footing and I feel forward onto the shelf and that's why it tipped over." Sly looked over to the avian young man as he just nearly nodded.

"Alright then well we'll have to get the janitor in here to get the shelf standing again. You kids have to leave head back to class. Fox let me take you to the nurse and see if you got any injuries."

"I don't think that's needed sir, I feel fine besides the crook in my neck."

"Sorry Fox but its school protocol." The vulpine was hoping to avoid more attention but it seemed like there was no way to be like a weasel and get out of this one. Once the two were out of earshot and exited the library did Krystal unleash her fury.

"How could you do that Falco!"

"Me?" He was surprised to the vixen's sudden barrage; he thought he was the victim here.

"Yes you! All the things that's happened to Fox it's not like he asked for them to happen!" Fara was all in on the punishment, typical Falco thought of the girls.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes!" Miyu joined in as well. "Fox's life has been hard, much harder then any of us could ever comprehend."

"Whatever he's just a man whore like everyone says and thinks he is." Falco brushed off all the dirt from his jacket as he was still angered with the vulpine, despite probably saving him from detention or much worse.

"How could you say that Falco? Fox was just trying to be a good friend for you and you totally shot him down!"

"Jeez what is it with you three!" They all seemed confused as each girl looked toward the other. "Oh don't play dumb and act like you don't know. You're always defending Fox! It doesn't matter whose fault it is or who is to blame you _always_ side with him!"

"That's not true. The difference is you are letting your anger influence your action, Fox was just defending himself."

"I shouldn't be surprised by you three. You're all so into Fox even though he has Luna." Falco just walked off letting his anger show as Bill and Fay chased him down. The three girls stood there in a small circle as they thought about what the avian said. After some thought…It did seem like that way.

"You know what Falco said. I could totally see what he was saying." Fara admitted as she looked toward the blue vixen.

"Yea me too. I honestly can see that we want to be there for Fox."

"Well I don't see it." Miyu was the only one to disagree. "For as long as I've known Fox he's always fought his own battles, he doesn't need support from any of us." The lynx walked away leaving the other two girls alone as they looked toward one another.

"Of course you don't see it." Fara admitted quietly. "You've always been there for him is why."

X

Later that evening back at the vulpine's home did he over look the balcony that stared out through the winter evening of Corneria. He called in sick today for work and had spent the whole day just thinking of what happened back at school. He didn't know why he acted the way he did, he felt bad for Falco but when he talked about how Fox didn't care for others feelings he sort of just snapped. Though as he thought about it more and more could he see that the avian was somewhat right.

"_You're just a man whore! You care nothing for other people's feelings!" _The thought of what Falco said struck out against the vulpine again and again, and with each passing of the tell did he start to believe what he said more and more.

"He's right." Fox admitted softly as he slumped down where his head was resting against the rails. It was clear in his mind now that even though he hadn't meant it, it sure seemed like what Falco said. Fox over the course of the years was just jumping from one girl to the next. First it was Fara, the sweet fennec he had come to call one of his best friends, once the relationship ended with the guy who forced himself onto her did he so easily jump toward the lynx. Miyu was there for him, but Fox treated the time he and Fara spent together as if it was nothing, like Falco had been getting at. Fox didn't see it like that, but he didn't do a good job of showing that he cared.

With Miyu did it seem so brief, scared to go on any further because of the kiss he and Jessie shared at the time of interest. He should have cared more about how Miyu would feel from the after effects and been more decisive about what he was doing. Then perhaps if it had been avoided his life never would have went down this troublesome shoot. Because he didn't care, because he didn't bother to think twice about how others would feel. It could have been the direct reason to Miyu's mental state now, and with that thought it made Fox sick to his stomach.

After Jessie's phase was it with Krystal. He had probably hurt her the worst, but it was all intentional. He knew with what he did with Miyu, that it was going to shake the very foundation their relationship was built upon. But he didn't fight back; he didn't hardly even hesitate to fight against what Miyu was wanting. He should have been stronger and helped her in a different sort of way then turning his back on Krystal, who had been there for him all the way. Krystal made it clear that she was going to be with him whenever he needed her, but he didn't repay the favor with his loyalty. His reasons and methods may have seemed humble and pure at the time, now did he realize that it was hardly the case for what he wanted to believe.

Fox had been brought to the cold reality of what Falco was getting at. He hated the feeling of being labeled, that he was just some guy who was collecting hearts for some other game with another girl, who didn't care about what she may have been feeling. He hated being called a man whore but it seemed all but to true at this point.

A set of three knocks came to the vulpine's door as he walked over and peeped through his looking whole. He smiled a small smile as he opened the door, Luna McKee at his doorstep.

"Luna what are you doing here? It's kind of late." He asked as he tried to smile, but the queue of her expressionless face made his smile fade.

"I know but I heart what happened today at school. Are you alright?"

"I think so." He invited the artic wolf into his home as he popped his back. "I'm fine physically though I think I'm emotionally bruised. I just hope Falco isn't too pissed at me."

"Really? I heard it was the other way around."

"Well you heard wrong then, he was the right one." Fox sat down as he invited the girl to sit next to him. "So what's up?"

"Well actually we need to talk about something." Fox let out his breath as he hoped it wasn't what she wanted to discuss about. He sat up straight as she took his paws into her own. "Fox I'm going to give it to you straight I'm not going to play and kick around at this." She looked at him straight in the eyes as the words left her mouth quietly. "I think we need to stop."

Fox took it in a strange kind of way. He was obviously but…Not as sad as he thought he would have been. Maybe he was just so use to heart break he was done being over dramatic about the whole deal.

"Oh…" He merely said as he broke the contact for a moment.

"I'm sorry Fox but I just feel as though it's in the best interest for both of us."

"Well why exactly if you don't mind me asking?" She squeezed her hands in a gentle way as she tried to smile. It was small and weak but it was there.

"You're not happy."

"But I am happy." She didn't like the fact that Fox was fighting back her decision. "I've always been happy with you."

"No you're not Fox." She shot down any hope of him trying to turn her mind as she broke off the grip. The air felt cold against his hands that were heated with her warmth just a moment ago. "Fox who do you think has more experience in this field me or you?"

"You do." Fox said without a second thought, and had just mentally kicked himself as it was another time where he just submitted. He just gave up any chance to try and salvage the relationship.

"I just know you're not happy with me, and I don't want to drag on what's not there." It took him a moment to speak as he took everything in, but he could see there was no arguing with this wolf.

"Okay." Fox scratched the back of his head as he looked to her with a small smile. "But we can still be friends can't we?"

"Of course we can." She smiled as well as she brought Fox into her arms. She patted his back softly as her smile widened. "You're my greatest friend Fox. I'm doing this because I care about your overall well being, and I just don't think it's with me."

"I understand."

"Don't even think for a moment that we can't talk to one another again or anything." She pulled away as Luna lifted up her finger, making sure the message was clear. "Okay?"

"Sure thing." Luna was about to excuse herself but Fox kept her from going as he grabbed her hand. "Wait one minute I have something for you." Fox went into his and the kit's room as Luna waited. Fox stepped out from the shadows as he closed the door behind him, something behind his back. Once he sat down Luna leaned forward as Fox pulled out a flat, black box from behind as he presented it to the artic wolf.

"I was keeping this for you for around Christmas time." Fox explained quietly as he slowly opened the box, to reveal a dazzling necklace as the sapphire gem glistened in the light.

"Oh Fox." Luna felt that much worse now knowing that Fox had kept this in his possession until the right day to give it to her, it probably costed him a small fortune, only for this to happen. "It's beautiful but I can't accept this."

"Please I want you to have it." There was no shame, no sadness in his voice as he removed the beautiful necklace from its case and scooted closer toward Luna. She stayed still as a statue as he carefully placed it around her neck, the gem stone right in between as she looked down, touching its smooth surface.

"You look beautiful, just like I knew you would." Luna let go of her stilled breath, as she couldn't fight the urge to just totally wrap her arms around the vulpine. He held her close as he rubbed her back. It was harder to end it then she had first thought, but Luna knew he would be happy.

"Thank you Fox. Thank you so much."

"Anytime." Luna did give him one gift however, one last departing kiss before it was over between the two. She looked into his eyes as she planted her own lips onto his own. Fox tried to make it last as he knew this would be the last kiss he would share with the girl but she didn't give him the luxury to savor it. After their brief but meaningful kiss did she embrace the vulpine tighter. She almost didn't want to do this now, it was clear he cared about her, as she still did for him. But as the artic wolf said before she wasn't doing this necessarily because she wanted to, but because Luna saw the truth, even if he didn't see it right now. And the truth didn't have a place for her in the future.

Fox didn't feel as bad with this break up as all the rest. It hurt but with time it would heal. This break up was clean, no over dramatic events occurring, no people hating his guts, and no other baby kit being born as an end result. The relationship between Fox and Luna was loving and meaningful for the time it lasted. Fox felt sad but almost relieved in a way, that it didn't end so badly now because he wasn't playing with people's emotions this time. It was a clean break up, they still cared for one another, but just not the way they could keep this going with.


	19. A Single's Life

News of Fox and Luna's break up spread like a kid with a bad horrible cough as the vulpine walked into the facility alone, it wasn't any different today as it was any other day at school. Though for Fox's sake…everyone was leaving him alone, no guys saying they were sorry, no girls saying they were sorry and asked if there was anything they could do, no one bothered him and he absolutely loved it. Maybe it was because it wasn't the other dramatic break-ups he's had in the passed; this one was just your typical high school relationship falling downward until it hit its rut. Though sadly Fox was kind of steering away from his friend, not because of what happened between him and Luna, but what happened between Falco and Katt actually.

He later learned that Katt wasn't taking it as hard as Falco was…because she honestly didn't really care that much; Katt wasn't so affected by relationships ending because she knew it just as well as the vulpine, and it was a high school relationship, the ones that never really lasted. Katt may have definitely had the looks of a girl but not really the mind set or the heart. Fox thought it seemed a little heartless that Katt wasn't aware of the avian's reasons for taking it so hard, but Fay wasn't about to let another 'Fox' episode go down as she dubbed it. The poodle got the two together and Falco finally manned up and apologized for being so over dramatic about it, and so things were slowly easing their way back into the 'comfort' zone of the two being around one another. But there was more to the story that only a certain blue vixen could fill in for Fox.

Katt did care…she was crying on the inside from what Krystal had told the vulpine, but she learned to be tough and to feel all emotions; but show none when called upon. Katt was hurting, and so the vulpine's mindset had changed from its original thought pattern, she was just really good acting like she didn't. The feline wanted to tell Falco…but figured it would only make it worse.

Fox stayed clear from the group of friends just so they can help Falco and Katt with this problem, and the avian wasn't really in the mood to be chatting with Fox after what had happened in the library. Fox was actually spending still a good amount of time with Luna, they promised to stay friends, and the two were making sure to keep that promise.

Fox headed for his locker as he popped his neck on both sides, it always felt good to relieve the pressure and with what happened the other day a good neck popping felt tremendously rejuvenating as he twisted in the combo. As the tall young man grabbed his social studies book did the happiest looking girl stand outside his locker door.

"Hi there." the shorter vixen asked in the nicest of tones, her diamond eyes sparkled as she looked upon the strong young man.

"Uhhhh hi?" Fox gave back as he had never seen this girl before, her large smile started to creep him out as he took a step back. "Do I know you?"

"No I just heard about you, I'm a sophomore."

_Oh crap. _Fox thought to himself as he should have seen this coming, with his news of break up did this stuff always seemed to follow closely behind. "Is there something you want exactly?"

"Yea if you would please." She reached into her bag and grabbed a small notebook, popping out the pen tip. "Can I have your autograph?"

"What?" Fox thought she was going to ask for a home address or a phone number, but an autograph? That was a new one. "An autograph why do you want one from me?"

"You're famous!" Was her only explanation.

"Famous? How?"

"How do you not know yourself?" The young vixen pulled out something that looked like a newspaper as she pointed to the headline. "Here! 'Young man Fox McCloud outruns armed soldiers and saves local school girl'"

"What?" He took the newspaper from her grasp with some force seeping through his anger as he looked through the article. From reading bits and pieces from the story it was obvious to him now that the story of what happened the next of the second attack and when Andross was finally thrown in prison had leaked out somehow. He looked back to the girl's face as she seemed even happier now knowing of confirming this young man as the man in the story and picture.

"So please? Can I have your autograph?"

"T-This can't be me." He tossed the paper back into her hands as he tried to get away from the girl, but she seemed persistent.

"It has to be you! There's only one James and Vixy McCloud with a son named Fox on the planet! Let alone the entire system. Oh please!" She was practically begging him as the girl was about to go down to her knees. "Please sign it and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"Okay but don't tell anybody alright?" Fox quickly signed the paper only to get this girl away from him.

"Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around the vulpine as he quickly shoved her away, she didn't mind though because now she could say she hugged someone famous.

"Look I'm not famous I'm just a kid going to school."

"Well I got your autograph that's all I care about." She giggled to herself as Fox just ignored her and walked toward his first class. But before he could even turn around completely she somehow creped straight in front of him again.

He looked back and forth confused. "How did you-"

"I just heard about your recent break up with the senior wolf girl."

"Oh really? Who hasn't?"

"Well I'm just trying to say." She got close as their bodies were nearly touching. She had backed the vulpine against the wall of lockers as she whispered into his ear. "If you ever need _anything _just ask." Shivers ran down Fox's spine as he didn't like the mindset this young girl was forming, and she was what maybe sixteen at oldest? Some girls were just plain disgusting, and needed some lessons in life from their parents. At the queue of the bell ringing did Fox have an excuse to get away.

"Oh look the bell rang, gotta get to class see ya."

"Bye Fox! Thanks for the autograph!" She yelled back to him as he booked it to class. As Fox turned the corner thinking he was home free did he find the most unpleasant surprise.

"There he is!" A huge parade of fan girls rushed toward him, hands with pens extended wanting autographs, or filled with camera's wanting a picture.

"You've got to be kidding me."

X

The whole day Fox was paraded around like some kind of idol, symbol of worship, basically a God to his school mates. They couldn't pick up from the queue of his running to leave him alone. He was only hoping that this would pass in a day or so, and was wondering just how the hell this information leaked out.

That's when it hit him. "Oh dammit." Fox hit his head in stupidity. He had stated his name in the 911 call during the chase and reporters must have taken it to try and dig up more Intel for their story. With James and Vixy McCloud being one of the most renowned families on the planet let alone the system in general it didn't take much to put two and two together.

Fox sat outside alone during this lunch period as all his friends stayed clear from him and the returning fan girl mobs. Though surprisingly did he see someone join him from the corner of his eye, looking up to see a familiar face.

"Krystal."

"Yea it's me Fox." She set her tray down taking a seat right next to him as they dangled their legs over the flower edge. "How's life?"

"I'm sure you've noticed by now."

"Oh yea." She laughed while sipping at her milk afterwards. "Sorry about that, I do not want to stay away from you because of that, it's happening to me as well."

"It is?" It seemed like a shocker to the vulpine as he didn't remember ever mentioning Krystal's name to the 911 operator.

"Yea I'm not quite sure how, something that when you told me to run a direction with you the operator heard you calling my name."

"Oh." Fox reached for the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay no one is asking me for autographs at least."

"Yea its so bull shit like. I'm just hoping this blows over _really_ soon."

"You and me both, the most annoying question I've been asked today was: 'How did it feel to be saved by Fox McCloud?'"

"Hey you saved me just as much as I saved you."

"But no one _knows _that part apparently." Krystal's face kind of soured as so did Fox's own.

"Are you serious?" She only nodded in disappointment. "Wow that's total bull."

"I'm just glad you're not letting all the attention go to your head. I've heard you've been asked out like seven different times today."

"Twelve actually." Fox's number completely shattered Krystal's first thought, and it wasn't even past lunch yet. "It's just so dumb."

"Why exactly?" Fox took in the vixen's question as he really didn't have an answer for her there. "If it was me I would kind have like the attention."

"Why so people can pamper you constantly?"

"Well if it was me I think I would be liking the attention a little bit more." Krystal pushed her tray to the side as she faced Fox. "I mean do you know what the girls think of you now?"

"No." Fox was almost afraid to ask. "Why?"

"Oh with the talk that you're single now they're all wondering who's the next girl you're going to be with." Krystal may have smiled with her remark but it only made Fox sting in his heart. Falco's original statement seemed to be coming more and more true with each passing day, even still. Fox looked away as he thought about it as a whole. It angered him in a way, the way that everyone thought they had the vulpine all figured out. That he didn't care for other people's feelings. Krystal could sense his anger building up as that it wasn't her original intent.

"What I'm saying is Fox: Is that I think you should enjoy the time you have while you're single."

Fox gave her a strange kind of looked as he quirked a brow. For as long as he had known Krystal she always seemed like a 'by the book', truly faithful kind of person. Now she was suggesting embracing his single life as most guys would have?

"Why?"

"Well Fox because life is an adventure and you're not going to stay young forever." She took his hand into her own as he tried to smile. "You'll eventually grow up and at this rate finding that special girl won't be so difficult to you. So I think you should enjoy your lingering kind of life style while you can."

Fox was actually pondering the idea. He didn't really get to act like a teenager, the typical kind of teenager that he secretly wanted to be ever since what had happened with Jessie, and his baby girl was brought into the world. The vulpine's thoughts then trailed on what Luna had said when they first met. Her words echoed in his mind, her words of enjoying the relationships he was in as they lasted, not when they ended. That's why she didn't take it so hard and wasn't so…broken up when Luna did what she felt as though what was called upon her. Even though he was his own adult, he still had a lot of growing up to do.

Fox finally smiled as he looked back to the beautiful girl. "Live a little huh?"

"Yea I'd say so." She flicked his nose as he looked back causing her gentle laugh to occur. "Live a little."

"You know maybe I'll do that."

"That's good." Krystal unexpectedly pushed him over the edge as he landed in the some what sharp but still dullish kind of bush. She gave a gentle laugh as he crawled out while trying not to lose an eye. She called down to him as he looked up with an annoyed, but playful smirk.

"Live a little!"

X

Krystal and friends entered into the eatery she had specifically chosen to invite them to. As usual did it have its interesting atmosphere with hip-hop music playing in the background and waiters dressed in some of the latest fashions walking around serving customers. They seated themselves as her friends couldn't figure out why she wanted to come to this restaurant originally, and why she was so happy. They took a seat in the section specifically for minors that were across from the adulteress as they waited for someone to take their order.

Finally Falco and Katt had worked out their differences, and became friends again…Just friends though.

"So what do you think?" she tried to start up a conversation to relax and whine down the group.

"It's pretty interesting, not bad." Falco admitted as he scooted down the U-shaped both to make room for them all.

"The foods pretty good also."

"Cut the chatter Krystal, what's the real reason why you brought us here?" Fay caught on quickly as Krystal turned to her with her happy face. But before she could answer someone from behind interrupted.

"Welcome to Galica, can I start you off with some drinks?" She turned toward the direction of the familiar voice to see an orange furred vulpine wearing the same type of smile she was. He was dressed in a little bit tighter clothing in a black shirt with interesting designs and regular blue jeans. He wore sunglasses to cover his eyes as his arms were crossed against his chest as the clothes flared out his muscular body.

He lifted them up for a brief moment as he locked gaze with Krystal, "Hey there mommy."

"Fox? That you?" Bill wasn't quite convinced until the vulpine turned his way.

"Sure is, what can I get you guys?"

"So Fox how are those contacts my dad gave ya working?"

"Great Slip, thanks again."

"Contacts? You're wearing contacts?" Miyu questioned as she could remember Fox always having perfect vision.

"Yea they're not for my vision; I needed them for this job." Fox did more then just explain with words; better yet he showed them what he meant. Fox perked up the shades just enough so they could see his…Scarlet red eyes?

"They're tinted?"

"Yea my boss says to throw in some _flavor_, that's why we wear things like this. It attracts customers."

"Very cool."

"Thanks again Slippy. I'll be back in a moment to take your orders." Fox headed off toward the kitchen fetching their drinks as Krystal watched him go. She turned back toward her group of friends to see them all looking at her strangely, still wearing her half smile.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' us. You wanted to come here strictly to see Fox." Fay didn't sound too happy as she frowned with slight annoyance.

"Of course, kill two uh, _tasks_ with one stone am I right? We wanted to eat and I wanted to visit with Fox a bit, everyone's happy." Krystal tried to explain to the canine. "Besides I'm sure he can use the business."

A couple minutes later Fox returned with their beverages as he took out a notepad and pen from his pockets, "What can I get ya?"

"So I take it your mother is watching Jamie tonight?" Krystal asked as he popped his knuckles.

"Yea she said something about taking her out with her own friends kid and taking her clothing shopping, I gave her the credits for it."

"How is that turning out anyway Fox?" He turned to see Falco questioning his progress as a single parent So far over the year and a few months short of a half it had been amazing.

"It's not so bad, I mean yea I'm extremely busy and have hardly any time for myself and others but it's going good. To be honest I thought it would be much worse." They smiled on the outside but far from it on the inside. They didn't know if Fox meant for him it wasn't so bad or not so bad in general, no one was thrilled with that suspicion.

"No worries." After collecting their orders Fox walked away toward the kitchen and posted them up as he attended to an empty table of its dishes.

"You know this place is pretty cool, might stop by more often and give Fox my business."

"Oh you don't know the half of it; he's _very _popular here with most of the customers."

"What do you mean by that?" Katt asked wanting to know but Krystal didn't answer. She merely batted her head toward the outside as Katt followed the direction to another table of females, much older then they were it seemed as they were whispering behind their paws and letting out feminine laughs while staring at Fox.

"Just listen in on their conversation." Krystal said as Fox walked on over toward their table. A group of four with three vixens and a coyote.

"Welcome to Galica, can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Hey cutie mind doing me a favor?" The closest vixen to him, light-bronze in fur asked as he looked toward her.

Fox played along, "And what would that be?"

"Mind peeling back your sunglasses for a minute so I can see your eyes?"

"Hmmm," Fox thought about it for a moment toying with the girl, "It'd love to but I'm afraid it would cost ya."

"Cost me huh," She played with him as she held a twenty credit cipher chip between her pointer and middle fingers, "Cost me what exactly? A better tip?"

"That…" Fox trailed on, "Or you can try my boss's new dish."

"Sounds tempting," She looked back toward her friends for a moment still holding the credit cipher, and slid it sideways revealing another ten credit cipher.

"How about this, thirty credits gets me some info and I'll try your boss's dish, and of course get to see your eyes. I bet you have real pretty eyes."

"Some info huh?"

"Yea, just simple yes or no answer questions." She bargained for Fox's playing time. He figured as there was no harm in it…

"Sure, why not." Fox agreed as he looked toward the group of girls as a whole.

"Splendid. Now how about you peel back your shades so I can see your eyes." Fox didn't just do what he dealed for, he went above and beyond. The vulpine toyed with his customer as he bent forward to her height and got his face close to her own. He lifted up his shades as she reveled in his eyes, luscious red orbs as she was lost in them for a slight moment. She wasn't expecting that but the usual blue or vivid green.

"Wow you have red eyes; that's really rare for a vulpine."

"Sure is." Fox had her dominated as he let loose on his shades that shielded his eyes from the world, "Sorry now you're cutting into over time. What can I get ya?" 

"We'll just have our usual thanks, and get her your boss's new dish." One of her friends cut in as the vixen was still on Cloud 9.

"No problem." He looked toward that same vixen as she was still stunned and speechless while he walked away. He walked behind the counter assembling the essentials for his customers, as he was doing so Jason looked amazed.

"Did I ever mention you're the best employee I've ever hired?" He sounded happy as Fox turned around.

"At least three times already."

"We'll I'm not lying!" Fox first went toward his friend table first as their food was ready to eat. He brought it all out on a single platter while carrying a small stand in the other arm.

"Smooth Fox." Fara complimented his charm with the other group of ladies as he laid down their meals.

"I guess, they come in every so often but that was the first time I've ever served for them." He laid down Krystal's plate last as he peeled back his glasses to lock sights with her, "Thanks again; and enjoy." He returned back toward the counter to retrieve the drinks for the other group of ladies, and prepared himself for whatever questions they had in store for him.

"Figured out any questions yet?" Fox asked as he set down a single drink one at a time for the customers.

"Yea a couple."

"Shoot then."

"How often do you work here?"

"Four to six hour shifts Monday through Friday and overtime on weekends whenever needed."

"Wow you're real busy aren't you?"

"Very busy."

"Alright then," She took a drink from her beverage as she looked toward Fox standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest. She noticed the tighter clothes flared out his strong physique and muscular body, "Do you work out?"

"I use to work out all the time but now I can't so much anymore. I get about an hour to an hour and a half to myself to work out everyday now."

"Do you have a six-pack?" She asked a bit excited but he didn't answer. He got a bit closer to their table and bent down to her height arms still crossed.

"You'll just have to _feel_ for yourself." He dared her to move on as she looked toward her friends, they all wanted to find out just as much as she did. The vixen inched her paw toward his stomach inches at a time as if afraid to find something unpleasant. Until her fingertips met defined flesh and muscles that excited her even more. She explored just a little moving sideways and up and down his stomach.

"Find your answer?"

"Oh definitely." She giggled as she regrettably pulled away, it was rare you ever found a guy this toned and muscular.

"Excuse me I have other customers, think up a couple more questions until I come back with your meals." Fox tended toward other customers as he took with him the vixen's curiosity. They all kept listening in on their hushed conversation.

"So what do you guys think?"

"Ten hands down."

"Yea I'd say ten also."

"Ten all the way."

"So we all agree, that guy's totally ripped." They all shared a loud laugh of glee and excitement as Fara was a bit lost.

"What do they mean by ten? Ten for what?"

"They're rating on how hot he is." Miyu answered quietly, Fara mentally slapped herself with the stupid question as Falco and Bill looked at each other awkwardly.

"Oh…" Fara went back to her meal as she thought about it. Rating someone on how attractive they were? Now that was truly a stupid thing or so she thought. But she had to agree with those girls, Fox was pretty attractive even to someone much older then he was. They all took focus to the chatter across the room as Fox returned with their dishes.

"Anymore questions?" He laid down the serving table and then the tray on top of it that held all their meals.

"I'm sure you get this a lot but are you single?"

"_Very _single." Fox answered as truth be told he was taken just a few days ago. It was amazing, Fox had transformed into some kind of flirty, outgoing, and always fun to be with kind of guy but without the jackass attitude this time. It seemed as though with what Krystal said that day of school along with what Luna had said before had affected Fox in some way. He was going to make sure he would enjoy the rest of his senior year, and the rest of the time he had as your typical, stupid teenager but being responsible with his friends, his family, and of course his baby girl as well. Fun and good times was nice and all but they aren't worth ridding you of your friends or family, he knew that now.

"Really now?" She didn't sound convinced of how a guy this attractive, this defined, this perfect could be without a girl. "I would assume that besides working girls like us would steal the rest of your time away."

"One particular girl yes eats away all my time."

"Lucky her."

"It's kind of an obligation."

"Is it now?"

"What else ya got for me?"

"How old are you?" After he was done serving their meals he stood back up and peeled back his shades revealing his red eyes again.

"How old do you think I am?"

"At least twenty, _maybe _twenty-one." She guessed with enthusiasm, Fox couldn't help but laugh inside as they couldn't be much more wrong.

"Hmmm, how old are you girls?" He addressed the girls as he peeled up the shades to rest upon his head as he crossed his arms.

"I'm twenty-two." The vixen in the far corner answered as she dug into her dish.

"Twenty here." The coyote answered for herself as she looked sights with Fox.

"Twenty-one." The vixen across from the one asking all the questions answered for herself as she took a sip from her tea.

"Nineteen." The lead vixen answered followed by a feminine laugh as she flashed a nice smile toward Fox.

"Interesting."

"So how old are you?"

"I'll tell you once you're all ready to leave. Wouldn't want to spoil it for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, how could he possibly spoil it for them?

"Like I said, once you're ready to leave I'll tell you how old I am. Any other questions?"

"What do you do besides being a waiter?"

Fox was about to answer but was yelled back from his boss in the back. He batted his head and pointed toward the stage as Fox gave him a solid nod and turned back toward the girls.

"You're about to find out." He left without another word as Fox and another vulpine headed for the stage. Fox grabbed a mike as his co-worker ran the DJ station. With a flick of a switch the lights went low and flavorful colored lights swirled around the room. Fox grabbed the special cap he was supposed to wear whenever he got up on stage as he addressed the restaurant of customers giving him his undivided attention.

"This one goes out to a _very special _vixen here tonight!" He announced over the speakers as he got many cheers and applause. His group of friends kept their eyes on Fox as he started prancing around in complete rhythm to the beat of the song as it started up. The beat was slow, nothing to major to jump up and down to but wasn't really a relaxing, romantic kind of song. It was just something to kick back and hang your feet up to. He started to fill the large with his entertaining voice as his partner followed behind.

_The sun is sweet the shade is soft and your kiss is mine  
>I wanna kick it like we did in the summertime<em>

_Yea when you were mine I gotta feelin it will work out_

Fox stepped back as he let his co-worker take over for the next few verses. His voice was sweet and magical as well to the crowd, he was the favorite singer her before Fox. The two made a perfect guy and guy combo.

_I think you know what I'm wanting  
>I'm wantin' someone not nothing<br>Because there's nothing that can get  
>In between me and your lovin'<br>I'm comin back and I'm runnin and runnin  
>Baby I'm rushin' so hush<br>Won't ya understand  
>This is way more than a crush<em>

The two got together as Fox stepped up and the young vulpine stepped back, though they sang together during the chorus of songs.

_All I wanna do is hang with you  
>Everyday in the sun or shade<br>All I wanna do is be with you  
>Yea be with you, oh yea <em>

The two had received a huge cheer from the crowd as they both smiled nodding at the other. Fox stepped forward as his coworker stepped back.

_Baby we can do whatever you want  
>Whenever you'd like if I was in your world<br>And you would have whatever you'd like  
>Maybe it's tonight 'cuz you are my girl<em>

Fox's coworker was a great entertainer because he didn't just sing; he acted out as if pretending to do what the lyrics had in mind. And tonight's crowd was no different then any other.

_My baby hear me knockin' and knockin'  
>We kept on talking and talking<br>About how awesome this love is  
>Yea the one that we got in<br>And I don't want us to stop  
>'Cuz of the web that we're caught in<br>Is too good to be true baby I love you!_

_All I wanna do is hang with you  
>Everyday in the sun or shade<br>All I wanna do is be with you  
>Yea be with you, (I love you girl) oh yea (I need you)<em>

_Come on now girl let's hang out_

"Wow he's good." Even Falco and Bill had to admit to how impressive and what a great show was putting on for them and every other patrient in the restaurant. A small gap in lyrics came as it didn't stop the two vulpine's on stage from shifting their feet around, bobbing their heads back and fourth with intone of the song. Fox smiled as he saw all his friends watching him, acting like the idiot of the group as he missed to be like.

_Maybe you'll be goin my way  
>And you'll be mine and I won't be blind<br>Wanna see ya shine like the time that  
>We find blue skies in the summertime<br>In the summertime summertime summertime_

The two sang as the crowd cheered for more, to bad it was nearly over.

_All I wanna do is hang with you  
>Everyday in the sun or shade<br>All I wanna do is be with you  
>Yea be with you, (I love you girl) oh yea (I need you)<em>

_Come on girl let's hang out_

A huge roar of applause and cheer broke from the crowd as the two vulpine's shared a friends hug and grasp, knuckle pound as Fox addressed the crowd. "Thank you very much!" As they put their mikes away and the usual music came back on along with the lights did Fox first head to the table of the older girls. All four of them had smiles wider then they could measure as Fox could only smile back, it's too bad their bubble was about to be burst.

"That was awesome." The lead vixen said, as it was pretty much the only thing she could say. She thought the song was sung for her as she handed him the receipt slip and her credit card. "Draw out sixty and keep the change."

"Will do." was all Fox said as he kind of felt bad for accepting the nearly ten credit cipher tip, along with the other thirty credits he had bargained for. But hey she offered. "I'll be right back." Fox didn't even mind his friends as he was sure they had many questions to ask him as well.

They all seemed a little disappointed he was ignoring them, until Krystal said something with a sly smile.

"Just wait here's the best part." The group of friends watched anxiously as Fox returned back the girls credit card and smiled.

"Thank you again and come back to Galica soon."

"Wait a minute." She wasn't quite finished with the hot vulpine. "You didn't say how old you were?"

"Do you really want to know?" Fox tempted her as he got close to her face, mere inches apart.

"Of course." She said deviously as Fox was going to give her what she wanted. He got even closer to her face as their noses nearly touched. Fox lifted back his shades and smiled.

"I'm eighteen and the girl I was talking about with the 'obligation' is my year and half old daughter." The lead vixen's whole facial expression drastically changed, she was waiting for Fox to say he was just kidding. But it never came, she was completely stunned as Fox took a few plates from their table, stepping back as he smiled again.

"I bet you didn't think you were hitting on a high school kid did you?" As Fox left the group of four alone did the other three girls start to let out some hilariously sounding laughs. They didn't know whether to take it as a joke, or a diss on this young girl.

"You jut got played hard." The coyote girl let out between laughter, though her friend and lead vixen of the four wasn't so happy as her face was flustered and steamed.

"Well fuck you too." With her statement did the other three just laugh even harder. The golden vixen only tied her hair up as she kept her glare going. "Okay one: You can't that guy wasn't hot. And two: He looks way older then he actually is."

"Yea I'll give you that much." The eldest vixen said between giggles as they all finally calmed down. "Still just…damn he had us going." With the girls starting to gather their things and they all stood up did the said vulpine come back to police up the rest of their table.

"Bye ladies." He said in the cutest voice as he waved them all off. The lead vixen only glared as she stormed off.

"Bye." The other three girls said cutely as they all went after her. The lead vixen quickly stood up to Fox as she quickly but gently stuffed something down his shirt without making a second noise. After she passed Fox gathered what she had given him, a ripped off piece of paper that had a phone number quickly scratched onto it. As he turned back did the eldest vixen motion with her hands for him to give her a call, keeping it silent amongst her friends.

As they were out of eyesight Fox ripped the paper into two and dropped it onto the dishes he had yet to collect. After turning in the dishes and wiping down the table did he walk over to his friends, with his approach did they all bust up laughing.

"Dude Fox that was _cold_." Slippy just kept laughing and laughing and with good reason. Only half of the group was even starting to calm down.

"There is definitely some ice in your heart." Katt said as she was starting to calm down, smiling immensely and wiping a tear away. Fox could only smile as he folded his arms.

"She'll get over it it's not the worst thing I've ever done." As the laughter finally stopped did Fox give them the good news. "Well hey since those kind ladies gave me forty extra credits, I'll cover your guys' meal, so free of charge."

"Oh dude you don't have to do that." Bill had just reached into his wallet as he didn't feel comfortable taking money or gifts from Fox, even if he offered. None of them really did.

"Don't sweat it, it was awesome you guys came in to hang and eat." He turned toward Krystal as they both seemed so lively. "Right?"

"Right." Krystal nodded as Fox took their bill and explained it to Jason. As the group picked up their things and the few who needed to stretch did so did Fox come back to show them off.

"Thanks again for stopping by guys; I'll see ya when I see ya."

"Later Fox." They all waved him goodbye and goodnight as the day started to turn into night and business would slow.

"Bye Fox." Krystal was the last to be out as she waved him goodbye.

"Later." The vulpine yawned as he popped his neck, collecting the last of the dishes and wiping the table clean for the next guests. It was obvious Falco really knew how to eat as he had three more plates stacked then anyone else. As the vulpine stacked the dishes and washed his hands did Jason place a paw down on his shoulder.

"Take the rest of the day off."

"Really?" Fox seemed surprised as although Jason was a great boss, he never took excuses from anybody as to why they couldn't be at work, now here he was giving Fox one.

"Sure you deserved it with that last performance and I know how busy you are, don't worry about business it's slowing down now for the night."

"Okay if you say so." Fox smiled as he grabbed his bag from behind, then it hit him. This wasn't the first time Jason let him off early.

He turned to him with a sour face. "What do you want?"

"Hey I can't come in early tomorrow and a new guy is supposed to start so I need you to show him the ropes."

"Alright then no problem." He didn't want to complain any further, Jason was giving him the rest of the day off and if you show your _real _attitude to your boss, even if it's just a bit sour on the bad side, it doesn't ever end up pretty. Did the vulpine want to show up at eight in the morning? Hell no. Now did he like and wish to keep his job? Oh yes.

"Great thanks again man take it easy for the night."

"You too." Fox waved goodbye to Jason and his other coworkers as his body hit against the cool night breeze. As Fox warmed up his car did he smile on just how the day went. Life seemed so much more fun, so much more entertaining of course but also a lot more…living as blunt as he could think. He didn't feel like a zombie caught in the old routine again and again, the same drama phase again and again. Though the phase with Jamie would never end and would never cease to be exciting for this teen parent, it didn't mean all his other life activities had to be the same way. And it was really because some girl didn't keep him bound down is what he evidently wanted to say, whether it was true or not.

"I have to agree." He talked to no one in particular except himself. Fox was enjoying the life of a single; he might as well while he could.

_Author's Notes_

_This chapter is actually OLD, like REALLY OLD. It was written around the time of the 2__nd__ part of the story, Highlight Days and was written near the beginning when all of Fox's friends were still mad at him. I just added to it and modified, and took a few things out so it fit in with the story now. I wanted to use this scene but just never got to. So THAT'S how I got a really long chapter update on such a short notice :D_

_Song used: _

_All I Wanna Do:By Rootdown. _

_You guys should look them up…and the song of course! They're from around where I'm at! :D _

_Have a good one! _


	20. Night of Mischief

Fox arrived at Galica the place for teens and young adults at 8:00 am sharp the next day as he was already changed into his 'service' clothes as Jason would call them. The vulpine spent the first couple minutes turning on all the lights and cranking up the music before he finally switched the closed sign to 'Open'. Fox heard the bell ring in the back as the cook had arrived and was prepping up his work area, scrubbing the stove and taking out food items preparing to cook.

Fox tended to all the tables, making sure they were stocked with fresh silverware and wiped down lean incase someone forgot from last night. At the sound of the bell above the front door ringing did Fox turn to see a familiar, arctic face.

"Hey Fox." Coworker Kristen threw off her overcoat as she walked behind the counter, prepping up a sponge and grabbing the cleaning spray. "Long time no see."

"Hey Kristen yea it's been a while, where you been?"

"I switched time shifts; I rather work a bit earlier in the day and go home earlier when people are still doing things instead of staying up late and being up when everyone is sleeping."

"Yea totally understandable." He finished prepping up the tables as he walked back behind the counter.

"What are you doing here so early? Did you switch time shifts also?"

"Nah Jason just couldn't come in for today so I'm covering for him and showing a new guy the ropes."

"Oh well that's too bad." She smiled softly as he looked to her, violet eyes this time instead of scarlet red. "It would be nice to work with you again."

"You mean like last time?" Kristen giggled to the question, the last time they worked together was…well it was good times for her at least.

"I don't think so Fox, but you have better things to talk about then Tyson."

"Tyson is a total nerd on the inside; he just doesn't look like one."

"Like you?" Fox only shrugged with a gitty smile.

"Like me." The two went back to work, making little conversation here and there. People starting coming in and things started to get a little busier but kept slow for breakfast. Kristen looked toward the digital clock as it was five till nine.

"The new guy should be coming in anytime now."

"Wasn't he supposed to be here at eight?"

"No he's not supposed to be here until nine actually." Fox only sighed as he wiped a table clean, that means he had been working an hour more then he thought he would have to. Oh well Jason did say he needed a cover, that alone was reason enough to be here and not just the new guy.

"Hey." Fox turned toward the call to what he thought was the new guy, only to stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh come on." Wolf stood there, dressed like Fox with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "So you had to follow me to work too?"

"Well." Wolf was midst with words as he scratched his neck. "Not exactly, I wanted to get a new job and I just happen to come into here."

"Yea right you expect me to believe that?"

"Okay yea you're right. I did really need a new job but I asked around and found out where you worked. That much is true."

"Why exactly? What are you trying to prove?" Fox ignored him for the time being as he went to cleaning glasses, Wolf standing beside him leaning up against the counter.

"Well like I said I wanted to apologize but you kind of took off when Jessie came around. I really didn't get to say all that I wanted to."

"So you got a job here just to apologize to me?" Fox held the glass up to the lights looking for that same kind of shine knowing it was clean. He didn't get it this time as he used a bit more elbow grease.

"I just said it. I wanted to apologize and I needed a job, got rid of two tasks at once." Fox only sighed as he shook his head, he would have a talk to Jason about this when he got the chance.

"Whatever I guess." Fox finally found the shine he was looking for as he set the glass down and leaned against the counter, looking toward the lupine arms folded. "So since you're the new guy I guess that means I'm going to be the one to prep you up."

"Sweet!" Wolf seemed a little over zealous as Fox was going to be showing him everything. Fox led the lupine around the room, telling him about how to address customers and keeping the place neat and tidy. He also told him that the style of clothing they wore was to look attractive as eye candy for the customers, for both genders who worked at the restaurant.

"You know how to work a register right?"

"Yea I worked at a fast food place before here."

"Oh right, stupid question." Fox leaned up against a table as he thought about what was left to tell about for a minute. As he was mindlessly looking around the room did the corner catch his eye.

"Oh right I gotta tell you about the DJ station."

"DJ station?" The lupine seemed confused.

"Yup." As the two walked on over did Fox start to warm the machine up, picking up a mike as he looked toward Wolf. "The other part of the job is to run this thing whenever we have a huge number of people and the cooks are being overworked or when it isn't so lively around here. About every hour we get on this thing once or twice."

"Kind of sounds like a lot."

"Not really your average song is three to three and a half minutes long, it's not so bad." The station was done warming up as Fox blew into the mike. "Testing, one two testing."

"Hey hot stuff!" They looked over to see a vixen from across the room waving at the vulpine as he smiled.

"Hey." He spoke into the mike deepening his voice for shits and giggles. After that business was over with he looked toward back to Wolf. "You have to learn all the songs we play here, for the first week or so you can use the karaoke screen to follow the lyrics. But all the songs that are played are the songs that are played like a dozen times every hour on all the radio stations, so you should be at least somewhat familiar with them."

"Okay no problem what else?"

"Well we have to wear shades all the time." Fox gave the lupine his own as he rested them on top of his head. "I'll just go grab another, if you can get some tinted contacts somehow that would be a plus also."

"Where'd you get yours from?" Wolf asked as he thought it was pretty cool Fox now had violet eyes like his own, though with the lupine violet eyes were common.

"I got them from Slippy's dad he gave them to me for the job."

"Okay cool maybe I'll go buy a pair off of him."

"Sure you do that I guess, welcome aboard." Fox left Wolf alone as he went to the backroom and got another pair of shades. Kristen could tell the two had some kind of history together but little besides that, as Fox went to attend customers Wolf went and introduced himself to the vixen. With the small lesson and tour from Fox did Wolf do his best to try and go to work, Kristen was nice enough to try and lend a hand whenever he had some trouble though, but Fox wasn't so kind.

Time had passed as it was coming to be lunch time Fox noticed that today seemed easy though not any slower then a normal day. Wolf had been serving the vast majority of the customers of the day as he was constantly running back and forth. Whether it was because it was Wolf's first day or another apologizing method to the vulpine he didn't know. As an all too familiar group came in did Fox look at the lupine.

"I got this one." Wolf was already helping two different groups of customers. The large group of friends was here once again before Fox as they took one of the largest booths for nine.

"Hey guys here for lunch now?"

"You know it." Falco said as he smirked. "The foods good here."

"Nice to know, I've never actually ate here just got some drinks, speaking of which I'll be right back with those." Fox just went and got everyone's drinks from the previous night as Wolf noticed why Fox took that large group, they were all of his friends. As Wolf finished up handling one of his customers did he collect some dishes to head for the sink.

Miyu noticed the lupine as she sunk into her seat.

"What's wrong Miyu?" Fay asked as the lynx only pointed. They all finally noticed as Wolf headed for the table to swipe it down for the next customers.

"Does he work here now?"

"He must he's wearing the same kind of stuff Fox is." Bill pointed out as the atmosphere was a bit awkward for them all now. Once Fox came back and started setting down the drinks did they confront the situation.

"Fox does Wolf work here now?" Krystal pointed to the lupine as the vulpine followed her finger and rolled his eyes.

"Sadly yea, he practically begged my boss for a job here he got it mainly to apologize to me again." It was the first some have heard of it though Fara and Krystal new of the idea from Panther before.

"That's a little…strange." Fara admitted as she thought about the whole ordeal. She knew he wanted to apologize but perhaps he was trying a bit too hard.

"You're not actually going to accept his apology are you?" Fox looked to the lynx as her expression matched the angered tone in her voice. He only dropped his breath as he picked up the drink platter.

"I'll be back with your orders soon." Fox walked off completely ignoring the question as Miyu couldn't believe it. In all the time she had known Fox he had never once just walked away from her.

"What was that all about? Why did he totally avoid the question?"

"He's probably got other things on his mind then just Wolf and the situation, relax a little bit." The pink feline offered to Miyu but she didn't like it as it is. No way could Fox ever accept the lupine's apology after what he did to him, did to her. She only kept quiet as she tried to ignore the lupine when Fox came back with their meals.

"Here you go guys enjoy." Fox left them alone as he needed to get back to the counter and address a wondering customer. As he was doing that at the same time did a few more patrients come in to the restaurant, while Wolf turned and smiled. He had been expecting them just not so early; he hadn't even been working for an hour.

"Table for three please." The lead girl asked nicely as Wolf gathered the menu's for the amount of customers and led them toward the table.

"Right this way." As Wolf led them to the table they got comfortable as he passed the menus around.

"Thanks babe." Jessie smiled as she took the menu from the lupine and they exchanged a quick kiss.

"No problem, what drinks do you want to start out with?"

"Give us a minute if you would." Jessie asked as he took her words and left. She set the menu down leaning back into her seat and looked toward Fox's friends; they were already lookin right at her.

"Why did you want to come here exactly Jessie?" Narine asked as she wasn't overly impressed with their meal ideas.

"Wolf works here now and besides I heard the service is good." Fox only batted his head as he looked toward the other group of girls and ignored them. As Wolf was going to work with his other customers did Jason walk in.

"Fox." The vulpine turned toward his boss with a broad smile. "Thanks for covering me this morning."

"Weren't you supposed to be gone the whole morning?"

"Yea but my business was finished up quickly so I thought I would come in and see how the new guy was doing."

"He's doing just fine I guess." Fox flagged down the lupine as he came to meet Jason again.

"Wolf you look like you're keeping busy."

"Kind of yea." The two shook hands as the boss man looked toward Fox.

"Good work Fox."

"It was no big deal he already knew mostly what to do."

"Did you?"

"Yea I worked at a fast food joint in the mall before here." Wolf explained as he turned toward Jessie's group was ready to order. "Excuse me."

"Does he know about the DJ station yet?"

"Yea I told him but we haven't used it yet it's still early and not many people are here."

"Alright then." Jason looked toward the white vixen cleaning a few dishes. "Kristen go get a song rolling with Wolf and try and break him in."

"Sure thing." Kristen left her dish half finished as she grabbed Wolf once he was heading toward the kitchen to place Jessie's order. He handed it off to the vulpine real fast as the two were off.

"I want to talk to you for a minute Fox."

"Sure shoot then." The vulpine handed over the order ticket as he looked toward his Border Collie boss.

"Fox just a very broad question but have you ever thought about being in a band?"

"No not really." Fox shook his head.

"Well what do you want to be when you get older?"

"I wanted to be a pilot like my dad but I'm not so sure now." Fox picked up the nearest dirty glass as he multi-tasked cleaning it and cleaning house with Jason. "I just get this hunch feeling that if that Andross guy wasn't put in jail…well something awful would have happened, and not just Corneria but the whole system."

"Okay Mr. Fortune Teller, my point is I have an idea for you if you want."

"What is it?" Fox sounded curious as he looked to see Kristen and Wolf starting up the DJ station.

"Well you're a great singer, probably the best here. And you play guitar right?"

"Yea I was practicing base also but I like guitar better."

"Well why don't you play guitar live here with the DJ station? I'll pay you extra for the performances."

"Really?" Fox's eyes lit up at the hearing of a larger pay check. "How much extra?"

"Five credits more an hour." Fox wanted to jump up and down to the paycheck he would be making on an hourly wage as a teenager, plus all the generous tips he would find. "Means you'll be making nearly fifteen credits to the hour. But of course with bigger pay there's more work."

"What's that exactly?"

"You'll have to sing and perform more often then actually being a waiter. I'd want you to sing at least twice every half-hour and play."

"Just me?" Fox pointed to himself as he spoke, that was a big job for just a single person.

"Yup just you; I mean I could get one other person to be your back-up singer but you'll be playing the guitar of course and be lead singer." Fox thought about the opportunity he was given. To be making eighteen credits per hour was a lot of money for someone his age, a lot of beings couldn't find a job that paid as much even with some college education. But a lot of his pay did also come from the tips; there have been times he got five, ten, even fifteen extra credit tips. Not to mention the group of girls that gave him a little over forty. He just didn't know if singing would make more in the long run.

"Well hey you think about it for a bit and tell me in a few days. You can even try it out and if you don't like it then it's no big deal."

"Alright then. Excuse me I got other customers to attend to."

"Sure thing." Jason went into the backroom toward his office as Fox was flagged down by one of the girls of the friends. Jessie looked toward the group and back to Wolf who really wasn't putting on such a great show. He was just too nervous to really try and sing even for the small crowd.

"So what are you gonna do first Jessie?" Narine asked as she wiped her mouth away. "Embarrass one of the vixens again? Maybe get Wolf to mess around with their stuff?" Suggestions came to the vixen herself but Jessie couldn't really think of anything to do. She mainly wanted to get back at Fox and Luna for their relationship…only they weren't together anymore. Wolf and Jessie had gotten together nearly right after the two had split apart. For once Jessie could say she wasn't up to anything; there was nothing to give her a reason to be up to anything.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see."

X

The dismissal bell always sounded so sweet on Friday, and sounded even better the older you were. It meant it was just one day less toward graduation and you would put everything you learned as you matured behind you, and looked toward the future with a clean slate.

Fox and Falco walked side by side, not really heading for anything in particular but the exit door as kids walked and jogged passed the two.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing really." Fox rubbed the back of his neck as they continued to walk down. "I don't work at all this weekend amazingly; Jason gave me the whole weekend off because next week I'll be working a lot more."

"Oh yea with the singing and guitar thing right?"

"Yea so he wants me to rest up before I start it."

"Hey guys!" The two turned to see Bill running toward them his eyes wide with excitement with a smile to match as he carried a piece of paper in his hands. "Check this out."

"What's up?" The two other boys crowded Bill as he showed them just what he was so happy about. It seemed official, like it was some kind of invitation of some sorts.

"Dude check this out everyone is like gonna go skinny dipping tonight."

"Skinny dipping?" Falco questioned the paper as his face lit up as well. Fox took a step back as they let the two crowds the so called fun.

"Yea man that would be awesome!"

"Where is it? Does it say?"

"I don't know I've been asking like all day and haven't found anybody."

"We should totally go!"

"Why?" The two more juvenile boys looked toward the vulpine as he took a step back. "It's just probably gonna be some drinking party at the river or something like that."

"Hey just because you can't hold your drinks doesn't mean you gotta crash our fun man." Fox only rolled his eyes as he began to walk away but Falco pulled him back.

"Lighten up man. Your single, you're not working this whole weekend, what's the harm in seeing a few cute girls without their tops?"

"It's not that it's just…" Fox looked away as he really couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Exactly." Falco knew he had him caught in place. "We are totally going it's going to be a lot of fun." Fox looked toward a neighboring group of school girls as he called one of them out from the crowd.

"Hey Darcy." The golden coyote looked to who had called her name. The same girl who put on the show last year and helped Fox and Luna build up their relationship at first walked over carrying her books as she smiled.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Have you heard anything about this?" Fox referred to the flier that Bill was holding. As soon as she saw the picture did she instantly respond with bright eyes.

"Yea it's tonight at midnight down by the river banks. It was supposed to be what we did for senior skip day but wanted to do it sooner. They'll be a camp fire and food, music playing and there's a large rock you can dive off of." A question formed in her mind as her face lit up.

"Are you guys going?"

"Is there gonna be anybody drinking?" Bill asked as he struck the flyer with his hand.

"Probably but I'm just going to stay away from all of that. It's not like you have to drink."

"Well I don't-"

"We're definitely going." Falco interrupted as he slung his arm over the vulpine's shoulders.

"That'll be awesome." Darcy took a step back as she examined all three of the guys head to toe. "I'm very interested what you guys will look like. Darcy set her sights mainly on the avian as she examined him again. Her stare pierced the very fiber of Falco's being as all he could do was smile sheepishly. "Especially you Falco." The coyote's voice held a very seductive, flirtatious kind of tone as she walked away. "Bye guys."

"Dude we have to go." Falco turned toward the vulpine as he knew Fox still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know guys I mean not to be the downer here, but Fay hell none of the girls would be happy if they found out about this."

"They probably already know." Bill shot back. "They just _won't_ know we're going."

"Are you sure that's smart to try and pull that off? Fay always finds out what's going on."

"Well fuck them; fuck you guys I'm going." Falco stole the flyer from Bill as he walked away, showing his anger toward the feline who Fox was refereeing to. They weren't together anymore so what did it matter what she thought?

Bill looked toward the avian walking away and to Fox's standing posture as he shrugged.

"Dude you need to stop being such a sour puss and have some fun. You said it yourself you wanted to enjoy the time you're single before it's up."

"Well yea that's true but the last time I went to something like this it didn't…end so well for me."

"Well you can do whatever you want man but Falco and I are going. Feel free to join us." Bill ran off to chase down the avian as they needed some kind of transportation to the event. Fox only batted his head as he walked toward his car. Sure it sounded like a lot of fun but he really didn't want to risk getting into any kind of trouble again. One life changing mistake was enough for him, maybe Falco and Bill would get theirs tonight and see just how far 'fun' can be taken. Fox went through the double doors and down the set of stairs as he reached for his keys, with no work maybe he could just relax for the weekend and spend some time with his family and Jamie hopefully.

"Fox." He looked to his right to see Fara coming from the gym. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really just heading out." Fox lifted up the keys as he stood near the driver's door.

Fara walked right up to him. "Well what are you doing this weekend? Are you working?"

"No I have the whole weekend off." Fox smiled, he never thought he would actually get to say that. "Why what's up?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. I'm not doing anything either."

"Sure that would be cool, no guarantees though."

"No prob."

"By the way did you hear anything about tonight?" Fox asked as he leaned against his car. Fara had to think for a minute before it struck her.

"Oh you mean the skinny dipping thing?"

"Yea down by the river."

"Yea I heard about it." Curiosity struck the fennec as she showed an impish smile. "Are you going?"

"No I don't think so. Bill and Falco are going though."

"They are? Oh Fay won't be so happy to hear about that."

"Well don't tell her." Fox made a _shush_ kind ofgesture. "He already knows that but they are definitely going." The same kind of idea hit the vulpine as he smiled. "Are you going?"

"I kind of want to honestly." Fox was a little taken back as he quirked a brow. "I asked all the other girls but none of them are going, they don't like the idea of skinny dipping in the dark really."

"I don't really blame them. Plus everyone's gonna be drinking and I just don't need all that crap."

"Well I wouldn't drink that's for sure but." Fara shrugged as she wrapped her arms around her books. "It's all in good fun I think." Fara raised a brow as she smirked. "Maybe some really cute boys will be there."

"Cute boys huh?" Fox only batted his head as he gently chuckled. "Well they aren't my type but then again I'm not a girl."

"I was referring to you dummy."

"Oh." Fox could only laugh at himself as Fara joined in with him. Though putting all laughter aside that awkward feeling hanged over them.

"Do you want to go together?" Fox looked to her waiting to say she was just kidding, though his smile vanished when he realized she wasn't.

He looked at her a bit confused. "What?"

She repeated again. "Do you want to go together?"

"Oh ummm." Fox broke the contact as he looked away. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"I don't see why not. We're just going there to swim and hang out really." Fara turned toward him as he looked to him face to face. "How about we make a promise that we help each other if something actually does end up going wrong."

"And no drinking right?"

"Especially no drinking." Fara smiled as she presented her hand, a fist closed but absent of her pinkie. "Promise?"

"Promise." Fox locked grip with her as her smile grew.

"Great. Let's meet up tonight okay?"

"Sure I'll pick you up."

"Okay cool, see ya Fox." Fara walked away heading toward her own car as Fox could only look to her. He didn't know what he had just gotten himself into though they did just promise. Maybe this time nothing will go wrong, and if something does, he had at least one if not three friends to help out incase something goes wrong.

"Man I'm definitely living now."

X

It was late at night but even though most of Corneria was sleeping fluorescent lights and the night dwellers still colored the streets as the two teens parked a few blocks away. Fox and Fara had both brought extra clothing incase something did happen like their clothes disappearing. The two walked side by side as they headed for the river banks just two blocks down as they tried to stay cool even though no one was suspicious of them yet.

"Are you kind of tense as well?" Fox whispered to the vixen even though he didn't know why.

"A little, we just need to relax it's not like we're being watched by police or something."

"Yea I know." Fox looked over his shoulder as soon as he had finished his statement. That was the last thing he needed right now, cops bringing him home so he could explain what he was up to. And he had told his mother he needed to get some work done at Fara's home tonight so grandma was watching Jamie.

"Where does your dad think you are?" Fox asked as the fennec looked to him with a blank face.

"He just thinks I'm sleeping I go to bed before midnight even during the weekends." The pair crossed the street as they disappeared behind the tree lines and descended down the hill toward the river bank. As they got closer and closer did the lights vanish but the sound of music start to become louder and louder with each step. It finally got the point where they had no vision at all and were feeling for the trees while heading toward the music. Fox cleared through the brush with Fara right behind him as they were both dumbfounded with what they saw: Several teens, probably in the dozens both around the campfire but most in the river. All the ones in the river were naked as those near the fire were probably done swimming for now and were trying to warm up; some clothed and some only blanketed. The two looked toward one another as they started to walk down, catching the views and voices of many of the people there.

They navigated their way down by the river as several teens were already enjoying themselves, some swimming, some horsing around but most just along the sides, probably thinking of how or why they're even here.

"I'll stick with you." Fara didn't want to back out now but she didn't want to go swimming with multiple people everywhere just watching her, a shiver ran down her spine as she thought of countless guys checking out her naked body. Fox headed down the side as they didn't want to go to far away from the rest of the group but wanted to have a little privacy at least.

"Hey Fox!" The two were approached from Bill and Falco's wet, unclothed bodies as the two were covered in blankets. Fara covered her face as Fox took a step back as well.

"Hey guys."

"So you actually came that's awesome."

"It's a lot of fun dude you two should come in."

"Maybe in a bit." That was Fara's queue to try and get them to leave. It was one thing seeing people naked but when you know the person very well…well it was just plain strange.

"Sure see you guys later we're going in again." The two headed off as they were doing just what Fox and Fara wanted to do, stick together just to be safe. Especially with what was going on now. They didn't know if they arrived late or if the party was just breaking out early but people were already breaking out the drinks they shouldn't be having. Many beings gathered around to acquire their own alcoholic drink but some stayed away. Fox could see Darcy on the other side of the bank, left with just a single friend as they both stayed away while their friends got smashed.

The two walked away from the rest of the group for a few minute before they found a nice place to swim. It seemed like as soon as they were out of the public eye Fara's fear suddenly vanished. In record time the fennec dropped her bag and threw her sweater off in the vulpine's face.

"No peeking." She said in a cute voice as she was taking off the rest of her clothing. Fox just kept the sweater over his face as he laughed to himself.

"No peeking? And we're gonna go skinny dipping?"

"Yea I know." Fara lifted the sweater up as she got close to his face, so close he couldn't really see her chest as she only smiled in the dark. "But still no peeking you naughty boy." He looked away in blush as she only giggled and covered his face again. A moment later could he hear the sound of splashing water as Fara broke the surface, first wetting her body before coming back up.

"Okay Fox you can take it off now." The vulpine did so as he saw Fara alone in the water, slightly shivering as it was night and the water had cooled down. He stood there for a moment, just watching the girl swim as she questioned why he hadn't joined her.

"No peeking." Fox said as the fennec was agape but joyous at the same time.

"Oh alright." Fara turned her back to the vulpine as he started to undress. Fox threw his clothes down on a rock to keep them dry unlike the vixen that was just down on the wet grass and threw his sports bag on top. Fara had her back turned and even eyes closed as she was waiting for the vulpine to join her. All she heard was a big splash and the waves of the impact as she turned to see no one there.

Fox broke the surface right next to her as water splashed in her face. He took a larger breath then he first thought as the water was just down right chilly. He stretched his arms and popped his neck as the water only reached his stomach while Fara tried to keep nearly her whole body submerged besides her shoulders.

"Cold." Was all that Fox said as they both laughed. The two went swimming down the river bank and even found a darker spot where a branch shaded the water near a large rock. Fara leaned up against the rock as she took a deep breath, the crisp clean air felt so great with the amazing view of the stars above. It was definitely a good way to relax and have fun at the same time.

"Having fun?" Fox asked as she looked to his adorable smile. She pushed him down into the water as he quickly bounced back laughing.

"Well it probably would be more fun if we were actually partying with everyone else but yea it's pretty nice."

"Yea I'm glad I came really. It's something different."

"Definitely." Fox joined right next to her as he tried to keep his sights more upward, though he couldn't really see her body through the water even if he wanted to. Fara admired his sincerity and honesty. Fox was a great guy to spend time with. "I only wish some of the other girls came."

"Wait Fara Sshhh." Fox quieted the girl as he got his head down beneath the branches over looking the water. At first Fara was confused but followed his lead as voices started to pick up in her ears.

"Are you sure it's safe?" a males voice asked to who they couldn't yet see. There were two beings that much was true but it was to dark outside to see who exactly it. Fox's heart started to pound once it became clear. "I'm not sure about this." It was Falco's voice.

"No one is this far out." A feminine voice calmed the man's nerves. "We can't be seen from over here anyway. Just relax." It was quiet from there on. Every moment felt like an hour had passed as Fox and Fara waited in the dark. At first there was only the awry sound of silence but soon after did the sound of lust take its place. Fox and Fara both looked to each other with wide eyes, still mostly submerged as the two teens across the river sounded like they were getting frisky.

Fox batted his head as he quickly but cautiously headed away from the other two teens. Fara tried to make sure she took extra careful steps until they got far away enough to where they could swim. The two swam for about a minute, completely submerged until they broke the surface several dozen feet away. As the two breathed did they look to one another with shocked face.

"Oh my God." Fara was the first to speak. "Did what I think just happen, just happen? Or is happening now?"

"I think so." Fox looked that way as he tried to keep his voice _hush-hush_. "That was definitely Falco I know that."

"The girl's voice sounded really familiar too but I couldn't see her."

"It did, I could see her either." Fox took a brief moment to catch his breath as he placed his hands on his hips. "I think it was Darcy though."

"Oh wow." Fara was astonished at the two teens'…activities but couldn't help but to laugh. "I hope Katt doesn't find out."

"Well she and Falco aren't together anymore so do you think she really has any say in what he does now?"

"I guess not." The two began to swim away again, really just waiting out Falco's…good times so they could reclaim their belongings. The music either got louder or perhaps they were more focused with that shocking scene. This was probably the greatest night of Falco's very young life.

They were so caught up in the moment that Fara didn't realize she was actually standing up in the water and wasn't covering up. Realization started to pour in both the teens' minds as blush crawled up their faces.

Fara's first instinct was to cover herself up as she let her legs give out and fall into the river, shyly turning away from the vulpine as he only looked in the opposite direction.

"Uh sorry about that." Was all he said as the vulpine scratched the back of his head, still looking away from the girl. Fara took several moments to try and calm down as she looked back to Fox; who still had his back turned toward her. She almost wanted to scold him but couldn't as it wasn't his fault, and he was just being a boy.

"It's okay sorry about that." Fara laughed nervously as the two teens turned toward another again, neither blush had yet faded. "It's not like this is the first you've seen a girl naked." Fox wanted to say something to try and lighten the mood but decided against it, in this dumbfound stage he may have just made it worse by trying to say something witty yet mockingly stupid. Fox swam toward another rock as he laid against its smooth, cool surface where Fara joined him. An awkward cloud fell amongst them as now neither could figure out something to say.

_Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<em>

The two just merely listened to the song's uplifting, upbeat sounds of good times as they smiled toward one another. Fara splashed around in the water to try and stir up some excitement as Fox splashed a huge wave straight in her face. Instead of getting mad Fara quickly took in a large amount of water as she squirt it in Fox's face like a firehouse dousing a fire, only this fire was Fox and he was quite doused now. Fox did the same as he quickly shot back as the two splashed one another, using the rock as cover as they splashed and kicked large waves.

_It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<em>

_Damn_

Loud sounds of people coming directly their way immediately ceased the two teens' fun as they hit the deck and hid in the shadows. A good handful of teens decided to take a midnight run completely nude up and down the river banks yelling at the top of their lunges. Streaking wasn't exactly a great idea for fun in Fox's mind but hey whatever makes you happy. After their voices had drowned out in the sound of the streaming water did the two stood up again.

_Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage a trois<em>

"That's not what I needed to see." Fara said as Fox shrugged his shoulders.

"Could have been worse."

"Yea that's true." Fox and Fara looked into each other's eyes as they smiled, each dazzled a radiant shine under the moonlight to the other as they didn't realize it but was getting close. Closer then they have been for some time. The second time around however was much more magical they believed, much more meaningful in more ways then one. They were older, more mature then before and knew what was happening. It didn't 'just' happen like last time, this time around it felt much more sacred. Much more real to be in the arms of the other.

It was brief but loving. As Fox and Fara's lips met for the first time in ages did they wrap around the other. The first was quick, then came another and another, all as great as the first as they both smiled.

"Maybe we should do this more often." Fara suggested but kidded as they scooted toward the rock as the fennec's back was against its surface. A couple quick kisses later Fox paused for air as he laughed.

_This Friday night  
>Do it all again<em>

"Not likely." Fara wasn't surprised; it was merely all she could hope for. Maybe it was the mood of the moment or maybe because they were both naked but Fara's whole body felt on fire as the vulpine held her close. It was a great feeling, something she hadn't felt before even when they were dating. Though they weren't going to take it as far as Falco and Darcy…it was still a moment to live for and remember.

Their kisses feel deeper and deeper as they didn't know how much time had passed. Each second felt like a lifetime to the over joyous sensation as the two teens lost themselves together in the darkness.

_Author's Notes_

_I really hated this chapter but I think the ending makes up for it. _

_Doesn't it? I think so! Maybe :D_

_Songs Used:_

_Last Friday Night: By Katy Perry_


	21. Triple Threat

Time flew by for the soon to be graduated seniors as this year just seemed to be going so fast. That's how it always is, when you're growing up time seems all but to stand still sometimes. But when you reach adulthood you will soon be longing for just what you had, an easy life. Teens often take for granted what they have and always complain right up until they've lost it. A line is drawn from what is right and what is wrong in the early years of adulthood, and sleeping in till one in the afternoon everyday surely isn't very acceptable for an adult. But they were young adults at least so it was a bit more appropriate.

A lot had changed in the little time that passed. School was starting to wrap up quickly especially for the seniors. All seniors were required to do one final project named specifically after them. It was a way to prove to the school staff and various hearers that you had what it takes to make it in the world, which did make some sense to a certain degree…Most students thought it was a stupid excuse for half of a credit you needed to graduate, and some of the more lacking and dumbfounded seniors even dropped out due to the project directly. Though they weren't going to make it far in the world as it is, it was a way to weed out the smart so they could ensure a bright future.

Life changed a lot for the young father as well. Fox did in fact go with Jason's idea and was now mainly playing music instead of being a waiter, though not by much. Not only did he make a bigger pay every few weeks, he still kept a lot of his waiter tips, most of the patrients now tipped him better knowing he was the DJ and the lead show. Even though he was a bit busier he was probably making close to twice the pay he use to make, and it helped out a lot with Jamie's needs and his own personal wants such as savings and anything else he acquired.

Though life was looking good for Fox, it wasn't looking so great for his friends this time around surprisingly. Bill and Falco were struggling big time on their senior projects, and not only because of their procrastination or 'Senioritis.' The project required twenty-four hours of work that didn't include preparations whatever they were needed for the students project, and must benefit the community in some way. Many students were just going to the younger schools to talk about sex and drugs and how to stay away from those things. But so many students were doing that they stopped allowing seniors to do so, and so the two teens' idea of an easy project was out of the question.

Fara surprisingly had problems of her own. Nearly all of her father's stocks in the usual market, the housing market and even his own company were skyrocketing downward, and they were practically broke. So broke in fact that Allen had to work nearly nonstop all week to try and salvage whatever was left of the corporation and try to turn sales around. It seemed as though due to Andross' dealings with Venom the market had crashed, specifically for Allen's company that dealt with many Venomian clients for flight gear and even the Cornerian military stopped purchasing from Phoenix Corporation. It got so bad in fact that their home went into foreclosure, at least for the time being and the two had to stay somewhere else. But it wasn't all bad.

Allen kindly asked Fox and his family to take Fara in for the time being; with him constantly working around the clock he didn't want to leave his only daughter alone with no one to be with and nothing to do. The family understood completely, and with Fox still living in his too large of an apartment with just him and Jamie there was plenty of room for Fara to move in together with him, they just trusted the two teens to…do the right thing.

And they did, truth be told the two foxes' relationship was stronger then before, but not as strong as it's ever been. What Fox and Fara had going for them was called in most teen cultures a 'Flirtationship.' More then just a normal friendship, but also less then a relationship. It was practically another sway for 'Friends with Benefits' although there were no benefits in this tie of feelings…At least to that certain degree. The two often were seen together, and news of them living together also quickly spread. Most thought they were in fact together but they stopped caring what others thought long ago.

Fara made sure to pull her own weight around the house. Cleaning up after herself, keeping everything neat and tidy and shared cooking dinner for the two as well whenever Fox was helping the baby girl. She even went as far as to take turns feeding the baby and changing her too. They were roommates but had a stronger connection, a connection that couldn't ever be broken, no matter who tried and this connection would last forever.

Though still many challenges awaited the fennec. If she wanted to keep all her old things such as her car, her PSC and anything else she wanted then she would have to work and earn the money herself. Luckily she was able to land a job after a friend put in a good word for her with the manager, and she started work almost immediately. It didn't take long for her to own all the credits she needed to pay for gas, insurance, food and whatever else she needed. And with her Senior Project completed and already out of the way just waiting to graduate she had all the free time in the world whenever she wasn't working.

Other then that, Prom was well on its way and every senior simply couldn't wait. Wondering who the Princes was, who the Princesses would be, and just what kind of magical scene would unfold. Though most thought of course Fox would be a prince and another popular girl would be paired up with him. But you just never know what will happen.

"Hurry up we're gonna be late." Fox called out to the fennec that was still in the bathroom getting ready. Fox quickly scanned the apartment looking for anything he may have forgotten or left out until he couldn't find anything. He checked the PSC for the time as they needed to be out of here within the next few minutes, it's a good thing he dropped Jamie off early to grandmother Vixy.

"I know I'm almost done." Just as she said that did Fara step out of the bathroom door, looking up to Fox as she was dressed just like him, though her clothing wasn't as tight as his own for Galica. The easy job she had landed Fox had talked Jason into hiring her. Instead of her usual emerald green her eyes held a fiery red presence as she blinked.

"Does red look good?"

"It looks great." Fox lifted up his shades as she could see his own. Instead of his usual emerald eyes a bright orange glowed in his pupils. "Orange looks good to you?"

"Very." Fara closed the door behind her as she reached for her coat. "Those things are really hard to put in at first."

"Yea it just takes practice." The two headed out the door as Fox placed his guitar in its case on the backseat, digging out his keys as Fara walked toward the passenger side door. They only ever took Fara's car whenever it was necessary, so they practically always used Fox's car. For school, for grocery shopping, to go to work or even some relaxing time.

"Another six hour shift." Fara yawned as Fox jumped into the car with her. They worked the same hours to try and keep it simple and balance out life with school and work; it was also more enjoyable for the two as whenever they weren't busy however often that was.

"Yea hopefully it will pass on quickly." Fox yawned as he shifted into reverse looking over his shoulder. "I'm not so into passing out on the couch again."

"I put a blanket over you." Fara said cutely as he took a quick glance at her smile.

"Why couldn't you just have wakened me up?"

"Because I wanted to sleep in your bed…without you in it this time. It's really comfy, besides you looked so cute on the couch with Jamie napping on your chest."

"Cute huh?" Fox's own mood had shifted downwards as he exposed a sly smirk. "I guess I should be use to that." The fennec's soft laugh eased Fox's mood as he pulled onto the road heading to work. As Fara looked out the window to the quickly passing buildings did her mood suddenly change. She had just remembered what Miyu had told her the other day, when Fara felt something big, the grand ending was about to unfold.

X

**A few days back…**

"You're spending a lot of time with Fox lately." Luna commented on Fox's and the fennec's shared time together as she smiled. The two walked side by side, heading toward the gymnasium as it was now time to see who the prince and princesses are for this years Shooting Star Prom.

"Well his family took me in and I'm living in his apartment right now so that's kind of given you known?"

"Yea I know." Luna giggled as she flipped her hair. "I just think it's really cool of him to take you in when you need it." The artic wolf's comment made Fara's heart stop for a moment as she thought about it. Fox didn't' even hesitate to share what he had with the fennec, even if she was a girl living with a guy and they weren't seeing one another. Luna studied the look on Fara's face; she had seen that same kind of look many times before. Just as she thought; she liked him. It's a good thing that Luna and practically nobody knew about the night of skinny dipping, oh that would be some story to explain. It was dirt they had on Falco and he had over them, it was their own little secret.

Suddenly the two girls were rushed by a large group of ladies of many various ages and species. This has happened before, only this time the group was a bit larger.

"You're Fara right? Are you dating Fox?" One of the girls asked as they all had hungry eyes wanting to know the truth.

"No." Fara plainly said. "We're just friends and I'm staying with him for the time being that's all."

"Really? Because I've heard that you're dating him right now."

"No I'm not he's just a good friend of mine. I'm not trying to be anything more with him."

"Promise?"

"No I won't." Fara rudely gave back as she made her way through the crowds as she and Luna kept on walking. "Feed on someone else's gossip for a change." The large crowd of ladies didn't look so happy as the fennec could care less, she learned a long time ago to stop caring what others think. The only input that mattered to her was her own.

"Does that happen to you often?"

"Ever since people have found out I'm staying at Fox's house now." Fara looked back to the large group finally breaking up. Even after all this time Fox was still paraded around like some God amongst men but it was finally starting to die down. "Everyone thinks I'm sleeping with him and that we are dating but we're not." She sounded so infuriated, and sounding like she was really trying hard to persuade Luna although she knew Fara was telling the truth.

"I know Fara, I believe you."

"Thank you." She said quietly as Fara let her head fall down. "Ever since this happened everyone has been treating me differently, and not in a good way. Even Krystal and Miyu treat me differently." She sounded so sad, Luna was all but to use to the situation Fara was in now. She had been in it multiple times, but never really affected her like this. People could talk all they wanted to; only you know what the truth is and what's a lie. Only you are true to your own ideals.

"It'll pass." Was all Luna could think of to say.

"I really hope so." The two made their way down past the crowds and toward the darkened gym as each student took their intended path, or mostly at least. Sometimes students sat in different placement of where they were supposed to sit, to be with friends or their boyfriend or girlfriend. How they couldn't stand to be apart for thirty minutes was a mystery to Fara but no one ever cared.

The two girls were greeted by a smile as Fox waved them both toward him. "Hey."

"Hey Fox." Fara gave back to him first as she took a seat on his left hand side.

"Hey." Luna took a sit on his right as everyone else besides Slippy and Amanda sat a row beneath them. For this years Prom Court instead of some kind of whacky video they had a picture slide show, starting with baby pictures all the way to their senior portrait pictures now. Once again this year the large body of students grew quiet as Mrs. Warren, the pink haired rabbit took her place and greeted the students, for these seniors the last time ever in their high school career.

"Hello one and all and welcome to this years Shooting Star Prom Court!" A large thunder of applause followed by several sharp whistles followed the cheer as everyone settled down again. This year's students were especially enthusiastic and school spirited. "Now please let me explain, due to recent budget cuts we are only having a single junior prince and princess on this years court instead of two. But we will still have the same number of senior prince and princesses for the court. And this year instead of a usual Prom we're going to have a ladies talent show! So ladies if you have that special someone in your heart that you feel like expressing now is your chance! Now let's roll onto the photo timelines!"

It came and went quickly as most were excited but some didn't care. If you weren't a junior or senior it was really just for your better knowledge, you couldn't go to Prom unless you were asked which did happen on occasion. Just because the prince and princesses were paired together doesn't necessarily mean they had to go together, though often it ended up that way as well.

Finally came the moment of truth, who was on the court for the seniors. Everyone watched with anticipation as the first picture came on by, and an adorable blue bird smiled at the camera in a shirt and diaper.

"Oh no." Falco bowed his head as everyone was laughing with him. The baby grew to be strong, tall and devilishly good looking as he had fully matured into young adulthood. Falco Lombardi leaned up against an old oak tree as he smiled toward the camera.

"Your senior prince: Falco Lombardi." As the avian stood from the stands he made his way down onto the gym floor where he was presented a bouquet of roses he was supposed to give to his chosen princess. The pictures rolled and it seemed as though instantly people knew who it was due to the loud yells of excitement. A golden girl grew to a lovely lady right before everyone's eyes, as she looked toward the camera with the brightest of eyes and a smile that could melt just about any man's heart.

"Your senior princess: Darcy Maguire." The happy girl made her way down the bleachers and onto the gym floor, where she was presented with a nice bouquet and the two embraced. Though it was a happy scene, not everyone was so happy. Katt looked at the two just stunned, as the group of friends just watched her. Everyone thought that Falco and Katt would be paired up together even though they weren't dating anymore, but it didn't seem that way. She tried to remember what she was taught, but this time it proved much more difficult.

"That's kind of a shocker." Krystal referred to their mismatch of pairing as Katt tried to ignore it.

"I don't care." She said a little too quickly for her own good. Everyone knew she was lying right there and then but best not to push the subject.

The second reel started as a grey canine baby came into picture, though Bill was smiling he wasn't so sure at first, there were lots of grey canines here in the school. But as the pictures came and the baby got older did his smile grow wider and wider until.

"Your senior prince: Bill Grey." The said canine stepped up from his seated position as he trailed down the bleachers and onto the gym floor. There he was presented with a bouquet as he eagerly awaited his princess. Though everyone already knew who it would be. The slide show came without any surprises as a poodle girl grew to be one hell of a women who held a dazzling smile that made this canine's heart sing her name.

"Your senior princess: Fay Spaniel." The said girl practically dashed down the bleachers as she dove into Bill's arms. It was a dream come true for the couple as he swung her around in place until finally handing her the bouquet where the two kissed. They seemed happy enough as the canine couple took their place next to Falco and Darcy.

The next photo reel started as an adorable picture of a baby vulpine sat naked on a white fluffy rug. Though it did generate a lot of laughter and praise it wasn't quite convincing enough. The crowd of students grew louder and quieter with each photo, until finally it reached the photo of his middle school picture and his senior portrait. The young, dashing Fox McCloud sat on top of a tree limb smiling wide dressed in his lettermen's jacket.

"Your senior prince: Fox McCloud." A huge roar shook the very foundation of the gym as Fox walked down and smiled. At first he headed toward his group of friends as the three men all shared a big group hug. Once that was done he kindly took the bouquet as he eagerly awaited his chosen princess.

This was it, the moment everyone, including the staff was waiting for. Four girls stood as candidates for Fox's princess, whether they wanted to believe so or not. Just who would be chosen? The obsessive Miyu Lynx, the especially gifted Krystal Cerin, the understanding Luna McKee, or the greatest friend Fara Phoenix.

"Just so everyone knows." Mrs. Warren took a small pause from the reel as she addressed the student body. "This vote off was extremely close, literally down to only two or three votes. And now your chosen princess."

The awry sound of silence fell upon the student body as most quivered and shook with anticipation. But once the first picture was shown was it all but to obvious, as her face lit up while the others mentally cursed to themselves. An adorable dark brown vixen stood in a ballerina's stance wearing one of their customary tutus, growing to be a beautiful, adventurous girl as she sat in the opposite branch Fox was sitting in their senior portrait.

"Your senior princess: Fara Phoenix." Another massive roar of praise and excitement broke away as Fara's whole face lit up with embarrassment as she stood up to proceed downwards. Luna even stood up cheering by her side as the two girls hugged right before Fara descended toward the gym floor. Fox stood there tall and proud as they looked toward one another, as he presented the bouquet to his lovely princess did the two share a quick embrace, and walked off toward the other chosen.

"And now our final prince and princess." Mrs. Warren stepped back as she let the high reel speak for itself. It took a moment as a picture of a small grey furred boy rode his first bike. At first people didn't really seem to get who it was until his middle school picture that led to the finish. Wolf O'Donnell sat up straight on a weightlifting bench as he smiled awkwardly; he had never really been shinned in a spotlight such as this.

"Your senior prince: Wolf O'Donnell." The students cheered immensely to the friends' surprise as the lupine headed down the bleachers. Fox being the only one brave enough to step up headed toward the lupine in good faith to show sincerity and respect as the two shared a small embrace.

As Wolf waited his princess did the reel of photos role. Though just like with Bill and Fay…sadly everyone already knew who she would be. The photos rolled as a cute dark brown vixen sat on her knees under the largest Christmas tree probably anyone have ever seen. As the photo's evolved did her body take on a more feminine shape and curve and as a finale her fur color changed into a strong grey as she sat smiling wide on the park bench.

"Your senior princess: Jessie Grey." The girl stood up as she cautiously headed toward her prince as a large burst of cheer followed her every step. Wolf wasn't known for showing his emotions in the public, well at least not on such a grand scale. Wolf awaited his princess with a cool face as the two embraced and he handed her the bouquet. As they took their place did the junior and senior court was finished, now which of these souls would be chosen as king and queen?

"I present to you: This years Shooting Star Prom Court!" Another loud burst of cheer and applause broke up the silence while the lights came on again. School was now over as the court members were asked to stay after everyone had left so they could get pictures together as couples and in groups if they wanted to. Once everyone was gone were the pictures going by as everyone smiled wide. To be on court your final year was definitely exciting and a highlight of your life.

"Hey Fox." Fara called the young man as she still held the given bouquet in her arms. "I know we got paired up and all but do you actually wanna go to Prom with me?"

"Of course." Fox didn't even hesitate to answer to Fara's surprise. Just because they were paired up on court didn't necessarily mean they had to go together.

"Really?" Her face lit up as a light blush formed. "I thought you might have asked someone else like Krystal or somebody."

"That would be kind of…weird honestly." The vulpine admitted as he smiled to the fennec. "Besides we're already paired up, let's definitely go together."

"Okay sure." Fara smelled the sweet scent of the roses as they waved each other goodbye. As she stepped up to the bleachers to grab her bag and purse was she suddenly stopped.

"Fara." She looked over toward the call of her name to see both Miyu and Krystal standing by the set of stairs. Fara first went to retrieve her bag from the stands as she slung them over.

"What's going on?" She called to them but neither replied, as Fara looked over toward Krystal did she break the contact. Even though she was just as confused as the fennec still they had that strange weary sense around one another, they were the greatest of friends but weren't showing much of it lately.

"We need to talk, lets all meet at Galica today during your break." Miyu left leaving the two vixens alone as she walked away. Krystal didn't really know what was going on though she had an idea. As Krystal walked away Fara could only wonder what was happening, and how she was affected by it. Though she knew deep down inside what was happening, and what it was all about. It was always about him, it was about Fox.

X

**Present Day…**

Tonight wasn't especially busy as most would think for it being a Friday evening and most beings didn't work the next day. Fara may have been new but she wasn't new to singing or to be on stage. As Wolf and Jason tended to the customers Fox and Fara were on the stage, though Fara was lead singer as it was a women's voice in the song.

_Won't listen to any advice  
>Momma's telling me I should think twice<br>Better left to my own devices  
>I'm addicted, it's a crisis<em>

_My friends think I've gone crazy  
>My judgment's getting kinda hazy<br>My steeze is gonna be affected  
>If I keep it up like a lovesick crack head<em>

The fennec paused as she looked to the vixen in her back slapping her side. Jason was actually really glad he hired this new girl, she put on quite the good show.

_What you got, boy, is hard to find  
>I think about it all the time<br>I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind<em>

She flipped up her shades as Fox stood by her side flipping his down. She let all her crazy out there as a huge roar exploded for more.

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<em>

The moment intensified as the lights went low and the spotlight shined on Fara singing her heart out.

_I don't care what people say  
>The rush is worth the price I pay<br>I get so high when you're with me  
>But crash and crave you when you leave<em>

As the crowd cheered for more did the fennec smile as she kind of sassed talk the crowd, looking from one being to another.

_Hey, so I gotta question  
>Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?<br>Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
>Is my love with your drug? Your drug, your drug<br>Your drug, is my love your drug?_

All went silent for a single moment as Fara bowed her head. As her eyes bolted open did the music follow in quick pursuit.

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love is my drug  
>Your love, your love, your love<em>

_Your love is my drug_

As the spotlight faded and the normal lights came on did a huge clapping applause was given to the fennec who breathed heavy. Her voice still wasn't use to such the shows she was giving as she and Fox stepped offstage before he went to work with his music.

"Thank you very much!" She hung the mike back up heading toward the front counter but was flagged down by a customer.

"Hey!" A vixen older then herself called out Fara's name "Come here a second." Fara did as she came up with an open smile.

"Is there anything you guys need?"

"I'm just curious but are you dating that guy?"

"Who?" Fara asked as she followed the vixen's finger who pointed straight toward Fox who was cleaning a glass. Wolf was reaching for a second rack of glasses on a platter as customers just seemed to pour in now. Though as he was stepping down did his balance shift and the platter was starting to teeter.

"Watch out." Fox quickly caught on and helped stable the platter as Wolf regained his balance calming his nerves. Falling down was one thing but falling down completely covered with shattered glass wasn't as fun as it sounded.

"Hey thanks man."

"Sure no prob." Fox replied with a happy smile. In this long absence of something greater happening in their lives, Fox and Wolf's relationship changed drastically to his surprise and they could even call themselves friends. One time as the cook left the kitchen for a quick smoke break he accidentally left the burner on just as Fox was walking in to wash some dishes. The burner sizzled the bubbling fat that had fallen off as it reached something more flammable and a mini explosion erupted right next to Fox catching his shirt and pants on fire. Wolf was the first to respond as he ran to the kitchen getting a thick cloth to pat the vulpine down but when he quickly realized it wasn't working reached for the fire extinguisher to smoke out the flame. Even though Fox didn't really like being sprayed with the chemical he was more then relieved when it was all over as Wolf put the fire out on the burners. If he wasn't there it could have been much worse, Fox could only call himself lucky he got away with a second degree burn. He was skeptical first but after Wolf saved him while others ran out he couldn't stay mad, he in fact did save his life and the whole restaurant. Forgiveness was the least Fox could do…but it still didn't change the fact he was dating Jessie. And although he wasn't about to interfere with that sort of an affair, he simply ignored her but kept strong ties with Wolf; just as he always wanted since he wanted to apologize.

"Oh no I'm not." Fara was brought back to reality after that little flashback; she looked toward the group of girls as they all seemed surprise.

"Really?"

"Yea we're just good friends."

"That's a shame." She sounded sad. "You two look really cute together."

"Oh well thank you." Fara excused herself given the queue of blush across her face. She had to attend the front counter as Fox prepped up for his song blitz. The whole point was Jason's idea, he not only paid Fox extra for even singing but also more credits were in Fox's pockets with how hard and long the song was to play and sing, and Fox always chose harder songs to do so Jason came up with the idea of fitting multiple songs in a certain period of time. Fox mainly sang four songs in a flat fifteen minute period or three songs in a twelve minute time line. It was hard but the credits were definitely worth it.

Fara looked up to the clock as that ominous feeling fell upon her figure; her break was just about to start and just like on queue came in Krystal. Fara tended her to a table and brought her a drink as she took a seat across from her in the booth.

"So what's going on Krystal?"

"I don't know." Was all she said quietly. "But I know it isn't good I don't need my telepathy to figure that out." The two stopped chatting as it wasn't really a friendly chat anyway as the lynx came in and joined the two on the table. She waved to Fox with a cheerful smile as he was just about to start, but the moment she turned her back toward the vulpine did her smile vanish. In her mind this was serious and she didn't want to give it away to the vulpine. Miyu entered the booth as Fara scooted toward the center. For a moment Jason was looking around for the fennec as he found her sitting down where she tapped her wrist signifying she was on break.

"So what's going on Miyu?" Krystal asked breaking the ice. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm going to give it to you both straight up." They all leaned forward as Miyu looked from Krystal to Fara, both dead in the eyes. "We're going to settle who gets to be with Fox, once and for all." Both vixens were stricken in a weird way, and definitely not in a good way at that. Settling the score? It sounded like such a stupid thing to even bring up but Miyu had her heart set on it.

"What are you talking about?" Fara asked as she still didn't quite get it.

"Look there's three of us and only one Fox. He's been single for months now and we all know that isn't going to last much longer. I say instead of us three constantly fighting and competing for him we settle the feud between us three right here and now."

"There is no feud between us." Fara defied against the lynx's statement as she batted her head.

"There definitely is. You and Fox have been getting real comfortable around each other lately and I'll tell you right now I don't like it." Another cat fight could have possibly broken out as Miyu was showing just how she felt on the subject. Fara knew Miyu to be obsessive but now she was pushing it, even if she was on her medicine. Fara would not back down as the two glared at one another.

"So what?" The fennec shot back letting her annoyed mood fuel her words. "It's not like I'm any closer to him then you or Krystal are. He sees all three of us equally he doesn't play favorites."

"That's not true and you know it." Miyu was persistent as she looked toward the blue vixen. "Am I wrong Krystal? Don't you feel Fox's friendship for you slipping away like mine?" Even though Krystal didn't want to admit it, and hated to acknowledge what the lynx was saying, she knew Miyu was ultimately right.

"I honestly do." Fara couldn't believe that Krystal of all people was sucked into this. "It's hard to explain but…I can feel Fox's affection for me and Miyu fading while yours is getting stronger."

"You two are hallucinating or something. Maybe our friendship is stronger then before maybe it isn't but it doesn't change how he feels about either of you two as well."

"So you're saying you don't love Fox is that right?" Fara didn't know if she should have felt offended or embarrassed to the sudden, emotionally deep question. She looked away with a moody kind of look as she thought to herself.

"I-I don't know how I feel." She made contact making sure her words would not be swayed. "But I do know this isn't the answer, this isn't the right way to try and settle this conflict we have going on."

"Well I can honestly say I love him." Miyu wasn't afraid to say it as she looked toward the vulpine singing his heart out.

_She's beautiful as usual  
>With bruises on her ego and<br>Her killer instinct tells her to  
>Be aware of evil men<em>

_And that's what you get for falling again  
>You can never get him outta your head <em>

_And that's what you get for falling again  
>You can never get him outta your head<em>

_Its the way that he makes you cry  
>Its the way that he's in your mind<br>Its the way that he makes you fall in love_

_Its the way that he makes you feel  
>Its the way that he kisses you<br>Its the way that he makes you fall in love, love_

Fox didn't realize it but he was singing his way straight into Miyu's heart stronger then ever before. Now more then ever was she determined that this time, this time it would be her moment to shine.

"I've always loved him through everything we've been through together." Miyu's voice quieted as she continued on. The lynx looked toward the blue vixen as she wondered the same thing. "Krystal?"

Krystal looked toward the vulpine as he had switched songs. The first one fit his and Miyu's role, but this one it was all about Krystal and the role she played by his side as Jamie's mother.

_You, you got me  
>Thinking it'll be alright<br>You, you told me  
>"Come and take a look inside."<br>You believed me  
>In every single lie<br>But I, I failed you this time_

_And it feels like tonight  
>I can't believe I'm broken inside<br>Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
>But try to make it up to you?<br>And it feels like tonight  
>Tonight<em>

"I _know_ I can." Krystal said hardly above a whisper as she kept her gaze on Fox's figure. "I can say that I love Fox and that I would do anything for him." With that agreement the two looked toward Fara as she was left with nobody to back her up. Then it hit her that usually who was there to back her up, always with her was Fox himself…

_I was waiting  
>For the day you'd come around<br>I was chasing  
>And nothing was all I found<br>From the moment you came into my life  
>You showed me what's right<em>

_And it feels like tonight  
>I can't believe I'm broken inside<br>Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
>But try to make it up to you?<br>And it feels like tonight  
>Tonight<em>

"Well Fara? How do you feel?" Miyu was getting impatient as Fara still hadn't spoken up as she was lost in thought. She looked back from Fox to the girls as nothing would sum up to the surface. So many thoughts raced through her mind, so many memories of her and Fox together throughout the years.

"Look…" She finally spoke; there was no hiding it anymore. "I-Maybe I do love Fox but either way he doesn't want to be with anybody right now. There's a reason why he's been single for so long now."

"That's why we have to seize the opportunity _now_ while we can." Miyu pounded her fist onto the table to try and sound more convincing, though she didn't really have to now. Both of the girls had been persuaded of what their true feelings were. Fara looked back to the vulpine as he switched songs yet again. She didn't know if it would be or not but her heart sang for a song Fox would sing about them two…The other girls got the same kind of offering so perhaps she would as well…

_I always knew that you'd come back to get me  
>And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy<br>To go back to the start to see where it all began  
>Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends<em>

"So what do you suggest then? How do you think Fox is going to respond when he figures this all out? I don't have to tell you that he's not a prize to be won, and he's not afraid to tell you himself." Fara still tried to defend the vulpine's well being. She didn't like this one bit but she wasn't about to back down and let Krystal or Miyu think they could win Fox's heart just like that. He had always been there for her, been there for all of them, now it was Fara's turn to try and fight back. If the only way to defend Fox was to try and sweep him away from the other two with this ridiculous plan then…so be it.

_I remember when I said I'm nothing without you_

"The talent show at Prom." Miyu got both vixens' attention as she continued. "We each choose a song to sing and just whoever wins gets Fox while the losers back off. Does it sound simple enough?" Neither Krystal or Fara spoke as the fennec looked back to Fox's darling smile as he loved putting on this kind of performance, it was hard on one's lunges but it was good times doing so as well. Sometimes she wondered if he believed in the words she spoke with all his heart.

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
>Let me inside, let me get close to you<br>Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to  
>Somehow I found a way to get lost in you<em>

_In you…_

"I think so." Krystal coed as the two looked toward Fara. She only sighed as the fennec dropped her head. She hated to be in this predicament but didn't see any other option.

_The pain of it all  
>The rise and the fall<br>I see it all in you_

"Fine then." Fara agreed with a fiery temptation in her eyes. The other two girls could clearly see it as they were preparing as well for this epic battle.

_Now every day  
>I find myself saying<br>I want to get lost in you  
>I'm nothing without you<em>

"Let's do it."

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_

"Then it's agreed." Miyu stood up as she looked toward the other girls with a serious face. "The talent show it is. The winner gets Fox; the losers back off for good." Miyu excused herself as she headed out. Fara was hoping to get some kind of sympathy, some kind of real feeling from Krystal as she had more reason in her then Miyu. But nothing spawned at all as Krystal looked toward her most darling friend. But in this competition they were bitter rivals, not even their friendship could persuade Krystal away from this route. She wanted Fox that much was true, but in order to do that she had to forsaken Fara, and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Krystal said nothing as she walked away, her look said it all. She was not about to let this opportunity slip by and watch Miyu claim Fox for herself. Fara held her head as the fennec didn't know what she had just gotten herself into. Doing this may in fact actually turn Fox against her, hell against all three of them. But she couldn't just stand aside and let Krystal or Miyu just claim him, he was his own being after all.

But Fara was determined now, now more then ever in this triple threat cat fight for true love. They had been friends for years, and stuck by one another through thick and thin as the hard times came and gone. But the only way they win, is against one another.

_Author's Notes_

_Oh yea it's on now!  
><span>_

_Songs used in order of appearance:_

_Your Love is My Drug: By Kesha_

_Pretty Girl: By Sugarcult_

_Feels like Tonight: By Chris Daughtry_

_Lost in You: By Three Days Grace_


	22. The Missing Piece

Fara sat there emotionally drained as she struggled walking this line of right and wrong. She hated this idea of treating Fox like a trophy and that she was competing for his affection, but she really didn't see anything else she could do. If she told the vulpine exactly what was going on he was probably brew up a storm in no time, and just separate himself from the other girls. Though he may be more lenient on Fara since she would have came clean…Or maybe not as she was going along with this as well. Truth be told the fennec was afraid to tell Fox, she was doing this, keeping it a secret from him out of selfishness and fear of losing him. Besides all three of the girls swore to keep it their secret until the big show. But just how exactly was it a secret? Everyone knew it just as much as they did the three girls wanted something more, how could Fox not see this coming? Dense as usual, the typical teenage male mind.

Fara also later realized just how foolish this 'love contest' really was. It was agreed that the winner of the sing off at Prom would have Fox, but the sing off was really just a popularity contest. For all Fara knew Miyu and Krystal were bribing seniors to vote for them instead of Fara or the other to favor them in this contest, so the singing wouldn't even be needed. But the school board let all seniors vote twice this year, and this year isn't any different from any other previous proms. You may vote once before prom and once during prom after the sing off. There wasn't much stopping Fara from just completely exposing this plan to Fox and call it off all now before the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach came true at prom. But she just couldn't…not only was she afraid to tell Fox the truth, but she just had to much leverage on the other girls to give it up…

For one Fara was _living _with the vulpine, so she already spent so much time with him and could use these next few weeks before prom to try and get as close to him as possible. Though that didn't stop Miyu or Krystal from trying to do the same, they were trying to make plans with him whenever they could to try and give them an edge. But Fara lived in his home, worked with him, and always had first open slot whenever he was free. Whether it was going for a run, shooting some hoops or a walk through the park for a treat for the baby girl, spent time was a plus and Fara was getting a lot of it. And the best part of Fara's edge was: She and Fox had been paired up to go to prom together, so perhaps with that this little popularity contest would shine down on the fennec. Everyone already saw them together, maybe she should start telling people she was dating Fox; then everyone would vote for her.

Though the other two girls had just as reasonable excuses to get time away with Fox. Krystal used her role as Jamie's 'mother' to try and get some time alone with daddy. Miyu would always pull the best-friend card to guilt trip the vulpine into spending time with her. He knew something was going on but they always denied it, and no one else seemed to know anything about it. He gave up after that point, it was better that he didn't know.

Fara also struggled on just what she was going to sing. The song had to be flat out flawless in everyway imaginable. It had to sound good, feel sincere, send a message to Fox and yet also explain how she felt about him and their relationship since they met. Fara had the edge in every other field except this one; she didn't have no heroic rescue, no friendship forever with Fox. Krystal and Miyu had probably already chosen their songs. Fara looked over song after song and listened to them in private whenever the vulpine wasn't around. But nothing came to her, she needed to find something soon or else it would be lights out for her. To make matters worse, she was going to sing last of the three girls. By that time Fox probably would have figured out exactly what was going on, after Miyu's first song and right behind her was Krystal. Fara's song had to be that much more special, that much more unique, that much more loving to come out on top.

Fox walked out of his room after a steaming shower with nothing on but his sweats as he walked over toward the kitchen, seeing as it looked like Fara was doing her homework. The fennec quickly slid the song notes and lyrics under her heavy math book as she put on the act.

"Aren't you tired?" Fox asked her as he went straight into the kitchen. Fara was more then tired, she was exhausted physically and mentally but she continued on the act.

"Not really." She let out a yawn as she stretched her upper body as she looked toward the vulpine that seemed to be cooking dinner.

"What are you in for?" He asked as he prepared getting out a few ingredients. "Does stew sound good to you?"

"Sure it sounds great." As Fara faced the young man he didn't even conceive of it but she was blushing due to him being shirtless. It was amazing how his body stayed so shapely, as if someone carved it straight from marble.

"Fox." She said quietly as he looked over toward her, the girl covering her sights as she looked away. "I know this is your home and all but do you think you could cover up a bit?"

He really didn't think it was such a big deal as he looked down. Fox only laughed as he headed toward the room to grab a shirt. "Sorry about that I didn't think it would be that big of a deal to you."

"Of course you didn't." Fara only rolled her eyes as she looked toward her actual work; she needed to get this done as well before tomorrow though it looked like that wasn't going to happen. What was her biggest struggle in this whole shebang is that the fennec honestly didn't know how she felt about the vulpine. She was really just brashly charging in headfirst to deny Krystal and Miyu of what they wanted, despite of how she felt. Fara's emotions weren't so easily tangled and she didn't have any great tale of how Fox was her knight in shining armor. All she had was her memories of the time they use to spend together. But even if she didn't know it, she wanted to believe it was true. She was just missing that one last piece of evidence, that one convincing piece that would put the whole puzzle together.

Fox came back tending to the stew this time with a sleeveless tee. The delicious aroma filled Fara's nostrils as her stomach started to growl; she had been so caught up with everything she hadn't even eaten.

"Someone sounds hungry." Fox laughed as it was nearly complete, just a hint of brown sugar as he took a teaspoon and mixed it all up.

"Definitely." Fara pushed her book to the side making sure to keep the songs hidden. As she looked back Fox placed a large bowl straight in front of the fennec and sat down a tall glass of milk.

"Oh thank you." She gave back to him as Fox took a place next to her with his own helping.

"Sure." Fox got straight to the point of striking the conversation after a big bite. "So are you going to sing in the talent show?"

"Maybe." Was all the fennec said, but the situation at hand was definitely no maybe, but Fox couldn't know that. "I've thought about it. I just wouldn't know what to sing really."

"Miyu and Krystal are doing it." Fox smiled as he took another bite. "I was just wondering if you were."

"I probably will too." The fennec nodded as she smiled. "But really I just don't know what so sing, and then in front of everybody oh it just might be embarrassing."

"Might as well go out with a bang."

"Speaking of prom Fox." Fara wiped her mouth clean as she smiled at the vulpine. "Do you think we could spend it just the two of us?"

"Do you want to?" He looked to her with wondering eyes. "I just figured since it's our last dance let alone the last prom we would spend it together in our big group as friends."

"Well…" Fara tried to disagree, but not necessarily because she wanted to be away from everybody else…Just alone with Fox. "You're right it's our last prom." She looked to him straight in the eyes as she tried to be sincere. "That's why I want to spend it just with you."

Fox couldn't help but to smile and blush as he looked down to his food.

"Do you not want to?"

"No we can if you want." Fox looked up to her again as all he could do was grin as she set down his spoon. "We can do whatever you want. You're right it's our last prom so we should spend it together."

"Well if you want to be with everyone else we can. It was just a suggestion."

"Nah it's okay." Fox waved them off. Fara mentally praised herself as now that factor was out of the way. This was an even bigger boost to winning Fox. Without Krystal or Miyu she could get Fox to warm up to her even before the dance. Now all she had to do was pick the perfect song and…

Fara sighed as she covered her face next to Fox's dismay. Fara didn't have the credits right now to go and rent a prom dress and she didn't fit into her old one from years ago at the homecoming dance.

"Hey it's okay." Fox placed a hand on her shoulder as Fara gave him that same dismal look. "We'll get you the greatest gown and you'll look beautiful."

"Oh thank you." She smiled softly as dinner was over. Fox gathered the dishes and rinsed them off in the sink for washing tomorrow. As he wished the fennec goodnight did she go back to finding a song and turned off the lights except the kitchen light. With Fox's departure did she go back to work, to winning this love contest.

That's when Fara caught herself again, going on with this stupid scheme and not even knowing how she felt. Love wasn't a feeling you could simply describe, it was down there but hidden beneath all that made us living people. Some people search forever and never find it; if this was true Fara would count herself lucky. To find somebody she could say she loved, and meant it at such a young age.

An idea struck the fennec as she smiled to herself. She quickly but quietly turned off all the lights as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Who better to ask about these sorts of things then your elders?

X

A knock came to the front door as the vixen wondered just who it could be at this hour. She twisted the door slowly to see a familiar face.

"Fara honey." Vixy talked nicely to the young women as she smiled back. "Please come in."

"Thank you Vixy." After Fara stepped into Peppy's home did she look up to the apartment Fara and Fox shared to see all the lights off. Whatever reason she came here for at this time of night it seemed like Fox was already asleep and probably didn't know about.

"Can I get something for you dear? A drink or something to eat?"

"No thank you Vixy, what I really need now is some advice."

"Of course Fara." Vixy smiled as she took a seat by the young girl. "I'm always here for you when you need me honey."

"Thank you." Fara gave back as she smiled. "Though it's about Fox and I just need some answers."

"Did something happen Fara?" The elder vixen seemed concerned as the fennec held up her hands defensively.

"Oh no not at all, I'm just wondering really and…confused."

"Wait a minute hold that thought dear." Vixy seemed excited as she stood up in place and walked over toward the wondering fennec. Vixy got Fara to stand in place as well as she examined the girl head to toe, her smile growing wider with every passing moment. "Oh I wonder!" She said with glee as placed the palms of her hands on her cheeks.

"Wonder what?"

"Come with me dear." Vixy led the younger vixen down the hallway as she wondered where everyone was, probably out to a bar while Vixy stayed home incase Jamie needed a babysitter. Vixy led Fara into what she thought was her and James' room as Vixy picked up an old photo.

"Look at this Fara." Fara looked at the photo of what looked like James and Vixy's wedding day. Her eyes lit up to see the two so happy. But she didn't really see Vixy's main point. "You look just like me when I was your age."

"I do?" Fara smiled as Vixy put the portrait down, in that photo they were a few years older as Vixy scavenged for her old high school photos.

"It's almost like looking into a mirror back in time." Vixy found what she wanted as Fara took a seat next to her side on the bed. Vixy showed her so many photos of good times and memories. Fara was excited that yes Vixy in her younger age showed a remarkable resemblance to the fennec now. Fara looked at Vixy's senior portrait picture as she sat nicely on the park bench. If she didn't know any better it could have been her on that bench. Besides the fact that Vixy was a red fox and Fara was a fennec. They held the same grace, the same poise, and the same wondrous eyes.

"It's kind of funny in a way." Fara admitted, she could definitely see it. She wondered if Fox could see it, James said a few times that now Fox was all grown up he looked more and more like his dad. It was as if fate was trying to tell her something. Fox looked like his dad, Fara looked like Vixy; the mother she never really had. Of course no one could ever replace Fara's birth mother, but Vixy was her second mom. So loving, so caring, and now even showed such resemblance.

Another thought struck Vixy as she closed up the album. "Wait a minute I have another idea." She went into her closet looking for something in particular, something that hasn't seen the light of day in years. Fara stood behind her as Vixy finally found it, an outfit concealed and kept nicely within a protective cloth. Vixy carefully set the garment down on the bed as she zipped downward the protecting cover. What Fara saw was nothing short of mesmerizing. A pink dress that shinned magnificently even though it hasn't been seen in years, many different layers of carefully cut out and shaped fabrics dazzled the dress with its sparking embers. What looked like silk wrappings were sown together in a shining silver thread that struck whoever wore this fabric with a heavenly grace. It looked more like a ballroom gown instead of a prom dress but Vixy wanted to make sure her last prom was as magical as it should be, and it did.

"I wore this exact same dress when I was your age." She explained to the fennec as she stepped next to her elder. "I've kept it all these years, I bought it myself and it's one of my most prized possessions. I literally spent over a thousand credits for this dress." Vixy took the young girls hands into her own as she showed a sincere smile. "I know money is hard right now and you're going to prom with Fox. That's why I want you to have it."

"Me?" Fara could hardly speak. She almost wanted to cry at the most amazing gift she had ever received. "Oh Vixy." Fara wrapped her arms around the elder vixen as she did the same for her take in daughter. Vixy patted the young women's back as she pulled the girl away.

"Now let's see if it fits just right." Fara nodded as she and Vixy went into the bathroom to see if any adjustments would need to be made. Although it was old it seemed like it was brand new. It held a more retro kind of look then most dresses of today but still was held up there. As Vixy zipped up the back for the young girl did Fara examine herself in the mirror as the elder vixen wanted to cry.

"Oh it's perfect!" Vixy sounded so excited as she knew it would be. Fara held the same kind of image, the same figure as her elder did all those years ago. She went into the room to find a comparison as Fara stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't all prepped up yet but with this she was confident now that she could win this, and just show Fox how much she cared. That's when it struck her; the original reason why she was here she still hadn't shared with Vixy.

"Look honey." Vixy showed the photo of a younger version of herself, wearing the same exact dress many years ago. She looked from the picture to Fara multiple times smiling bigger each time. "It's like a match made in heaven. You look just like me when I was your age."

"Vixy." Fara stood up as she wrapped her arms around her second mother again. "You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you, thank you so much."

"Oh it's alright dear I'm glad you have it now. I know you'll cherish it just like I did." Vixy kept her hands griped on the girl's shoulders as she smiled. "Now you said you wanted some advice?"

"Yes actually." Fara got quiet as the two sat on the bed. She took in a deep breath as she tried to explain how she felt. "Vixy, how did you know James was the right one for you? How did he stand out to you in the beginning?"

"Oh Fara." The two girls bonded together as Vixy brought the young girl's head to rest on her shoulder. "Love is one of those feelings that you just can't explain with words. Sometimes it will be your greatest adversary, and yet your greatest downfall. Love is a different experience for every person who meets it. My experience with love will be different then you're own and even your kids in the future."

Fara just listened on as Vixy continued; smiling as she remembered all the times she went through as a young woman. "I married James at a young age back before I had even turned nineteen. I thought he was the one I would be with the rest of my life, but the day before we had some silly argument as we stormed off from one another. The argument seriously made me wonder if we could be with one another."

"But after some thought he came back to me, feeling just like I did as I loved him like no other. My mind cleared and we got married, and later we had Fox." She looked the young women straight in the eyes as Fara smiled. "I have a lot of faith in you Fara, I know you're a young women and you'll ultimately choose the path you feel to be right."

"You're the greatest Vixy." Fara's heart had warmed as she closed her eyes and smiled. Vixy was magical with her words of inspiration. Fara felt as though she had found the answer she was looking for, her missing piece to this whole puzzle; even if it wasn't clear as black and white. She would ultimately choose the path that was to her best interest, and this path led to the vulpine she had come to know and love over the years. Love is a funny thing when you are young, but for Fara it would prove to be her greatest adversary in the trial ahead. She could do this, fate brought James and Vixy together. Now fate would do the same, it was her path to do so.


	23. Future Turning Point

X

"So what are you going to do for prom Fox?" Fay Spaniel asked as she, Bill and said vulpine walked down the hallway as prom was only one day away. They knew Fara and him wouldn't be joining the rest but were still just curious as to what they would be doing. "We're going to a buffet and probably a movie afterward then to the dance."

"I don't know what we'll be doing honestly. Fara said she wanted to kind of reenact our first date but I don't think that's such a great idea."

"How come? It sounds romantic." She teased the vulpine as Fox just laughed. Nothing so magical was it to him but he could see her point of view.

"Well part of our first date was playing tag and sliding down a hill so…Yea that probably wouldn't be so great in the kind of attire we'll be wearing."

"Oh that's very true."

"What! What did you do with him!" The loud voice broke out startling the three teens as they rushed over toward a large crowd of students. As Fox pushed and maneuvered his way through the huge mob did he find Katt and Darcy in the center.

"What we did is our own business Katt."

"What is that supposed to mean!" The feline was angry as could be but still felt something, something a lot didn't expect from her as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks.

"Look ladies let's just-"Falco was in the center of it all as the two shot him down immediately.

"Stay out of this!" Katt and Darcy shot at the exact same time as they looked toward one another again.

"It's none of your business at all Katt why do you even care?"

"Because considering he was my boyfriend for two and a half years I should be able to know what you may or may not have been doing with him!"

"Look you two aren't dating anymore." The coyote walked toward Falco as she leaned against him, shoulder pressed against his arm. "He's single." She smiled up to the avian as he only looked to her nervously as Darcy sent him a flirty wink. "Or at least he was."

Realization drove its way through Katt's judgment even though she didn't want to believe it. What Darcy was referring to and the fact Falco wasn't even trying to hide it brought tears to the feline's eyes. She didn't want to because she wanted to remain pure at least through high school, and apparently it wasn't enough for the avian. He held it back for years, and when he finally couldn't hold it back anymore the feline felt as though for her safety, and no matter how much she cared for Falco she had to let him go before something happened. She only thought he would have been more honest with her about it, and she wouldn't have had to find out this way. Your typical, average teenage male, they only ever want one thing.

"Katt please." He tried to calm her down but the feline was done with words. With fire in her heart and ice water in her veins was she going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget. Falco said he would never fight woman but Katt was one hell of a woman now as the avian practically flew straight into the lockers several feet away. Falco didn't understand, of course he didn't because apparently only women had feelings. After striking the avian Katt only covered her face and cried.

"You jerk! I hate you both!" She took off running the opposite way as Falco wasn't about to give up that easily. Finally maybe he understood what Fox had been going through the past couple of years. It wasn't easy.

"Katt please wait!"

"Falco just forget about her." Darcy tried to hold him back but he abruptly shoved her aside. As he took off running so did the coyote as they were all just chasing one another. Fox felt like he should have stepped in and tried to do something but…he was actually thankful he didn't. It looked ugly and that's probably how it would stay for a while. His own issues was one thing, but he wasn't some cleaning crew whenever someone else had an issue like this. Hopefully Falco would work it out soon, but as for this vulpine he had more important things to attend to. Like what he and his date Ms. Fara Phoenix would do that evening.

"Oh well I guess we'll just wait and see what happens."

X

Fox prepared his home to be a bit more clean and neatly organized as usual for tonight it was going to be a bit more vacant then usual. Fara was staying at Luna's place for tonight to quickly finish up a group project for the exact reasons Fox didn't know. That she spent all her free time trying to come up with the perfect song and blamed Senioritis for her slack. Vixy as well volunteered to take Jamie in for the night knowing her father hasn't had hardly any free time to himself with his own school work. But in this day of free time he made sure to get all his school work done as well as the house chores, so tonight would be fun and enjoying for not only him but his guest.

"Knock knock." Came through the door as Fox turned to see her dazzling smile. But as he walked up to her did she seem...different.

"Krystal." Was all he could say as he was to stunned to let anymore flow from his mouth. Something about her was off besides the over joyed smile and nice dark blouse with skintight white jeans. Her clothing flared out her petite and attractive body, but that wasn't it at all. His suspicions were correct as with no words did she walk up to the vulpine and rap her arms around him lovingly.

"What is it Krystal? I've never seen you..." He couldn't help but to smile as well as they stood there in the center of the living room and she quickly gave him one on the cheek. "Happy."

"I am very happy Fox. Happier then you could comprehend."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain Fox...I'll tell you more about it later alright?" She smiled at him sheepishly, of course she planned to tell him what made Krystal so happy, but she had just arrived. It was the kind of news telling destined to be at the end of your day. Because you could never go about the rest of your day with knowing the true bliss that made the vixen's heart sing.

"Alright, I have all kinds of things set out for us." The two kicked back and relaxed this evening for themselves. Although this wasn't exactly what Fox had in mind...he wasn't exactly arguing with it either. Him and Krystal we're friends after all and some friends do cuttle endlessly together. He could literally feel that something was very off with Krystal this evening, and not necessarily in a bad way.

Throughout the movie the vixen constantly snuggled as close as she could to the vulpine. Her heart beat faster then normal but out of excitement and exhilaration, not exactly fear...well a very minor fear that comes with new experiences; but exciting nonetheless. A certain glow shinned in her eyes and her spirit this evening, and Fox was just dying to know what exactly made her so happy. But Fox was patient through two movies and a small meal in between them. Finally as it got to the end of their night did they sit up stretch and talk.

"Alright Krystal, so whats going on?" He was simply bewildered. She on the other hand was still very happy, but as more and more time passed started to get heated and nervous.

It was a do or die situation. "Fox I-I have something to show you. Something I believe you'll find just as amazing as I do."

"Alright what do you have to show me?" He wondered just what it was as the vixen took his hands into her own and stood them both up.

"I think you'll be astonished. But I want to show you in a bit more of a...private place. Can we go to your room?" Normally Fox would have been a bit weirded out to hear that coming from a girl he had strong emotions for. But it was Krystal after all, the most logically thinking of the three girls close to Fox's heart. Not overly obsessive like Miyu, yet not as crazy and free spirited as with Fara in the skinny dipping idea.

"Okay sure." Instead of Fox leading the way in his own home Krystal still held his hand and walked through the door to his bedroom. As she let go of his grip the young man closed the door behind him and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed. Whatever Krystal had to show him must have been important. So important that it was something that the two could of them could know and only them, and for good reasons as well.

They both took a seat near one another to try and loosen up. Krystal's whole body shivered with anticipation. She took the vulpine's hand and her eyes sparkled in the light. It seemed as though she couldn't be happier, and she was about to reveal everything to him.

"Fox." She started off slowly, her voice overwhelmed and frail with the moment at hand. "Do you remember a while back when I was injured on the head by Jessie."

"Yes unfortunately." He swallowed hard with the reminder of what happened to Krystal, as Fox to this day still believed it was his fault. "But you're recovered from the blow aren't you?"

"Yes Fox but...Even more so."

"What do you mean?" He clearly didn't understand as she smiled.

"Fox somehow that blow to the head...It enhanced my gift even more."

"More? As in you can read more thoughts at a time? Or read them over a greater distance?"

"Even beyond that Fox."

"Really?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath and continued, holding his hands tightly in her own. "Remember when I told you that my people's powers are grouped together? Well that smack enhanced my telepathy to as developed and equal as some of the most eldest and wisest of my people.

"Really?" He was truly astonished. With that not only did Krystal make a full recovery from the incident, but as well as gained from the traumatic experience as well. And he didn't even hear about the good news...It would truly blow him away to know what awaited him.

"Yes Fox. You may think it's silly or don't believe me but I can actually see glimpses and events from the future before they happen."

"What? The future?" He was wide mouthed agape from the news. It was an incredible power that Krystal now obtained and from now till forever take great care and responsibility with her new found ability. "That's...That's astonishing Krystal."

"Yes Fox it truly is. But what I want to show you is in fact a glimpse I saw of the future. It came to me in a dream and when I saw it..." Krystal was bewildered. He didn't understand but soon would that this was a major factor in not only his life, but her own. "I could hardly believe it myself."

"Is it about me?"

"Yes Fox but not just you." The vixen shied away as her face heated up, and looked back to him with that same loving smile he had received so many times. Not just now from Krystal but back when their hearts were as close as they ever had been, back when they were truly a father and mother duo to Jamie. "It's of your life several years from now...and my life too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me show you." Krystal took her hands and gently placed them on the temples of Fox's head. "Relax and clear your mind." The vulpine did as he was told as Krystal did the same. He wasn't sure what was happening but it felt as though some kind of aurora was taking over that radiated from the vixen's body. And he was sent to a place that may or may not be in fact reality one day soon...

X

At first the vulpine was a bit hazy and disoriented as he picked himself up from one knee. The environment spun around endlessly until it finally came to a sudden halt. It was to bright around him for the moment when suddenly the sound of church bells rang in his eardrums. Fox looked around to see an endless see of rolling hills that followed the roaring see. It was a bright sunny day and a nice breeze swept across the valleys blowing thousands of dandelions. He was at a small church in the middle of it all, and although he wasn't quite aware of it. Today was his big day.

"Where am I?" Fox whispered gently to himself walking around the side of the church to see a vast assembly of cars right out front with a super stretched limo right in front. He was shocked to see the traditional stringed cans on the back with a large banner reading 'Just Married.'

"Fox there you are." He turned to be shocked once again as his father approached him as happy as can be.

"Dad...You look different."

"Very funny Fox." James wasn't amused by his son's childish shenanigans that were long behind them. "You look pretty different too now. You look like a man and not a damn boy anymore."

"What?" Fox looked back at the door where he could just make out a reflection of himself. Only to be startled back that his father was indeed right! Fox had aged and matured, how many years he couldn't quite tell. He was a taller man now as his body were in it's final stages of full maturity.

"Dad what happened to me?"

"What do you mean Fox?" James was just stunned now. "Are you just nervous or what?"

"Nervous for your big day Fox?" The vulpine turned to the caller of his name as an older vixen stepped up the stones and smiled at her son. "I can't tell you how proud I am of you Fox."

"M-Mom...What happened to you?" A feeling of sadness overwhelmed the vulpine as the signs of aging were much more defined and obvious to her standings. Small wrinkles started to form but she still kept her good looks and charm.

"What happened to me? Fox the same thing that's happened to all of us. We've all grown a bit older now since Jamie was born. And it's done wonders for us all I believe." Fox hardly listened to a word his mother even said, his attention had been diverted to the little girl whose hand she was holding. Fox almost wanted to cry as he couldn't believe the little girl standing upright and being well behaved on her own was once his darling infant baby girl.

"Jamie?"

"Daddy why are you acting so strange?" She spoke without the slightest flaw.

"It's just..." He was frozen in place as Fox got on one knee and hugged his baby girl. Jamie was growing up now as the the image of this little girl was around eight years old. That would mean seven years of Fox's life had just passed in the blink of an eye. Oh the time he's missed seeing her grow up, the time lost with his friends and family. Where the hell has he been all this time?

"This is to bizarre."

"Well you better man up and take charge because it's almost time Fox."

"Time for what?" The vulpine got back up to ask his father who put on a look of utter shock.

"Why Fox you're getting married!" Vixy answered for her son as he didn't take it quite well.

"Married!"

"Yes now come on!" She dragged him in by the arm threatening to tear it right off as he walked up to the alter we're everyone was congratulating him on both sides. As he stepped up in place and merely awaited his supposed bride did he see everyone he had grown up with. Falco was his best man along with Bill, Slippy, and Wolf as his grooms. Over at the bride's maids we're Fara, Miyu, Fay and Luna dressed in silver gowns with the grooms looking sharp in their suites.

As much as Fox wanted to try and figure this out the wedding must go on. The traditional marriage melody played in the background as all the guests stood from their seats and turned to face the double doors. As the doors opened was Fox's bride revealed, her pensive sparkling orbs blinded the crowd and her groom. Krystal Cerin was led by her father down the isle where she would await to be given from now and forever after as Krystal Cerin McCloud. Her father would have preferred his daughter to be married to a suitor of their people, but knew this is what Krystal wanted to be truly happy. After everything that happened in their past, the future would be clear of downfalls.

Just like everyone else, Krystal had aged as well. She had turned into one of the most beautiful women Fox had ever laid his eyes on. He was stunned as she had finally arrived at the alter, her father kissing her cheek and hugging him as a symbol of goodbye to her life as a Cerin, and welcoming her new life as a McCloud for the rest of her days. As she stood up to Fox's place and looked him straight in the eyes; she knew they would be together forever. As they prepared to take their vows his beloved wife smiled to him as they took one another's hands.

"I love you Fox James McCloud. Now and forever."

X

The present day Fox awoken brashly but took everything in slow. He was now laying down on the bed with Krystal laying her head on his chest. She awakened just as he did and they both sat up. While Fox's face was full of shock, her face was full of joy.

"So...That was-"

"The future." Krystal cut him off. "Yes." She got her face closer to his own as she softly spoke. "Fox that was us just a few years from now. I believe that one day we'll be married." He was unresponsive to what she had told him and that made her worry. It was a believable image and story of the future, but the future is always in motion and nothing is ever for sure or some believe at least. Was he truly going to marry Krystal one day? Only time could shed light on this answer.

Although Krystal had told him what she wanted to since her dream she wasn't' about to chance her fate. She had to claim him while fate was still on her side.

"Fox." She called out to him as they stared deeply into each others' eternal gaze, eternal just as their love would hope to be one day. "Remember what I told you...just before I left?" It was no difficult task to what Krystal wanted to tell him. She had already told him once before, just before everything was destroyed before their eyes.

"Krystal." Was all he could say. He was astonished, but at the same time fearful of this predestined outcome of his life. It was to bizarre to grasp at the moment.

"What I felt at the dance." She swallowed hard as the butterflies threatened to burst from her stomach. "What I felt before everything happened." They positioned themselves different as Krystal merely sat in his lap just bare inches from his face. She gently held his face in her hands and whispered "I said that I loved you...And still do. I love you Fox. With all of my heart." As Krystal got out what she wanted to say after all this time and everything that had happened she still held those deep feelings for him. He couldn't believe it, after everything he had put her through and still she wanted to be by his side. She had the most amazing dedication of one you could know. The kind of dedication when two souls truly loved and cared for one another.

"I want to show you that kind of love...And I want you to show it to me like you did all the others." Their kiss was unlike all the others. It wasn't rash, fiery and few in between like those he had with Jessie, Miyu and even Fara with this sort of love. They we're slow, passionate, and joyful for them both. Fox had been mesmerized by her feelings and Krystal by his understanding of what she felt. Although Krystal was nervous for her first time she was just over thinking the making of love like some do. In between their kisses of joy love did they slowly remove the clothing of one another, never once breaking the eye contact.

As his shirt went so did her own. As she loosened the fly of his pants did he unclasped her bra and Krystal's bare breasts exposed. Someone in their lust for one another, somewhere through the passion of having one another from this insane feeling, the only words that escaped were "I love you."

_Author's Notes_

_Been a long time I know. So you may have asked where did this come from and why am I suddenly updating in the middle of the night? I don't really know myself._

_I suppose the greatest explanation I have for this chapter is that I wanted to be all in all FAIR to Krystal. For what she's went through throughout the entire series and all she's done she really hasn't received all that much in return I believe. Fara may have been Fox's first girlfriend and Miyu his life long best friend, but Krystal is the one who stepped in to be Jamie's mother! And tried to best to not only making Fox happy but the baby as well and to show she loved them both. I believe that kind of gratitude was never shown back to Krystal throughout the story, even when it's about finished. So I wanted to be fair to Krystal for all she's done for Fox in return. She does truly love him, just like the other girls do. But she was the only one who hadn't been paid back yet I believe. I had a better explanation but now that's it's the middle of the night and several hours later after I started thinking about it it's slipped my mind._

_If anything this will be a great twist to the story as well! _

_Take it easy. _


	24. Fara's Dance of Emotions

Fara walked down the school's hallways as the senior prom was less than a week away and she was lost in thought as everyone moved from class to class in the small intermission break. School was nearing it's end for the weekend as everyone was transitioning to their last class for the day. She seemed so down, just empty of emotion yet tilted to the brink of sadness and emptiness. It's not that she didn't care about Fox, but to go as far as to say she loved him, she would do anything for him, that she _needed _him. Well that right there she wasn't quite sure about.

The vixen regained her awareness and composure when she heard some sweet melodic voice coming from the main ballroom of the school that they also used as a second auditorium. There were already many colorful and beautiful decorations hung up and much more around the walls of the huge room that needed to go up still. Something caught her attention in the ends of her eyes as Fara was walking past the auditorium for what she figured was drama class, however instead of class did she only see one of her two contenders. She walked toward Miyu singing her heart out on stage getting some much needed practice for this love showdown. Miyu didn't even notice her...she was so entranced in the beautiful music, the lyrics to the perfect song she had chosen.

_I will be brave..._

_I will not let anything...take...away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath..._

_Every hour has come to this..._

Miyu was going to continue but the sudden creep up of Fara startled her as she jumped back throwing off her rhythm and mood.

"Fara jeez, what are you doing sneaking up on people?

"You're on a stage." Fara jumped up the stage as Miyu turned her back on the vixen, putting her things away as her practice time was nearly up anyway. "It would seem pretty hard to sneak up on you."

"Yea I guess you're right, I was just about done practicing anyway."

"So umm..." Fara rubbed the back of her arm as she looked to the ground. They were all still friends, well at least in her mind they were. It was tricky though, these friends held a strong and focused guard to one another not wanting to spill any secrets that could forfeit their win. "Was that the song you were going to sing for the talent show?"

"Maybe." Miyu gave back in a rather daunting and rude tone, clearly she didn't want to spill any goods over to a competitor. "I haven't exactly what I was going to sing just yet. I needed some practice if anything."

"It was really good." Fara complimented her friend and rival in a quiet, saddened tone. Miyu was good, really good. In fact Fara was thinking of how she was going to be able to compete against that grade level of a performance with all the other multipliers stacking up against her. The vixen was letting doubt pour into her mind and heart. She was thinking this competition was over before it even began.

"I thought it was a pretty good show." The two looked to the back of the third contender walking toward the stage. Krystal walked up the stage steps on the side holding her gym bag with one hand and her other on her hip as she walked up to the other two ladies. "But not enough to win."

"Oh you think you're so good? You're that confident that you're going to blow us out of the water?"

"Yes in fact if you must know." Krystal talked arrogantly like a bully who was higher up then the two other girls she was talking down upon. "Singing alone isn't going to win this. If that's all you got planned then I'm afraid this isn't much of a competition."

"What do you mean singing alone? " Miyu and Fara looked at each other with that same dazed and confused look. That's when Fara noticed what Krystal was wearing. She was wearing a full body sweats outfit wit the schools black and gold colors and the logo on it.

"I don't know if you remember or not Miyu, but I love the arts, as I know you act in the drama productions as well."

"But wait we didn't-"

"We!" Krystal interrupted the lynx rather loudly as she pointed her finger straight at her to reinforce her point "didn't agree on anything. The arrangement was whoever wins the talent show wins Fox as well. We never agreed or set rules on _how _we had to win, just that you had to win." Krystal slid down the zipper on her jumpsuit slowly in a rather seductive way, slightly shifted her body weight and hips to reveal a skin tight gymnastics uniform also painted with the schools color and logo. "We didn't even say you had to win 1st place. So long as you come out on top of the two other girls then you win." She looked so smug, so arrogant as she said that last sentence. The confidence was pouring out of her facial expression as she tried to egg Miyu on.

"W-What?" Miyu's voice was starting to break as she pieced together what Krystal was saying as she backed away slowly.

"I don't know what you two have been doing with your preparations, but I've been practicing a routine dance I came up with myself ever since this little bet started." The blue vixen gloated as she looked toward Fara as she backed down away, a face with defiance but a body stature of a scared child "And with prom only three days away I can't imagine there isn't too much you can do now if all you plan to do is sing."

"So are you going to perform instead of sing?"

"No. I'm going to sing and dance at the same time, I found the perfect song and the perfect routine to go along with it." Krystal answered the fennec's question with a headstrong response. "Now if you two don't mind and clear out I need to practice my perfection. I suggest you two do the same if you wish to even compete with me."

"Oh" Miyu replied in a sarcastic tone unafraid of Krystal's boasting and the two girls entered a stand off "And when did you get so full of yourself? All your boasting and bragging isn't going to win this."

"Around the same time you did it with Fox." Krystal replied without a second thought. Miyu caught on to what she was saying and the more she thought about it the more it angered her.

"Wait what?"

Krystal gasped and covered her mouth as she accidentally let out what she and Fox was doing the other night.

"Krystal...you didn't." Fara let out slowly in a disappointed, let down kind of voice.

"Oh don't start that with me Fara. At least when I slept with Fox." Krystal looked over to lock gaze with Miyu as the words dripped with venom out of her mouth. "He wasn't dating someone already."

Miyu let out an angry hiss as she stepped toward Krystal but was being held back by Fara. The angered lynx's face and gestures didn't scare the blue vixen as Krystal wasn't afraid. She couldn't break out of Fara's lock over her arms as she was stronger than the lynx. After a few moments of struggling did she submit and Fara released her.

Miyu left immediately in a now angered mood as she thought of multiple other preparations to go along with her singing. Fara only backed away as she and Krystal kept their stand-off gaze. She hated what this was doing to their friendship. Krystal read Fara's thoughts as her arrogant smile changed to a smug look of shame. She knew this competition was changing the three of them, but change is a painful process and sometimes there's no way to avoid the pain that comes with the change of feelings, emotions, and friends.

Fara headed off in a worse mood now down in the dumps as she let her head fall down and her shoulders slump. Krystal watched her go out the door now also a bit more sad, but if she wanted Fox for her own it was something she would have to do. To claim love as first prize she would have to forsake the love of her dearest friends for the past several years.

Krystal walked toward the control station to play her song. As the modern beat starting winding up did she get in her beginning stance and look to the empty room imagining a vast ocean of students watching her every move. With her mind and body focused as one did she launch into her routine, with the willpower and determination to leave all her friends behind for a future with Fox.

X

Maybe that was best, maybe Fara should back out now and let Krystal and Miyu compete it out over Fox's love. Who knows maybe Fox will blow up in their faces and backing out now would spare her the anger, humiliation, and guilt that was bound to storm up in the vulpine when he finds out about this. Everything spiraled around in her head with a never-ending cycle of anger, sadness, guilt, and hurt. So that's why Fox hadn't shown up for their date the other day...and then he lied about and said he 'forgot'.

Still Fara couldn't blame him as she let down her head and sighed. Her and Fox wasn't a thing after all, he was free to do what he wanted to do and she had no right to say what that would be. But that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt. The fennec wondered what she was doing mixed up in all of this as she looked at Sol's orange rays shining beautifully among the city, sitting on the edge of the windowsill looking down to the street two stories down as cars passed by to head home for dinner and up to the sky where all kinds of flying vehicles went about their business to conclude the work day. She was so encased on how Sol's bright orange light simply made the city glow. It was calming in a way.

Fara sat there for what seemed hours as she was deep in thought. She had second thoughts about this whole ordeal. The farther the three girls went along with it, the more it tore their friendship apart. No boy, no man or woman is ever worth throwing a friendship over. Or at least that's what most people would tell you these days, depends on who you ask. But she was convinced both Krystal and Miyu were willing to throw everything away just for a chance to be with Fox. Fox was their knight in shining armor, both of them. For Fara, that was a different story. Sure she liked him, maybe secretly loved him in a way. But she wasn't so convinced that she had enough hard evidence to just throw herself at Fox like all her 'friends' seemed to do so.

"It's still a shocker." The vixen admitted to herself quietly. She held Krystal as one of her most dearest friends, probably the best girl friend she's ever had. They were partners in crime, had been through thick and thin, had their ups and downs, and definitely shared some laughs, cries, anger, and bliss. But now even Krystal was going to forsake it all to be with the vulpine that they all held so dear. As Fara pondered it all in her head she just couldn't see the logical explanation of how any one guy could be worth throwing out a life long friendship. "I can't believe Krystal would do that." The more she thought of it all did Fara get flustered and angry. Long story short...she just didn't know what to do. Should she go on with this crazy game they all called love? Should she forsake it all now with the belief that Fox wasn't worth it? Or perhaps come clean to save her from the heartache of Fox's disappointment that was sure to come when he finds it all out? She just didn't know.

She was so lost in thought Fara was taken aback when a bouquet of flowers suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hey there." The fennec looked back to that dazzling smile all the women had fallen for. Fox McCloud looked at her with heartwarming emerald eyes that could even force a small smile on the down fennec. "I'm sorry again about our date the other night."

"It's alright." Her gaze shifted from his handsome mug to the flowers that almost glowed orange and red just as Sol did. "Oh Fox you shouldn't have."

"I know, but I am sorry." He tried to be sincere with her even though Fara saw through the dishonest eyes and lies. She knew why he never showed, but at the same time it wasn't his fault...at least not completely.

"Well..." Fara got cute with him as she leaned forward putting their faces close "I suppose I'll forgive you this time." She gave him a quick one on the cheek and got up from the windowsill to find a makeshift vase and water for her new flowers. "I hope you didn't go spending a mini fortune on this."

She turned around leaning against the edge of the kitchen sink "You could have used the money to get things for Jamie."

"I don't know if you know Fara but between selling my about a year back, having two jobs for over six months, and trying to penny pinch here and there." Fox reached for another surprise gift for the fennec as he presented it to her "I have quite a bit saved up. Enough for special gifts like these."

"Oh Fox." Fara was touched as she took the small jewelry box into her cupped hands. Her heart sank when she lifted the top open and there sat an exquisite emerald necklace with interlacing pearls. She looked up to the smiling vulpine as she embraced him wrapping her slender arms around his strong neck and laying her head upon his big heart. "Thank you so much."

"That's not all Fara." She looked up to him with a questioned look. "Does this necklace look familiar to you at all?"

Fara examined the necklace and took a closer look. She thought it looked very familiar indeed, but couldn't quite remember where it had came from or why it looked so memorable.

"Look at the back of the chain." The fennec listened to Fox's advice as her eyes went wide as she read the initials 'S.P.: Beloved Mother & Wife."

"Fox this...this isn't-"

"This is your mothers necklace." She locked eye contact as the vulpine went on as the tears started to trail down her beautiful and grateful face as Sol shined it's rays in a way making her glow. "Your father unfortunately had to pawn it to try and stay afloat in Phoenix Corporations. He told me about how foolish he was and wish he could have tracked it down but by the time he changed his mind and wanted it back for a refund it was already gone."

Fox got behind the fennec taking it from her palms and stood behind her as he laced the delicate and sentimental piece around her slender neck while he continued. "I asked Peppy and my dad for some strings getting information and tracking who they had sold it to. I offered the guy twice as much as he spent for it at the pawn shop and he took it without a second thought." As soon as his words were finished did Fara spin around and embrace the vulpine tightly softly crying onto his shoulder. This meant more to her than he would ever know.

"Oh Fox..." She looked up to him with teary eyes of joy. "You don't know what this means to me." The handsome vulpine just chuckled gently.

"I'm sorry that there is no special occasion for it other than just forgetting about our date." He looked to her with a solemn look as the mood shifted. "I really am sorry."

"Fox you've been with me every step of these past few years. I've...I've never had someone like you in my life." Fara didn't go for the simple peck on the cheek this time, no she went in for a full on lips contact. It was short but sweet and heartwarming as Fox kissed her back. Even if they both knew there wasn't anything more serious than what brushed the surface, it was a touching moment for the both of them. They stood there holding one another for a few more moments, before Fox pushed Fara away arms length apart as she smiled and she wiped the tears away still smiling.

"Well hey don't look so sad much longer, the night is still young and I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Fox-"

She was cut off by his finger and sly look. "No if's, and's, or butt's Fara. Now lets get ready and in about thirty we'll head out. No where super fancy mind you. Just a nice dinner for the two of us." He held her hands together cupped inside his own as he swung her back and forth. Always the romantic, "It looks great on you."

"I'll go get ready then." The fennec dismissed herself after another small exchange of hugs as she wiped away the rest of her happy tears. While Fox pawned around in the kitchen did Fara look back to him behind the walls resting her figure against its smooth surface as her heart wanted to leap out for Fox McCloud.

_Oh Fox. You're always looking out for your friends, you're always looking out for me._ Fara thought to herself as she held a dreamy gaze for the vulpine as he putting away dishes and checking the fridge for future grocery shopping.

"I...I love." Fara let out barely above a whisper as she just couldn't bring herself to finish what she was thinking. Fara crumbled under the pressure of her emotions and her feelings and sat against the wall. Even after all Fox had done now, she couldn't say she was sure on how the fennec felt about her vulpine roommate, friend, knight in shining armor, and potential lover. She slowly picked herself up and headed for her room, getting ready for whatever little date Fox had planned for the both of them.

X

The two foxes entered a small sit down diner and lounge that had been recently rebuilt from the old remains of the coffee shop that was blown up from the inside when the Venomian mercs chased after Fox and Krystal. The once yellow faded walls were now replaced with a more modern look of sleek black and silver trim. The restaurant actually covered its entire lot space now and for that was quite a bit more roomy than its predecessor of beans and pastries. Fox and Fara were escorted to their seat for two lit by candlelight from their waitress sitting right next to a local band currently performing on stage.

"What are you going to have-" Fara cut herself off mid sentence as she looked to the vulpine with a questioned look. Fox looked...nervous? The young vulpine looked at his menu with a slight fidget of his hand and kept looking from his menu to the fennec. "Fox are you feeling alright?"

"H-huh?" The vulpine's heart began to pump faster as he thought Fara had caught him in the midst of looking at her. "Oh yea it's just uhh...hot in here." Fox let out a nervous chuckle as he pulled the collar on his shirt and Fara could see small sweat beads starting to form.

_Why is he so nervous? It's not like we haven't gone out together before. _Fara pondered to herself as she put down her menu and held the vulpine's hand. The movement grabbed Fox's attention as he looked at the cute girl smiling at him.

"Thank you again for everything Fox. You're the best guy a girl could ever ask for." Her sweet words calmed the vulpine down as he gave a nice smile in return.

"No problem Fara." Fox began to relax and unwind as the waitress returned with their drinks and for their orders. Small talk passed the time as each of the two foxes exchanged words and laughs, just enjoying the others company. Their meals came but the two could hardly eat in peace as the both kept talking and took bites in between meals.

"Goooooood evening ladies and gentlemen." The lead singer, a feline dark in color but bright in the eyes called out to the crowd of customers as she got everyone's attention. "Time for a little game. Welcome to another round of 'The Cutest and the Worst!'"

"What's that?" Fox spoke up trying to be heard over the audiences' loud applauding to their hostess. Fara only shrugged in confusion as they both turned their attention over toward the feline once again.

"If you're new to the game I'll explain. In a minute all your servers are going to be giving a pen and paper where you will then vote for who you think is the cutest couple or group in the restaurant here tonight." Just as the words left her mouth did the vulpines' waitress return with pen and paper for each of them. "Each table is numbered, and the table with the most votes then have the opportunity to give us a little dinner entertainment with a tasteful dance! It can be slow, it can be fast. It can be dirty, or it can be romantic. Then judging on the audiences reaction we will then judge you if you are worthy of being declared the cutest couple of them all, or the worst!"

"Interesting." Is all that Fox said as he looked around the room.

"Scary is more like it." Fara looked around as well as she looked to see who she thought was the cutest couple. There was quite a surprising amount of couples this evening, probably because the knew about the game beforehand and either wanted to play or if anything get a good laugh out of their dinner and a show. She noticed the #1 stood out on the side of their table as she looked at all the potential contestants...or victims depending on your choice.

Fox only laughed in return. "Not much of a dancer? I remember you dancing to music a few years back." Fara giggled in return when she remembered what Fox was talking about.

"Well that was a private show...That I honestly had no idea what I was really doing." Fara admitted with a smile. "The music kind of just flowed through me." Fara explored all the choices around her as she looked across the room.

Table #5 was an elderly couple of a male Golden Retriever and a female Border Collie with one white eye and one black eye. Who didn't think elderly people made cute couples who had probably been married for many, many years? Fox looked at table #2 to see another foxy couple, the male grey in fur and what he thought his wife with a beautiful dark skin, and their young baby a strong grey. Fox voted for the young parents as they were older and more mature yet not to old. Fara voted for the elderly couple after looking at all the other couples, some cute and some not, but none cuter then the two old lovebirds. After a few minutes did the feline speak into the mic again.

"Okay everyone have your votes ready? Lift them high!" The feline called out as all the beings lifted their votes and looked around. Although there was a decent number of mixed votes...Fox noticed that most of the votes were for #1. Fara's heart jumped as she looked down to see their #1 match all the other ones that she saw being held in the air. Fox noticed many beings making eye contact with him as he looked down to see they had one.

"Looks like we have our winners! Table #1 please stand up!" All the other beings gave a nice warming applause as Fox stood up. Though when he looked to Fara she only held her head trying to hide her face.

"Come on." She looked up to Fox's warming smile as he extended her his hand. She broke out of her comfort zone as she put her hand into his own and he pulled her up. They walked toward the center of the dance floor as the feline with the mike came up to them.

"Wow what a handsome couple you two are. So tell me what are your names?" She put the microphone next to Fox's face as he spoke.

"I'm Fox McCloud."

"I'm Fara Phoenix."

"Such nice names. Now how old are you two?"

"I'm seventeen." Fara answered trying to choke out the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm eighteen." Fox answered shortly after.

"Awww how cute. You two are very young then. So have you been dating long?" The feline host held the microphone to Fara's face as she began to panic and strengthen her grip onto Fox. She didn't know how to answer the question.

"We uh-"

"Not to long." Fox answered for her without a moment of hesitation. Fara looked to him as he looked to the hostess. He spoke it with such...confidence. It definitely made her smile and her cheeks lit up as she felt Fox's grasp on her move to her waist.

"Well what do you think folks? Two lovebirds so young...Should we go with something slow? Or something a little _spicy_?" The audience replied with a load roar, they didn't want to see some kind of awkward slow dance. No they wanted real, live entertainment after all. The feline looked toward the handsome vulpine and then to his vixen girlfriend who seemed more nervous then the guy did, which was quite rare.

"Well you two heard the audience. We'll go with something on the faster side. Good luck and happy feet!" The feline walked back toward the stage. Fara tried to breathe easy as she was getting cold feet.

"Hey we'll be fine." Fox lifted up her chin to meet his gaze as he smiled. "I know you can dance rather well." She only laughed in return.

"We'll see how fine."

The lights went low and the music began to play, which held a strong, fast rhythm that required many steps. The music had a bit of disco-pop tied in with some salsa for that extra kick. The two stepped away from one another and turned their backs. The feline singer began to follow along with the music letting out seductive moans and sexy calls to further entice the mood.

As if on queue Fox and Fara looked toward one another that held the same seductive, urging want kind of look. As they turned their bodies did they walk slowly toward one another, Fara swaying her hips letting down her long hair with one arm over her head and the other arched on her hip, and Fox taking every step that shifted between macho poses and fancy footwork moves down below with arched knees. It continued on as the two got very close but when the bongo drums went wild so did they. With some fancy steps from them both Fara let go of her fear and doubt and stayed completely focused on the vulpine's footwork as he gave her a very saucy smirk.

Fara rubbed the underside of her exposed belly as she moved her hips while going up and down following Fox's lead of unbuttoning his over shirt letting it slowly fall down earning himself some sexy roars of the lady customers. Even the feline singer liked his treats Fox was giving out, but she of course had to sing for the sexy vulpine.

_Like the movie scene_

_In the sweetest dreams_

_I pictured us together..._

_Now to feel your lips_

_On my fingertips_

_I have to say is even better_

The two slowly moved away from one another again, making twists in their body and giving some love to the audience. The two spun around twice then completely stopped with their backs still turned toward one another but angled enough to stare one another down. They both held the same dominant, predatory stance for one another.

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be_

_It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free_

_From all of my sadness the tears that I've cried_

_I have spent all of my life..._

The two rushed at one another but stopped right in front of each other in the center of the dance floor, grabbing each other's right hand. Fox put his hand barely above her waist as Fara placed her hand gently above his tail but still partially touching his firm butt.

_Waiting for tonight, ooohhhhh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, Ooohhhh!_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

Fox spun around his beautiful partner as her necklace shinned and made her glisten. Although her mind was concentrating on the tango with her partner, Fara's mind couldn't help but to wander. Was all of this set up on a coincidence for Fox's love when she needed it most? She didn't know if the song had mocked her, or was trying to persuade her. It's lyrics matched her thoughts word for word, and was starting to persuade Fara to find something, everything to love about Fox. She had dreamed about it, and now that she had a taste of what Fox's love was like, she was completely hooked.

Fox wrapped his partner completely around him as he bowed her down arching her back as he followed closely.

_Waiting for tonight, ohhhhohhhh..._

As he lifted Fara back up did he unwind the fennec but wouldn't let go of her hand as she noticed. There was something captivating about the fennec, something he didn't want to let go of. He was hooked onto her looks, her personality, and of course that look he was giving her at this very moment, the look of wants and desires. They danced intertwined with one another, back-to-back yet still connected as their arms reached over the side for one another.

_Tender words you say_

_Take my breath away_

_Love me now, leave me never..._

Fara selt so euphoric, so passionate yet so in-tuned with the music's mood set and Fox's spirit at the same time. They unlocked their grip as Fox jettisoned Fara and lifted her in the air. The young fennec spun around many times until her landing, Fara stood there looking confident and sexy with her back turned to the vulpine yet angled to meet eye contact. The two looked at each other with a very smug, almost arrogant kind of look. That is until Fara guided Fox's sights down his chest. The vulpine held the look of surprise as he saw all the cuts and slashes in Fox's under layer shirt. They were just deep enough to cut through the cloth fabric, yet not deep enough to actually touch his skin. The fennec earned some loud cheers and roars as she continued to dance for her crowd.

_Found a sacred place_

_Lost in your embrace_

_I want to stay in this forever._

Fox decided to get crafty and acrobatic as he continually back-flipped twitching his body several times throughout each segment of airtime toward the center again. Fara followed his lead as she began to cartwheel inside and back flip out, alternating between the two until she met up with Fox again. They met up yet again but this time Fara leaned against Fox's strong body as he wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms wrapped across her chest. Her arms moved to wrap around the vulpine's muscular neck as her head brushed up against the side of his face. Fox had stirred something up in the fennec, and now she lived off of it. His energy was so living, so powerful and overpowering yet inviting and warm. Maybe this is what the other girls had experienced, and maybe what drove them so madly in love with the vulpine.

_I think of the days when the sun used to set_

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed..._

_Tossing and turning emotions were strong_

_I knew I had to hold on!_

The two began to side-step in sync, never letting go of one another though Fara's arms had shifted back across her chest. They finally separated as Fara grabbed both of Fox's arms and used his body weight to pull herself up from behind. She threw his arms back and twisted around spinning to meet him as he ended up in a bowing stance. Fara ran and jumped into his embrace as he caught her low and pulled her up high, Fara's legs crossing around his strong core and her arms around his head letting her long hair down as Fox buried his face into her neck and inhaled her inviting scent.

_Waiting for tonight, ooohhhhh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, Ooohhhh!_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

The crowd loved it, they were eating this up as the cheers and roars got louder and louder. Fara got down from her vulpine partner as they spun around together connected by their laced fingers. They let go of each other but still spinning side-by-side with their arms fully extended and arching forward.

_Waiting for tonight, ooohhhhh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, Ooohhhh!_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

They caught each other on the very last spin, their wrists making contact together almost like a karate chop. There they met back up in the center. The two began to sidestepping next to each other by in place like a box forming between the their combined steps. The box would disperse its first set of walls and then form its opposite ends with their bodies almost like a ballroom dance. Fara's sidesteps were like her entrance, one armed over her long hair and the other arched on her hip. Fox's were like when he took off his first shirt his long arms hanging on his side yet would flicker and flex his arms on every sharp turn.

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, ohhh!_

They locked hands again as Fox intertwined his partner one last time, then unwound her and keeping his arm locked tightly around her waist as he bowed her down with her right leg straight up in the air and him leaning over her.

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, ohhh!_

The lights came back on and the music had lifted. The two foxes had earned a standing ovation from all the beings in the building. The customers, the workers, the band, even some beings who were watching from the outside windows. Fox and Fara both breathed heavy as they had huge smiles across both their faces. Fox picked her up carefully as they both stood tall still holding one another. Now that the adrenaline had left their bodies Fara's legs were trembling as Fox barely had the energy to hold her steady. The feline jumped off the stage as she walked toward the two foxes after their impressive performance.

"My god you two, we asked for something spicy. Not something _mild and hot_!" The feline singer got the audience to agree on her side, for a performance that wasn't rehearsed or even prepped up for ahead of time, it was very impressive. "Where did you two learn to dance like that?" She put the microphone to Fox's mouth and he answered through muffled breaths of air.

"I'm not sure, I've danced before but never as passionate as that."

"I don't know either, when the music came on it's like my body was in complete control and knew what to do. Beginners luck I suppose?" The two earned a nice laugh for their modest answers both from the audience and their hostess.

"After moves like that I'm sure we all have an idea what your sex life is like: _Hot and spicy! _Right everybody!?" Although the feline got the audience to laugh and applaud she only made the two foxes blush, good thing it was hard to tell the difference since they were both out of breath. The two looked at each other sheepishly then turned away.

"Well it was quite a spectacular show. That has to be one of our best performances we've had yet! What do you think everybody?" The crowd was rowdy and every man, woman, and animal was cheering loudly for the two. Fox and Fara looked around the room as everyone was still clapping and giving them the biggest smiles. The two looked at each other as Fox was still holding the beautiful girl as the sweat pelted down both their foreheads.

"Well I'd say that's a landslide answer. You two are the cutest couple there is!" The feline walked away to receive something from one of the waiters. "You two definitely earned this! Here is your prize: Free meals valid for the rest of the month and dessert free of charge at your table! Give them one final round of applause everybody!" Fox took the parchment that was meant for the both of them as he still had his arm wrapped around Fara. Even though it was time to let the fennec go...he just didn't want to. Fara picked up off of this and slid her hand into his left ass pocket across his waist. The two walked to their table slowly off the stage as they headed back for their table. The two breathed easy once they got back to their table, their finished dinner plates already taken away and their ice-cold dessert already waiting for them both.

They both dug straight into the free dessert which was type of sherbert ice cream with a fluffy, light whip cream topping. Although the two were silent, their minds wandered. Fara wondered if maybe the way the two responded to each other, that dance, perhaps the entire night was the answer she was looking for. The answer she needed to stay in this love competition she shared with Krystal and Miyu for the vulpine's affection.

_I love _Fara still couldn't bring herself to say it, hell to even think it. Maybe it wasn't' the answer she was looking for...She loved everything about Fox. She loved his kindness, she loved his personality, she loved his goofy looks when he wanted to and his broad, dashing looks when he wanted to bring out the naughty in someone. She loved how easy and simple it was to be around him, and she loved his beautiful baby girl, and the grandparents who stand behind her and their son. She loved Vixy's advice and comforting words like a mother, and she loved the confidence, integrity, and intelligence James valued and drove into his son. She loved everything about him that made him perfect, as if a god had crafted and molded him into absolute perfection, yet she loved how humble, modest, and human he acted around his face as if they were equals and not down under himself. She loved his loyalty, to his friends, his parents, and the vixen herself.

But she couldn't say she was _in love _with him. The fennec held her head down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She looked up to the vulpine's concerned face as he put down his treat and gave her his undivided attention.

"Oh nothing."

"Little tired?" The vulpine took Fara's nod as a yes. "Yea that dance took it out of me too. Oh man that was some crazy date night that's for sure." He earned a nice laugh from his partner in crime as she continued on with her treat.

"Yea but it was a lot of fun."

"I loved it." She looked up to his happy smile as he reached out for her hand, to which she connected hers into. "It was amazing, I don't even know how to describe it."

"Really?"

"Yea. There was something about it that felt so...alive. I felt so invigorated, like for a brief moment all the world's worries and troubles were gone. And I was only focused on us." Those words hit Fara hard as she believed that Fox had felt a real, strong connection between the two of them also. Maybe this was the proof that she needed after all, as if the Cosmos was trying to give her a hint. Fox had just admitted that he felt the same way as the fennec did during their dance. Still it was only for a brief moment. Maybe she was reading it wrong, Fara continued to second guess herself. Although it was convincing evidence it still was no knight in shining armor tail of heroism and being rescued like a damsel.

But maybe if you think about it...It was more of a story of a team of lovers working together to achieve their goals and just live in harmony with each other. It wasn't a story of one having to save the other, it was a story of the two depending on one another on their love to get them through thick and thin, and that's really what defined Fara and Fox's relationship. Both when they were friends, and when they were something more...And perhaps: That's okay.

As the two finished their treats did they breathe easy. Fara was happy, her mind was still dancing but her emotions were done with their dancing for the night.

"I think it's time for bed." Fara suggested as the two stood up.

"I think you're right." Fox got his shirt and his ladies jacket as he slid it over her petite body. The vulpine escorted his vixen out after paying the bill and off the two walked into the moonlight that shinned down upon them both.

X

"Here we are, home sweet home." Fox turned the key which activated the tumbler and opened the door to home. The place had cooled down after hours of nothing being turned on and the darkness crept into the house calming down the heat. Fox locked the door behind them as he lay his keys down onto the coffee table and their prize certificate. After such a long day and night Fox let out a mighty yawn as he stretched his joints, ready for bed.

"Well I think I'm off to bed Fara, have a good-" Fox stopped himself mid sentence as he saw Fara bowing her head down looking sad.

As she spoke her voice was barely audible. "I was hoping...we could stay together a bit longer." Fox's face flashed red as he looked to the ground. Noticing Fara's mistake she looked up to him her face also flushed with embarrassment. "I mean not in like a sexual way! I just mean like..."

"I know." Fox finished her thoughts as he smiled down to her, to which she returned a small smile and embraced the vulpine as he wrapped his strong arms around her. After a moment Fox lifted her chin to meet his gaze as the two peered into each others souls. Fox swooped down to her level to meet her lips with his own. This kiss wasn't fueled by lust, nor desire, or naturalistic urges like they were back at the restaurant. It was fueled by the pure wanting of each others simple bliss they gave one another, the strength they took from one another empowered them to be happy. Once they broke it off Fox led Fara to his bedroom.

There they turned their backs on one another yet again, and undressed in pure silence. Fox took off his shirt and pants living his bare essentials on as he stared directly at the wall, his face heated as he could hear Fara take of her clothes yet didn't want to peep and intrude on her private space. Fara unbuttoned her top, and slid down her skirt keeping her bare essentials on as well.

"I won't look, you go ahead first." Fox said quietly as Fara looked to see him not only still back turned, but covering his eyes as well. She laughed at his shy cuteness, as well as how gentlemen like he was being.

"I appreciate it Fox, but honestly it's not like you haven't seen them before. Remember down at the lake?"

"Oh yea, sorry about that again." he laughed nervously.

"It's fine...You didn't seem to mind." He turned in full blush to see the beautiful girl laughing in his bed, wrapped around his blanket only her head and shoulders exposed. After turning off the lights did he crawl into bed next to her, but was being polite and giving her the space she may or may not have wanted. He knew they were close, closer than friends would normally be. It made him feel weird in a way, though at the same time he enjoyed her company closer than a friend. He brought it on whether he knew it or not, but Fara didn't mind. It's what she was ultimately pursuing after all, or at least was supposed to be. They had slept together in the same bed before, but Fox was always polite and looked away not wanting to creep the fennec out.

Fox was deep in thought as he looked the opposite way. He and Fara had shared the same bed before that much was true, but this time it felt different. It felt...inviting yet strange at the same time, almost faint like across a vast ocean. Before they would cuddle in a goofy kind of way, but this time Fara just had her back toward him all wrapped up within herself. Not that he could complain she was free to do whatever she wanted. But this time Fox felt as though he wanted...more. More than just physical reach from the fennec. He felt an urge to be like how they were years ago, he couldn't deny this overpowering feeling. Now he felt even more disgusted he had slept with Krystal only a days prior. He wanted to be close to Fara yet she seemed so...distant.

"Will you hold me? Please?" He looked over toward her with her back still toward him, though she scooted away from the edge of the bed and closer toward the center near Fox. She scooted again, and he scooted closer to her as well. They finally met contact as both their hearts were racing. Fox slowly wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl and lay his head above her own, his face buried in her hair as the scent was so inviting and rejuvenating, her sweet scent brought out the drowsiness in the vulpine as he yawned and snuggled into the fennec. Fara opened her eyes looking in the direction of Fox as he began to fall asleep. A small smile crossed her face and although she couldn't see it, he was smiling as well until the dark took his body and mind afar. She snuggled in closer to his core as he wrapped around her a bit tighter. As the darkness began to take Fara did she have her victory, however small or faint it may be. She knew Fox loved her in some way, a way stronger than friends, however if it was the same as what they had prior she wasn't sure. All she knew is that she had all the evidence she needed now to stand tall and strong against her competitors in the game of love. She had to be brave, to stand in defiance against all odds.

As she heard the vulpine's soft snoring did she know he was vast asleep. As she began to lose consciousness did she barely say above a whisper.

"_I love you Fox." _As the darkness took Fara to her dreams did she know Fox's smile had widened unconsciously.

_Author's Notes_

_Yea, nothing to say. Sorry that for the first time I've updated in the past god nearly two years, this chapter has be very long and full of lyrics. If ya know me, and how I write, that shouldn't be much of a surprise._

_Anyway I'm sorry that I let the story collect virtual dust and disappoint any who were wanting to see the end. I am getting it done little by little, and now that it's summer I plan to get this done. And who knows maybe this push toward the finish line will reinvigorate me to continue writing as I get older._

_Song used: Jennifer Lopez – Waiting for Tonight_

_Christina Perri – 1000 Years._


	25. Afraid to Fall

Over the last few days did the group of teens get busier and busier. Krystal, Miyu, and now Fara were all busy with last minute preparations and perfections to put on for their performance in the talent show that would grant one of them the winner of the prize they had all been chasing for years now: The love of Fox McCloud. Krystal was already done with perfecting what she was going to give the audience, all that remained was rehearsing her dancing moves and choosing out the right outfit for this competition. Miyu had gotten together some friends from drama class and had put together a very last minute stage performance as she would sing and act out a scene at the same time. It was going to be challenging both on time crunch, energy levels, and perfect timing. But she was driven to achieve and come out on top.

Fara was not in the same kind of comfort level as the two other girls. Just now realizing what she felt or Fox has backed her into a corner. She had no time left nor the resources to put on any spectacular show, and to make matters worse she was the last of the three ladies to perform. It was that much crucial that her performance had to blow everyone, and especially Fox out of their seats. Yet nothing had come to her. She finally decided that the only thing she could do was sing, sing her heart out, sing to her hearts content. It was a gutsy and risky call, but it was one she was going to take. For she had no real options last. The fennec had finally picked out her song, but it was going to require a lot of practice in this last day and a half left till the big show. She had to sing, to let it all out. The odds were against her, but she wasn't going to back down because things looked bleak. Fara put all of her doubt behind her, and stepped forward singing to the heavens.

X

These last few days had been quiet for the vulpine they were all competing for. Fox McCloud had no homework to tend to nor work shifts to take care of either. These last few days Fox was left kind of just floating around by his lonesome. Fara had not came back to the apartment for the last several days, little did he know was she actually spending time with Vixy trying to prepare. Fara never said she she needed Vixy's help with the talent show...only telling it was very important to her. Vixy was about all the help Fara had, but she was more then happy enough to lend whatever aid she could to the young fennec.

Jamie had also been in grandma and granpa's care these past few days. James knew that these last few days would be hectic for Fox and his friends, and wanted to give the young vulpine time to clear his mind and thoughts from anything and everything he may have needed to take care of. These were Fox's last few days as a high school student, and he wanted his son to enjoy them in any way he saw fit. But surprisingly enough, at least to Fox: No one wanted to be with him in these last few days of being a young and stupid teenager.

They all knew they weren't going to spend this last big high school moment together, as the huge group was going to be split the day of the prom. Fox had it in his mind that he wanted to spend time with everyone before school would end, yet no one shared that ideal with him to his surprise. They all had their own reasons whether they wished to share them with the vulpine or not.

Fara, Krystal, and Miyu simply just didn't want to be around one another, especially after their last conversation on the stage. They all believed they simply had better, more important things to do with their time then waste it spending it with Fox still having to share him in thirds. It would only entice their thinning friendship even further and push them out of the way for the room of their performances. Fox found it a bit strange, almost suspicious as every girl he tried to talk to about the idea simply shot it down with an annoyed tone. Yet none would answer as to why. He felt as though he was being left out of the loop about something...Though getting the answer out of those three wasn't going to happen, and it seemed as though no one else knew what was going on between the three anyway. It's as if all three had pushed this talent show contest much farther then it ever was intended to be. If only he knew the simple yet emotionally complicated truth.

Bill and Fay saw what was coming, they weren't as dense or just down right stupid as Fox was. It was about to get ugly, and after all the years of drama and fighting they've had within this tight-knit group of friends they had finally had enough of everyone's utter high school bull crap yet again. Though they never let anyone else know their personal feelings on the matter. It was what the girls were going to do after all, and Fox unfortunately was going to be caught right in the middle of it.

Luna also knew what was about to unfold, and simply made up reasons and excuses as to why she couldn't be around. Also as the competition was starting to get more heated, especially on Fara's side she didn't want to spend to much time around Fox and give everyone the idea that maybe she was into the vulpine again, especially her fennec friend she was rooting for.

Slippy and Amanda simply had their hands full with extra work from harder classes and already even started taking college level material courses to try and beef up their school records for more prestigious colleges for the future that was coming quick. They simply felt as though they would see everyone looking good and ready to get hot and sweaty at prom.

Falco caught himself busy as well but not with either school or having a job, his hands were completely full with his newly somewhat acquainted girl: Darcy. She simply ate up all his time and it seemed as though as more time would go by he got more and more distant. It was nothing personal, that's how it always started when you end up dating someone new. Though they hadn't started dating officially, Darcy didn't care whether they ever became official or not. She simply wanted to have fun while it lasted, because it was high school after all. Very few relations ever lasted past that time frame in our lives, might as well enjoy it while it was around. Falco knew it wasn't where he wanted to be deep down, even if he never admitted it to anyone. He still had feelings for his previous pink feeling girl, though if they would ever more again would be left to see.

Katt however was on the very opposite polar of her previous avian lover. She was still hurt yet refused to show any more emotion after the display in the hallway a few days back where it was a three way chase. She was never one to show emotion, and even less to show sympathy for those she felt as though deserved to be called out. She simply just kept her distance, nothing personal to the rest of her friends. But being around Falco wasn't what she wanted and even her friends weren't enough to make her stay around that avian asshole.

X

Fox saw that it was getting late as he had been just laying around the house the past few hours. He was never really one to be lazy and just sit there for endless hours, but he had to admit every now and then it was kind of nice. The vulpine stretched from his rested position and let out a mighty yawn. His attention turned toward the door as he had a visitor. The vulpine wondered who it could have been as it was nearly ten at night the day before prom, surely everyone was going to bed early to get some much needed rest for the big day tomorrow. Fox walked over an opened the door to see a lone pink feline standing in his door step, catching the vulpine off guard.

What was even more strange as that she only looked at him for a brief moment then looked toward the ground. Katt Monroe stood there in a dark tank top and white sweat pants. Without a single word Katt simply walked right past Fox into his home leaving him dumbstruck. After watching her for a moment did she notice she was heading toward his kitchen. Fox closed the door behind him as he slowly approached watching her. Katt looked and pilfered through his fridge looking for nothing in particular, just something to snack on or so. She dug into his freezer as he had a pint of mint ice cream about half full still, as she grabbed it without a moments hesitation. Katt dug through his cabinets and drawers quickly grabbing a small spoon to eat it with as she passed by him yet again laying on his couch as Katt kicked up the recliner and leaned back into the chair, still haven't even said one word to the vulpine just watching her.

"So Katt." Fox finally said a few moments after he let her have a few bites of his favorite ice cream, a little annoyed she was taking it all for herself though she must have been in a really strange mood. "How are you?"

"Hey." She gave back quietly, not really looking at him only the small spoonfuls of ice cream she would eat a second later. "I'm okay."

"Is there any reason why you're here?" Fox asked a little bit on the concerned side, not just for her but also his ice cream. He had never seen the feline act like this before. He took a seat on the opposite side of the room in the love seat couch.

"I just...needed to be somewhere quiet." She finally looked back up to him for the first time in minutes. "I figured you had the room." Fox let out a small chuckle as he stood back up and headed for the kitchen, watching Katt eat all that was left of his precious ice cream started to make him hungry. Though he was going to get something else as he didn't want to be rude, something was surely troubling his feline friend.

"I sure do." He paused to look back to her as they met eye contact. "Do you want something else while I'm up?"

"Fox." She replied almost in an angered, annoyed kind of tone. "You don't have to do everything for everyone ya know. People can do shit for themselves."

"I know that." Fox poured himself a small cup of juice as he answered her back. He then grabbed himself some crackers and put it all on a tray with peanut butter and chocolate spreading to put on. He looked back to her. "So are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Water please." She answered back with her still frail voice. As Fox got another glass for Katt did he wonder what was up with her, this was definitely something he had never seen before. He knew Katt rarely ever showed emotion, maybe this was how she cooped with problems. However Fox wished maybe next time she would give him, or anyone else she normally does with this a warming.

The vulpine sat back down in his original spot as he put the tray in the center of his coffee table. They both took their respective items as Fox gave her a few moments of quiet to think to herself. She must have been getting ready to sleep as Katt never wore such loose clothing during the day. Though something must have been on her mind, probably Falco again.

"You know Fox." Katt started slowly, whipping away the ice cream left overs around her mouth as she went in for another spoonful. "If you hadn't slept with all our friends, I probably would be all over you as well." Fox was a bit shocked though didn't know how to respond because all in all...Katt was right. As he thought about the last couple of years he saw a very particular pattern of Fox getting...close with his friends. All of them in some way, shape, or form. He had literally slept with all of the girls, even if it didn't go as far as sex, the lingered guilt still stuck around. He looked back up to her with a solemn expression as she met his with her own grim look. "You're a nice guy."

"Thanks." Was all he gave back to her.

"I know Fay wanted you to at one point." Fox gave her a questioned look as she continued. "Though it was probably a good idea that she never tried anything."

"How do you know that?"

"Fox I used to be a bad kid when I was in middle school." Katt answered her friend as she shared some of her past years of wisdom...or trouble making however you saw fit. "Sex, drinking, parties, drugs. I was into all of that, I cleaned up my act just before the end of my freshman year."

"I see." Fox said nothing else as he continued on with his snack. Fox always had an idea, a suspicion of what Katt was like before they all met up together sophomore year of high school. She always seemed to know...a lot of what was going on, and how people would react and respond in situations that involved the heart.

"I got with Falco pretty quick when I first got here. Though I did notice how sexy you looked when I first saw you too." Katt's words may have held a certain fiery intake, her tone was probably the biggest buzz killer you could come across to hear someone say that.

"And why are you telling me all of this Katt exactly?"

"I don't know." Katt admitted as she had already made most of her way toward the bottom of the pint. "I just need someone to talk to. Can you please just listen?"

"Okay." Fox meant no offense to his feline friend when he asked, "Sorry."

"And don't apologize for everything either." Fox didn't know what to take from this discussion with Katt that was just bouncing back and forth between random things and her fiery temper. "Not everything is your fault, your need to apologize for."

"Okay." Fox listened and stayed quiet as they both finished up their snacks. They sat there several moments in silence as Katt shifted her position on the couch and closed her eyes. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"I don't know." Katt gave back with her eyes still closed. "Probably." After another moment Fox was about to get up and start making preparations for Katt's stay, though when stood up the feline got his attention as he just watched her. Katt slowly walked over toward the vulpine as she sat by his side. Another moment later she cuddled up against the vulpine's strong body and closed her eyes. Fox sat there for several moments letting her get comfortable, wrapping his arm around her slender waist.

"I just need a man right now." Katt said quietly, a moment later did she stare down the vulpine with a harsh glare and pointed her finger. "Not in that kind of way mind you."

"Understood." Was all the vulpine gave back sheepishly as Katt snuggled back into him. She breathed easy for another few moments.

"Thanks for listening. Now just shut up and hold me." Fox let out a small, sheepish kind of laugh as he did what he was told. Katt was resting in complete silence as he could tell she's had a rough couple of days. Though hopefully Falco would never find out what was going on between the two. It was nothing sexual, or even mushy at that matter. Katt simply needed somebody to be with her, as we all have those basic wants and needs to have a belonging in this world. Fox understood that too, and so he was more then happy to share his body heat with the abrasive yet gentle feline that needed him the most, more then she would ever admit to.

Hours later Fox was fast asleep in his bed. Katt slid in through his doorway as she closed the door behind her. She slowly walked over to the opposite end of his bed, only dressed in her essentials of top and bottom as she slid inside the cool sheets scooting closer to the slumbering vulpine. He awoke still groggy when he felt the shift in motion and body weight in his bed. Fox turned to see the feline looking over toward him, as his cheeks flushed a little bit seeing her nearly naked. It's a good thing as it was dark and hard to see, because Katt had a very slender, very curvacious body. She just looked at him for another moment as he turned his body to face her. Katt scooted closer and planted a soft one onto his cheek. She turned her back on the vulpine as she scooted as close as she could to him to the point where their nearly naked bodies touched.

Katt simply grabbed his arm and slung it over her body as she closed her eyes and breathed easy. Fox didn't complain nor try and pull away from her, he knew what she was going through. Luna was there for Fox when he felt as though he had lost all his friends for a second time, now he had to be here for Katt when she needed someone the most; though couldn't find anybody to stand by the feline in her time of need. She would never admit it, but she was afraid, afraid to fall and crumble to her emotions and feelings. Fox looked down on her as he saw small tears streaming down her eyes, he never realized just how hurt she was from Falco's actions. The gentle vulpine just planted one on her cheek to return the favor as he snuggled up behind her, holding the feline tightly.

Part of Katt wanted to pounce on the vulpine now, to just cave into her desires and probably give him the best sex of his young life, and possibly even her's. But that's not really what she wanted, she just wanted emotional and physical comfort. Going any farther would only complicate things between the two, and she wasn't' so dumb to know something wasn't up with the other three girls who desperately wanted Fox's attention, even if he was clueless. She knew it was probably going to be worth all the negative consequences later on, and she knew Fox most likely wouldn't have turned her down; he was much to nice after all. To nice to be hurt the way she had been. But Katt merely lifted his arm to kiss it gently, and then placed it back in it's original spot. Neither said a word between the two as the darkness took them, words weren't needed to explain she just needed someone to be with her in this time of crisis.

Katt laid there still and comforted as she fell fast asleep, feeling better then she had in days just by the simple comfort that all beings crave and need.


	26. Ruffled Under the Edges

_Author's Note_

_This is a pretty 'M' Rated chapter, you have been warned._

_X_

Katt awoke slowly, clenching her eyes as they were still sensitive to the light piercing into the room. She picked herself up slowly as the blankets fell from her slender body. She looked around and noticed just how quiet it was. Fox wasn't in the bed with her anymore, she either must have slept in and he didn't want to awaken her or he was just an early riser. The pink feline noticed the tray of food that sat on the knight stand closest to her, along with the clock that read '7:30 AM'. So it was still pretty early morning, the smell of freshly cooked eggs, hash browns, and breakfast sausage invaded Katt's smell as her stomach growled. The tray was even complete with a tall glass of orange juice and a smaller glass of milk. She laughed quietly to herself, amused of the stereotype that cat's loved milk that Fox must have guessed was a true stereotype. Milk honestly wasn't Katt's favorite or first choice, but she would never turn some down either. The feline sat up placing her back against the bed frame, and taking the tray of food setting it within her lap. As she began to dig in she noticed Fox wasn't joining her, perhaps he had some kind of chore or errand he had to run early morning and merely wanted her to awake and eat in peace.

Truth be told Katt didn't mind at all, in fact it's kind of what she wanted: To be alone and let her clear her mind and think.

"Oh damn this is good." The pink cat quietly whispered to herself, she had never tasted any of Fox's cooking and she could just feel her stomach craving more. "Just another good quality of him." Fox McCloud...He had to be the perfect man, the perfect dating partner. Katt only pondered in her mind how things would have turned out if perhaps she would have went for Fox instead of Falco in the beginning. Falco...That blue bird jackass, her mind turned to anger as she tried to let it go. In this moment of rage did Katt try and list off every bad quality of the bird. But after a few moments of just venting did she know she was playing mean to him, Falco had some good qualities about him that even Fox didn't have. Did that make Fox better boyfriend material than Falco? Maybe, that's what Krystal, Fara, and Miyu thought after all.

Katt continued eating her meal in complete silence for several moments more. Fox never came in to intrude her, in fact she couldn't even hear if perhaps the vulpine was somewhere in the house. It was just complete, empty silence, and for Katt that's honestly what she needed right now. Maybe Fox knew that and he went out for some air or to even just give the feline space. After Katt had finished her meal did she push the tray aside, feeling a lot more calm about everything now. She knew what today was, though she didn't know what plans anyone had today before prom would start later tonight. She was going, though she wasn't going with anybody, and was going to ride with Bill, Fay, Slippy, and Amanda so she didn't have to go alone with no date and no friends. Perhaps Krystal and Miyu were going to tag along, or maybe they found a guy to go with, the feline doubted it. Fara would be with Fox, and Falco was going with...

"Who cares about that prick." Katt answered herself as she threw off the covers and stretched her joints, breathing strongly through her nostrils. After holding it in for a moment did she let go of her breath and tried to let go of her stress as well.

Katt headed for the door quietly as she listened and heard activity coming from the kitchen. She stood near the edge of the kitchen counter as she just smiled looking at the hard working vulpine attending to matters in the kitchen. He didn't even notice Katt was behind him as his mind was probably just as engaged as her own with all kinds of different matters. A man knowing his way around the kitchen, it was definitely an attractive quality you don't see to often these days anymore. Fox cooked his own breakfast, much more simpler then the one he made Katt as all he really wanted was some eggs and toast that had recently popped out. Katt walked up to the vulpine still in nothing but her bra and panties and hugged him from behind, wrapping her petite arms around his strong core of a chest. Fox took note of her presence and didn't say a word, he just held her hand and rubbed her arm giving the feline some comfort thoughts. He was only dressed in long dark sweat pants as Katt rubbed her head against his strong back that was free of any clothing to block out his scent.

"Would you mine if I showered?" She asked in his ear. Fox at first wanted to reject her request, she aws pushing her boundaries more and more, whether she wanted to test the waters of what she could get away with or not the vulpine didn't know.

"I guess not." Fox gave her permission to do so as she turned his head to face her. His heart lightened as he saw some happiness in the feline's face. It was weak, but it was there. She gave Fox a nice kiss on his cheek as the feline excused herself to head for his bathroom. Katt stood in the living room for a mere moment, calling out to the vulpine with her back still turned to him.

"Thank you." She called out to him quietly.

"No problem." She turned to him as Fox turned to have his back lean against the stove counter. Katt didn't' say anything except to stare at his flaring muscles and strong abdominal core. It made her raise a brow and bite her lip.

_Damn. _She thought to herself, now getting a better look at his body did she wish a bit more they had some impish fun last night. Though it was too late for that now. Fox took a note of her look on him, he had seen that look plenty of times. Miyu, Krystal, they all gave him that same look. Katt excused herself without a second word. Fox stayed in the kitchen a few more minutes, finishing up his break while at the same time washing dishes and putting things away. As Fox headed for his room did he enter it slowly, making sure he didn't walk in on Katt getting undressed but he heard the sound of running water and figured he was safe. Fox was about to turn the corner toward his dresser to pull out what he was going to wear for the day before the prom. His heart raced and his body stiffened as heard wet foot steps leave the shower and stopped on the edge that cut off the bathroom and the bedroom. He stood there refusing to look over at the feline as he knew she was probably soaked, though he couldn't help it if she was going to egg him on.

"Hey Foxy." he turned to see the naked feline, all hot and wet as water dripped from every inch of her slender body. "Like what you see?"

_How am I supposed to answer that?_ Fox only rolled his thoughts in his mind. He continued to look down at the ground as he turned his back on her again. "You are very attractive."

"That didn't answer my question."

Fox turned to her in response, fueling what she desired from him. It wasn't as complicated as he thought it would be. Fox thought she wanted something very _particular _from him but truth be told he was wrong. Katt didn't want his body, at least not that far sexually, what she really wanted from him was his attention. Who knows maybe it would be good for both of them? To clear the mind...and their bodies.

"Yea I like what I see." Fox inspected her naked body as he earned a small impish smile from the pink feline. He looked at all what made her such a sexy, seductive woman.

"Care to join me?" She asked as her smile widened a bit. Fox only looked at her for another moment as he turned his back on her once again.

"I think I'm good, I'll give you some privacy."

"Oh come on stop being such a prude." Fox gave her an annoyed look, he didn't want to for her sake. But if she was going to goad him on about it... "It's not like we're going to have hot shower sex or anything."

Fox only breathed and closed his eyes to calm himself. He turned toward the feline, loosening the knot on his sweats as they fell to the ground. "If you say so."

Katt quirked a brow as she got to see _all _of Fox. She had to admit as she looked back to him, "Impressive." Fox only shrugged his shoulders as he walked over toward the feline, and she took his hand within her own and guided him to the still running shower. It wasn't the largest shower, about what you would expect for a two bedroom apartment, but there was still a good amount of standing room for the two teens that were both nearly full grown adults. They both breathed easy as neither really exchanged words. Katt was in here first, so Fox thought it was only fair that he helped wash her weary muscles.

Fox lathered up his hands with the bar of soap as he rubbed the pink feline's shoulders as she moaned in pleasure. He made sure to stay away from the girls' goodies but everything else he considered fair game. He started with her shoulders as he moved on to her back and then the sides of her body. Katt said nothing as she let the water pour over her head. After the sides of her body was taken care of Fox washed the sides of her arms both the topside and underside. Without warning Katt grabbed both of the vulpine's arms and had each of his hands cup one of her breasts.

"Come on Fox it's not like you've never touched a woman's body."

"I just didn't want to intrude where you might not like it." Fox replied as he began to play and massage the feline's sensitive spots. Katt didn't speak for several seconds, she was enjoying the pleasure Fox was giving her as she looked back to him.

"Oh I like it, it feels great Foxy." She leaned into the strong man that was in the shower with her as she shared the spotlight under the shower head. It felt great to her to just unwind, but she knew Fox was probably reaching his limit and wasn't going to keep going much farther, and that was just fine with her. She didn't need to be added onto the list of women who had slept with Fox McCloud. Katt laughed to herself as she felt something press against her backside, though Fox had never said anything. She kept pushing him, it's not like he didn't get any pleasure out of it either.

Fox moved on from her breasts to Katt's strong core, he could feel her abdominal muscles nicely toned and well maintained underneath all the fur. He just rubbed that spot in small circles all around the area and kept his hands right there. He wasn't willing to go down any farther then that, Katt's little game would be over then and she knew that as well. She had to admit, she liked seeing this side of Fox. Even if they weren't dating, he was a fun man to play around with. In a way Fox enjoyed it as well, it was one of those type of friendships that you were so comfortable with the person, neither you or they cared for what you saw or what you did with or to them, within reason at least. They weren't dating, but they were also mature enough to know that it was just some mingled fun for the moment.

Fox liked the attention he was getting from his feline friend, it was made simpler in a way. Katt washed her hair as her eyes bolted wide as Fox took it a step farther then she thought he would do, grabbing her well toned ass and smacking it rather hard. He earned himself a very sensational moan from the pink cat, as she looked back to him with desiring eyes.

"Oh Fox, you naughty boy." She took a pause as Katt started to rub and grind her ass against his now hard membrane, " You like it rough don't you?" She never saw this side of Fox, but she can see why now all the other women craved him so. She liked what she saw, what she was getting, and slowly the desire to jump on him kept crawling up more and more.

Fox only answered with another hard smack, further enticing the feline to just pounce on him as she let out a naughty moan. "It's possible." He gave her a sly smirk as she liked the way he was eying her. The two switched places as the shower head was now pouring down on the vulpine. This time it was Katt's turn to wash him, as she lathered up her hands did she start with his sharp abs and gave him the same circling massage feeling he did for her a second ago. Fox merely closed his eyes and let the cat do her thing. The naked woman then moved her way up to each one of his pectoral muscles, circling around the outside and headed for his shoulders that felt so tense and stiff. She didn't know if he was still uneasy being naked together in the shower, or maybe if something else was bothering him building up stress and stiffness in his arms. She got to work and right away did his stiffness melt away and crumble, and so she moved on going up and down his strong arms.

The two didn't say much in exchange for words, they both knew what they were doing, and what was okay and wasn't in this flirting game. Fox's eyes opened wide as Katt spanked his behind rather hard as it stung under the cooling water.

"Owww Katt." The vulpine laughed as he grabbed his backside, still leaning up against the shower wall.

"That's pretty impressive too Fox. You must work out hard to keep it so fine toned."

"I try." The two shared laughs as Katt leaned up against her vulpine friend, and the two stood under the shower head completely soaking their hair and fur.

"Thanks for being so open to me. Falco would never have been this comfortable."

"Even after nearly three years of dating?"

"No." Katt answered back so dully. "I mean don't get me wrong he liked it, but his limits were much shorter then your own."

"That's kind of surprising." Fox admitted out loud as he just stared off in front of him, "I always thought Falco was a player, or at least didn't get uncomfortable so easily."

"He's cocky on the outside, but is like a sheltered boy on the inside."

"No kidding." Fox cut off his words prematurely as his cheeks heated up and he looked away from Katt. When he wasn't paying attention did she get a nice grab on him as she just eyed his face. She thought it was cute, he was so open yet so innocent at the same time. She knew it's not that he didn't like it, just more of he didn't want to let things get out of hand more then they already have, and so Katt respected his wishes...Maybe not fully but enough to not cross that line completely.

"Wow Fox." Was all the feline said as she was rather impressed with his fully erect membrane. She slid a single finger all the way from the bottom of his shaft toward the tip, just teasing him in a rather mean way. "I always heard you were packing from a lot of girls, though I never knew if it was true or not."

"Out of curiosity: Who exactly?"

"Oh you know..." Katt looked away for a moment as he just played with the tip a bit getting a nice responsive moan from the vulpine. "Miyu always bragged how she took it all."

"Did she?" Fox still refused to look at the feline. She was getting rather evil as her impish playing with him became a tight grip around his head. She looked at him with an evil smile, she wanted to try and force out a reaction from him. "Somehow that's not surprising."

"Krystal even told me how much she loved it." That time Fox looked over toward the girl as she still held that same expression, her words became a fiery temptation. "She was also bragging about how she could take it all in her mouth. You know, girl talk."

"Guys can talk that way too." Fox eyed her as his hand made it around her side and he massaged her flawless behind. With that comment he sparked the feline's curiosity.

"Oh yea? And what did they say?'

"I just heard...You know your way around the bedroom pretty well."

"You know we can stop all this talk." Fox grunted rather loudly as Katt's grip on him loosened up, though she rubbed his sensitive shaft up and down slowly, letting the warm water act as a lubricant to stimulate him even further. "And take it to the bed." She was acting like a predator and he was her prey. All the hesitation in Katt, in both of them was dying fast. She didn't care now if it was crossing lines or would suffer consequences anymore. Fox would make an adorable pet for the next couple hours if she wished it. She had been hurt, and if she had to use Fox to get some payback, urges, and tensions out of the way then so be it.

"I thought we weren't going to cross that line." Fox soon regretted his words as Katt suddenly severely tightened her grip on him. Her evil smile soon turned to one of collective rage and Fox knew it.

"I'm not giving you a choice. All the other girls may have persuaded you but it was utterly your choice to follow them." She got close to his face as she whispered into his ear, soft yet harsh. "I'm not going to be as nice about it as they were. _You're going to do what I say, when I say._"

Without a seconds hesitation did Fox quickly spin the feline around and pinning her against the shower wall, catching her completely off guard. She looked back to his smug smirk as he had enough pressure on her to where she couldn't break free yet had both her hands clenched behind her with a single hand. He was just as fast as he was powerful. Although the excitement fired her up, she still was a bit fearful.

"Looks like you're going to be the obedient one." She looked to see that smirk transform into a small, evil smile. He was definitely naughty, a lot worse then any guy she had relations with before, far worse then Falco was ever comfortable with.

"Oh god." Katt let out a loud moan as her womanhood quivered. She could feel Fox teasing her as she was afraid yet craved more at the same time. Without warning Fox put his entire manhood deep into the feline's moist insides as she let out a very loud initial moan. He let go of her hands as she planted them firmly against the shower walls. Fox kept up inside of her for just a few moments longer; pressing every pulsing inch inside of her as she breathed heavy as she could barely handle it. She was tight and squeezed his membrane, but this wasn't what he really wanted. He just wanted to play with the feline. If you push to hard, eventually you're going to get pushed back.

Fox slid out of her as Katt's composure nearly crumbled, and she had to use the walls to try and maintain her balance. She looked back to the proud vulpine with an evil glare. She wanted to play with him, not just be thrown off guard and be teased for his amusement.

"You asked for it." Is all the vulpine said as he turned off the water and walked out of the shower. Although Katt was angered with him, it was probably a good idea they didn't continue. She had never been with a man that could...fill her up so much. The feline just counted her blessings as she felt as though the vulpine could have tore her into two. But it definitely would have been worth it she imagined.

"Hey." Katt called out to the vulpine as he turned to be met with a fist full of surprise. Katt gave him a quick yet powerful punch straight in the gut that she followed through all the way to the bed. In those few seconds of daze was he pinned to the bed, only met with Katt's impish smile as they were both still stark naked and water droplets dripping down. She slid down to her knees as the wind was still quite knocked out of him, and soon wouldn't return for a few more moments.

Fox let out a loud moan of pleasure as Katt slid his entire shaft down her throat, just keeping it there inside her hot mouth to please his sensitive skin. It felt so good that he could hardly move and was quite incapacitated to stop her, whether he wanted to truly stop her or not. She was rather surprised, Fox's membrane filled up her mouth the most of any man she had ever laid with. She looked up to meet his gaze wit him still in her mouth. Katt then slowly slid her lips off of him as her warm lips were replaced with her hand for just a moment as she laughed it off.

"Now we're even Foxy." She stood up and got her face close to his own, the evil had returned in her eyes as she spoke. "If you're going to abuse me, then I'm going to abuse you as well." Katt then stood up straight and reached for a towel to dry off. After covering herself up did she head for Fox's dresser to steal some of his smaller clothes to wear. Fox only continued to lay on the bed as she went through his clothes. She looked to him with an impish smile after finding a few things to wear.

"That was sex by the way. I thought you would last longer then that Foxy."

X

Hours later the two teens found themselves down by the pier for games, food, and crisp, fresh air. Katt made an outfit out of clothes that became to tight on Fox's body as he grew both in age and in muscle size. As they walked down the pier did they talk and act as if nothing had ever happened between the two. Fox offered to take her out to try and clear her mind even more so, which was working out to be good therapy. Who didn't love a greasy, fried slab of therapy on a stick?

"This isn't a date just so ya know." Katt talked down to Fox as she looked over the ocean munching down on her corndog.

"Don't flatter yourself." Is all Fox gave her back as Katt laughed.

"This is why I like hanging out with you foxy, we should do it more often."

"It as in hanging out or-" Fox's words were cut off with a hard slap to the face.

"Don't be stupid." Katt looked to him with narrowed eyes as he did the same, though after a moment did her gaze shift to a sly quirk. "That I don't' think so but who knows." They both laughed as they walked together, they saw some friends from school here and there who were probably killing time such as they did for the next few hours until everyone would start preparing for prom at midday.

Fox eyed his feline friend's slender body that was rather exposed because of the loose clothing she was wearing. Even though it was to small to fit Fox, he was quite a bit bigger built then herself. He was liking this kind of approach of physical attachment he shared with the feline, though she was one in a million. He knew neither of the three other girls would ever go for something like he and Katt were sharing. It was their little secret, just some adult fun with no emotions, and no strings attached. Fox didn't mind, he knew he was being used, but at the same time he didn't really mind. He was using Katt just as much she was using him these last couple hours. Besides Katt still needed someone emotionally and physically at the moment. Though she probably got more physical needs out of the way then she was originally bargaining for.

The two continued to walk down next to one another as they went from ride to ride, and game to game. Time flew by as they were nearly done and overlooked the ocean both leaning up against a closed booth right next to the end of the docks. She was a lot more comfortable around the vulpine then any other girl he had noticed; probably because she simply wasn't intimidated by him. Fox never knew this whole time just what Katt considered to be 'fun' or 'appropriate' for a friendship, Falco must have had a good time dealing with her. Katt knew how to live on the edge, out of her comfort zone and away from what others thought of her.

"So it doesn't scare you about how I act Fox?" Katt asked turning toward his direction as he stood up and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, I'm sure I've seen it all by now." Katt just smiled and giggled a little.

"Yea you've probably been through everything by now." She stood up straight and stretched her muscles, inhaling deeply through her nostrils. After she was done did she look toward her tall vulpine friend. "Well this has been fun."

"Feel any better?" The question from the vulpine quirked a brow from Katt.

"Are you kidding me? This has been great Fox." She leaned in closer to his face and smiled. "You sure know how to treat a girl right."

"I try to."

"Oh god Fox with what you're packing I'd imagine you wouldn't have to try so hard." Katt let out a small laugh as she patted Fox's friend just a little, although they were in public they were far away enough from the eyes of others to where nothing could be seen. She stopped teasing him and got in his face, trying to be real and sincere with the young man. "That and you're already the nicest, sweetest man I've ever met. You're very handsome as well."

He smiled easy knowing she was trying to be truthful with him. Although the two exchanged witty, sexual jokes these last few hours. Katt knew there wasn't many like him, and very few who could compete against him as well. He was truly one in a million, probably not even that good of odds.

"Thanks Katt, you're a good friend." She grabbed the man's hand as she put it behind her back just looking at him nicely. Katt stepped into his chest as she lay her head on him, smiling and breathing peacefully. She lured Fox into a false sense of security as she gave him a nice sneak attack in the gut yet again. Fox backed off holding his gut as Katt winked to him as she walked away.

"Come on drive me home before anyone thinks we're dating. I gotta get ready for prom as well Foxy." Fox only walked behind her still rubbing his sore stomach. Two hard punches within two hours started to hurt. Hopefully more of those would be directed toward Falco and not himself tonight. Fox caught up to his feline friend as they headed back toward his car, cracking jokes and sharing laughs along the way.

Katt was a sweet cookie, she had her roughness on the outside but she was just as human as any other woman, with feelings and emotions that sometimes you just need to be with somebody. Though all her rough spots were worked out from Fox both physically and emotionally as well. He would always cherish this time with her, but it was time to set his sights on other people in his life. Fox had to prepare to expect what was coming to him tonight, both good and bad.

_Will he welcome it happily? Or be shamed by what the truth of the matters are? We'll see tonight at the Prom. _

_Author's Notes_

_Yea I'm not sure where this chapter came from. I've always wanted to try my hand (HA) on a erotic scene, and this filler time with Fox X Katt proved to be a good opening to try. What do you think? Not sure how I did if I offered enough to keep it enticing yet 'arousing' at the same time. _


End file.
